【大罪】の来訪者 ～憤怒の摩耶編～
プリプレイ 青葉@832：さあ！ 提督@161：さぁさぁさぁ 瑞鳳@829：さあさあ！ 木曾@397：いざ！ 北上@1404：デュエル！ 菊月@3-72：はりきって！ 響@2-1997：参るぞ！ 提督@161：TRPG部よ、私は帰ってきた！ 提督@161：というわけで久々のTRPGでいきなりPL7人卓になってしまったが 瑞鳳@829：どういうことだってばよ・・・ 青葉@832：よしっ（チャキッ 提督@161：これから「【大罪】の来訪者　～憤怒の摩耶編～」を執り行いたいと思います 菊月@3-72：・・・行くのか？ 北上@1404：ふんぬー！ 瑞鳳@829：はーい！ 響@2-1997：よろしくお願いしまああああす！ 青葉@832：ああ、セッションなど何回参加したか知れぬさ 青葉@832：よろしくおねがいします！ 菊月@3-72：よろしくお願いします！ 愛宕@2-1823：よろしくお願いします～ 瑞鳳@829：よろしくお願いしますー！ 木曾@397：よろしくお願いします 提督@161：本日のGMは「最近夕張が好きすぎて自分は夕張になりたいのではないかと思いだした」夕張提督がお送りします 北上@1404：よろしくお願いしまーす！ 提督@161：ではまず始まる前に 提督@161：改装とかなんかこう、色々やりたい人は申告お願いします 青葉@832：【博覧強記】指定分野を《3.性格分野》に 青葉@832：更に、私は名誉点7点を消費し……20.3cm連装砲(2号)を特殊召喚！ 瑞鳳@829：同じく名誉点を８点リリース！烈風を特殊召喚！ 瑞鳳@829：（彗星一二型甲置いて、烈風装備しますね 響@2-1997：我は特に無しですぞｗｗｗんんｗｗｗ 青葉@832：ということで、12.7cm連装高角砲を、一時リソース送り！ 青葉@832：使用個性、《おおらか》で2号砲なのです！ 北上@1404：我も新規購入はないですぞｗｗｗｗｗｗｗ 響@2-1997：おう、上記発言は訂正だ 北上@1404：んんｗｗｗｗ魚雷ガン積み以外ありえないｗｗｗｗｗｗ 響@2-1997：【魚雷】再装備　使用個性を《外国暮らし》に設定 響@2-1997：ターンエンド！ 青葉@832：では、20.3cm砲のうち一つを更に《暗号》から《おしゃべり》にしておきましょう 愛宕@2-1823：私は特になしで 木曾@397：装備個性は後で直そう　自分も無しです 瑞鳳@829：あ、瑞鳳も他にはなし！ 提督@161：では他になければ開始します 青葉@832：はーい！ 木曾@397：おー！ 響@2-1997：いくぞー！ 北上@1404：ホイ! 瑞鳳@829：うおー！ 愛宕@2-1823：はーい 導入フェイズ 提督@161：～導入～ 菊月@3-72：ごめん、一発必中リリースして待ち伏せを召還いいかな？ 提督@161：あ、はーい 菊月@3-72：遅くなって申し訳ない 提督@161：ここは（主に夕張のせいで）やけに広い敷地を持つ夢見る夕張鎮守府 提督@161：そこのある種名物になっている人間離れした身体能力を持つ提督が 提督@161：あの、クッソ元気で島風より足が速い風邪とは無縁そうな提督が 提督@161：なんと風邪を引いたというではありませんか 青葉@832：なにっ！？ 瑞鳳@829：提督死んじゃう！？ 北上@1404：提督が死んだ！ 菊月@3-72：この人でなし！ 響@2-1997：～DEAD END~ 提督@161：提督大好きな夕張はとっても慌てて、ほぼ一日中提督の看病をしているのです 提督@161：そんな時、提督と深い絆で結ばれた別な子のもとに、万病に効く薬草があるという話が舞い込んできた 提督@161：物語はなんかそんな感じのところから始まるんです 瑞鳳@829：なんやかんや 木曾@397：夕張以外とケッコンしてるんかｗ 金剛（NPC）：というわけで薬草を取りに行くために、皆さんには集まってもらったのデース 金剛（NPC）：「」つけ忘れたのデース・・・ 響@2-1997：「ほう・・・なんにでも効く薬草か、色々と悪y・・・活用できそうだね」 瑞鳳@829：「どんまいね・・・」 青葉@832：「成る程、随分と懐かしい場所に辿り着いたと思ったらまーた大変な……」 木曾@397：「まずあの提督がダウンしたっていうのが信じられないんだが…本当に風か？夕張が嘘ついて閉じ込めてるってことは…」 瑞鳳@829：「夕張？まさか・・・！」　思い出される嫉妬 菊月@3-72：「薬草か・・・こんな時に行こうと言うのだからそれほどの物・・・なのか？」 愛宕@2-1823：「まさか愛が行き過ぎて監禁・・・！？」 金剛（NPC）：「むしろ夕張の嘘だったほうが有り難いネ・・・」 瑞鳳@829：「あり得るわね・・・」 青葉@832：「あー……あの夕張さんも懐かしいですねぇ」 瑞鳳@829：「あ、本当に倒れたのね・・・」 青葉@832：「しかし……」 木曾@397：「そのリアクションなら嘘ってことはなさそうだな」 北上@1404：「大変だねー、そっちも」 菊月@3-72：「私はここは初めてなのだが・・・それほどなのか？」 青葉@832：「集めたって言っても、なんか多くないですかね……？」 龍驤（NPC）：「あの提督が風邪って聞いた時は、随分遅れたエイプリルフールだなと思ったんやけどなぁ」 瑞鳳@829：「賑やかねぇ」 愛宕@2-1823：「あ、本当に倒れたのね」 響@2-1997：「艦隊は6人までじゃなかったのかい？」 青葉@832：「んー、過去に7人の艦隊に所属した事もアリますしノリですよ、ノリ」 瑞鳳@829：「まあ、7人でもやってやれないことはないんじゃないかな？」 龍驤（NPC）：「まあ、細かい話はウチからするわ」 響@2-1997：「・・・まあ細かいことは気にしてもキリがないか」 龍驤（NPC）：「今回何故か7人も集まってもーたんは金剛のミスや」 金剛（NPC）：「慣れないことはしないものデースね・・・」 青葉@832：「ああ、多重募集とかそういう……」 瑞鳳@829：「まあ、おかげで賑やかになったし。こういうのも・・・」 響@2-1997：「よほど慌てていたんだね、納得だよ」 龍驤（NPC）：「んで、さっきの説明通り、提督は風邪で夕張はその看病でいないから、ウチらが提督代理を任されてるんや」 瑞鳳@829：「なるほどねぇ・・・」 龍驤（NPC）：「今回の作戦は、北部にある無人島周辺の敵の掃討なんや」 北上@1404：「なるほどねぇ・・・」(パリポリ 木曾@397：「ほうほう」 龍驤（NPC）：「んで、ついでにその島にあるって話の薬草を取ってきて貰おうと思ってな」 響@2-1997：「あ、北上　私にもそのせんべいくれないか 北上@1404：「いいよー。ほい、ひびきんパース」 青葉@832：「あ、柿の種食べます？」 龍驤（NPC）：「でも作戦開始には色々問題があってな・・・」 瑞鳳@829：「あ、お茶もあるわよ。飲む？」水筒出して 木曾@397：「ちょっとした探検だな」 北上@1404：「ああ、おやつは300円までしか持って行けない的な」 青葉@832：「まさか、ミカンがオヤツに！？」 響@2-1997：「おっとっと・・・みんなСпасибо」 菊月@3-72：「・・・一応作戦会議中だよな・・・これ」 北上@1404：「わかる、わかるよー。アタシたちにとっては死活問題だね」 龍驤（NPC）：「今ちょっと天候の関係で出撃が厳しくてなぁ　あ、煎餅こっちにも」 菊月@3-72：「そっちもか・・・」＞RJ見て 龍驤（NPC）：「暫くの間は鎮守府で待機、もしくは近海警備になると思う」 響@2-1997：「ん？菊月もいるかい？　ほら」　煎餅パス 瑞鳳@829：そんな菊月ちゃんを眺めてよう（睦月型の制服着つつ 青葉@832：「天候ですかー……艦載機に影響の出る……というわけでは無さそうですねぇ」 北上@1404：「天候ねー。ダイジョブダイジョブ、アタシ嵐の海に出たことあるから」 金剛（NPC）：「提督が倒れてるって何処で知ったのか、また近海に雑魚が湧いてるんデース」 北上@1404：「あ、おせんべどーぞー」 青葉@832：「まあ、天気なら仕方がない……って奴ですねぇ」 瑞鳳@829：「まあ、そうなるわねぇ」　提督は抑止力 菊月@3-72：「はぁ・・・まぁくれると言うならいただこうか・・・」煎餅受け取り 響@2-1997：「なんだ？この辺の雑魚掃討はここの提督がやっていたのかい？」 青葉@832：「んー、私は戦いとかそういうのは苦手なんですけどねぇ……」 木曾@397：「姉さん俺にもパース」 金剛（NPC）：「提督と夕張がいれば、並大抵の敵部隊では近海に来ることすら出来ないのデス」 愛宕@2-1823：「皆が食べるなら私も食べようかしら」 響@2-1997：「ならばやつらにも煎餅を与えて平穏に帰ってもらおうか」パリパリ 瑞鳳@829：「クッキーもあるわよ」　どこからともなく 菊月@3-72：「誰かこれ食べるか？」残った煎餅パス 龍驤（NPC）：「まあ、そんな感じだから暫くゆっくりしててなー」 木曾@397：「（ボリボリ）」 瑞鳳@829：「はーい。」 北上@1404：「……あ、そうそう。お土産持ってきたんだった」 龍驤（NPC）：「あと、今資源が結構アレな感じやから、少し取ってきてくれると嬉しいなぁって」 菊月@3-72：「了解だ」 響@2-1997：「・・・あれだね、思った以上に慌ててはないみたいね」 青葉@832：「んー、そういえば……この艦隊の旗艦や艦隊名とかもどうしますかねー」ずずー 愛宕@2-1823：「は～い」煎餅とクッキー食べつつ 菊月@3-72：「まぁ・・・焦るよりはいい・・・のか？」 青葉@832：「こう言っちゃなんですが、慌てても状況は変わりませんからねぇ」 瑞鳳@829：「リーダー？木曾か愛宕さんでいいんじゃない？」 北上@1404：「はい、ここの提督に渡してね」 瑞鳳@829：（もぐもぐ 木曾@397：振り直したくさんできるね！ 龍驤（NPC）：「まあ、提督だし　実際大騒ぎしてるのは夕張と金剛だけなんよ」 北上@1404：と、まむしドリンクを 青葉@832：「わーお、そこで私の名前が上がらないあたりわかってますねぇ」＞瑞鳳に 金剛（NPC）：「あの提督だからこそ、風邪なんて非常事態なんデース！」 瑞鳳@829：「ま、青葉はそういうのやらないでしょ？私もだけど」 響@2-1997：「うん、風邪ひいてる提督には元気出してもらわないとね」スッポンを取り出しつつ 龍驤（NPC）：「あー、そういうのは厨房の冷蔵庫にでも入れておいてな」 青葉@832：「まあ、必要とあらばやりますが……木曾さんが居るなら投げますかねぇ」 北上@1404：「……………厨房とな？」 木曾@397：「そうだな、久しぶりに旗艦ってのも悪くないかもな」 響@2-1997：「・・・・・・・・・ほう」 菊月@3-72：「・・・？」 龍驤（NPC）：「・・・銀蝿はせんほうがええで（小声）」 瑞鳳@829：「銀蝿？」 北上@1404：「誰が？」 響@2-1997：「何を言っているんだい、詰め込みすぎな冷蔵庫をちょっと『整理』するだけだよ」 青葉@832：「まあ、オイタは程々にー、ですよ」 北上@1404：「そうそう、ちょっと精のつくものをクッキング」 木曾@397：「（魚雷鍋を思い出して微妙な顔）」 瑞鳳@829：「ま、お夕飯の材料は残しておいてね？」 響@2-1997：「っとと、旗艦の話だったっけ」 北上@1404：「そう、それがアタシ」 青葉@832：「貴方だったのですか」 龍驤（NPC）：「艦隊編成については紙を渡しておくから、後で取りに来るで」 青葉@832：「アイマーム」 瑞鳳@829：「ほいほい了解したわ」受け取りましょう 龍驤（NPC）：「鎮守府の施設に関しては、木曾に聞けば大体分かると思うで　厨房の場所も」 木曾@397：「まあ、誰もやらないなら俺が・・・姉さんがやるのかな？」 北上@1404：「え？木曾そんなに旗艦やりたいの？」 愛宕@2-1823：「私は錬度が低いから旗艦は木曾ちゃんに譲るわ」 龍驤（NPC）：「それじゃ、一旦提督の様子見てくるかなー」 瑞鳳@829：「いってらっしゃーい」 青葉@832：「へーい、いってらっしゃいませ〜」 響@2-1997：「いってらっしゃーい」 金剛（NPC）：「あっ、龍驤ー！抜け駆けは禁止デース！」 木曾@397：「ちょっとカッコつけたいこともあるのさ」 北上@1404：「カーッ！仕方ないなー、アタシ旗艦やるつもりだったけどいってらっしゃーいなー！」 青葉@832：「んふふ、お姉ちゃんですねぇー……そんな貴方にはうまい棒でもあげましょう」 北上@1404：「木曾が凄いやりたそうにしてるから先攻は譲ってやろう」 木曾@397：「よーし！じゃ俺が旗艦だ、よろしく頼むぜ！」 北上@1404：「わーい、あおあおだいすきー」 菊月@3-72：「よろしく頼む・・・」 愛宕@2-1823：「こちらこそよろしくね～」 瑞鳳@829：「改めてよろしくね、リーダー！」 響@2-1997：「うん、木曾ならやれるだろう　よろしく頼むよ」 青葉@832：「久しぶりに、よろしくおねがいしまーす」 青葉@832：「じゃあ折角ですし、このまま旗艦から順に自己紹介でもします？」 北上@1404：「木曾だキソー」 青葉@832：（コマ並び的に、旗艦から右に 木曾@397：「改めて…今回旗艦を勤める重雷装巡洋艦の木曾だ、ここは慣れてるから頼ってくれていいぞ　よろしくな」 菊月@3-72：「次は私か・・・睦月型9番艦、菊月だ・・・ここで会えたのも何かの縁だろう・・・よろしく頼む」 青葉@832：「さぁて、では……戦場カメラマンの青葉でっす！戦いとか苦手なので艦隊戦はお任せしました！」 響@2-1997：「響だよ、コードネームはフェニックスだ。よろしく」 愛宕@2-1823：「私は愛宕。ここの鎮守府は初めてだけど、皆よろしくね～」 瑞鳳@829：「航空母艦、瑞鳳よ。　青葉と同じく非力だから、頼らせてもらうわね！」 北上@1404：「アタシは北上。伝説上の重雷装巡洋艦さ」 青葉@832：「伝説って？」 木曾@397：「電設って？」 北上@1404：「ああ！それって木曾だキソー！」 木曾@397：伝説 瑞鳳@829：「木曾は伝説っ・・・！」 木曾@397：「アイ・アム・レジェンド！」 菊月@3-72：「・・・すごい連携・・・なのか？」 北上@1404：「と言うわけで変なこと言ってる旗艦はほっといてとりあえず荷造りしましょか」 青葉@832：「わぁ、軽くするー」 木曾@397：「お、おい姉さん！？自分から振っといて！？」 青葉@832：「んー、じゃあついでに艦隊名決めます？適当に」 響@2-1997：「木曾・・・そんな奴だったんだね・・・」 瑞鳳@829：「北上は相変わらずねぇ」 木曾@397：TEAM 「艦隊名は…」 KanColle :チーム決定表(363,6) → 天女 木曾@397：素で間違えた 響@2-1997：これ出目9なら特殊はいってるんじゃ！ 青葉@832：まれによくある 木曾@397：9だと修飾特殊組織かな 青葉@832：出目採用かね、GM殿 提督@161：あれま　どっちでもええで 提督@161：君たちは振りなおしてもいいし、出目を採用してもいい 木曾@397：特殊を振るのは気持ちいい、そうでしょ？ 青葉@832：では、出目採用かな！ 北上@1404：特殊、ふりゅ？ 響@2-1997：出目採用でいいんじゃないですかね！ 青葉@832：ふりゅううう！ 瑞鳳@829：特殊！ふりゅうううう！ 菊月@3-72：ふりゅうう！ 愛宕@2-1823：特殊！ 青葉@832：では、左からなら……修飾を菊月さん？ 菊月@3-72：ですかね 菊月@3-72：syushoku 菊月@3-72：コマンドミスったか？ 青葉@832：shushokuっぽい！ 菊月@3-72：あぁ、サンクス 菊月@3-72：改めて 菊月@3-72：shushoku KanColle :修飾表(222,2) → 秘密の 北上@1404：アッコちゃんか何か？(すっとぼけ) 木曾@397：秘密の？ 青葉@832：では、皆大好き特殊を行っくよぉ！ 愛宕@2-1823：イエーイ！ 北上@1404：ひゅー！ 瑞鳳@829：やっふー！ 響@2-1997：ヒャッハー！ 青葉@832：tokushu 現れ出ちゃえ！ KanColle :特殊表(232,3) → ごろつき 青葉@832：ゴロリ 木曾@397：秘密のごろつき 響@2-1997：team さあどうなるか KanColle :チーム決定表(131,3) → 船団 青葉@832：普通すぎる…… 菊月@3-72：秘密のごろつき船団 瑞鳳@829：秘密のごろつき船団 木曾@397：普通だったぜ 瑞鳳@829：もっと！もっとケイオスを！ 響@2-1997：面白くないなあ（後続チラッ 菊月@3-72：振り直しがあと3人もいるぞ！ 青葉@832：素敵！ 木曾@397：リ・コントラクトユブバース！ 木曾@397：ユニバース 青葉@832：さあ、愛宕さん！君はどんな未来を作りたい！ 北上@1404：ユブバース is 何 青葉@832：どこかの首都だよ 愛宕@2-1823：もちろん特殊を振りなおす！ 青葉@832：素晴らしい！ 木曾@397：いいぞぉ！ 響@2-1997：ああ、幸福です！ 瑞鳳@829：素晴らしいッ！ 愛宕@2-1823：tokusyu　いでよカオス！ 北上@1404：さあ、欲望のままに振るのだ！ 愛宕@2-1823：おろ？ 青葉@832：shuなのだ！ 響@2-1997：tokushuっぽい！ 愛宕@2-1823：やってしまったぜ 愛宕@2-1823：tokushu KanColle :特殊表(363,6) → 人生 北上@1404：人生ッ！ 瑞鳳@829：秘密の人生 木曾@397：秘密の人生船団 北上@1404：秘密の人生ッ！ 響@2-1997：秘密の人生旅団or秘密のごろつき旅団 愛宕@2-1823：なにがあったんだ・・・ 青葉@832：人生の楽園、本日は夕張鎮守府にやってまいりました 瑞鳳@829：チーム名、行っくよぉ！ 青葉@832：いいぞぉ！ 響@2-1997：おっと、船団だったか 瑞鳳@829：TEAM そおおい！ KanColle :チーム決定表(252,5) → 海賊団 瑞鳳@829：秘密の人生海賊団 青葉@832：秘密の人生海賊団 青葉@832：意味深だな…… 響@2-1997：語感すっごい好きだわｗ 北上@1404：秘密の人生海賊団 木曾@397：いい感じ 北上@1404：だが！ 青葉@832：さあ、北上よ。君は何を望む！何を願う！ 北上@1404：アタシは夢を追う！ 青葉@832：夢色チェイサー！ 北上@1404：ドロー、特殊表！ 北上@1404：tokushu カオスエクシーズチェンジ！ KanColle :特殊表(343,4) → ブラック 菊月@3-72：↑←↑ 北上@1404：ブラック！ 響@2-1997：ブラック！ 菊月@3-72：RX! 青葉@832：アールエックスじゃない！？ 青葉@832：アールエックスだった！？ 愛宕@2-1823：RXだと！？ 青葉@832：秘密のブラッRX!海賊団か 木曾@397：黒…海賊…クロスボーンバンガード！ 響@2-1997：BLAX? 響@2-1997：さあ君たちはどのような艦隊名を選択する・・・？ 菊月@3-72：とりあえず秘密は確定か 北上@1404：こういう時は…… 北上@1404：ダイスor旗艦権限だ！ 北上@1404：木曾ー！決めるキソー！ 木曾@397：こういう時は全部のせ…秘密のブラック人生海賊団！ 菊月@3-72：なんかそれっぽい！ 青葉@832：ブラック人生秘密の海賊団！ 瑞鳳@829：いいぞぉ！？ 響@2-1997：いいぞぉ！ 愛宕@2-1823：いいぞぉ！ 北上@1404：うむ 青葉@832：では、旗艦さんのアイデアに乗りましょう！ 提督@161：全部乗せだと！？許せる！ 青葉@832：モンスター教授！ 菊月@3-72：宇宙塩を見そこねるのか・・・ 青葉@832：「秘密のブラック人生海賊団ですかぁ……まあ、確かにそれらしいようななんといいますか」 瑞鳳@829：「まあ、私達らしいわね」 菊月@3-72：「まぁ・・・悪くはないんじゃないか・・・？」 北上@1404：「アタシたちらしさ……アタシたちらしさって何だ？」 響@2-1997：「ためらわないことさ！」 青葉@832：「振り向かない事ですよ」 木曾@397：「突っ走ることだ！」 青葉@832：「まとめると、道路に誰かが来てもためらわず突っ走って振り向かないって事ですね」 龍驤（NPC）：「おっと、戻ってきたけどちょうど艦隊名が決まったところかいな」 瑞鳳@829：「お、ベストタイミングね」 金剛（NPC）：「んじゃ、紙のほうは回収させてもらうでー」 響@2-1997：金剛がエセ関西弁に！ 青葉@832：「ええ、艦隊名は『プレジデントマン-地獄のステルスコマンド-』だそうです」 龍驤（NPC）：ミスった 木曾@397：やはりキャラ作ってたか・・・ 響@2-1997：「コマンドー・・・だって？」 愛宕@2-1823：「いつの間にか艦隊名変わってる！？」 金剛（NPC）：後で不知火に服だけセプクさせマース・・・ 龍驤（NPC）：「大嘘やめーや」 北上@1404：「いやいや、ちゃんと艦隊名『満足同盟』って決めたからね」 瑞鳳@829：「それもいいわねぇ・・・」 青葉@832：「おや、違いましたか……私の聞き違いだったようですね」 菊月@3-72：「どこをどう聞いたらそうなるんだ・・・」 響@2-1997：「心の耳で聞くんだ、いいね？」 瑞鳳@829：「アッハイ」 青葉@832：「サイコガンは心で撃つものですからね！」 木曾@397：「心　か」 木曾@397：あとは感情値？ 青葉@832：かな！ 龍驤（NPC）：「とりあえず、後は指示があるまで鎮守府で待機だと思うから、後のことは木曾よろしゅうな」 瑞鳳@829：「だってよリーダー」 木曾@397：「ほいよ」 青葉@832：「お任せしましたー」 菊月@3-72：「任せた・・・」 響@2-1997：「全権委任だね(意訳:何かあっても全部投げるよ)」 木曾@397：謎の重圧だぜ 瑞鳳@829：「ふむ・・・私じゃ、響ちゃんの手綱は握れなさそうね」 瑞鳳@829：「と、すると・・・」視線は菊月へ 菊月@3-72：「な、何か・・・？」 瑞鳳@829：ニコッ 菊月@3-72：「？」 青葉@832：「じゃあ、私はー……ふふふ……」響の方をみて 菊月@3-72：「（そういえば何故に私達の制服を・・・？）」 響@2-1997：「・・・ふむ」　(青葉チラッ　(北上チラッ 瑞鳳@829：「（趣味よ）」 北上@1404：「いぇーい」(ぴーす 青葉@832：「（無言でサムズアップ）」 木曾@397：「（まあいつものだな）」 菊月@3-72：「（なっ、思考を読まれた！？）」 響@2-1997：「なるほど」(ニヤッ 提督@161：脳内会話勢多すぎんよー　適当なところで感情値取得おなしゃす 青葉@832：響に＋1　素質を感じる 北上@1404：アオバァ！ 瑞鳳@829：菊月ちゃん＋１！！！　「今回の標的」 青葉@832：更に引き継ぎ感情、瑞鳳、木曾にそれぞれ+2 瑞鳳@829：青葉木曾＋２，北上１ですね 響@2-1997：北上に+1　「おそらく同志」 木曾@397：響に「素質を感じる」+1 愛宕@2-1823：菊月に+1「なんだか大変そう」 菊月@3-72：瑞鳳に「何故に・・・」 で 北上@1404：青葉に+1 「うまい棒くれた。女神」 提督@161：これでおｋかな？ 響@2-1997：問題なーし！ 提督@161：では1サイクル目のー・・・の前に 北上@1404：の、前に？ 提督@161：今回の任務を伝えなきゃいかんの 木曾@397：感情OK 提督@161：今回の任務は、1.北部の島に展開する敵部隊を撃破せよ！　2.風邪に効く薬草を手に入れろ！ 木曾@397：はーい 響@2-1997：クエストを受領しました！ 提督@161：サブ任務として、1.遠征のお手伝いをしよう！　がありまーす 菊月@3-72：りょうかーい！ 青葉@832：わあい！ 瑞鳳@829：遠征・・・だと・・・！？ 響@2-1997：遠征！生きていたのか！ 菊月@3-72：トリックだよ 青葉@832：馬鹿な、逃げ出して来たのか！？自力で！ 木曾@397：遠征で…みんなに笑顔を… 瑞鳳@829：（無言の腹パン 青葉@832：ノルマ達成 提督@161：サブ任務は、決戦までに遠征で資材を3個以上手に入れるのが目的です 北上@1404：遠征「ジャンジャジャーン！今明かされる衝撃の真実ゥ～！」 木曾@397：クロワッサンもとい三日月ちゃん召喚しなきゃ 青葉@832：てめえ！ 青葉@832：とりあえず、任務了解ぃ！ 瑞鳳@829：あいさ！ 北上@1404：任務じゃー！ 青葉@832：なお、任務を優先するとは 木曾@397：遠征5かぶりとかありそうで 提督@161：んで今回のカスタムイベント表はー 響@2-1997：HAHAHA、まさか 愛宕@2-1823：ありそうでなさそう 北上@1404：だが……別に交流を選んでしまっても構わんのだろう？ 提督@161：（追加イベント表ってどこだっけ） 瑞鳳@829：（建造２？ 青葉@832：（艦これRPGって書かれてるのの横？ 提督@161：発見した 提督@161：遊び・ほのぼの・日常・交流・遠征・七英雄　にしますか 青葉@832：ほのぼのを、任務とかどうかな！ 響@2-1997：七英雄来たーｗｗｗ 提督@161：よし、任務にしよう（すぐ変える） 菊月@3-72：せんせー！演習ないと固有が死にます！ 北上@1404：リ・コントラクトユニバース！ 北上@1404：抜錨固有に入れ替えるのだ！ 瑞鳳@829：それだ！ 青葉@832：別に、７人なら７種類シーンがあっても良いのであろう？（なんだそれは 菊月@3-72：・・・実際どうなんでしょう？ 出来るのかな？ 瑞鳳@829：・・・・・・・っ！ 菊月@3-72：＞入れ替え 提督@161：シーン7種にしますか 北上@1404：抜錨固有との入れ替えは戦術アビリティ変更のタイミングで出来る……んだけど 北上@1404：セッション始まってるし要GM案件 提督@161：あー　どっちかにしましょう 提督@161：シーン7種にするか 提督@161：抜錨固有と交換するか 響@2-1997：シーン7種かな 北上@1404：菊月が選びたまえ！ 瑞鳳@829：未来を決めるのは・・・君だ！ 菊月@3-72：固有交換でよろしいでしょうか？ 提督@161：許ーす 菊月@3-72：ありがとう、そして手間取らせて申し訳ない 提督@161：ではシーンは遊び・日常・交流・任務・遠征・七英雄　になります 青葉@832：了解デース！ 愛宕@2-1823：はーい 響@2-1997：OK！(ズドン) 提督@161：七英雄イベについてはスレの・・・　あ、消えてる 瑞鳳@829：oh・・・ｗ どどんとふ：「響@2-1997」がログインしました。 提督@161：まぁこの鯖何故か入ってますし大丈夫でしょ 響@2-1997：EV7Tで七英雄シーンDA! 1サイクル目 提督@161：んじゃよろしいですかね 青葉@832：では、カードかな 提督@161：ですな 北上@1404：カードを伏せるぜ！ 菊月@3-72：リバースカードをセット！ 青葉@832：伏せたッ！ 響@2-1997：セット！ 木曾@397：セッティング！ 青葉@832：オーバーレイ！ 北上@1404：融合召喚！ 瑞鳳@829：現れいでよ！ 愛宕@2-1823：セット 青葉@832：今ここに、伏せカード七英雄が誕生した！ 提督@161：こいつをごちゃまぜにするぜ！ 菊月@3-72：伏せカード七英雄！？ （コラ違い 提督@161：よし、 青葉@832：（チャキッ 響@2-1997：引くのか？ 瑞鳳@829：（誰が）行くのか？ 菊月@3-72：行くのか？ 木曾@397：一番少ないのはあたごんかな 青葉@832：行動力的に……愛宕さんかな 愛宕@2-1823：行動力順？ 青葉@832：（が、妥当かなーとは 菊月@3-72：セオリーならね 愛宕@2-1823：じゃあそれで 響@2-1997：かぶり関係でねー 青葉@832：さあ、一番手は任せた！ 北上@1404：れっつごー 愛宕@2-1823：よし、いくぞ！ 瑞鳳@829：いっけー！ 響@2-1997：地獄の釜を開けよう・・・！ どどんとふ：愛宕@2-1823がカードを公開しました。「交流「スピリタス」」 瑞鳳@829：お、おう・・・ 北上@1404：鮭じゃ酒じゃー！ 響@2-1997：あれか、硫酸とも揶揄される酒か 青葉@832：はははそんなまさか 木曾@397：無難な滑り出し 愛宕@2-1823：誰かに薄めずに飲ませるのか・・・？ 提督@161：怖いなぁ　さぁ張り切って振ってみようか 青葉@832：問題は、イベントの中身じゃ 菊月@3-72：振ってから考えよう 愛宕@2-1823：evkt KanColle : 交流イベント表(4) → 恋は戦争：提督が選んだ（キーワード）に対応した指定個性で判定。思いつかない場合は《恋愛／趣味１２》で判定。（着任p221） 木曾@397：鯉？ 青葉@832：酒で戦争……！？ 瑞鳳@829：スピリタスイッキ飲み勝負 響@2-1997：スピリタスで勝負？ 青葉@832：（アカン 北上@1404：お酒ラブ 愛宕@2-1823：スピリタスで勝負ってどうなのさ日向 瑞鳳@829：まあ、そうなるな 青葉@832：とりあえず飲んでから考える、これだ 北上@1404：とりあえず頭から被って考えよう 響@2-1997：薄めよう？悪いことは言わないから薄めよう！？ 青葉@832：スピリタスをスピリタスで薄める、これだ 北上@1404：了解！トランザム！ 提督@161：（判定どうしたろうかしら 北上@1404：《飲酒！》 木曾@397：とりあえず懇親会的な？ 北上@1404：とりあえず《えっち》で 青葉@832：《えっち》なら仕方がない 響@2-1997：《えっち》万能説 提督@161：どうしてそうなった 愛宕@2-1823：《えっち》なら仕方ないな！ 菊月@3-72：仕方ない・・・のか？ 青葉@832：さあ、懇親会ということでレッツ宴会！ 北上@1404：でも提督、この愛宕さん酔ったらばるんばるんしよるで 北上@1404：ばるんばるんやで 青葉@832：ばるるん 愛宕@2-1823：でかい（直球） 響@2-1997：「さて、こんなものがある」　ドン、と机にスピリタスの瓶をだな 菊月@3-72：「なっ・・・こんなものどこから・・・」 青葉@832：「こんなものもあります」ドン、とスミノフを 愛宕@2-1823：「これってあの有名なスピリタス・・・！？」 木曾@397：「知っているのか？」 瑞鳳@829：「どこからこんなものを・・・」 青葉@832：「あと、こんなのやこんなのやこんなのや」泡盛、焼酎、ウイスキー 北上@1404：「おまけだもってけドロボー」(柿の種、するめ、チーズetcetc……… 響@2-1997：「・・・さあ、飲みますか」 愛宕@2-1823：「度数９５～６というほぼアルコールそのものという有名なお酒よ」木曾への返答 青葉@832：「懇親会、って奴ですかね？」 木曾@397：「へぇ…すごいなそりゃ」 響@2-1997：(ショットグラスにスピリタスを注ぎ、木曾の前に置く) 瑞鳳@829：（期待の眼差し） 響@2-1997：「さあ、まずは旗艦からかな」 青葉@832：「……それ、そのまま飲むもんじゃないですよね？」テキーラをショットグラスに注ぎつつ 木曾@397：「よし…かんぱーい！」（ゴクゴク） 青葉@832：「ああっ、木曾さんが！」 響@2-1997：「本当に飲んだのか・・・ありゃ死ぬぞ」 菊月@3-72：「ストレートでいくのかそれを・・・」 木曾@397：「ゲホッゲホッ」 愛宕@2-1823：「そのまま！？」 瑞鳳@829：「まあ、木曾なら大丈夫でしょ」 北上@1404：「木曾だからねー」 木曾@397：「ってやっぱりほとんどアルコールじゃないか！？」 木曾@397：「水！水を！」 響@2-1997：「まあこいつはストレートで飲むんじゃなくてカクテルなんかのベースにする酒だからね」 瑞鳳@829：「まあ、そうなるわね・・・」 青葉@832：「ええ、ですので」スピリタスのショットグラスを受け取り口に含み 菊月@3-72：「無理するな・・・」っ水 響@2-1997：っライター 青葉@832：そして、ライターを使って炎を 青葉@832：直後、ぶわぁぁぁ！と炎が 青葉@832：「………なーんて事も出来るんですよ？」 瑞鳳@829：「わお！」 木曾@397：「おおー」 愛宕@2-1823：「すご～い！」 菊月@3-72：「おぉ」 響@2-1997：「これこそ人間高速建造材・・・ってね」 響@2-1997：「さて、無難に薄めて飲もうか　みんな配るよ」 響@2-1997：って訳で全員にスピリタスベースのカクテルなんか作っちゃったりして！ 瑞鳳@829：ひびきん、デキる子・・・ 菊月@3-72：「ほぅ、こいつはいいな」 瑞鳳@829：「菊月ちゃんも飲むの？」 北上@1404：「はーい、おつまみだよー。お菓子だよー」 響@2-1997：「いいね、スパシーバ」 愛宕@2-1823：「駆逐艦の娘って飲めるの？」 菊月@3-72：「まぁ嗜み程度だがな・・・」 響@2-1997：「個人差だよ、私は好きだけどね」 青葉@832：「おやおや、お二人共行けるクチですかねぇ？」響に後ろから抱きつき 響@2-1997：「よしてくれ、照れるじゃないか」とはいっても嫌がる素振りは見せない 瑞鳳@829：「ふふ・・・」飲みつつ 菊月@3-72：「私なんてちょっと呑める程度さ」 木曾@397：「（無言の水飲み）」 響@2-1997：「まあ私は並みの巡洋艦くらいには負けないには、強いよ」 木曾@397：←並の巡洋艦 北上@1404：「ていっ」(水飲み木曾の脇腹に人差し指突き 木曾@397：「ぶっはぁ！？」 瑞鳳@829：「ちょっと、汚いわよ、木曾ー」 青葉@832：「まったく、木曾さんは意外といいますかなんといいますかー」 木曾@397：「こういう機会は（ゴホッゴホッ）なかったからなー」 愛宕@2-1823：「……」スクッ 愛宕@2-1823：ここらで静かに飲んでいた愛宕が不意に菊月に近づく 青葉@832：「まあ、実際の所強いか弱いかは個人差がありますし……って、愛宕さん？」 菊月@3-72：「どうした、愛宕？」 響@2-1997：「あー・・・愛宕目が据わってるな（小声）」 瑞鳳@829：「ほえ？」 菊月@3-72：「ヘ？」 愛宕@2-1823：「菊月ちゃん～！」抱き 菊月@3-72：「なっ、何なのさ・・・！」 瑞鳳@829：「ふむ・・・続けて？」カメラ用意 響@2-1997：「・・・ふふっ」　その光景を肴に飲む 菊月@3-72：「どっから持って来た！？」＞カメラ 愛宕@2-1823：「ねぇ～いっしょに楽しいことしましょうよ～～」脇とか太もも触り触り 愛宕@2-1823：いつの間にか服がはだけてる 瑞鳳@829：「4次元ポ○ットからよ」　そう言いつつ連射 北上@1404：「がんばれー、菊月の犠牲は今日寝るまでは忘れないよー」 菊月@3-72：「なっ、待て待て！落ち着け！ ってひゃっ！？」 青葉@832：「貴方も貴方で随分と落ち着いてますねぇ」響の頭に顎をのっけて 菊月@3-72：「犠牲になる前に助けてくれ・・・」＞北上 響@2-1997：「まあね、こういう賑やかなのを遠めに見ながらゆっくり飲むのが好きなんだ」 瑞鳳@829：「いい性格してるわねぇ。ま、嫌いじゃないけどね♪」 菊月@3-72：「なんでそんなものがあるんだ！？」＞ポ○ット 木曾@397：いつもの瑞鳳だな！ 愛宕@2-1823：「遠慮しないの～もっと触らせて～」 提督@161：おさわり満喫な愛宕さん、《えっち》で判定おなしゃす 青葉@832：「まぁ、それもそれでいいと思います」響に後ろからぎゅっとする体勢のまま飲み始め 愛宕@2-1823：はーい 菊月@3-72：「分かった！分かったから落ち付け！今は変なことまで触りかねないぞ！」 菊月@3-72：こと→とこ 愛宕@2-1823：2d6=>5 《えっち》直上 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 84,4 → 8 → 成功 響@2-1997：さすがはあたごんや！ 青葉@832：超堪能中 提督@161：やはりテクニシャン 愛宕@2-1823：「照れたり～恥ずかしがってる菊月ちゃんもっとみたいわ～」えっちな手つきになっていく 北上@1404：「ところで実況の菊月さん、『変な所』とはどんなところの事を指すのでしょうか？」 響@2-1997：「くくっ・・・ああいう酔っ払いは止めるのが大変だから放置に限るね」　離れたところから菊月と愛宕の絡みを見つつ 菊月@3-72：「実況言うなっ！ あとこの状況で言うまでもないだろっ！」＞北上 青葉@832：「いやぁ、眼福と言えば眼福なのでしょうか？」響の肩に顎を載せのんびり飲み 愛宕@2-1823：「ん～こういう所かしら～」胸やお尻モミモミ 北上@1404：「いやー、オフェンスの愛宕さん攻めますねー」 菊月@3-72：「うぅっ！？」揉まれ 青葉@832：「うーわぁー……結構やりますねぇ……って、大丈夫なんです？あれ」 愛宕@2-1823：「あっ、今の可愛いわ～もっと私に見せて～！」エスカレート 北上@1404：「解説の瑞鳳さん、この状況はいかがでしょうか」 瑞鳳@829：「・・・・・・！」 瑞鳳@829：「はっ・・・」 響@2-1997：「さーあね。助け舟出すかい？」青葉に 青葉@832：「いんにゃ、わたしゃあここでのんびりとしてましょうかね」 瑞鳳@829：「そうね、菊月ちゃんが押され気味かな？ここからの逆転は難しいかもしれませんね」涎拭きつつ 菊月@3-72：「待て、待て、待て。 そもそもこんな私の体なんて触っても何もないだろう？」 響@2-1997：「ふふっ。言うと思った」　ってことでまだ菊月は放置 北上@1404：「さあ、菊月選手。ここから巻き返せるのでしょうか」 瑞鳳@829：「胸が踊るわね。色んな意味で」 菊月@3-72：「！？（なんだこの目の前とは違う変な感覚は・・・） 青葉@832：「まあ、こんなドタバタ騒ぎもまたいい思い出になるんですよ　　　　　多分」 瑞鳳@829：「そうそう、無駄なことなんて無いのよ　　　　　　多分」 愛宕@2-1823：「そんなことないわよ～お尻は柔らかいし、胸はまだ小さいけど感度はいいし～」 北上@1404：「そうそう、菊月は犠牲になる運命だったのよ　　　　　　多分」 木曾@397：「そうだな、どんなことも後で振り返ればいい思い出になるんだ、多分」 提督@161：（なんかいい話に持って行こうとしてるぞ） 響@2-1997：「前にすすむためには必要な経験だからね　　　　多分」 菊月@3-72：「ちょっと待てそこの語尾多分勢・・・。 そして一人欲望を感じたぞ・・・」 愛宕@2-1823：「あ、昔駆逐艦の娘に豊胸マッサージしてあげたことあるの～」 愛宕@2-1823：「菊月ちゃんもしてあげるわ～！」 青葉@832：「響さんも、豊胸マッサージ受けます？」 瑞鳳@829：「・・・・・・！！！」固唾を呑んで撮影中 菊月@3-72：「待てまて！申し出はありがたい、だが今度にしてくれ！」 響@2-1997：「ふふっ、遠慮しておくよ」 菊月@3-72：「そしてそこの撮影班！欲望ダダ漏れだぞ！」 青葉@832：「ま、それもまた良し……ですかねぇ」 愛宕@2-1823：「そんなの聞こえない～！」マッサージ開始 響@2-1997：「・・・なんだい？青葉も揉みたいのかい？」 木曾@397：「あの二人が馴染んでいるようで何よりだな」 愛宕@2-1823：そしてその晩　菊月の悲鳴が響き渡るのだった 青葉@832：「さぁて、どうでしょうかねぇ？」 木曾@397：ちゃんちゃん 青葉@832：さあ、成功効果ぁ！ 菊月@3-72：翌日自室にて 「な、なんなのさ・・・一体」バタリ 北上@1404：成功効果は！ 木曾@397：菊月の電探の感度が良くなるだっけ？ 瑞鳳@829：なるほど 北上@1404：シーンPCは好きなPCに感情値+2だったか 提督@161：ですな 響@2-1997：その通りですわ！ノエルお兄様！ 青葉@832：さくばんはおたのしみでしたね 愛宕@2-1823：ですね 北上@1404：ゆうべはおたのしみでしたね 瑞鳳@829：「満たされました」 青葉@832：別の人です！？ 青葉@832：さぁて、では愛宕さんは誰宛の感情を上げるかね！ 菊月@3-72：「瑞鳳・・・後でちょっと二人で話さないか・・・」 北上@1404：「お布団敷いておくね」 愛宕@2-1823：当然菊月に！ 木曾@397：自分から餌食になりに行くスタイル 瑞鳳@829：「私と？ええ、喜んでお受けするわよ」 瑞鳳@829：待って！私は襲わないです！ 青葉@832：そんな、誘い受け！？ 愛宕@2-1823：誘い受け！！ 菊月@3-72：「そうか・・・だったらちゃあんと聞かせて貰おうか・・・あのカメラについて・・・」 瑞鳳@829：（目をそらす 青葉@832：さあ、平常シーンだ。発見・その他ぁ！ 青葉@832：「おや、修羅場でしょうかね？」 北上@1404：そんなものは無い！ 木曾@397：いじわるを発見！ 青葉@832：では、夜戦を発見！ 響@2-1997：個性埋めるぞ！　《通信》発見！ 北上@1404：わーい、がんばれー 青葉@832：1d6 夜戦（意味深） KanColle : (1D6) → 4 木曾@397：木曾@717の行動力を-6(1d6->6)した 北上@1404：死　　屍　　累　　々 木曾@397：おもーい！ 響@2-1997：1d6 「ああ、今菊月が面白いことにね」 KanColle : (1D6) → 5 響@2-1997：誰かとの通信は成功した模様 愛宕@2-1823：菊月に+2「ゆうべはおたのしみでしたね」 木曾@397：いじわる（される） 響@2-1997：響@2-1997の行動力を-5した（行動力：17->12） 瑞鳳@829：まあ、そうなるな 提督@161：楽しんでたのは愛宕だけだと思うんですが（名推理） 木曾@397：反映 響@2-1997：補給どうしたものかなー 木曾@397：補給はまだいいや（慢心） 青葉@832：まあ、こちらもまだいいや（慢心 愛宕@2-1823：のちに愛宕は語る「お酒飲んでから記憶がないのだけれど、菊月ちゃんと楽しいことをしていたのは覚えている」 響@2-1997：とりあえず燃料1つだけもらいましょうかね 菊月@3-72：自分は今回なにもなしで 響@2-1997：これで2回6出しても死なない！ 瑞鳳@829：なーし 愛宕@2-1823：私も特になしで 響@2-1997：じゃあ燃料1で補給 青葉@832：ん、鋼材の方がいいかな？＞響 響@2-1997：あ、そうなのかな？ 青葉@832：（重巡・軽巡は燃料側で○だしとかいう理由ですが 響@2-1997：燃料は重巡組に残したほうがいいのか・・・ 木曾@397：今20/0/11/0ですね 響@2-1997：鋼材１にて補給申請！ 響@2-1997：響@2-1997の行動力を+1した（行動力：12->13） 木曾@397：はーい 響@2-1997：以上で 木曾@397：20/0/10/0 青葉@832：綺麗だなぁ 北上@1404：ゼロゼロックかけよう 木曾@397：では今日はこんなとこかな？ 提督@161：ですねー 響@2-1997：時間的にここまでですかねー 瑞鳳@829：ですねー 青葉@832：では、次のシーンPCを決めて宿題に開けますかね？ 北上@1404：おっけー 北上@1404：次のシーンプレイヤーは誰だ！ 木曾@397：いきますねー 青葉@832：どうぞぉ！ 木曾@397：ドロー！ 響@2-1997：いいぞぉ！ どどんとふ：木曾@397がカードを公開しました。「七英雄 まむしドリンク」 瑞鳳@829：！？ 北上@1404：ワグナス！ 提督@161：出てしまったか 木曾@397：ほうほう…？ 響@2-1997：なんてことだ！ワグナス！ 青葉@832：ワグナス！まむしドリンクが来たぞ！ 菊月@3-72：ワグナス！ 木曾@397：ev7t ワグナス！ 木曾@397：あれ 木曾@397：ev7t 瑞鳳@829：おろ 提督@161：あれれ 響@2-1997：おやっ？ 北上@1404：ワグナス！中身が無いぞ！ 菊月@3-72：失礼 菊月@3-72：EV7t 響@2-1997：裏では反映されるのにな 木曾@397：ev7t KanColle :七英雄コライベントシーン表(106,4) → ノエルお兄様！ 北の街が深海棲艦に襲われているわ！！：ノエル提督の妹のロックブーケ提督からの知らせが、北の街が深海棲艦に襲われているようだ　<突撃>で判定。 成功;戦果表を1回だけ振りその結果を適応する。(敵艦隊数はPCのレベルに等しい) 残念;侵攻効果表を振りその結果を適用する。 青葉@832：いや、多分アレです 木曾@397：よし 菊月@3-72：知っているのか青葉！？ 提督@161：設定ミスらしいってことだな！？ 瑞鳳@829：（マジすいません！ 提督@161：振るのは明日ってことにしましょ 木曾@397：はーい 青葉@832：さあて！ 菊月@3-72：始まるざますよ 北上@1404：行くでガンス 響@2-1997：ふんがー 瑞鳳@829：まともに始めなさいよ！ 菊月@3-72：b ! 青葉@832：前回の三行 カ オ ス 瑞鳳@829：前回一行　被害担当艦菊月 響@2-1997：前回一文字　酔 青葉@832：ということで、木曾さんが『七英雄　まむしドリンク』なカードを引いたとこから！ 北上@1404：前回までのあらすじ：ワグナス！jpgでくれ！ 瑞鳳@829：（ダイスボットは直しましたぁ！ 提督@161：ダイスは直っているはず！　さぁ気合入れていってみよう！ 響@2-1997：キソー！GO! 木曾@717：ev7t ワグナス！ KanColle :七英雄コラシーンイベント表(126,6) → ところでクジンシーとスービエは？：クジンシーとスービエが俺たちも入れろと文句を言いに来た。上手く誤魔化そう。　《おしゃべり》で判定。 成功;クジンシーとスービエの協力を得られることに。シナリオ1回、判定妨害無効(スービエの触手)orダメージを与えた相手に追加で+1損傷(クジンシーのライフスティール)のどちらかの効果を得られる。 残念;スービエに腹いせにライフスティールされてしまう。シーンプレイヤーのPCは損傷2を受ける。 瑞鳳@829：ちょｗｗｗ 響@2-1997：12きたなあｗｗｗ 提督@161：12でちゃうかぁ 菊月@3-72：ワグナスこないw 木曾@717：誰がスービエとかやるんだｗ 北上@1404：ダンターグめ！引きこもってみせるなど！ 青葉@832：え、触手！？ 木曾@717：スービエ相当のNPCが出るとか？ 愛宕@2-1823：触手・・・？ 響@2-1997：ここに七英雄（7PC) がおるじゃろ？ 提督@161：そうか！（何がだ 瑞鳳@829：触手をやればいいのか！？ 提督@161：瑞鳳は触手にやられる側だろ！ 響@2-1997：（うねうね） 瑞鳳@829：おうアンソロやめーや！ 菊月@3-72：某アンソロ1巻・・・（ボソッ 青葉@832：あたごんが菊月に対してライフスティール！？ 提督@161：一体何を吸うつもりなんですかね・・・ 響@2-1997：なるほど、すばらしい 瑞鳳@829：ガタッ 愛宕@2-1823：ガタッ 菊月@3-72：とりあえず欲望抑えようか 北上@1404：スッ……(椅子を引く音) 提督@161：欲望：足りてる 青葉@832：スッ……（立った人の椅子を引く音） 瑞鳳@829：するっ　ずってーん！ 響@2-1997：＼ガシャーン／ 愛宕@2-1823：ずたーん 青葉@832：ワグナス！とりあえず出番が欲しそうなNPCを出すんだ！ 青葉@832：後はノリと気合と根性で、どうぞ 響@2-1997：No.5とNo.7は出てなかったな・・・ 響@2-1997：って訳でGMに丸投げーっと ？？？：「茶番に私が出てなかったなんて」 北上@1404：(ピシャッ 響@2-1997：もう少ししゃべらせてやれよｗｗ 瑞鳳@829：「何奴っ！？」 菊月@3-72：「誰だ・・・？」 木曾@717：「お前は！？」 北上@1404：「アタシだ」 響@2-1997：「なんだ北上か」 青葉@832：「と思っていたのですか？」 瑞鳳@829：「何ですって！？」 菊月@3-72：「なんだと・・・？」 響@2-1997：スッ（閉じられた戸を開ける） 北上@1404：「今明かされる衝撃の真実ー」 青葉@832：「そう！それこそがぁ！」 龍驤（NPC）：「お、なんや不満やったんか？」 青葉@832：「そんな……戸を開けても壁ですって！？」 青葉@832：「閉じ込められましたァ！」 ？？？：「当たり前でしょう？全く、・・・」 瑞鳳@829：「やめたげて！」 北上@1404：「罠か………」 木曾@717：「隠し扉がこんなところにあったとは知らなかったぜ」 愛宕@2-1823：「流石にそれはひどいわよ！」 菊月@3-72：「・・・で、どちら様だ？」 龍驤（NPC）：「とりあえず青葉は後で執務室前に吊るしておこうな？」 瑞鳳@829：「青葉、貴方の死は無駄にはしないわ」 青葉@832：「捕まえられるのなら、ですがねえ……！」窓から脱出 金剛（NPC）：「ヘーイ、叢雲！遠征から帰ってたんだネ！」 瑞鳳@829：「叢雲ちゃん？」 北上@1404：「を捕まえて？」 叢雲（NPC）：「貴方達、提督が倒れたってのに割りと呑気なのね　心配して損した」 響@2-1997：「騒いでるのは夕張と金剛だけらしいよ」 北上@1404：「まむしドリンク渡したしダイジョブダイジョブ」 龍驤（NPC）：「とか言って内心すっごい心配して遠征急いで終わらせたんやろ？分かってるんやで」 菊月@3-72：「それは大丈夫なのか・・・？」＞まむし 瑞鳳@829：「へえ・・・」 瑞鳳@829：清濁入り混じった目で叢雲をまじまじと 叢雲（NPC）：「なっ！？違うわよっ！　ただ、その・・・」 響@2-1997：「ふーぅん？」ニヤリ 叢雲（NPC）：「って！そんな事はどうでもいいでしょ！？」 木曾@717：「っつう」騒ぎが二日酔いの頭に響くので頭に手をやる） 瑞鳳@829：「大丈夫？」 菊月@3-72：「大丈夫か・・・旗艦殿」 北上@1404：「大丈夫、お酒飲む？」 愛宕@2-1823：「木曾ちゃん大丈夫？」 響@2-1997：「あれを一気飲みなんてするからだ・・・一体誰が進めたんだか」 金剛（NPC）：「これ紅茶デース、飲んで落ち着いてネ」 北上@1404：「これ焼酎デース、飲んで落ち着いてね」 響@2-1997：「ほらスピリタスだ、飲んで落ち着いてくれ」 叢雲（NPC）：「なんか、約一名潰れそうな人がいるけど・・・」 木曾@717：「ありがとう、金剛…看病に来て自分が体調崩してたら世話ないな」（紅茶をすする） 瑞鳳@829：「はい、ウォッカ。飲んで落ち着いてね」 菊月@3-72：「よし、とりあえずアルコールは引っ込めようか」 叢雲（NPC）：「とにかく、龍驤にある程度話は聞いたけど細かい話は知らないから教えてもらえるかしら？」 響@2-1997：「私の酒が飲めないというのか・・・」 北上@1404：「マジでかひびきん。じゃあ菊月に飲ませよう」 瑞鳳@829：「かくかくしかじからしいわ」 菊月@3-72：「誰の酒も飲んでいい時じゃないだろう・・・」 響@2-1997：「提督が風邪ひいてケッコン組が大騒ぎ、って感じだよ　あ、叢雲もスピリタス飲みなよ」 木曾@717：「なにか精力のつくものでもないかな…」と言って冷蔵庫を開けるぜ 響@2-1997：まむしドリンク＜ハーイ 木曾@717：「おっこれは！」まむしドリンク発見 瑞鳳@829：「それは？」 木曾@717：「このまむしドリンクは…たしか姉さんがお見舞いに持ってきたやつだったな？」 北上@1404：「そうねー。ここの提督が死んでるらしいからそれっぽいのを見繕ってみましたまる」 龍驤（NPC）：「生きてる、生きてるで」 木曾@717：「提督には悪いが一杯もらうぜ」と言いつつグラスに注ぐ 提督@161：ちなみに画面においてあるマムシドリンクは1本50mlで1480円 提督@161：＊1260円だった 瑞鳳@829：たかっ 木曾@717：高い！？ 愛宕@2-1823：高い！ 響@2-1997：まあそんなもんよねー 青葉@832：ああいうドリンク系、高いっすよねー 北上@1404：心して飲みたまえ 木曾@717：そんなことに気付く余裕はないのだ…！ 愛宕@2-1823：高い分効き目はいいのかな？ 青葉@832：スパシーバ効果だよ 菊月@3-72：それこそ�ピンキリ・・・なのかなぁ？ 瑞鳳@829：そうか・・・すぱしーば 響@2-1997：マムシドリンクが効いたかどうかの判定かな？ 木曾@717：ぽい？ 響@2-1997：叢雲どこいったんや！ 提督@161：何で判定するんや・・・ 瑞鳳@829：犠牲となったのだ・・・ 青葉@832：《えっち》（真顔 北上@1404：叢雲にまむしドリンクをぶちまける 愛宕@2-1823：や、夜戦？ 瑞鳳@829：木曾さんが叢雲を襲うだって？ 木曾@717：「なんか効いてきた気がする！叢雲！お前も飲もう！」 響@2-1997：まあ、《補給》じゃないっすかね・・・ 木曾@717：先読みされている！？ 叢雲（NPC）：「ちょ、ちょっと！それ一体・・・！」 菊月@3-72：一応《食べ物》？ 提督@161：《補給》かね 瑞鳳@829：「き、木曾・・・？」 響@2-1997：「盛大に巻き込みにいったね、そういうの嫌いじゃない」 木曾@717：「俺の中のマムシがささやくのさ…」 瑞鳳@829：「マムシの定着早すぎない！？」 菊月@3-72：そういやこれの指定個性キーワード対応じゃなかったような・・・ 響@2-1997：「木曾の・・・マムシ？」 提督@161：気にするな！ 青葉@832：なぁに、シーンの演出なんてKIAIだよ 菊月@3-72：ですよねー！ 提督@161：そーれ、飲ませろ飲ませろー 青葉@832：いっき！いっき！ 木曾@717：補給だと待機から１マスかな 響@2-1997：叢雲の！ちょっと良いとこ見てみたい！ 北上@1404：いっき！いっき！ 北上@1404：竹槍を持てー！ 青葉@832：罠だ！ 瑞鳳@829：反旗を翻すのじゃー！ 菊月@3-72：何にだ・・・ 青葉@832：倒幕ぜよ 木曾@717：2d6>=6 「これは効く…！」 KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 51,4 → 5 → 失敗 愛宕@2-1823：あ 木曾@717：妖怪さん元気ですねえ 響@2-1997：効いてないっぽい 青葉@832：効いたァ！ 北上@1404：木曾の顔が怖い 菊月@3-72：おのれ妖怪 木曾@717：振り直し！ 木曾@717：木曾@717の行動力を-4(1d6->4)した 木曾@717：2d6>=6 「そう遠慮するなって！」 KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 63,3 → 6 → 成功 瑞鳳@829：いちたりた 菊月@3-72：イチタリタ！ 青葉@832：叢雲、堕つ 響@2-1997：効いた、効いたよ 愛宕@2-1823：足りた！ 木曾@717：では叢雲を抱き抱えるようにして飲ませますね 瑞鳳@829：「木曾・・・？」 菊月@3-72：あらやだIKEMEN 響@2-1997：「なんだこの光景・・・」 北上@1404：「宇宙の真理よ」 叢雲（NPC）：「ちょ、やめっ！」 菊月@3-72：「（普通に 菊月@3-72：「（普通に手渡しじゃ・・・飲まないか、流石に）」 瑞鳳@829：「これが・・・真理だというの！？」 木曾@717：まむしドリンク効果でイケイケな性格に 響@2-1997：「見てみなよ叢雲の顔を・・・恍惚としてるね」 木曾@717：「どうだ？漲ってきただろ？」 菊月@3-72：「ドリンクか木曾のせいかわからんな・・・」 愛宕@2-1823：「あらあら～」 北上@1404：「ストレッチパワーが溜まって来ただろう？」 瑞鳳@829：「やだ・・・素敵・・・」 青葉@832：「青葉、見ちゃいましたぁ！」（窓の外からバンジーみたいに一瞬だけ現れ激写 龍驤（NPC）：「いけっ！艦載機達っ！」 北上@1404：「アオバァ！それ明日屋上からばらまこう！」 響@2-1997：「あっ彩雲が」 菊月@3-72：「また手の込んだことを・・・」 青葉@832：＜あーばよ、とっつぁ〜ん！ 龍驤（NPC）：「・・・逃げ足だけ早いやっちゃな」 金剛（NPC）：「・・・叢雲ー？大丈夫デースか？」 瑞鳳@829：「そうだ、木曾・・・大丈夫？」肩を叩く 菊月@3-72：「そういや・・・飲んだのか・・・二人とも・・・」 叢雲（NPC）：「・・・なんだか妙に力がわくのが複雑な気分ね」 木曾@717：「もう大丈夫だ、心配いらない」（イケメンビーム照射！ 瑞鳳@829：！？ 木曾@717：瑞鳳に 瑞鳳@829：「ずきゅん」何かが射抜かれた音 瑞鳳@829：「・・・・・・」 響@2-1997：（木曾から視線をはずす） 瑞鳳@829：こう、恍惚とした表情で 瑞鳳@829：「おかしいわね・・・木曾が魅力的に見えるわ・・・」 木曾@717：「おいおい、いつもは魅力的じゃないみたいじゃないか」 響@2-1997：「マムシドリンク・・・チャーム・・・ああ、そういう」（小声） 瑞鳳@829：「それはー・・・」もじもじと 菊月@3-72：「・・・大丈夫か瑞鳳・・・・発言はともかく表情ゆるいぞ・・・」 龍驤（NPC）：「なんかもう、収集つかない事態になってんなぁ」 瑞鳳@829：菊月の声は耳に入っていないようだ・・・！ 愛宕@2-1823：「まむしドリンクって効き目がすごいのね」 響@2-1997：「菊月、木曾の目をじっと見てみるといいよ」 北上@1404：「もっと収集つかなくする？」 響@2-1997：「私が巻き込まれなきゃ何でもいいよ」（目はそらしたまま） 木曾@717：「瑞鳳、大丈夫か？」と近寄ってのぞき込んだり？ 菊月@3-72：「あれ（瑞鳳）を見た後でそれをしろと・・・？」＞響 瑞鳳@829：チャームの重ねがけだと！？ 瑞鳳@829：「え、えっとね・・・」 菊月@3-72：「（これ放っておけば私へのロックオン外れるかもしれない・・・？）」 瑞鳳@829：「その・・・」　もじもじしつつ 響@2-1997：瑞鳳の背中を押す（木曾に向かって） 瑞鳳@829：「きゃあっ！？」こう、べたーんと 木曾@717：「おっと」図らずも抱き抱える形に！ 瑞鳳@829：「ひゃあっ！？」 青葉@832：「面白そうな気配がぁ！」バァン！と、ドアから 青葉@832：「……」 瑞鳳@829：「き、木曾・・・？　ありがとう・・・」　抱きかかえられつつ 響@2-1997：「見ての通りだよ、うん」 木曾@717：「怪我がなくてよかったな」 青葉@832：「んー、こういう場合、とりあえず……」一瞬だけ考える素振りをして 愛宕@2-1823：「青葉ちゃん！よかった生きて帰ってきたのね」 瑞鳳@829：「ええ・・・。木曾は、大丈夫・・・？」 青葉@832：「まあ、一応しぶとさだけは自慢ですから！」＞愛宕 青葉@832：「ともあれ……退散しましょうかぁ！」響、菊月を両脇に抱え 瑞鳳@829：くそ！逃げやがったｗ 菊月@3-72：「へ？」抱きかかえられ 龍驤（NPC）：「よし、ウチらも逃げよ」 響@2-1997：「まあ私たち子供にはまだ早いかな」抱きかかえられ 北上@1404：「イクゾー！」 青葉@832：ふはは、駆逐二人は貰っていくっ！ 木曾@717：「俺は大丈夫だ、鍛えてるからな」 響@2-1997：「木曾、瑞鳳。お幸せに！」連れ去られる 金剛（NPC）：「邪魔しないほうが良さそうネ」 愛宕@2-1823：「とりあえず逃げときましょうか」 瑞鳳@829：「素敵！抱いて！」　がばっと、抱きつく 北上@1404：「じゃ、アタシはこれで」 青葉@832：「とりあえず……オタッシャデー！」 龍驤（NPC）：「取り敢えず青葉ァ！」 叢雲（NPC）：「何これ」 菊月@3-72：「さぁ・・・？」 愛宕@2-1823：艦これ 青葉@832：「ふはは、ワレアオバ！ワレアオバ！そう簡単には捕まりませんよぉ！」 青葉@832：はじまります！ 木曾@717：「これで落ち着くならいいぜ」やさしく背中に手を回して抱きしめー 青葉@832：とりあえず、こちらは駆逐二人を抱えて窓から飛び降りよう…… 北上@1404：どうぞよろしくおねがいします！ 響@2-1997：どうぞよろしくお願いいたします！ 瑞鳳@829：こう、だいしゅきホールドを 青葉@832：こうして、ライフスティールされたのか…… 木曾@717：スティールしたぜ 木曾@717：といったあたりで？ 瑞鳳@829：「責任、取ってもらうわねっ///」 瑞鳳@829：なんだこれ・・・ 菊月@3-72：なぁにこれぇ 提督@161：なぁにこれ 響@2-1997：これで叢雲から支援がもらえるのか・・・もらえるのか？ 青葉@832：支援（自分で自分を） 北上@1404：ほら、ヘブン状態的な 青葉@832：色々とあったのだ、色々とな 提督@161：その後色々あって早く帰ってきた叢雲はみんなを手伝ってくれるとかなんとか 瑞鳳@829：ああ、、色々とな 青葉@832：ということで、補給その他ぁ！ 菊月@3-72：支援再発見いいかな？ 提督@161：いいぞー 菊月@3-72：・・・よし！ 1d6 青葉@832：航空戦を発見、追われている内に何かをひらめいたはず！ 菊月@3-72：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 2 瑞鳳@829：oh・・・ 青葉@832：1d6 ひゃあ！ KanColle : (1D6) → 4 菊月@3-72：弱点変わらずか・・・まぁ安かっただけマシか 木曾@717：意地悪を再発見！ 木曾@717：木曾@717の行動力を-3(1d6->3)した 木曾@717：よしよし 響@2-1997：これ発見したらリソースが死ぬかな・・・ 瑞鳳@829：「もう、木曾の意地悪・・・」 青葉@832：ついでに、20.3cm砲1の個性をおしゃべりから夜戦に 響@2-1997：まあいいか！《魚雷》再発見！ 響@2-1997：響@2-1997の行動力を-1(1D6->1)した（行動力：13->12） 響@2-1997：ふっ・・・ 瑞鳳@829：おお！ 青葉@832：魚雷道の開祖がおるからな 愛宕@2-1823：おお 菊月@3-72：よすよす 北上@1404：魚雷道を歩み始めたか 北上@1404：良い傾向だ 提督@161：これが魚雷道か 菊月@3-72：魚雷道、それは水雷戦隊の嗜み・・・なのか？ 木曾@717：補給はまだいいや！ 響@2-1997：補給はとりあえずパスでいいや（慢心） 青葉@832：まだ舞える 菊月@3-72：-2やし補給パスでええやろ（慢心） 青葉@832：では、次は私でよろしいかな？ 菊月@3-72：かな 瑞鳳@829：いいぞぉ！ 響@2-1997：異論無し 北上@1404：いいですわゾ 青葉@832：さあ、来い！ガンダァム！ どどんとふ：青葉@832がカードを公開しました。「七英雄　『流し斬りが完全にはいったのに…』」 青葉@832：ブッダ！ 北上@1404：ブッダシット！ 提督@161：選びたがりね 響@2-1997：おお、ナムアミダブツ！ 瑞鳳@829：なんたることであろう！ 青葉@832：ev7t 流し斬りが完全に入ったのに…… KanColle :七英雄コラシーンイベント表(62,4) → では我々に何の手だてもないまま 彼らを守って戦い、死ねと言うのか！：どうやらワグナス提督とノエル提督とボクオーン提督は真面目？な話をしてそうだ…《真面目》で判定。 成功;真面目？な話を上手く乗り切った！皆からの羨望を感じる。。。シーンプレイヤーは他PCからの感情+1 残念;大失態！他PCはシーンプレイヤーに対する感情欄にチェックを付ける。 北上@1404：おおブッダよ！寝ているのですか！ 青葉@832：「しかしまあ……あれですよね、必殺技ってかっこいいですよね」 瑞鳳@829：「必殺技・・・」 菊月@3-72：「必殺技・・・？」 瑞鳳@829：「アウトレンジ・フルバーストは熱かったわね！」＞北上に 北上@1404：「ああ、わかるわかる」 木曾@717：「だよなー！」 響@2-1997：「ああ、わかる。心惹かれるよな」 北上@1404：「まさか派生技とは恐れ入ったね」　＞アウトレンジ・フルバースト 青葉@832：「ええ、こう、スーパーイナズマキィック！とかそういう」 北上@1404：「アタシももうちょっと必殺技増やさないとねー」 瑞鳳@829：「ふふ、ノリは大事よねぇ」 菊月@3-72：「見る分にはともかく私はそういうのは出来そうにないな・・・」 青葉@832：「まあ、私は善良なる一市民でかつ戦いも苦手な戦場カメラマンなので無いのですが」 北上@1404：「炸裂魚雷切りぐらいなら結構簡単にできるんじゃない？」 瑞鳳@829：「それなら、カメラを撮るときに『青葉フラッシュ！』的なのはどうかしら」 愛宕@2-1823：「技名叫んでるのいいなって思うわね」 青葉@832：「ああ、なるほどぉ……ですが、その発言だと最終的に角材使いそうで矢矧さんとキャラがですね」 木曾@717：「変な心配してるんだな」 瑞鳳@829：「キャラ化ぶりはマズイわね・・・」 瑞鳳@829：*被り 響@2-1997：「むしろ矢矧をのキャラを食っていくスタイルでいこうか」 青葉@832：「いやぁ、やはり業界に生きる者としては没個性になり埋没していくのは中々に恐怖が……」 菊月@3-72：「そういう問題なのか・・・？」 青葉@832：「……ですが、確かに角材系矢矧さんはあまり見かけませんしはてさて？」 瑞鳳@829：「角材で殴るのかなぁ」 北上@1404：「常に最先端走らないとって焦燥感はあるよねー。わかる、わかるよー」 木曾@717：「とりあえず試してみるっていうのはどうだ？」その辺から角材を拾って渡す 青葉@832：「では、そうですね……ちょっとこの角材で、試してみましょうかぁ！」 青葉@832：角材で、流し切りを試してみましょうか！ 瑞鳳@829：「皆！角材は持ったわね！」 北上@1404：「魚雷なら！」 青葉@832：「いっきまっすよぉおおおお！」 愛宕@2-1823：「はーい」 菊月@3-72：「お、おう・・・」 青葉@832：判定要求！《自由奔放》に角材でドーン！ 響@2-1997：「カモオオオオオオン！」 瑞鳳@829：「吶喊！！！！」 提督@161：いいぞー 青葉@832：自由奔放、直上！さあ、角材の強さを見せてやる！ 青葉@832：2d6>=5 「これが、私の……角材カリバァァ！」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 51,4 → 5 → 成功 響@2-1997：被り-1 提督@161：被り補正は入れたかい？ 北上@1404：あっ…… 愛宕@2-1823：ああ・・・ 青葉@832：「ああっ、そんなっ！！角材が折れたっ！」流し斬りに耐えられず 青葉@832：さあ、声援を要求だぁ！瑞鳳さああん！ 瑞鳳@829：いいぞぉ！ 瑞鳳@829：「この、ヒノキ製角材なら行けるわ！」＋２ 瑞鳳@829：（行けるのか知らないけど！ 青葉@832：「……！やはり、バルサ角材では……ですが、これならぁ！」スパァン 瑞鳳@829：「ヒノキ・・やはり侘び寂びね・・・」 北上@1404：「何気にわびさびよねー」 響@2-1997：「見てみなよ技を食らったあの壁を・・・穴が開いているね」 青葉@832：「ふぅ……流し切りが完全に入りましたぁ！」 瑞鳳@829：「はい、菊月ちゃんも」　手頃な棒きれを 響@2-1997：「ところであれは龍驤の部屋の壁だが」 菊月@3-72：「あれ・・・切ったんだよな？」＞穴みて 菊月@3-72：「どうしろと・・・？」＞瑞鳳 瑞鳳@829：「？　切ったに決まってるじゃない？」 瑞鳳@829：「角材とかー、いつ持つの？」 青葉@832：「だって、角材ですよ？」 菊月@3-72：「いや、別に、いつでもいいだろう・・・」 北上@1404：「魚雷ならまだしも、角材だしねー」 青葉@832：「とりあえず……」角材を穴の前に積み上げていき 青葉@832：「これで完璧ですね！」 瑞鳳@829：「なんということでしょう！」 北上@1404：「一番上に魚雷一本つんどこーっと」 響@2-1997：「応急修理は必要だな、ちゃんと釘も打っておこう」 響@2-1997：（RJの部屋の扉に） 青葉@832：おう、壁なのかドアなのかはっきりしろいｗ 響@2-1997：あれです、壁を角材+釘で補修　さらに扉に釘を打ちつけ完全密室に！ 菊月@3-72：「・・・龍驤・・・強く生きろよ・・・」 瑞鳳@829：「ふーっ・・・」一仕事やり終えた顔 青葉@832：「まあ、こんな万能兵装である角材というのもアリかもしれませんね」 菊月@3-72：「まぁいざという時の武器にはなる・・・のか？」 北上@1404：「お求めは『ワレアオバ』まで！」 愛宕@2-1823：「龍驤ちゃん・・・・・・生きて」 青葉@832：こうして、龍驤が尊い犠牲となり……角材の優位性が証明されたのであった 瑞鳳@829：龍驤・・・！うっ・・・ 龍驤（NPC）：「最近ウチの扱いが酷い気がするんや」 北上@1404：「気のせい気のせい」 青葉@832：「元気出してくださいよ」 響@2-1997：「細かいことは気にしちゃいけないよ」壁越しに呼びかけ 瑞鳳@829：「私がいるじゃない！」 菊月@3-72：「・・・今度飲みに行かないか・・・？」 青葉@832：壁越し、誰に話しかけているんだ……！ 愛宕@2-1823：壁？龍驤じゃないのか？ 青葉@832：さあ、シーンを閉じて……成功効果ァ！ 響@2-1997：壁でしょ？（真顔） 響@2-1997：＼感情／ 北上@1404：青葉に感情値+1ィ！ 瑞鳳@829：うおおおお！！ 瑞鳳@829：「これが角材の力！」で＋１ 青葉@832：皆、感情値は持ったな！？ 響@2-1997：青葉に+1！　「角材系カメラマン」 菊月@3-72：青葉に+1「すごいな・・・」 北上@1404：んー……「詫び寂びの力！」、で！ 愛宕@2-1823：青葉に+1「逞しいのね」 木曾@717：青葉に「角材女子」で＋1 青葉@832：続いて発見ッ！角材を指揮して航空戦だぁ！ 青葉@832：《航空戦》の再発見！ 青葉@832：1d6 角材ファンネルを使えば、これくらい……！ KanColle : (1D6) → 6 青葉@832：＼パァン／ 瑞鳳@829：ああ！青葉が死んだ！ 菊月@3-72：この人でなし！ 木曾@717：ただの角材があんなぁ！？ 愛宕@2-1823：この人でなし！ 菊月@3-72：こちらも支援再発見いこうか 菊月@3-72：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 青葉@832：調整が敏感すぎたんだ……！ 響@2-1997：角材ファンブル？（難聴） 菊月@3-72：これはあれか、魚雷はactで打てとのお達しか、ダイス神様からの 青葉@832：まあいい、諦めて私はエンド！ 北上@1404：魚雷直上で取ってないからじゃない？ 響@2-1997：actで反転すればいい,きっとそうだ 北上@1404：それじゃー、アタシorづほ？ 瑞鳳@829：かなぁ？ 青葉@832：かなぁ 瑞鳳@829：北上さま行く？ 北上@1404：行ってもいいなら行くぞ！ 瑞鳳@829：いいぞぉ！ 響@2-1997：いいぞぉ！ 菊月@3-72：いいぞぉ！ 北上@1404：やったぜ 北上@1404：アタシのターン！ 瑞鳳@829：（私最後でもいいかもね 青葉@832：（発見、恐るべし 北上@1404：どれにしようかな 北上@1404：んー…… 北上@1404：1d4 えいっ！ KanColle : (1D4) → 2 北上@1404：ドロー！ 北上@1404：ドライブトリガーチェック！ どどんとふ：北上@1404がカードを公開しました。「七英雄「ぽたぽた焼き」」 青葉@832：また被ったぞ、ワグナス！ 響@2-1997：2被りィ！ 瑞鳳@829：分かっておったろうにのう 提督@161：ボクオーン 菊月@3-72：ではこのまま七英雄以外を書けというのか！？ 北上@1404：ev7t スリップストリームで私についてこい！ KanColle :七英雄コラシーンイベント表(115,6) → よし！(チャキ) 「行くのか」　「死ぬなよ」　「駆逐イ級など何万倒したか知れないよ」：ノエル提督の艦隊は準備を整え出立するようだ、我々も出撃準備しないと　《整備》で判定。 成功;登場しているPCはこのシーン中補給すると追加で+3行動力が回復する。また海上であっても補給できる。 残念;登場しているPCはこのシーン中補給すると追加で任意の資材を2個余計に消費しなくてはならない(追加で2個であり,補給コストが上がるわけでは無いのに注意)。また海上であっても補給できる 青葉@832：タンタカターン 北上@1404：よし！ 青葉@832：行くのか？ 響@2-1997：死ぬなよ 北上@1404：「おやつなど、何度予算超過したか知れないよ」 瑞鳳@829：「先生！」 響@2-1997：「まったく・・・300円までだとあれほど言われてただろう」 瑞鳳@829：「卵焼きはおやつに入りますか！？」 青葉@832：「奴を責める事は出来まい……お徳用なら300円の枠を越えられると教えたのは我々だ」 菊月@3-72：「普通それは主食の方に入るんじゃないか・・・？」＞卵焼き 青葉@832：「先生！」 青葉@832：「響ちゃんはおやつに入りますか！？」 瑞鳳@829：「では、私達はたったこれっぽっちのおやつで遠足を完遂しなければならないというの！？」 響@2-1997：「・・・食べてみるかい？」 北上@1404：「ひびきんは副菜です」 木曾@717：「懐かしいなあ…姉さんの分とか買わされて目減りしてたりしたっけ…」遠い目 瑞鳳@829：ガタッ 菊月@3-72：「食べ物じゃないだろう・・・」＞青葉 北上@1404：「そうじゃ、それが龍驤の言う"正しい遠足の在り方"だ」 青葉@832：「副菜……なるほど、では主菜はなんだというのですかぁ！」 瑞鳳@829：「菊月ちゃん、食べりゅ？」 菊月@3-72：「・・・何をさ・・・？」＞瑞鳳 瑞鳳@829：「え？何をって・・・ねえ？」木曾に振る 響@2-1997：「で、今回の議題は菊月はおやつにカウントされるか、だっけ？」 北上@1404：「うむ」 菊月@3-72：「！？」 木曾@717：[] 瑞鳳@829：「そういうことかしら」 青葉@832：「いやいや、菊月さんはオヤツではありませんよ……メインディッシュです」 愛宕@2-1823：「どうやって食べるのかしら・・・？」 響@2-1997：「ならばおやつの300円のカウントには含まれないと・・・なるほど」 菊月@3-72：「待て、皆して何をするつもりだ・・・？」じりじり下がりながら 木曾@717：「でもそれだと駆逐は詰め放題にならないか？」 瑞鳳@829：「まずはこれに着替えよっ！」　マイクロビキニ用意 菊月@3-72：「何故！？」 愛宕@2-1823：「ど、どこからそんなものを・・・！？」 青葉@832：「駆逐詰め放題……心惹かれる単語ですが、でも300円分の菊月ちゃんとはこれいかに」 響@2-1997：「その食べ方を選んだのか・・・瑞鳳は剛の者だね」 北上@1404：「駆逐艦詰め放題とか何かお得感あるフレーズじゃない？」 瑞鳳@829：「詳しくお聞かせ願えないかしら」＞駆逐詰め放題 響@2-1997：「北上、詰めに詰めた駆逐艦がいっせいに砲を向けてきたらどうする？」 北上@1404：「A.魚雷を与えて大人しくする」 響@2-1997：「いい答えだ、酸素魚雷くれ」 瑞鳳@829：「あ、こっちもあるわよ」＞スク水を 菊月@3-72：「いや、そういう問題なのか・・・？」 北上@1404：「残念無念、これアタシ用なんだ」 響@2-1997：「くっ・・・夢の五連装・・・」 青葉@832：「まあ、代わりにこれをあげましょう」と、駄菓子詰め合わせ 愛宕@2-1823：「スク水姿の菊月ちゃん・・・ちょっと可愛いかも」 響@2-1997：「こんなものでごまかされる私じゃないよ」もぐもぐ 北上@1404：「そうそう、こういう時はおせんべ食べてのんびり出発の時間を待つのが正解なのよ」 菊月@3-72：「・・・」ゾクッ 瑞鳳@829：「ふふ・・・」据わった目で迫る 菊月@3-72：「ま、待て瑞鳳・・・目が怖いぞ・・・」 青葉@832：「まあ、こちらはこちらでのんびりしましょうかねぇ」お茶を汲みつつ 木曾@717：「いつもの瑞鳳だもんな」 北上@1404：「はいはーい、では採決を取りまーす」 瑞鳳@829：「大丈夫、ちょっとだけ！ちょっとだけだから！」 青葉@832：「南部せんべいにオランダせんべい、かっぱえびせんもありますよ！……そういえば、何故にかっぱ」 北上@1404：「ここまでの話を総合した今会議の結論としては」 北上@1404：「『菊月は合法』と言うことでよろしいでしょうか」 響@2-1997：「異議なしだ」 青葉@832：「異議な～し！」 菊月@3-72：「服にちょっとも何もないだろう！」 愛宕@2-1823：「瑞鳳ちゃん。今回は協力するわ～」 木曾@717：[] 木曾@717：「意義なーし」 瑞鳳@829：「異議なし！」 響@2-1997：「異議なしが過半数だ、議長」 愛宕@2-1823：「合法・・・？まあ可愛ければいいんじゃないかしら」 瑞鳳@829：「可愛いは、正義よ」 菊月@3-72：「な、なんなのさ・・・」全力逃走 北上@1404：「皆さん、今会議に参加していただき誠にありがとうございます」 青葉@832：「信じる事が、ジャスティス！」 北上@1404：「晴れて今回、全員一致で『合法』と言う結果が得られましたので」 北上@1404：「………」 北上@1404：「皆の者！そこの菊月をひっ捕らえろー！」 愛宕@2-1823：「待って菊月ちゃん～きっと可愛いから大丈夫よ～」追いかける 菊月@3-72：「んなぁ！？」 響@2-1997：「逃がさんさ」ダッシュ！ 北上@1404：「イクゾー」 青葉@832：「角材投擲ぃ！逃げ道を塞ぎましょうかぁ！」 北上@1404：判定ィ！ 瑞鳳@829：「烈風隊！菊月ちゃんの退路を狭めるのよ！」 響@2-1997：流れからみるに《指揮》っぽい気がする 木曾@717：「みんな頑張れよー」 菊月@3-72：「お前ら全力すぎるだろ！？」 提督@161：そうか、まだ判定やってなかった！ 提督@161：《指揮》でいいでしょう 北上@1404：やったぜ！ 青葉@832：−2補正があるんだぜ！ワグナス！ 北上@1404：首謀ｓｙ……司令塔としての立ち位置から菊月の位置を的確に把握し《指揮》を出す 北上@1404：と言うことで《索敵》での状況修正を申請しまぁす！ 北上@1404：いかがでしょーかっ！ 提督@161：許せるッ！ 北上@1404：やったぁ！ 北上@1404：では《指揮》をギャップ挟んで《魚雷》で代用！ 北上@1404：目標値6のかぶり修正-2で状況修正+1で累計修正-1！ 北上@1404：イクゾー 青葉@832：おうともさ！ 北上@1404：2d6-1>=5 「……見えたッ！」 KanColle : (2D6-1>=5) → 31,2-1 → 2 → 失敗 北上@1404：振り直し！ 北上@1404：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 2 青葉@832：みえ、ない……！ 瑞鳳@829：みえっ・・・！ 北上@1404：2d6-1>=6 「必殺！アレスト・トーピード！！」 KanColle : (2D6-1>=6) → 61,5-1 → 5 → 失敗 北上@1404：一足りない……ッ！ 青葉@832：み、みえ……！ 北上@1404：かっとビングだ！ 北上@1404：振り直しィ！ 北上@1404：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 5 響@2-1997：ダメだっ！見えない！ 菊月@3-72：PCとしては複雑である 北上@1404：2d6-1>=6 「おのれちょこまかと……！」 KanColle : (2D6-1>=6) → 104,6-1 → 9 → 成功 愛宕@2-1823：おお 青葉@832：みえ、たぁ！ 響@2-1997：みえたっ！ 北上@1404：「こうなったら奥の手よ！」 木曾@717：見えた！ 瑞鳳@829：全てまるっとお見通しよ！ 北上@1404：「変身！」 菊月@3-72：「このままなら逃げ切れるか・・・？」 北上@1404：「ギソウコウカン！タービンセット！」 響@2-1997：「勝ったな・・・」 瑞鳳@829：「ええ・・・」 菊月@3-72：「なんだこの音・・・ 北上@1404：ドゥルルルルルルル 青葉@832：「さて、じゃあ風呂にでも入りますかー」 菊月@3-72：・・・一番速いはずの響でもない・・・何だ？」 愛宕@2-1823：「な、なんて速さなの・・・！？」 響@2-1997：「魚雷タービンか・・・考えたね」 瑞鳳@829：「お風呂？私も一緒にいい？」 響@2-1997：「っと私もついていこう」 青葉@832：「いいですねぇ……じゃあ、汗もかいた事ですしこの後は皆さんでひとっ風呂浴びますかねえ」 北上@1404：「必殺のォ………エアリアル・トーピードッ！！」 北上@1404：ごちん 瑞鳳@829：「お風呂ー！」 菊月@3-72：「んなっ！？」 愛宕@2-1823：「うーん、お風呂もいいけど、スク水着てほしいし・・・」 北上@1404：「てってれてってってー」 木曾@717：「姉さんが風呂まで引っ張ってくるって」 北上@1404：「ねんがんの　きくづきを　てにいれたぞ」 愛宕@2-1823：「そうなの？それじゃあお風呂行きましょ～」 北上@1404：「と言うわけで菊月君はお風呂に沈みたまえ」 響@2-1997：「今日もみんなに囲まれて幸せだね？菊月！」 菊月@3-72：「・・・あぁ、どうやら私はもうダメみたいだな・・・・・・」 瑞鳳@829：「メインディッシュの到着ね！」 菊月@3-72：「こんな状況でなければそう言えたんだがな・・・」＞響 青葉@832：「愛ですよ、愛」 菊月@3-72：「一応聞くが・・・どうするつもりだ・・・？」 青葉@832：ともあれ、こうしてお風呂でじっくりと？ 北上@1404：「ま、一つの大団円ってことで」 響@2-1997：「（自主規制）だ」 瑞鳳@829：「ハッピーエンドは大事よねぇ」 北上@1404：と言うわけでシーン成功ォ！ 北上@1404：成功効果カモーン！ 愛宕@2-1823：入浴後絶対に菊月にスク水着てもらう 響@2-1997：ってことで成功効果ァ！補給時行動力回復+3！ 菊月@3-72：「ア、アハハ・・・」ハイライトオーフ 青葉@832：補給申請ッ！燃料2点ッ！ 北上@1404：割とデカいぞ成功効果！ 瑞鳳@829：「（菊月ちゃんの着替えを入れ替えるのよ）」愛宕に小声で 木曾@717：18/0/10/0 愛宕@2-1823：「（その手があったわ！）」小声 提督@161：今補給するともれなくおまけが！ってやつだな 青葉@832：5点回復ッ！行動力7ぁ！ 木曾@717：燃料4で7回復！ 木曾@717：14/0/10/0 菊月@3-72：今やったら気付かないだろうな・・・＞仕込み 響@2-1997：補給の前に《食べ物》再発見だあ！ 菊月@3-72：補給前に支援再発見いくか 響@2-1997：1d6 ヒャァ！我慢できねえ！ KanColle : (1D6) → 2 菊月@3-72：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 3 響@2-1997：響@2-1997の行動力を-2した（行動力：12->10） 響@2-1997：補給申請！鋼材１点！ 菊月@3-72：魚雷が（長所で）打てるよ！やったね（r 菊月@3-72：鋼材2点よろしいでしょうか 木曾@717：あわせて14/0/7/0 北上@1404：補給申請！こっちは燃料1点お願い！ 響@2-1997：響@2-1997の行動力を+4した（行動力：10->14） 木曾@717：13にと 菊月@3-72：-3から+5で合計14と 北上@1404：北上@1404の行動力を+4した 響@2-1997：補助行動はこんなものかしら？ 青葉@832：かな？ 菊月@3-72：っぽい 木曾@717：ぽい 北上@1404：他の面子も発見するなら今のうちよ？ 愛宕@2-1823：それじゃあ《おしゃれ》を発見！ 北上@1404：レッツゴー！ 愛宕@2-1823：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 1 北上@1404：安い！ 木曾@717：おお 愛宕@2-1823：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 3 瑞鳳@829：おお 響@2-1997：Хорошо 愛宕@2-1823：やったぜ 木曾@717：お嬢様見つけたい…がRPの関係でスタイルを発見するぜ 木曾@717：木曾@717の行動力を-1(1d6->1)した 瑞鳳@829：素敵！抱いて！ 木曾@717：いい風きてるー 青葉@832： 超おしゃれ 青葉@832：つまり……今なら！ 青葉@832：何もなかった！ 木曾@717：こんなところっぽい？ 瑞鳳@829：ぽーい 愛宕@2-1823：燃料１で補給いいですか？ 木曾@717：ほいほい 木曾@717：繁栄 木曾@717：反映 青葉@832：繁栄しました 響@2-1997：さて次シーンかな？ 木曾@717：遠征は入っているのか！？ 青葉@832：知らんな！ 北上@1404：そんなことは俺の管轄外だ 響@2-1997：遠征・・・いいやつだったよ 菊月@3-72：さぁ次のシーンプレイヤーは誰だ！ 青葉@832：菊ちゃんいってみるぅ？ 響@2-1997：いいんじゃないかな！ 菊月@3-72：ならいかせて貰おうか 響@2-1997：今ならづほの魔の手はないよ！（離席中らしい） 青葉@832：まじかよ！ 菊月@3-72：こいつだ！ ドロー！ どどんとふ：菊月@3-72がカードを公開しました。「七英雄　「男装」」 青葉@832：あっ 響@2-1997：3被りィ！！ 菊月@3-72：ev7t とりあえず振ろう KanColle :七英雄コラシーンイベント表(65,1) → では我々に何の手だてもないまま 彼らを守って戦い、死ねと言うのか！：どうやらワグナス提督とノエル提督とボクオーン提督は真面目？な話をしてそうだ…《真面目》で判定。 成功;真面目？な話を上手く乗り切った！皆からの羨望を感じる。。。シーンプレイヤーは他PCからの感情+1 残念;大失態！他PCはシーンプレイヤーに対する感情欄にチェックを付ける。 木曾@717：真面目に男装 青葉@832：勝ったな…… 北上@1404：マジメに弾倉 木曾@717：ああ… 響@2-1997：ああ・・・ 菊月@3-72：成功すれば固有発動可能とおいしいっちゃおいしい 提督@161：なんてこったい 青葉@832：感情で推せる、なお最大感情は 菊月@3-72：誰にでも発動可能、が正しいか 響@2-1997：あぁ＾～感情砲がはかどるんじゃあ＾～ 北上@1404：さあ、好きなように演出したまえ！ 青葉@832：なお、なにもないならこちらから巻き込もう（何 菊月@3-72：「・・・男装してくれだって？」 響@2-1997：「ああ、瑞鳳が用意する衣装は苦手なんだろう？　だから男装だ」 青葉@832：「あるいは、ジャージなんてどうでしょう。過ごしやすいですよ？」 北上@1404：「男装かー、アタシ苦手なんだけど」(タキシード着用 愛宕@2-1823：「是非してほしいわね～！」 菊月@3-72：「衣装が苦手というよりあのいかにも襲われそうな雰囲気がな・・・」 青葉@832：「あるいは、今の私のように戦場カメラマンスタイルも中々」 木曾@717：「いいんじゃないか？男装もきっと似合うぜ」 響@2-1997：「菊月は凛々しいって感じだからな・・・こういうのもきっと似合うさ」 北上@1404：「ま、こんな感じでいいんじゃない？」 北上@1404：と、ポージング 菊月@3-72：「むぅ・・・まぁ、普通に言われたんだ・・・応えるとしようか・・・」 菊月@3-72：「流石にもう襲われるようなことはないだろう・・・」（遠い目） 響@2-1997：「そうか、楽しみだ。じゃあ衣装はここにおいてるから着替えてみてくれ」 青葉@832：「（んー、逆に色々そそるものがあるんでしょうけど、言わないでおきましょうかね）」 菊月@3-72：「分かった、こいつだな」 響@2-1997：「（まあ今回の衣装も瑞鳳製作だが言わないでおこう）」 菊月@3-72：着替え始めたとこで判定かなぁ？ 木曾@717：「（まあそうだろうな）」 北上@1404：《えっち》 提督@161：《おしゃれ》があるだろう！ 木曾@717：クールで状況修正かな？ 響@2-1997：まあちょっと遠くても感情ぶっぱすればいいしねー（成功効果見つつ） 響@2-1997：・・・被り3だった忘れてた 青葉@832：《素直》に着替えた、これだ 菊月@3-72：それだ 青葉@832：……それが、どのような結末を招くかも知らず 愛宕@2-1823：なるほど 提督@161：それだ 瑞鳳@829：お前を　見ているぞ 菊月@3-72：今まで渋ってた反動って理由も付けれるか＞素直 青葉@832：あるいは、男装だから《古風》ってのもいい修正になるかもしれない 青葉@832：武士然とした男装姿 愛宕@2-1823：大丈夫大丈夫、愛宕さんは愛でるだけだから 菊月@3-72：武人なノリ（っていうとなんだが）だしありっちゃあり・・・か？ 後はGM判断か＞古風 北上@1404：とりあえず素直で大分楽になった 菊月@3-72：おしゃれだとおしゃべりから+3+被り+で目標値が酷いことに 菊月@3-72：+3＆被りで+3 が正しいか 愛宕@2-1823：声援３つ分あるしなんとかなる・・・かな 響@2-1997：素直は許可出てるし振っちゃってもよさげ？　目標値6の被り-3か 瑞鳳@829：なお声援を使うと飛んでくる模様 提督@161：振っちゃえ 菊月@3-72：修正なしでおk？ 提督@161：なし 菊月@3-72：了解 クール+1で目標値6 被り-3 菊月@3-72：2d6-3>=6 KanColle : (2D6-3>=6) → 104,6-3 → 7 → 成功 木曾@717：ヒュー！ 瑞鳳@829：わおわお 青葉@832：あっ 北上@1404：流石だ 愛宕@2-1823：おお！！ 響@2-1997：たっかーい！ 青葉@832：さっすが菊月ィ！ 菊月@3-72：どうにかなるもんだなぁw 菊月@3-72：「終わったぞ・・・どうだ？」 青葉@832：「ふむ、これは……なかなかどうして」 木曾@717：「こういう時は外股を心がけるんだ」 響@2-1997：「やはり彼女の目に狂いはなかったみたいだな・・・完璧だ」 菊月@3-72：「・・・こうか？」ちょっと修正＞木曾 北上@1404：「ここでカメラに向かってポーズ！」 菊月@3-72：「彼女・・・？」＞響 木曾@717：「そうそう、それで顎を少し引いて…」 響@2-1997：「おっと、なんでもない」 菊月@3-72：「ポーズ？こんなのか？」アドバイス受けつつ 愛宕@2-1823：「か、か、かっこ可愛いわ～！」 木曾@717：「OK、完璧だ」 菊月@3-72：「そうなのか・・・？」 木曾@717：「これはイケメン枠の強力なライバルだな…！」 愛宕@2-1823：「！！そのポーズ最高よ～！」舞い上がってる 菊月@3-72：「そんなになのか・・・これ？」 青葉@832：「響さんには、そうですねぇ……浴衣なんてどうです？」 愛宕@2-1823：「すごく似合うわよ～いいわこれ～」抱き付き 木曾@717：（無言の撮影） 菊月@3-72：「わっ！？・・・なんなのさ・・・？」照れつつ抱きつかれ 響@2-1997：「私にもあるのかい？・・・折角用意してくれたのを無碍にはできないか」 菊月@3-72：「・・・そういや響、こんなもの一体どこから？」 響@2-1997：「ちょっとね・・・こういうのが得意な知り合いに譲り受けただけだよ」 青葉@832：「んー、響さんの分は用意というよりも持って来る、でしょうか。確か私の荷物に……」 響@2-1997：「じゃあ私も着替えてこようかな」 菊月@3-72：「そうなのか・・・一応礼を言っておかないとな・・・」 愛宕@2-1823：「照れてる菊月ちゃん可愛い～♪あ、浴衣も着てみてちょうだい！」 愛宕@2-1823：青葉から浴衣を受け取り菊月に渡して更衣室に押し込む 青葉@832：「おっとぉ、ではその紺色のは菊月さんで……淡い色のを響さんですかねぇ」 響@2-1997：「いいね、好みの色だよ」 菊月@3-72：「ふむ・・・まぁ着てみるか・・・」 響@2-1997：「さて、着替えてきますかね」廊下に出て行きます 北上@1404：「うーん、ファッションショーねぇ」 響@2-1997：そんで廊下で偶然瑞鳳とすれ違った際に 青葉@832：「そういえば……こうしていると、あの人がそろそろ？」 瑞鳳@829：ほう？ 響@2-1997：「あの衣装好評だったよ、後で木曾に写真をもらうといい」　とでも言ってみましょうか 瑞鳳@829：「あら、響ちゃ・・・！？」 響@2-1997：もちろん今から突撃してもええんやで！ 瑞鳳@829：（理解、無言の握手 菊月@3-72：「そんなにいいのか？・・・これ」別室へ向い中 まだ男装 瑞鳳@829：「そうねえ、折角だけれど・・・　菊月ちゃんが楽しんでいるならそっとしておこうかな」 菊月@3-72：「こんなものでいいのか・・・？」 着替え完了 青葉@832：「おや、素晴らしい！あとは、主旨とは外れますが……こんなのもいいですかね？」 青葉@832：なんて、花をあしらった髪飾りでも 瑞鳳@829：瑞鳳は１人、晩御飯の仕込みをするのだ・・・ 愛宕@2-1823：「青葉ちゃんナイス！」 北上@1404：サーッ(迫真) 菊月@3-72：「髪飾り？姉さんを思い出すなぁ・・・」 といいつつ装着 瑞鳳@829：（何も入れないから！ 菊月@3-72：「・・・どうだ？」 青葉@832：「ええ……とってもお似合いですよ？」 響@2-1997：「うん、やっぱり似合ってるね」（いつの間にか浴衣着て戻ってる） 木曾@717：「凛々しさの中にあらわれる可憐さ…ありだな！」 愛宕@2-1823：「・・・！！とっても似合うわ！」一人はしゃいでいる 北上@1404：[] 青葉@832：「おや、響さんのも似合いますねぇ……こう、わたあめとかが似合いそうです」 菊月@3-72：「そう・・・なのか・・・？」 響@2-1997：「ふふっ、お祭りにでも行きたい気分になるね」 北上@1404：「あとはそれに合わせたメイクやってみるとか？」 愛宕@2-1823：「響ちゃんも似合ってて可愛い～♪」 菊月@3-72：「中々似合ってるじゃないか、響」 響@2-1997：「すぱしーば」 響@2-1997：「さて、腹が減ったな。そろそろ飯にしないか？」 青葉@832：「ああ、いいですねぇ……今日はなんでしたっけ？」 菊月@3-72：「もうそんな時間か・・・」 響@2-1997：「それは分からないが『もう一人』が料理を作ってくれながら待ってるよ」 木曾@717：「たぶん卵焼きだな」 北上@1404：「それじゃ、行きましょうかね？」 菊月@3-72：「・・・なぁ、響。無理にとは言わんがこれの出所、教えてもらえないか？礼を言いたくてな」 響@2-1997：「ああ、ついでにこの衣装も披露してやろう」 響@2-1997：「・・・『もう一人』だよ」 菊月@3-72：「・・・・・・そうか、後で礼でも言っておくかな。それと」 木曾@717：日引の黒幕感 木曾@717：響 響@2-1997：「それと？」 菊月@3-72：「普通に頼めば少しは考える。と伝えておくかな」 笑いつつ 木曾@717：デレた！ 北上@1404：イイハナシダナー！ 青葉@832：デレた！ 響@2-1997：いい〆です最高！ 青葉@832：成功効果ァ！ 愛宕@2-1823：デレた！ 響@2-1997：後僕悪い響じゃないよ！（プルプル 瑞鳳@829：菊月ちゃんがデレたああ！！！！ 青葉@832：菊月に感情値＋1、「可愛い。可愛い。」 提督@161：明日は雪だ 菊月@3-72：そこまでいうかw 響@2-1997：菊月に+1　「よく似合ってる」 瑞鳳@829：「どういたしましてっ♪」で、＋１だよ！ 北上@1404：菊月に+1 「ご覧ください、これが自分から沼に嵌りに行く駆逐艦の図です」 木曾@717：ライバルで+1っと 愛宕@2-1823：菊月に+1「ひたすらに可愛い」 瑞鳳@829：北上さま・・・ｗ 瑞鳳@829：よし、属性変更だ 瑞鳳@829：「押して駄目なら引く。これよ」で 響@2-1997：あ、いい話路線からみんなずれていってる 北上@1404：汚れちまつた悲しみに…… 菊月@3-72：間違っちゃいねぇw＞押して〜 瑞鳳@829：欲望をぶち撒けろ！！ 青葉@832：じゃあ、こちらも 青葉@832：変更無しだぁ！さあ、補給発見その他ァ！ 北上@1404：イイハナシダッタノニナー 木曾@717：燃料1で13に 響@2-1997：私は無しだ！ 菊月@3-72：何も無しで 愛宕@2-1823：特になしで 木曾@717：木曾@717の行動力を+1した 木曾@717：11/0/9/0 瑞鳳@829：無いですの 青葉@832：では、アレですかね？ 青葉@832：次シーンの宿題を残して……かな！ 瑞鳳@829：ですな 菊月@3-72：かなぁ 提督@161：ですねー 木曾@717：はーい 北上@1404：ほいさっさー 響@2-1997：了解ー 瑞鳳@829：ひびきん、ゆけい！ 響@2-1997：OK! 響@2-1997：折角だから俺はこの白のカードを選ぶぜ！ 響@2-1997：リバースカードオープン！ 瑞鳳@829：（全部白やな どどんとふ：響@2-1997がカードを公開しました。「 七英雄低燃費」 瑞鳳@829：まそ 木曾@717：ＴＮＰ 響@2-1997：う、うわあああああああ（4被り） 提督@161：恐れていた自体が簡単に発生するね 青葉@832：TNPって、なんだ 木曾@717：わかっていただろうにのう 青葉@832：恐いね、コーエンくん 響@2-1997：低燃費じゃろ（小声 菊月@3-72：ボクオーン 菊月@3-72：そうだね、スティンガーくん 青葉@832：キソーン 愛宕@2-1823：みんな七英雄好き過ぎでしょう 北上@1404：あの飢えたPL達が新イベント表を逃すものか 響@2-1997：ev7t ワグナス！被り過ぎだぞ！ KanColle :七英雄コラシーンイベント表(94,5) → 自らは剣もとらずに　我らに戦わせておいてか：ワグナス提督はどうやら上層部に不満があるようだ。<面倒見>で判定。 成功;上層部への陳情があるていど通った！好きなアイテム1個を手に入れる。 残念;上層部からの無茶な命令に付き合わされる。行動力-2 木曾@717：だってここで書かなきゃ書く機会なさそうだし… 北上@1404：あ、失敗しても安い 瑞鳳@829：ワグナス！ワグナス！が出ないぞ！ 青葉@832：ワグナス！お前どこ！ 菊月@3-72：ワグナス！期待値ってなんだ！ 愛宕@2-1823：ワグナス！いい子だから出てきて！ 青葉@832：ワグナス！そんなこんなで今日はおしまいっぽい！ 響@2-1997：ワグナス！お疲れ様だ！ 北上@1404：ワグナス！お疲れ様！ 木曾@717：ワグナス！お疲れ様！ 瑞鳳@829：ワグナス！お疲れ様でしたー 菊月@3-72：ワグナス！お疲れ様でした！ 愛宕@2-1823：ワグナス！お疲れさまでした～ 青葉@832：ワグナス！お疲れ様でしたぁ！ 提督@161：ワグナス！お疲れ様でしたー どどんとふ：「瑞鳳@829」がログアウトしました。 どどんとふ：「響@2-1997」がログアウトしました。 どどんとふ：「木曾@717」がログアウトしました。 どどんとふ：「北上@1404」がログアウトしました。 どどんとふ：「瑞鳳@829」がログインしました。 どどんとふ：「提督@161」がログインしました。 どどんとふ：「瑞鳳@829」がログインしました。 どどんとふ：「青葉@832」がログインしました。 どどんとふ：「菊月@3-72」がログインしました。 どどんとふ：「愛宕@2-1823」がログインしました。 どどんとふ：「木曾@717」がログインしました。 どどんとふ：「北上@1404」がログインしました。 どどんとふ：「響@2-1997」がログインしました。 どどんとふ：「提督@161」がログインしました。 提督@161：点呼開始！ 北上@1404：準備完了！（1/7） 青葉@832：準備完了！（2/7） 響@2-1997：準備完了！（3/7） 愛宕@2-1823：準備完了！（4/7） 菊月@3-72：準備完了！（5/7） 瑞鳳@829：準備完了！（6/7） 木曾@717：準備完了！（7/7） 全員準備完了しましたっ！ 瑞鳳@829：さあさあ！ 提督@161：えっと、七英雄が5被りでー 北上@1404：PCが7人……来るぞ、遊馬！ 木曾@717：七人でオーバーレイ！？ 提督@161：キーワードが「低燃費少女ハイジ」だっけ？ 北上@1404：アルプスの少女○○ジ 北上@1404：　　はい　　　　ﾆｱいいえ 青葉@832：カイジか…… 菊月@3-72：ざわ・・・ざわ・・・ 響@2-1997：AGOが特徴的なCM 響@2-1997：七英雄シーン　出目 響@2-1997：9 菊月@3-72：未だに来ないワグナス 北上@1404：行くのか？ 菊月@3-72：死ぬなよ 響@2-1997：よし（チャキッ 響@2-1997：シーンなんて何度被ったかわからんよ 響@2-1997：「さて、皆さん定例議会にご参加いただきありがとうございます」 響@2-1997：「本日の議題は・・・」 瑞鳳@829：「ざわ・・・」 北上@1404：「さわ・・・」 菊月@3-72：「またやるのか・・・」 響@2-1997：「『金剛の紅茶を何とすりかえるか』です、はい拍手」 瑞鳳@829：ぱちぱちー 北上@1404：「ぱちぱちぱちー」 青葉@832：「はい！」 木曾@717：ぱち、ぱち、ぱちー 愛宕@2-1823：ぱちぱち 青葉@832：ぱちぱちー 金剛（NPC）：「本人の目の前でいい度胸デース」 青葉@832：どどんぱちー 瑞鳳@829：いたのか金剛・・・ｗ 響@2-1997：「なんだ、いたのか紅茶戦艦」 菊月@3-72：大往生？ 瑞鳳@829：大復活かも 青葉@832：「とりあえず、手始めに紅茶に炭酸加えたらどうです？炭酸」 北上@1404：ブラックレーベルかもしれない 瑞鳳@829：「ドリンクバーといえば、メロンソーダよね！」 北上@1404：「待った、それだと泡でばれるかもしれない」 響@2-1997：「コーラとブラックコーヒーのコンボに勝るものはいないよ・・・」 瑞鳳@829：「そうか・・・バレちゃ駄目だものね・・・」 金剛（NPC）：「ティーソーダの事ネ？やはり紅茶は普通が一番デース」 北上@1404：「ここは麦茶に牛乳を混ぜてミルクティーに偽装すると言う案が」 菊月@3-72：「本人の目の前で続けるのかお前ら・・・」 青葉@832：「ああいえ、直接炭酸をぶち込むタイプの……」 響@2-1997：「ちなみに後この議題にいたった理由だけど」 青葉@832：「あとは、そうですね……いっそ梅昆布茶に……って、なんです？」 菊月@3-72：「・・・何かあるのか？」 木曾@717：「麦茶に牛乳は珈琲の味がするぜ、姉さん」 瑞鳳@829：「うん？」 響@2-1997：「あの紅茶戦艦が『遠征にいってきてくだサーイ！持って帰ってくるのは紅茶デース！』」 金剛（NPC）：「梅こんぶ茶が好きなのは提督デース」 響@2-1997：「などとほざいたからつい」 金剛（NPC）：「捏造もいいところネ」 瑞鳳@829：「金剛・・・」 愛宕@2-1823：「な、なにそれ・・・」 北上@1404：「マジかよツ級最悪だね」 菊月@3-72：「・・・本当なのか？提督代理殿？」 北上@1404：「はい、本当です」(裏声) 青葉@832：「とりあえず全て乾巧って奴の仕業らしいですよ」 金剛（NPC）：「そもそも提督代理は私じゃないネー」 瑞鳳@829：「あら、そうなの？」 響@2-1997：「それじゃあ一体誰なんだい？」 青葉@832：「貴方です！」 菊月@3-72：「確か・・・龍驤達と分担という話ではなかったか？」 北上@1404：「未来の貴方自身なのです……」 金剛（NPC）：「業務は分担デスが、最終的な作戦遂行や遠征指示を出すのはまた別ネ」 瑞鳳@829：「へえ・・・意外とちゃんと動いてるものなのねぇ」 菊月@3-72：「なるほど」 愛宕@2-1823：龍驤ちゃん・・・生きてるかしら」 瑞鳳@829：「っと、失礼」口を抑えて 響@2-1997：「龍驤・・・？」まるで知らないかのように 金剛（NPC）：「提督が用事でいなかったりって時は普段なら夕張なんデスガ・・・」 青葉@832：「龍驤……ああ、あの潜水母艦上がりのナイスバディな」 龍驤（NPC）：「その夕張も提督につきっきりやから、今最終的な決定権を持つのは・・・」 響@2-1997：「それは龍鳳」 瑞鳳@829：「いや、龍驤は私の妹じゃないから・・・」 北上@1404：「私だ」 瑞鳳@829：「お前だったのか」 龍驤（NPC）：「本来ならあの子のはずなんだけど。あの子も今は居ないから・・・」 木曾@717：「瑞鳳も龍驤も似てるところはあるよな」 瑞鳳@829：「似てる所？」 木曾@717：「胸とか」 響@2-1997：「ストレートだね、随分」 愛宕@2-1823：「それ以上いけないわ」 北上@1404：「ま、泣いたって仕方ないことだし」 青葉@832：「笑って明日を迎えましょう」 瑞鳳@829：「かつて○スタイルだった私には、特に問題ないわ！」 響@2-1997：「ふむ・・・」　（愛宕チラッ　（瑞鳳チラッ 北上@1404：「兎も角、話を元に戻しましょ。紅茶を爆発させる方法だっけ？」 瑞鳳@829：「（ドヤァ」胸を張る 青葉@832：「いえいえ、新型の紅茶兵装の話です」 瑞鳳@829：「なにそれ、気になるわね」 響@2-1997：「紅茶にいかに液体火薬を溶かし込むか、だったね」 愛宕@2-1823：「それって実用性はあるの？」 金剛（NPC）：「・・・あまり変なこと考えないで欲しいネ　下手したらやりかねないんデスよ」 北上@1404：「じゃあとりあえずこのカップ麺に入れ忘れたかやく入れてみよう」 木曾@717：「夕張なら作れるかもしれない」 響@2-1997：「かやく入り紅茶ね、試してみようか」 青葉@832：「とりあえず液体窒素も入れてみます？」 響@2-1997：「ここにその辺の雑草を煮出した出汁とかもあるんだが・・・」 瑞鳳@829：「シャーベットが出来そうね・・・」 菊月@3-72：「はいるもんじゃないだろ・・・」＞液体窒素 木曾@717：「紅茶が凍っちゃったｗｗ」 龍驤（NPC）：「なんか大ダメージ受けそうなポーションでもできそうやな」 瑞鳳@829：「木曾・・・」憐憫の目 響@2-1997：「だれだ、この空気に液体窒素撒いた奴」 北上@1404：「そこの北方迷彩してるやつ怪しくない？」 愛宕@2-1823：「木曾ちゃん・・・」 青葉@832：「まあ、色々混ぜて見るのもいいんじゃないですかね。混合さんだけに」 木曾@717：「（目そらし）」 北上@1404：「上手い。あおあお座布団一枚」 菊月@3-72：「あー・・・私だってそういうのは苦手だ、気にするな」 響@2-1997：「いやー青葉はさすがだ、センスがある」 北上@1404：「どこぞのハーロックとは違うね、やっぱり」 瑞鳳@829：「ソロモンの狼は格が違うわねぇ」 青葉@832：「それ以上褒めても、菊月さんの写真しか出ませんよ？」 菊月@3-72：「んなっ！？いつの間に！？」 瑞鳳@829：「言い値で買うわ」 青葉@832：「ああいえ、この間の浴衣姿がお似合いでしたので」 愛宕@2-1823：「その中からとびっきり可愛いのもらえる？」 北上@1404：「よし、議長。アタシが菊月を抑えてる間に採決を取ろっか」 瑞鳳@829：「へえ・・・浴衣、ね。ふふふ・・・」 響@2-1997：「ちなみに検閲ではじかれた写真は裏ルートに回ってるって噂だよ」 瑞鳳@829：「詳しく」 北上@1404：「と言うわけで菊月君は大人しくお縄に付きたまえ」 菊月@3-72：「ちょっと待て、検閲されるような写真なんてあったか！？」 愛宕@2-1823：「あの時のは全部欲しいわね（裏含めて）」 木曾@717：「検閲って悪いやつだなー」 響@2-1997：「っとと、とりあえず議長としては今出たアイデアを全部混ぜたものを金剛に飲ませることを提案する」 響@2-1997：「賛成の者は拍手を」 北上@1404：「えーっと、菊月の罪状は鎮守府の風紀を著しく乱したとかなんとか異議なーし」(ﾊﾟﾁﾊﾟﾁﾊﾟﾁｰ 青葉@832：「とりあえず、いえーい！」ぱちぱちー 瑞鳳@829：「わー」ぱちぱちー 青葉@832：「可愛いのは罪なのですよ……」フフフ 菊月@3-72：「待て！私が何をした！？』 愛宕@2-1823：「可愛いは正義なのよ。とりあえず異議なしー」 響@2-1997：「あ、ついでに菊月は有罪　処置は北上と瑞鳳にまかせよう」 菊月@3-72：「ついでって何だぁ！？」 瑞鳳@829：「了解！任されたわ！」 北上@1404：「了解！エナンザム！」 瑞鳳@829：まあ、直接襲いはしないから・・・ 響@2-1997：「賛成過半数により『闇紅茶案』は受託されたよ」 響@2-1997：「さあ、金剛・・・これを飲んでもらおうか」 北上@1404：とりあえず魚雷の上に跨らせて、魚雷をペロペロと舐めさせよう 菊月@3-72：「お、お前ら・・・い、一体何をするつもりだ・・・？」既に捕まって逃げれない！ 響@2-1997：そこにはアニメのカレーのごとく紫色に変色した紅茶が！ 瑞鳳@829：「いいよいいよー！」カメラを構えて 北上@1404：「とりあえずこの上に乗せてー」 北上@1404：「さあ、舐めたまえ」 菊月@3-72：「もう辱めの領域じゃないか！」 愛宕@2-1823：「それにスク水を着せてみて！」 金剛（NPC）：「oh...どう見ても紅茶じゃないネ・・・」 青葉@832：「まあまあ、そこをグイッと！」 瑞鳳@829：「そのまま！辱めを高次元に昇華させるのよ！」 響@2-1997：判定を要求する！ 北上@1404：「菊月！お前は潜水艦になれ！」(スポ根風に 木曾@717：「紅茶じゃなくて紫茶だな」 菊月@3-72：「そんな特殊な趣味は持ちたくない！」 提督@161：よし、何にしてやろうか 青葉@832：《えっち》 北上@1404：《えっち》 愛宕@2-1823：《えっち》一択 菊月@3-72：それ被害こっちですよね！？ 響@2-1997：《えっち》か、それも一向よ・・・ 青葉@832：あるいは、《いじわる》 瑞鳳@829：これは《えっち》だな・・・ 響@2-1997：真面目に要求するなら《食べ物》《自由奔放》とかどうかな！（見え見えの誘導） 響@2-1997：どれで判定するにしても弱点（重要）《食べ物》で状況修正を要求するがな！ 提督@161：《自由奔放》で判定　《食べ物》で状況修正を承認するっ 響@2-1997：ヒャッハー！ 響@2-1997：《自由奔放》直上！　目標値5　被り修正-4　状況修正+1 響@2-1997：2d6-4+1>=5 「この毒物・・・飲んでもらえるよね？」 KanColle : (2D6-4+1>=5) → 115,6-4+1 → 8 → 成功 瑞鳳@829：圧倒的！ 提督@161：圧倒的達成値 青葉@832：さっすがぁ！ 木曾@717：毒物たべりゅ？ 青葉@832：たべさせりゅううううう！ 瑞鳳@829：そぉい！ 響@2-1997：「飲めっ・・・！飲むんだっ・・・！」ざわっ・・・ざわっ・・・ 北上@1404：大丈夫、金剛ちゃんアンデッドだから 菊月@3-72：「おい、毒ってハッキリ言ったぞ・・・」 瑞鳳@829：「ほら、毒を食らわば皿まで。っていうじゃない？」 愛宕@2-1823：「でも紅茶を飲んで○ねるなら金剛ちゃんも本望だと思うわ」 菊月@3-72：「そもそもあの毒を喰らう必要など・・・」 瑞鳳@829：「愛宕も微妙に発言が怖いわね・・・」 響@2-1997：「順調にこっち側に染まってきてるね、経過は順調・・・っと」 木曾@717：「大丈夫だ、死んでも夕張が何とかしてくれる」 北上@1404：「必要はあるよー。人体実ｋ……どの程度効果があるのかちゃんと調べないと」 青葉@832：「この状況で他人の心配をしていられる菊月さんも流石ですね……」 青葉@832：スク水や魚雷に迫られる状況を見つつ 瑞鳳@829：「久々に診療台の出番かな？」ガチャン 瑞鳳@829：ああ・・・ｗ 響@2-1997：そういえば迫られてたな・・・ 北上@1404：「そうだねー、余裕あるみたいだし………」 菊月@3-72：「はっ！？・・・そうだこんな場合じゃない！」 北上@1404：「もうちょっと…………攻めてもいいんじゃない？」 瑞鳳@829：「ニーソも履かせましょう」（真顔 響@2-1997：「菊月もこの紅茶飲ませてみなよ、痺れ薬の代わりにはなるかもしれない」 愛宕@2-1823：「スク水にニーソ・・・！？」ゴクり 菊月@3-72：（菊月って睦月型特有に黒ニーソじゃね？） 菊月@3-72：特有に→特有の 木曾@717：白ニーソかな？ 瑞鳳@829：「じゃーん」　取り出しますは白ニーソ 愛宕@2-1823：それだ！ 菊月@3-72：「・・・そんなに変わるものなのか？」 瑞鳳@829：「天使が大天使になるわ！」 菊月@3-72：「そ、そうなのか・・・」 愛宕@2-1823：「その通りよ！」 青葉@832：「んー、個人的にはしっかり着込んだ中のチラリズムとかの方がそそりますが……」 提督@161：「で、この謎の固体はどうすればいいデスか？」 北上@1404：提督が！ 提督@161：あ、ミスった 響@2-1997：やめろ！病状が悪化する！ 金剛（NPC）：「で、この謎の固体はどうすればいいデスか？」 瑞鳳@829：「ああー・・・そっちも捨てがたいわね・・・」＞チラリズム 響@2-1997：「ほら」　っスプーン 菊月@3-72：「・・・飲めと？」 響@2-1997：「こっちのエグイのは金剛用だから」 金剛（NPC）：「なるほど、それで響」 響@2-1997：「うん？」 菊月@3-72：「つまり私にはエグくないもの・・・と？」 北上@1404：「そーれ、いっき！いっき！」 金剛（NPC）：「アナタ、『覚悟してる人』ですよネ？変なものを飲ませようとするということは、逆にこれを飲ませられるという危機を覚悟しているってことデスネ？」 菊月@3-72：「・・・金剛？」 北上@1404：「いや、全然？」 響@2-1997：「うん、そうだよ　なんだい？ともに散りたいのかい？」 青葉@832：「おやおや、これは中々に重い愛」 金剛（NPC）：（スプーンでエグい何かを掬って 金剛（NPC）：「そぉい！」 響@2-1997：金剛、食ったのか 青葉@832：「そぉい！」カウンター！ 金剛（NPC）：choiceきたかみ,ひびき KanColle : (CHOICEきたかみ,ひびき) → きたかみ 青葉@832：choice響,金剛,秘技・二刀流 KanColle : (CHOICE響,金剛,秘技・二刀流) → 秘技・二刀流 青葉@832：喧嘩両成敗…… 瑞鳳@829：３人死んだぞ・・・ 響@2-1997：choice自分のはダミー,自分のも毒物 KanColle : (CHOICE自分のはダミー,自分のも毒物) → 自分のはダミー 響@2-1997：すり替えておいたのさ！ 金剛（NPC）：汚いなさすが響き汚い 木曾@717：「皆逃げろ！金剛が爆発する！」 瑞鳳@829：「えっ」 菊月@3-72：「えっ」 響@2-1997：「さよなら、あの世でもお達者にね」 青葉@832：「ああ、コンゴイ司令官が爆発しちゃいます！」 愛宕@2-1823：「えっ」 北上@1404：choice実は私は,ライフで受ける！,あーばよとっつぁーん！ KanColle : (CHOICE実は私は,ライフで受ける！,あーばよとっつぁーん！) → 実は私は 北上@1404：「…………」(金剛カウンターで停止 菊月@3-72：「（これ・・・逃げ出せるか？）」 瑞鳳@829：「北上・・・？」 響@2-1997：「瑞鳳あきらめな、彼女もまた旅立つ者だよ」 北上@1404：「――――――と、思ったかね？」 瑞鳳@829：「」！？ 菊月@3-72：「！？」 響@2-1997：「北上！生きていたのか！」 瑞鳳@829：「！？」 愛宕@2-1823：「！？」 北上@1404：んべー、と舌を出すとそこには 北上@1404：ダークマターを覆ういちご柄の布が！ 響@2-1997：北上・・・お前・・・ 瑞鳳@829：「・・・・・・」さすがに引いた目で 響@2-1997：（裏でいちごぱんつ云々の話が出た後のこれである） 愛宕@2-1823：「北上ちゃん・・・・・・」 青葉@832：「……それ、誰のです？」 木曾@717：「姉さん…」 菊月@3-72：「流石に非常時とはいえどうなんだ・・・」 金剛（NPC）：「」 瑞鳳@829：「金剛が死んだわ！」 響@2-1997：「ブレないね北上・・・ともあれ犠牲者は一人だけか」 北上@1404：「ああ、デパートで2枚組だったからさー」 菊月@3-72：「この人でなし！」 愛宕@2-1823：「この人でなし！」 北上@1404：「よくそこらへんで『パンツもぐもぐ』って意見を見かけるから試してみたのよ」 北上@1404：「布の味しかしなかったね」 愛宕@2-1823：「なんで試したのよ・・・・・・」 菊月@3-72：「・・・（待てよ、この状況・・・まずい？）」 木曾@717：「そこら辺ってどこだよ…」 龍驤（NPC）：「あぁ、また病人が増えてもーたんやな」 響@2-1997：「2枚組みってことはもう一枚あるわけだ」 瑞鳳@829：「いや、誰かが履いた後じゃないと無意味でしょ」 北上@1404：「うん、とりあえずもう一枚の方は菊月の頭に被せておこう」 響@2-1997：「とりあえずそこの紅茶戦艦を片付けておいてもらっていいかい？龍驤」 菊月@3-72：「！？流石にやめろぉ」 青葉@832：「そうですよぉ……パンツは被るものではなく履く物ですよ？」 龍驤（NPC）：「元はあんたが原因やろ・・・手伝いなさいな」 響@2-1997：「仕方ない・・・やりますか」 愛宕@2-1823：「ん～流石にそれは可愛くないわね～」 青葉@832：「逆に考えましょうよ……こういう少しダサい方が菊月ちゃんの良さを活かせると」＞こっそり愛宕に 響@2-1997：って感じで各自てんやわんやしながら解散ってとこかね 提督@161：てんやわんやですわ 青葉@832：わいわいがやがや 北上@1404：わんやわんや 響@2-1997：金剛を運んだお駄賃をください！ 愛宕@2-1823：「ギャップ・・・？それも捉え方によっては・・・」 提督@161：これ効果好きなアイテムかいな 提督@161：何が欲しいです？ 北上@1404：パンツ 愛宕@2-1823：ちょっｗｗ 響@2-1997：即答怖い 提督@161：菊月から勝手に剥いでくださいよ 青葉@832：！？ 菊月@3-72：剥がれるの確定！？ 北上@1404：しょうがないにゃあ 木曾@717：おいｗ 提督@161：言わなくても剥ぐでしょうに 響@2-1997：アイスor思い出（ぱんつ）　2サイクル目見越すなら開発資材も一考やで（ジャンキーの目） 菊月@3-72：（最終手段に自爆テロ（紅茶）ってのもあってだな・・・） 響@2-1997：行動力枯渇しそうな人がいなければとりあえず思い出取ったほうがいいかな？ 青葉@832：思い出のほうが面白そう（真顔　 響@2-1997：ぱんつ！ぱんつです！？ 響@2-1997：ならば思い出の品（菊月がかぶったぱんつ）をこっそりポケットに忍ばせます 瑞鳳@829：思い出ってなんだ・・・ 北上@1404：綺麗なもの 菊月@3-72：被らされたのは確定なのか・・・？ 提督@161：りょーかい 木曾@717：この駆逐艦業深いな・・・ 瑞鳳@829：ああ、菊月ちゃんが履いたならそれは綺麗だな（錯乱 瑞鳳@829：*冠った 響@2-1997：履いたのをいただけるんですか！ 木曾@717：おうその誤字は 青葉@832：なんだって！？ 瑞鳳@829：ご、誤解だ 響@2-1997：さて発見補給その他ァ！ 菊月@3-72：ないです 北上@1404：行動力ヤバい人ー 響@2-1997：遠征さんが生きてるのを信じるならばミドル前の最後の補給タイミングですよー 青葉@832：では、夜戦を発見しに行ってみよう！（笑顔で 北上@1404：あ、アタシ行動力3消費半確定みたいなものだから3ぐらい欲しいなー 木曾@717：遠征さんはもう… 青葉@832：1d6 夜戦（意味深）を習得したい！ KanColle : (1D6) → 3 響@2-1997：長所！ 瑞鳳@829：夜戦（意味深） 菊月@3-72：ええぞ！ええぞ！ 青葉@832：ということで、燃料を3頂けますかね？ 木曾@717：8/0/9/0 青葉@832：行動力7、これで安心 響@2-1997：行動力14もあれば大丈夫だろ（慢心） 瑞鳳@829：だねぇ 響@2-1997：私は補助行動パース 木曾@717：二巡目でなんとかなるやろ（慢心） 木曾@717：パスです 瑞鳳@829：づほもなーし 北上@1404：んー…… 愛宕@2-1823：ないですー 北上@1404：これなら鋼材3かな？ 青葉@832：おっと、武装の指定個性変更。 青葉@832：20.3砲の一つを夜戦から航空戦へ 瑞鳳@829：・・・やるのか？ 菊月@3-72：死ぬなよ？ 木曾@717：ああそれやらないと 木曾@717：スタイルで魚雷装備 北上@1404：と言うわけで鋼材3くださいなー 北上@1404：代わりに露払いを担いませう 木曾@717：8/0/6/0 北上@1404：北上@1404の行動力を+3した 響@2-1997：あ、感情砲打ちたい方思い出引き渡しますよ（ぱんつ） 菊月@3-72：それでRPって難度高杉ないか・・・ 北上@1404：任せろ！ 木曾@717：あと甲をいじわるにしとこうっと 瑞鳳@829：お、おう・・・ 響@2-1997：ぱんつRPはむしろ俺以外のPCのができるはず・・・！ 提督@161：その単語だけ聞くとぱんつになりきるみたい 菊月@3-72：固有の兼ね合いであったら損はないがブツが・・・ 瑞鳳@829：俺自身がぱんつになることだ 響@2-1997：ぱんつになっていいんですか！？ 北上@1404：アタシ自身がパンツを得ることだ 愛宕@2-1823：PC：パンツ 菊月@3-72：（そんなエロゲーあったような・・・） 木曾@717：ブツがない…パンツがない？ 愛宕@2-1823：あるのかよ・・・ 北上@1404：そんな空のおとしものがあったような…… 青葉@832：さぁて、では北上様にパンツを被らせて…… 響@2-1997：まあ真面目に感情砲撃てるとしたら北上、青葉、づほ？ 菊月@3-72：あれはパンツが空飛ぶだけだし・・・ 瑞鳳@829：ターンエンドぉ！かな？ 北上@1404：いえす！ 瑞鳳@829：おう、私の攻撃武装 響@2-1997：んじゃあ北上様にぱんつかぶらせておくか・・・ 北上@1404：じゃあパンツを被っておいてと 瑞鳳@829：さーて 瑞鳳@829：では行くぞぉ！ どどんとふ：「菊月@3-72」がログインしました。 響@2-1997：ラストシーンかもん！ 瑞鳳@829：俺のターン！ どどんとふ：瑞鳳@829がカードを公開しました。「遊び　バトルフィールドTOKYO」 瑞鳳@829：七英雄じゃない・・・だと・・・！？ 菊月@3-72：七英雄じゃないだと！？ 響@2-1997：遊び！生きていたのか！ 瑞鳳@829：EVAT ワグナス！お前何処だよ！ KanColle : 遊びイベント表(9) → 熱唱カラオケ大会：《芸能／趣味９》で判定。（着任p222） 青葉@832：歌おう！歌を！ 愛宕@2-1823：私の歌をきけー！ 瑞鳳@829：「というわけでカラオケよ」 北上@1404：「アタシの歌を聞けー！」 菊月@3-72：「うん、今更それぐらいじゃツッコまんよ・・・」 瑞鳳@829：「はい菊月ちゃん」マイクを渡す 響@2-1997：「カラオケか、さすがに気分が高揚するね」 青葉@832：「これが、私の魂デース！」 菊月@3-72：「・・・へ？」 木曾@717：キャラソン持ちは・・・響か 瑞鳳@829：「ニコッ」 響@2-1997：しまった！キャラソンまだ聴いてねえ！ 青葉@832：じゃあ、別の響のキャラソンを…… 菊月@3-72：「わ、わたし？」 瑞鳳@829：「こくこく」 北上@1404：「うんうん」 響@2-1997：「まあ、そうなるね」 北上@1404：「はい！かーんこれっ！かーんこれっ！」 菊月@3-72：「いや私そこまで上手い訳でもないぞ・・・？」 愛宕@2-1823：「もちろん」ｂ 瑞鳳@829：「歌ってみなきゃわからないわよ！ほらっ！」 青葉@832：「はいはいはははい！」 瑞鳳@829：菊月に押しこむぞー！ 菊月@3-72：「はぁ・・・あまり期待するなよ？」 瑞鳳@829：「よっし！」グッ 響@2-1997：「はい！きーくづき！きーくづき！」 瑞鳳@829：「きーくづき！きーくづき！」 青葉@832：「きくづきちゃあああん！」 木曾@717：「（無言の手拍子）」 瑞鳳@829：よっし判定だぁ！ 愛宕@2-1823：「頑張って～！」 瑞鳳@829：菊月ちゃんをその気に出来るか・・・でどうだ 菊月@3-72：うまいことフォロー出来るか・・・とか？ 響@2-1997：これはプロデュース力が問われますねえ・・・ 瑞鳳@829：そんな感じ！ 瑞鳳@829：つまり・・・アイドル・・・！？ 提督@161：いいぞぉ！ 菊月@3-72：そうだった、この瑞鳳Pだった 北上@1404：アイドルプロデュース！ 青葉@832：アイドル菊月……そうか、そういうことだったのか！ 愛宕@2-1823：瑞鳳P爆誕 北上@1404：艦隊これくしょんシンデレラガールズ！ 瑞鳳@829：そうだ、全て我の手の内よ・・・ 青葉@832：ちっひー！ 瑞鳳@829：アイドルで判定！　目標値５！ 瑞鳳@829：2d>=5 「んー、こう立って・・・ 歌いやすくならないかな？」 立ち方をサポート KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 71,6 → 7 → 成功 響@2-1997：完璧です、瑞鳳P! 瑞鳳@829：ふふん 愛宕@2-1823：流石！ 瑞鳳@829：タンバリンで盛りあげるよ！ 青葉@832：サイリウムで盛り上げよう！ 瑞鳳@829：しゃかしゃか 北上@1404：拍手と合いの手！ 菊月@3-72：「こう・・・か？」 響@2-1997：同じく合いの手で！ 愛宕@2-1823：合いの手頑張るぞ！ 響@2-1997：「青葉、私の分のサイリウムは無いかな？」 青葉@832：「あ、どうぞー」 瑞鳳@829：「うんうん、その調子！」 響@2-1997：「すぱしーば」 響@2-1997：「きーくづき！きーくづき！」サイリウム振りながら 木曾@717：うまく歌えたっぽい？ どどんとふ：「菊月@3-72」がログインしました。 響@2-1997：瑞鳳プロデュース、アイドル菊月　その始まりの瞬間である・・・ 提督@161：瑞鳳P、二人目のアイドルも駆逐艦 瑞鳳@829：やっと専属アイドルが手に入った・・・！？ 瑞鳳@829：まあ、歌い終わってかな 瑞鳳@829：「ふふ、上手いじゃない！」 菊月@3-72：「案外やれるものなのだな・・・まぁ、瑞鳳が上手いことフォローしてくれたお陰だがな」 響@2-1997：「菊月は謙遜しすぎなんだ、実力はこんなにあるっていうのにね」 瑞鳳@829：「私は手助けしただけよ。その輝きそのものは、菊月ちゃんのものなんだから！」 瑞鳳@829：「だーかーらー・・・」 愛宕@2-1823：「よかったわよ菊月ちゃん！」 瑞鳳@829：「また、歌声聞かせてねっ！」 菊月@3-72：「そうか・・・？」＞響 菊月@3-72：「・・・あぁ、また機会があればな！」 菊月@3-72：＞瑞鳳 青葉@832：「ふむ、これは中々……」と、一人頷こう 瑞鳳@829：堕ちたな・・・！ 響@2-1997：平和すぎて怖い 瑞鳳@829：「ふふ、楽しみにしてるわね♪」 北上@1404：これは完全に入った 菊月@3-72：「こんなのでよければ・・・な」 瑞鳳@829：では終始笑顔で菊月を支えつつ・・・シーンエンドだっ！ 響@2-1997：づほは木曾に攻略されながら菊月を攻略するというのか・・・！ 瑞鳳@829：なんだと・・・！ 木曾@717：ふむふむ 提督@161：補充その他なんかこう色々ありますかー 響@2-1997：成功効果ァ！瑞鳳に羊羹贈呈！ 提督@161：（忘れてた 瑞鳳@829：わぁい！ 北上@1404：もりのヨウカン！ 響@2-1997：リソース余裕があるなら鋼材3で行動力全快させておこうかしら 菊月@3-72：次ミドルやしねぇ・・・ 木曾@717：8/0/3/0 青葉@832：では、私も鋼材を3つ貰ってもいいだろうか？ 木曾@717：8/0/0/0 響@2-1997：（燃料では？ 木曾@717：になるぜ！ 菊月@3-72：・・・このまま自分はターンエンドかなぁ 北上@1404：ん？ 北上@1404：青葉って鋼材△じゃなかったっけ 響@2-1997：響@2-1997の行動力を+3した（行動力：14->17） 青葉@832：おっと、燃料か 青葉@832：（かたじけない 木曾@717：5/0/3/0 響@2-1997：補助行動は以上で 木曾@717：さてどんな敵が出てくるか… 瑞鳳@829：さいて 響@2-1997：他の方よかったのかな？ 北上@1404：問題なし 愛宕@2-1823：なしですー 菊月@3-72：いける・・・はず 提督@161：んではミドルいきますか 響@2-1997：OK！ミドル戦闘を召還する！ 青葉@832：生贄は何体だ！？ 瑞鳳@829：いくぞー！ 龍驤（NPC）：「みんなー、作戦前の一仕事に近海に現れた敵を撃退して欲しいんや」 菊月@3-72：ユクゾッ 青葉@832：「おや、出番です？」 響@2-1997：「お、なんか出たのか」 瑞鳳@829：「りょうかーい、さくっとやっちゃいましょ！」 菊月@3-72：「出撃か・・・」 龍驤（NPC）：「とりあえずネームドらしきものは見えるから、一応気をつけてなー」 木曾@717：「今日の獲物はどいつかな…？」 青葉@832：「では、皆さん頑張ってくださぁい！」 響@2-1997：「ネームドいるんだ・・・みんな頑張ってね」 木曾@717：「お前も来るんだよ！」 瑞鳳@829：「皆！頑張ってね！」 菊月@3-72：「お前もな・・・」 北上@1404：「じゃあアタシはおこたで寝てるから」 青葉@832：「え？」 北上@1404：「はほはほろひふー」(おせんべパリパリ 瑞鳳@829：「だって私攻撃できないし・・・菊月ちゃんが守ってね？」 龍驤（NPC）：「行かない奴は買い出しと掃除を手伝ってもらうでー」 木曾@717：「おらっ出撃するぞ！」サボり勢の首根っこを掴んで引き擦っていく 愛宕@2-1823：「お煎餅食べてからいきましょうか」 響@2-1997：「チッ、仕方ない　響、でるよ」 北上@1404：「やだー、働きたくないー」 菊月@3-72：「はぁ・・・ま、それも駆逐艦の仕事の内だしな・・・やるだけやろう」 青葉@832：「ああ〜……まあ、響ちゃんが可愛いので行くとしましょう……」 北上@1404：「木曾のいじわるー、いけずー、ハナタレー、いちごパンツー」 響@2-1997：「報酬は五連装酸素魚雷で手を打とう」 龍驤（NPC）：「そういうのは終わってから言うもんや」 響@2-1997：「ちゃんと用意しておいてくれよ、龍驤　さあ行こうか」 青葉@832：「では、行きましょうかね……」 提督@161：ではそんなわけで近海へと繰り出した一行 提督@161：そんな一行に立ちふさがる敵とは 瑞鳳@829：ｗｋｗｋ 菊月@3-72：何がくるか・・・ 木曾@717：フラ潜とーフラ戦とー 提督@161：装甲空母鬼・eliteタ級・eliteヲ級・ニ級・ヘ級・eliteカ級・カ級 瑞鳳@829：げえ！開幕雷撃！ 響@2-1997：ひいっ 菊月@3-72：鬼ぃ！？ 青葉@832：わーこわーい 愛宕@2-1823：マジかよ 木曾@717：鬼さん現る 響@2-1997：まあヲはづほのおかげで無力同然だろ・・・（慢心） 叢雲（NPC）：コマ用意するのでお待ちをば 北上@1404：開幕雷撃かー 木曾@717：高レベルだから損傷回復で飛んでく資材がやばい 響@2-1997：完全勝利、しても構わんのだろう？（震え声） 菊月@3-72：当たらなければどうということも・・・ない・・・はず・・・ 瑞鳳@829：「今更だけど」 菊月@3-72：「どうした？」 響@2-1997：「うん？」 瑞鳳@829：「ここ、近海よね？　当たり前みたいに鬼がいるんだけど」 響@2-1997：「私もそれは思った」 青葉@832：「近海でも鬼って出ませんっけ？」 響@2-1997：「提督の抑止力の問題じゃないの？」 愛宕@2-1823：「普通はでないけど・・・」 木曾@717：「霧からこぼれてきたんじゃねーの？」 菊月@3-72：「正直私には何とも・・・」 瑞鳳@829：「霧から零れたなら仕方ないわね・・・」 響@2-1997：「いやあ大罪は強敵でしたね・・・」 青葉@832：「まあ、あの程度なら落ち着いて対処すれば大丈夫ですよダイジョーブ！」 瑞鳳@829：「まあぼちぼちやりましょー！」 木曾@717：「おー！」 菊月@3-72：「まぁ、やるしかないか・・・！」 北上@1404：「えー、鬼とか超怖いマジ無理帰っていい？」 響@2-1997：「この面子相手に物怖じしないとは・・・やっぱ錬度の問題かな」 青葉@832：「へーい、じゃあお仕事の時間といきましょー」 響@2-1997：「仕方ない、やりますか」 愛宕@2-1823：「錬度か・・・もっと経験を積まなくちゃ」 瑞鳳@829：「北上あんたこの前戦艦棲姫２体と遊んでたでしょ」 菊月@3-72：「私はもう諦めただけさ・・・まだまだだよ」 北上@1404：「だってアイツ魚雷持ってないしー」 響@2-1997：「見てみなよ、あいつらこっちの会話聞きながらじっと待ってる」 響@2-1997：「攻撃してこないなんて律儀だよね。好感が持てるよ」 瑞鳳@829：「紳士ねぇ・・・」 北上@1404：「でもま、仕方ないなぁ。そんなに見たいなら見せてあげましょ」 響@2-1997：「そろそろ相手してあげようかなっと」 青葉@832：「ただし、私達の観戦料はお高いですよ？」 北上@1404：「さあ、ここからはアタシたちのステージだ！」 瑞鳳@829：「艦載機、発艦始めと。後ろで見てるわねー」 青葉@832：「全武装展開……新武装の試し撃ちといきましょうかぁ！」 響@2-1997：「私たちの砲撃音（うた）を聴けい！」 木曾@717：「制空は任せたぜ！」 愛宕@2-1823：「さてと、張り切っていきましょう！」 菊月@3-72：「やるだけやって・・・ここをあいつらの墓場にしてやるさ！」 提督@161：長らくお待たせしました 提督@161：さて 提督@161：戦場表、ふりゅ？ 北上@1404：振らないとどうなりますか！ 響@2-1997：振りたくない（真顔） 菊月@3-72：その前に提督！勝利条件は！？ 提督@161：あー 木曾@717：悪天候引けばよかろうなのだ 提督@161：どうせ全滅させちゃうでしょう？ 瑞鳳@829：ふええ・・・全滅なんて無理だよぅ 北上@1404：もうマヂ無理…… 青葉@832：こわいよぉ 提督@161：とりあえず鬼とelite1隻以上 木曾@717：厳しいな… 響@2-1997：ネームド？　高レベル隊に丸投げよ 瑞鳳@829：敵艦？私以外に丸投げよ 響@2-1997：Q.旗艦属性持ち 提督@161：おりませぬ 響@2-1997：りょうかーい 北上@1404：高レベル隊……あおあおと木曾、出番だってさ 青葉@832：高レベル雷巡コンビがなんとかしてくれるってさ 木曾@717：ばっちこーい 響@2-1997：（ほぼ全員が他力本願である 青葉@832：では、始めようか 響@2-1997：プロットいくぞおおおおおお 菊月@3-72：おー！ 提督@161：プロットだー 木曾@717：シークレットダイス 菊月@3-72：シークレットダイス 愛宕@2-1823：あ、その前に偵察したい 響@2-1997：シークレットダイス 瑞鳳@829：あーっとね 北上@1404：仮プロット→偵察→プロット変更 北上@1404：なのよ 青葉@832：シークレットダイス 瑞鳳@829：シークレットダイス 提督@161：TRPG部ではそんな感じを採用してます 愛宕@2-1823：あーそういう順番なんですか 愛宕@2-1823：了解です 北上@1404：シークレットダイス 愛宕@2-1823：シークレットダイス 提督@161：シークレットダイス 響@2-1997：仮プロットはすんだな？ 響@2-1997：偵察の時間じゃあああああああああ 提督@161：うおおおおおおおおおおおおお 青葉@832：PC側偵察札：1つ 瑞鳳@829：偵察ってなあに？ 北上@1404：たぶんおいしいもの！ 青葉@832：美味しいらしいですよ 提督@161：本当に超対空特化で怖いわぁ 愛宕@2-1823：失敗は許されない 青葉@832：失敗してもいいんやで 北上@1404：許されない(敵を殲滅できないとは言ってない) 愛宕@2-1823：装甲空母鬼を偵察！ 北上@1404：偵察先はお任せ！ 響@2-1997：まあ、そうなるな 愛宕@2-1823：鬼怖い 愛宕@2-1823：2d6>=5 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 82,6 → 8 → 成功 青葉@832：超成功 響@2-1997：余裕の成功だ、出目が違いますよ 提督@161：超対空の切りどころなんてここしかないじゃないですかー！やだー！ 瑞鳳@829：おっそうだな 提督@161：ヲ級の艦戦 響@2-1997：（こっち超対空4以上が8回あるんだよなあ） 提督@161：2d>9 KanColle : (2D6>9) → 82,6 → 8 → 失敗 青葉@832：いちたりない「ここは私が抑えよう」 木曾@717：うむうむ 菊月@3-72：miss! 瑞鳳@829：妖怪さんお疲れ様っす 提督@161：鬼の艦戦を使おう 北上@1404：妖怪さんオッスオッス 愛宕@2-1823：妖怪先輩流石っす 響@2-1997：味方にするとこれほど心強い味方はいない 提督@161：3d>9 KanColle : (3D6>9) → 142,6,6 → 14 → 成功 瑞鳳@829：4d 【直掩機】 「エスコートは任せて頂戴」 KanColle : (4D6) → 101,2,3,4 → 10 響@2-1997：はえーよｗ 瑞鳳@829：弾いたな・・・！ 青葉@832：よし、制空値4…… 提督@161：強すぎィ 提督@161：装甲空母鬼は5でーす 青葉@832：こちらの偵察は、以上！ 提督@161：NPC側はヘ級の偵察機ー 提督@161：うーん、誰にしてもこっちに旨みがないぞー 提督@161：青葉ァ！にしよう 木曾@717：ホッ 青葉@832：では通しましょう 瑞鳳@829：「（あ、青葉に行ったわ　まあいっかー）」 提督@161：確認しましたー 青葉@832：無言でオーイ！と手を振る 瑞鳳@829：手を振り返す 提督@161：NCP側も以上でーす 響@2-1997：プロット変更なーし 提督@161：変更や公開前アビリティはありますかー 青葉@832：変更不可！ 瑞鳳@829：なーし 菊月@3-72：変更なしで 愛宕@2-1823：変更なしー 北上@1404：んー 北上@1404：choice変更する,あえてそのまま KanColle : (CHOICE変更する,あえてそのまま) → 変更する 木曾@717：ノーチェン 木曾@717：嘘です、チェンジ 北上@1404：シークレットダイス 木曾@717：シークレットダイス 北上@1404：流石アタシ 青葉@832：揃ったかな？ 瑞鳳@829：ぽい 響@2-1997：っぽい！ 北上@1404：poi 菊月@3-72：っぽい 愛宕@2-1823：ぽい 木曾@717：ぽい 青葉@832：では？ 瑞鳳@829：運命の？ 響@2-1997：地獄の釜を云々 提督@161：おーぺん 瑞鳳@829：s1d6 序列２ KanColle : (1D6) → 1 菊月@3-72：s1d6 序列1 KanColle : (1D6) → 6 北上@1404：s1d6 「神に任せる」 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 響@2-1997：s10d1 航行序列：3 KanColle : (10D1) → 101,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1 → 10 愛宕@2-1823：s1d6 ２ KanColle : (1D6) → 2 青葉@832：s1d6 らんだむ！ KanColle : (1D6) → 5 木曾@717：s1d6 航行序列6 KanColle : (1D6) → 6 木曾@717：s1d6 航行序列：5 チェンジ KanColle : (1D6) → 1 瑞鳳@829：おいお前らｗｗｗｗ 響@2-1997：こいつらやりやがった・・・ 提督@161：s1d6 鬼：5 タ：6 ヲ：2 ヘ：2 カ：0 エリカ：1 ニ：3 KanColle : (1D6) → 5 北上@1404：わぁ！エリタフリーとか超怖い！ 響@2-1997：エリカ浮いてるし 瑞鳳@829：ひえー！ 木曾@717：タっくんに釘付けー…といきたいけど今日はここまで？ 菊月@3-72：いやエリカはこっちの相手だ 提督@161：浮いても沈んでも仕事一緒やしこいつ 青葉@832：一応、そこまでやってしまったほうが忘れないかと 北上@1404：釘付けしてもいいんじゃない？ 提督@161：ですな 響@2-1997：むしろ浮いてるほうが都合いいのか 瑞鳳@829：（開幕雷撃で死ぬな・・・ 青葉@832：（うむ 木曾@717：じゃあ釘付け使用します、目標タ級 木曾@717：2d6>=5 「こっちに来な…！」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 94,5 → 9 → 成功 響@2-1997：あわわわ・・・序列5が修羅に・・・ 青葉@832：ひぇぇ……タ級さんとか鬼とか修羅が5に…… 提督@161：タ級は5へ移動するのだ 響@2-1997：おう、修羅の一角 北上@1404：ふえぇ……隣が修羅勢だよぉ 北上@1404：霧の猛者たちにはかなわねぇべ 瑞鳳@829：ふええ・・愛宕さんとのんびりしよう 北上@1404：くわばらくわばら 青葉@832：「む？前に出過ぎましたかね？」 響@2-1997：二級に餌付けしておくか・・・ 北上@1404：「ふっ……波の流れに任せてたら、いつの間にかこんな所よ」 提督@161：んじゃ今日のところはここまでですかね 木曾@717：はーい 北上@1404：はーい 愛宕@2-1823：はーい 菊月@3-72：はーい 青葉@832：はーい 響@2-1997：りょうかーい 瑞鳳@829：はーい 瑞鳳@829：お疲れ様ですー！ 北上@1404：ではでは、お疲れ様でした！ 青葉@832：お疲れ様でした！ 菊月@3-72：お疲れさまでした！ 響@2-1997：お疲れ様でしたー！ 愛宕@2-1823：お疲れさまでした～ 木曾@717：お疲れ様でしたー 提督@161：点呼開始！ 北上@1404：準備完了！（1/7） 響@2-1997：準備完了！（2/7） 瑞鳳@829：準備完了！（3/7） 木曾@717：準備完了！（4/7） 愛宕@2-1823：準備完了！（5/7） 菊月@3-72：準備完了！（6/7） 青葉@832：準備完了！（7/7） 全員準備完了しましたっ！ 青葉@832：さて、では……／ 北上@1404：デュエルディスクセット！ 瑞鳳@829：楽しい楽しい艦隊戦の幕開けだぁ！ 青葉@832：奴をデュエルで拘束せよ！ 菊月@3-72：デュエルスタンバイ！ 響@2-1997：もうすぐ敵の艦隊が墓地送りに･･･ 木曾@717：ショータイムだ！ 提督@161：さて、今回はちょっと買ったノートPCのテストも兼ねてるんで 北上@1404：ショーターイ！ 提督@161：途中で落ちたりしたらごめんぬ 瑞鳳@829：ほーい 愛宕@2-1823：はーい 響@2-1997：了解よー 菊月@3-72：りょうかーい 青葉@832：はーい 提督@161：んでは航空戦からかな？ 瑞鳳@829：ぽい 響@2-1997：Yes！ 木曾@717：ぽい 瑞鳳@829：っと・・・ 瑞鳳@829：ですね 北上@1404：ふえぇ……航空戦怖いよぉ 響@2-1997：自軍超対空7枚　相手超対空2枚 瑞鳳@829：ふえぇ・・・ 提督@161：ふえぇ・・・超対空するだけウーマンがいるよぉ・・・ 瑞鳳@829：歌って踊れる防空艦 提督@161：んでは装甲空母鬼の艦爆ですかね 響@2-1997：いいよ！こいよ！ 提督@161：1d KanColle : (1D6) → 3 響@2-1997：あっ 瑞鳳@829：ひびきーん！ 北上@1404：ひびきーん！ 提督@161：3d ダメージ KanColle : (3D6) → 112,4,5 → 11 青葉@832：高いよｗ 木曾@717：夕張提督にしては高いぞ 瑞鳳@829：ひええ・・・ 愛宕@2-1823：高いー 響@2-1997：あれ？腐るんじゃないの？ 瑞鳳@829：超対空かしらね・・・ｗ 響@2-1997：まあ不死鳥使ってもいいけど6点なあ･･･ 提督@161：高いといっても仮に通っても1点じゃないか（憤慨） 瑞鳳@829：1点は重い！超対空！ 響@2-1997：頼みます！ 瑞鳳@829：対空支援：瑞鳳@829の行動力を3点消費した。　（行動力：14->11） 響@2-1997：ん？2点でよくないの？ 瑞鳳@829：（カウンターリモコンの文句は気にしないで 青葉@832：歌は気にするな 瑞鳳@829：（敷波のを流用した結果がこれだよ！ 響@2-1997：お、おう 瑞鳳@829：瑞鳳@829の行動力が1点回復した。　（行動力：11->12） 瑞鳳@829：11-4d 「直掩機、響ちゃんを支援しちゃって！」 KanColle : (11-4D6) → 11-171,4,6,6 → -6 瑞鳳@829：よし！ 木曾@717：お高い 菊月@3-72：撃墜！ 響@2-1997：たっかい 愛宕@2-1823：おお 青葉@832：ナムサン！ 提督@161：実際強い 青葉@832：◆不正は無い◆ 響@2-1997：さあ返すか？ 提督@161：偵察で既に超対空を切ってる　実際返せない 響@2-1997：ヲ級の2dでもええんやで（ 提督@161：使用済みです（小声） 瑞鳳@829：せやな・・・ 響@2-1997：あ、両方使ってたっけか 青葉@832：では、次の航空戦やな…… 瑞鳳@829：来たまえヲ級っちー 提督@161：瑞鳳は持ってないからヲ級か 提督@161：まず艦攻から 提督@161：1d KanColle : (1D6) → 5 木曾@717：ほう 提督@161：3d KanColle : (3D6) → 92,3,4 → 9 瑞鳳@829：（どちらかしら・・・　まあ変わんないか 青葉@832：（どっちです？ 響@2-1997：どうせ　みんな　たいくうされる 提督@161：nnde, 提督@161：どうなります？ 響@2-1997：序列5　2隻おるからターゲットをだな（小声 瑞鳳@829：青葉と木曾、どちら狙うのかなって 青葉@832：どちらに攻撃するか次第っぽいぽい 提督@161：あっ（白目） 提督@161：choiceあおば,キソー KanColle : (CHOICEあおば,キソー) → あおば 青葉@832：よし、受けましょう！ 提督@161：（木曽見えてなかった） 瑞鳳@829：「（あ、青葉なら大丈夫よね）」 青葉@832：「んー？わっとぉ！？」 青葉@832：損傷1発生 木曾@717：「大丈夫かー？」 青葉@832：【ソロモンの狼】発動、火力＋1 瑞鳳@829：「あら？大丈夫じゃなかった・・・？」 青葉@832：「あー……問題ありません。まあ、ただ……少しだけ、本気を出しますかねえ」 瑞鳳@829：「ごっめーん！次は守るわ！」 提督@161：損傷を受けると火力が増える！ズルイ！ 北上@1404：「あおあおの！ちょっとイイとこ見てみたい！」 菊月@3-72：「・・・大丈夫か？」 木曾@717：◆不正はなかった◆ 青葉@832：「りょうかぁい！ということで目の前のアレはとりあえずぶっ飛ばしまぁす！」 響@2-1997：「青葉そんな目ができるのか･･･狼は怖いね」 提督@161：続いて艦爆 提督@161：1d KanColle : (1D6) → 6 北上@1404：すかー 響@2-1997：すかっ 瑞鳳@829：すかっ 提督@161：ワッザ！ 愛宕@2-1823：すかっ 響@2-1997：･･･ってことは楽しい先制雷撃の時間かなー？ 瑞鳳@829：っぽい 木曾@717：やったぜ 瑞鳳@829：まずはカ級eliteからっぽい？ 提督@161：地獄が始まる 青葉@832：序列的に、うん…… 響@2-1997：あいつは多分攻撃する前にな･･･ 北上@1404：カ級から……だと思うじゃん？ 瑞鳳@829：ほむ？ 木曾@717：タに一発当てててもいいかなー 提督@161：航行序列高い順！ズルイ！ 北上@1404：いいぞ！ 青葉@832：いいぞぉ！ 響@2-1997：いいぞぉ！ 瑞鳳@829：いいぞぉ！ 菊月@3-72：いいぞぉ！ 愛宕@2-1823：いいぞぉ！ 北上@1404：何処に当てても多分カ級は沈む！ 木曾@717：よし！エリタに五連装酸素魚雷！ 木曾@717：魚雷が真上で目標5！ 木曾@717：2d6>=5 「先制攻撃で数を減らす！」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 51,4 → 5 → 成功 木曾@717：4d6 「まずは一発！」 KanColle : (4D6) → 151,2,6,6 → 15 響@2-1997：んー惜しい 瑞鳳@829：ほーむ 木曾@717：北上から1で足りるかな？ 青葉@832：声援で、抜くかい？ 木曾@717：抜いて衝突させたいのでお願いします 北上@1404：よし来た！ 北上@1404：「木曾！こいつももってっちゃいな！　トーピード・アクセラレーター！！」+1 木曾@717：15+1d6 「サンキュ、姉さん！」 KanColle : (15+1D6) → 15+44 → 19 木曾@717：よしよし 北上@1404：「よし、この勢いで少しでもカズを減らすんだ！」 木曾@717：では損傷を与えたので衝突誘発をば 響@2-1997：あ、イニシア表に書いてるけどタ級eliteは装甲17です（ログ用） 提督@161：アバババー！ 木曾@717：2d6>=5 「ダメージは雷撃だけじゃないぜ！」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 72,5 → 7 → 成功 提督@161：装甲空母鬼＝サンはタ級＝サンに衝突！実際大事故だ 瑞鳳@829：「さっすが木曾！　やるわねぇ」 響@2-1997：「おーいタ級そっちは味方じゃ･･･あーあ、しーらない」 木曾@717：「白兵一辺倒じゃあ！ないんだぜ！」 青葉@832：「ひゅう！これで……あの装甲を一気に抜けそうですねぇ」 菊月@3-72：「うわ・・・大型艦同士の事故は規模が違うな・・・」 北上@1404：「おお……こわいこわい」 愛宕@2-1823：「これは・・・ひどいわね～」褒め言葉 木曾@717：ではそのまま雷撃続行、のこりは素直にエリカに入れましょう 北上@1404：「か弱いアタシには刺激が強い光景だねこりゃ」 木曾@717：甲標的を使用、目標は変わらず5 木曾@717：2d6>=5 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 21,1 → 2 → ファンブル（判定失敗。アクシデント表を自分のＰＣに適用） 響@2-1997：あっ 木曾@717：あぅ 瑞鳳@829：デデーン 愛宕@2-1823：あっ 北上@1404：デデドン！ 木曾@717：ACT まだ慌てるような時間じゃない KanColle : アクシデント表(2) → 意外な手応え。その判定に使った個性の属性（【長所】と【弱点】）が反対になる。自分が判定を行うとき以外はこの効果は無視する。 北上@1404：あっ 瑞鳳@829：せやな・・・ 木曾@717：あかんやつやこれ 提督@161：あわああわあわわわわ 響@2-1997：反転しちゃいけないところが･･･ 瑞鳳@829：何、また2を出せばいいんだよ・・・！　５？しらぬい 青葉@832：なぁに、使えば反転するさ 愛宕@2-1823：あかんわ 菊月@3-72：逆に考えるんだ、死ななきゃ安いと 響@2-1997：もう1本の魚雷で反転させればいいんだな、そういうことだな 青葉@832：（3じゃなくてよかったね！という 木曾@717：よーしパパ構わず雷撃しちゃうぞー（） どどんとふ：「提督@161」がログインしました。 青葉@832：わぁい！ 木曾@717：いいのか…？ 木曾@717：まあミドルだしいいか 瑞鳳@829：いいぞぉ！ 響@2-1997：汝の梨太陽ですぞ 木曾@717：まずはACTから 木曾@717：ACT フフ怖 KanColle : アクシデント表(2) → 意外な手応え。その判定に使った個性の属性（【長所】と【弱点】）が反対になる。自分が判定を行うとき以外はこの効果は無視する。 木曾@717：どや 北上@1404：ぽーん！ 提督@161：最強かぁ 瑞鳳@829：さっすがぁ！ 菊月@3-72：お見事！ 愛宕@2-1823：おおおお！ 響@2-1997：ダイス神が荒ぶっていらっしゃる･･･ 木曾@717：改めて五連装酸素魚雷をエリカに 木曾@717：2d6>=5 「不正はなかった」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 83,5 → 8 → 成功 木曾@717：ダメージ4d6 木曾@717：4d6 「沈めっ！」 KanColle : (4D6) → 152,2,5,6 → 15 提督@161：損傷2点　つよい 響@2-1997：期待値付近のいいダメージ 響@2-1997：エリカ装甲7ですね（ログ用以下省略） 響@2-1997：自分で見るときに分からなくなっちゃうの･･･ 木曾@717：「後は任せたぜ！」 北上@1404：「しょうがないなぁ」 青葉@832：「相変わらずエグいといいますかなんといいますか……」 瑞鳳@829：「ある程度は残すのよー」 響@2-1997：「はらしょー、さすがいい仕事をする」 菊月@3-72：「命中確認！流石だな」 北上@1404：「………59回」 北上@1404：「これが、これまでアタシが深海棲艦に魚雷を撃ちこんだ回数」 瑞鳳@829：「（意外と少ないわね）」 愛宕@2-1823：「流石ね木曾ちゃん！やっぱり旗艦は一味違うわね」 北上@1404：「カ級、アタシの分は数えたよ？」 北上@1404：「だから………」 北上@1404：固有アビリティ【スーパー北上様】【飽和雷撃】【伊達じゃないから！】発動！ 瑞鳳@829：もりもり 響@2-1997：ひっ、全部固有だ 北上@1404：【61cm五連装(酸素)魚雷①】〈雷撃 4+1〉を選択！ 北上@1404：目標はカ級elite！ 北上@1404：【伊達じゃないから！】使用！ 北上@1404：北上@1404の行動力を-1した 北上@1404：判定スキップ！雷撃命中！ 北上@1404：じゃあ行くよ？ 北上@1404：5d+3 「さあ、お前達の罪を数えろ！」 KanColle : (5D6+3) → 172,3,3,4,5+3 → 20 瑞鳳@829：殺ったか！？ 響@2-1997：やったな･･･ 青葉@832：ああ…… 提督@161：アバババー！ 提督@161：エリカ＝サン「サヨナラ！」 北上@1404：「これで丁度60回目……っと」 提督@161：eliteカ級＝サンはしめやかに爆発四散！ 響@2-1997：北上＝サンの魚雷ジツにてエリカ＝サンは爆発四散！ 木曾@717：最高の勝利使います 提督@161：はーい 木曾@717：「60…俺も負けてられないな！」火力+1 北上@1404：「さあ、次に行きましょうか！」 北上@1404：目標、ニ級！ 北上@1404：【甲標的】〈雷撃 4+1　/ 開幕雷撃〉 北上@1404：北上@1404の行動力を-1した 北上@1404：例によって判定スキップ！ 北上@1404：ダメージ判定！ 北上@1404：5d+3 「必殺！トーピードロップ！」 KanColle : (5D6+3) → 201,2,5,6,6+3 → 23 響@2-1997：いちたりないのか･･･ 北上@1404：声援+1カモーン！ 瑞鳳@829：惜しいー 愛宕@2-1823：実に惜しい・・・ 響@2-1997：私いきますー？ 瑞鳳@829：ひびきん行くかい？ 響@2-1997：了解！ 響@2-1997：「二級こっちだ･･･そう、そこが魚雷の直撃位置だよ」+1 北上@1404：追加ダメージ！ 北上@1404：1d6+23 「ナイスひびきん！トーピードロップは二度敵を刺す！」 KanColle : (1D6+23) → 55+23 → 28 提督@161：つよい（こなみ） 青葉@832：まあ、そうなるな…… 北上@1404：やったか！？ 提督@161：実際倒した 響@2-1997：爆発四散！ 響@2-1997：「ヒュー･･･やるね、さすがだよ同志北上」 北上@1404：「ナイス友情ぱわー」b (ビシッとサムズアップ 北上@1404：「さーて、三本目、行っちゃいましょうか！」 北上@1404：目標、へ級！ 北上@1404：北上@1404の行動力を-1した 北上@1404：毎度おなじみ判定スキップ！ 北上@1404：あ、使用装備は【61cm五連装(酸素)魚雷】〈雷撃 4+1〉で 北上@1404：2本目ね！ 北上@1404：それじゃあいっきますよー！ 北上@1404：5d+3 「食らっちゃいな！飽和雷撃・一斉射(サチュレーション・トーピード) ！！」 KanColle : (5D6+3) → 162,2,2,5,5+3 → 19 北上@1404：さてさて損傷おいくら？ 提督@161：2点でございますぞ 菊月@3-72：中破かな？ 瑞鳳@829：いい感じいい感じ 青葉@832：装甲は7でしたー 北上@1404：さて、ここに二つの選択肢があります 北上@1404：木曾の声援貰ってやっちゃうか、仕事終わりでアタゴンにお任せ！ 瑞鳳@829：（愛宕さん任せでいいんじゃないかなー 北上@1404：オーケイ！ 響@2-1997：ここで声援5はなんかもったいないきも 愛宕@2-1823：了解、任されたー！ 北上@1404：「オーライ！あとはお願いねっ！」 提督@161：そいでは砲撃戦はな？ 青葉@832：なんとな？ 瑞鳳@829：超長からだぁ！ 北上@1404：何だって！それは本当かい！？ 愛宕@2-1823：「ありがとう、きっちり沈めてあげるわ！」 瑞鳳@829：ムーブアビリティ【空中観測】を使用 瑞鳳@829：「頼もしいわね！それじゃ私は・・・」 瑞鳳@829：対象はー・・・ 瑞鳳@829：青葉！君に決めた！ 青葉@832：承った！ 瑞鳳@829：「弾着観測開始。青葉ー！サポは任せてー！」 青葉@832：「了解しました！それでは……とっておきを見せましょうかぁ！」 瑞鳳@829：手番終了！ 提督@161：では長距離フェイズかな 青葉@832：ええ、ですね 提督@161：装甲空母鬼の砲撃ジツ！ 提督@161：対象はー 提督@161：choice青葉,木曾 KanColle : (CHOICE青葉,木曾) → 木曾 木曾@717：ほうほう 瑞鳳@829：（避けたな・・・ 提督@161：16inch連装砲、戦闘分野からランダムで 提督@161：KSNT KanColle : 個性：戦闘表(7) → 砲撃 どどんとふ：「青葉@832」がログインしました。 響@2-1997：目標値7　援護射撃、いっとく？ 木曾@717：7なら回避補正もあるしいらないかなー 響@2-1997：りょうかーい 木曾@717：待機で代用、目標7 木曾@717：2d6+1>=7 回避！ KanColle : (2D6+1>=7) → 83,5+1 → 9 → 成功 瑞鳳@829：さっすがぁ 木曾@717：命中3とかあったり？ どどんとふ：「青葉@832」がログインしました。 提督@161：無いんですねー 提督@161：次はタ級かな 提督@161：同じく16inch連装砲　対象は 提督@161：choice青葉,木曾 KanColle : (CHOICE青葉,木曾) → 青葉 青葉@832：わーお！ 響@2-1997：ダイス神は平等であられる 北上@1404：計算どーり！ 提督@161：BT3 KanColle :指定個性③(55) → 5-3　《通信》 青葉@832：航空戦から目標値8！さあ、援護射撃も貰いましょう 響@2-1997：ヒャッハー援護だあ！ 響@2-1997：【援護射撃】響@2-1997の行動力を-1した（行動力：17->16） 青葉@832：目標値8、回避補正1、援護射撃1、合計補正2 青葉@832：そこにぃ……アクシデント！ 青葉@832：act KanColle : アクシデント表(3) → えーん。大失態。このキャラクターに対して【感情値】を持っているキャラクター全員の声援欄にチェックが入る。 北上@1404：パァン！ 響@2-1997：ひいっ！ 青葉@832：よしっ 瑞鳳@829：ぱぁん 青葉@832：2d6+2>=8 「ふむ、なるほど……そう来ますか。ですが……」 KanColle : (2D6+2>=8) → 73,4+2 → 9 → 成功 提督@161：実際凄い回避 響@2-1997：ああ、また火力が上がる･･･ 北上@1404：サブアビリティなのだ…… 青葉@832：いえ、サブですので使えませんね 響@2-1997：（と思ったがまだ航空戦と同じラウンドか 瑞鳳@829：反撃だー！ 提督@161：では中距離に 青葉@832：では、木曾さん！ 北上@1404：木曾は短距離だキソー！ 青葉@832：もしごっつんこしたらごめんなさぁい！ 青葉@832：ということでタ級相手に攻撃だ 木曾@717：衝突したら魔眼の対象に青葉もいれようｗ 青葉@832：航空戦20.3cm砲目標値5補正は命中1の観測1で+2 青葉@832：アクシデント！ 青葉@832：act KanColle : アクシデント表(5) → いててて。損傷が一つ発生する。もしも艦隊戦中なら、自分と同じ航行序列にいる味方艦にも損傷が一つ発生する。 響@2-1997：ぶっｗｗｗｗ 北上@1404：ごっつんこ！ 瑞鳳@829：ごっつーん 青葉@832：＼パァン！／ 菊月@3-72：フラグだった！？ 愛宕@2-1823：衝突ｗｗ 瑞鳳@829：「なんだかあっちは賑やかねぇ・・・」 青葉@832：では、中破で補正−1が入り……判定！ 提督@161：フラグ立っちゃうかぁ 青葉@832：「おっとぉ、ごっめんなさぁい！」 木曾@717：「気をつけろよー！？」 青葉@832：2d6+1>=5 「ではまかり通って……いっきましょう！」 KanColle : (2D6+1>=5) → 41,3+1 → 5 → 成功 北上@1404：「怖いなぁ、か弱いアタシには真似できないねコレ」 響@2-1997：んー妨害ありそう･･･？ 提督@161：タ級の回避は1だからー　妨害ですね 青葉@832：1d6 振り直し！ KanColle : (1D6) → 2 青葉@832：2d6+1>=5 KanColle : (2D6+1>=5) → 72,5+1 → 8 → 成功 青葉@832：連撃の幸運砲、目標値5補正−1 青葉@832：2d6-1>=5 「もういっぱぁつ！」 KanColle : (2D6-1>=5) → 93,6-1 → 8 → 成功 瑞鳳@829：おっしーい 北上@1404：出目がライジング 響@2-1997：勝手は（ryって後で宣言でもよかったんだっけ？ 青葉@832：さらに連撃、自由奔放阿賀野砲目標値5補正は命中1観測1中破−1連撃−4武器命中1博覧1 青葉@832：あっ 青葉@832：【勝手は榛名が許しません！】発動。以後火力＋1 提督@161：というかこれサブだったのか 青葉@832：2d6-1>=5 「更に追加ァ！」 KanColle : (2D6-1>=5) → 31,2-1 → 2 → 失敗 青葉@832：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 5 青葉@832：2d6-1>=5 KanColle : (2D6-1>=5) → 61,5-1 → 5 → 成功 青葉@832：ふむ 瑞鳳@829：oh・・・ 響@2-1997：妨害だなあ 北上@1404：一つの連撃すべてにかかる感じ？ 北上@1404：＞勝手は以下略 響@2-1997：宣言後の連撃成功の度に+1だから一つ一つ全部にかかるんじゃないかなあ 提督@161：強すぎやな 提督@161：別にいいと思うけど 青葉@832：仕方ない……逝きますか 青葉@832：振り直しをしろと、内なる神が言っている 青葉@832：1d6 振り直しは……出来まぁす！ KanColle : (1D6) → 1 瑞鳳@829：やったぜ！ 響@2-1997：残った！ 木曾@717：できる！ 提督@161：つよい 北上@1404：せやろ 青葉@832：2d6-1>=5 「では……一球入魂！行ってみましょうかぁ！」 KanColle : (2D6-1>=5) → 82,6-1 → 7 → 成功 どどんとふ：「菊月@3-72」がログインしました。 提督@161：実際最強な 青葉@832：さぁて……これで火力は3+3+2……あとは榛名固有で＋1、ですかね？ 青葉@832：（自分の火力で3、か 響@2-1997：っぽい？ 提督@161：っぽい？ 青葉@832：火力が足りんな、連撃だ 瑞鳳@829：せやな 青葉@832：ということでぇ、おおらか2号砲！目標値5の補正−2！ 瑞鳳@829：（４連撃で補正−２ってなんなのさ日向ー！ 青葉@832：2d6-2>=5 「観測して貰ったんですから……少しは全力を出しましょうかぁ！」 KanColle : (2D6-2>=5) → 31,2-2 → 1 → 失敗 青葉@832：カ号でありました！ 北上@1404：南無 瑞鳳@829：カ号であります！ 提督@161：まそ 木曾@717：１１じゃなければ大丈夫！ 青葉@832：仕方ない…… 青葉@832：「わーお……盛大に明後日の方向に向いましたか」 瑞鳳@829：「ま、そういうこともあるわよね、気を取り直して次！行きましょ！」 青葉@832：では、流しです 木曾@717：「ま、俺が減らして奥さ」 木曾@717：おく 瑞鳳@829：では、愛宕さんだね 北上@1404：「うへー、仕事増えるのー？」 愛宕@2-1823：はーい 響@2-1997：愛宕さん固有使ったほうが･･･？ 青葉@832：「まあ、無理はしなさんなって事でしょう」 瑞鳳@829：おっと 愛宕@2-1823：あるの忘れてた・・・ 愛宕@2-1823：声援送ります？ 響@2-1997：いえ、判定失敗が確定したんで 瑞鳳@829：あ、声援は送れないけれど 瑞鳳@829：固有使えるよっ！ 響@2-1997：【力になってあげる】で青葉さんへの感情チェック消しできます 愛宕@2-1823：なるほど 愛宕@2-1823：それじゃあ固有アビ【力になってあげる】を使用 提督@161：後出しとはいえ強いアビリティだ 愛宕@2-1823：青葉へのチェック外します 青葉@832：外されました！ 木曾@717：便利便利 響@2-1997：さあて、改めて愛宕さん砲撃いっちゃいましょー！ 愛宕@2-1823：ヘ級に【20.3cm連装砲】で攻撃！ 瑞鳳@829：やっちゃえー！ 愛宕@2-1823：2d6>=5 「 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 115,6 → 11 → 成功 響@2-1997：たっかーい！ 愛宕@2-1823：「任されたからには・・・」 北上@1404：ぽーん！ 愛宕@2-1823：連撃いきます！ 瑞鳳@829：いいぞぉ！ 愛宕@2-1823：【魚雷】《えっち》で判定 愛宕@2-1823：2d6-2>=5 KanColle : (2D6-2>=5) → 126,6-2 → 10 → スペシャル（判定成功。【行動力】が１Ｄ６点回復） 瑞鳳@829：ヒューッ！ 青葉@832：やっるぅ！ 北上@1404：ぽぽぽぽーん！ 響@2-1997：Хорошо･･･ 木曾@717：ヒューッ！ 菊月@3-72：ヒューッ！ 提督@161：ヒューッ！ 菊月@3-72：こいつはやるかもしれねぇぜ・・・ 響@2-1997：2+2+3+2 9dどうぞ！ 愛宕@2-1823：9d6 「くらいなさい！」 KanColle : (9D6) → 291,2,2,3,3,3,4,5,6 → 29 瑞鳳@829：やったか！？ 提督@161：爆発四散！ 瑞鳳@829：無傷からでも沈んでおる・・・ｗ 青葉@832：「おー、これは素晴らしい」 愛宕@2-1823：やったぜ 北上@1404：「おおー、流石−」 瑞鳳@829：「やるわねぇ、その意気で残りも倒しちゃいましょ！」 菊月@3-72：「流石の火力だな・・・」 響@2-1997：「おーいい感じに打ちあがったんじゃないか」 木曾@717：「いい流れだな」 提督@161：短距離フェイズかな 菊月@3-72：っぽい 愛宕@2-1823：「やった～！この流れでいきたいわね～」 木曾@717：どっち行っても一緒かな、じゃあ強い方倒そうか 木曾@717：エリタに酸素魚雷！ 提督@161：さらっと「倒そうか」と言えるあたりやはり強者 木曾@717：倒せるといいなあ 木曾@717：古風真上と 木曾@717：2d6+2>=5 「魚雷発射！」 KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 73,4+2 → 9 → 成功 木曾@717：通れば連撃ー 提督@161：問題なし 木曾@717：9dだとワンパンできるかな…？ 木曾@717：無理ですねはい 提督@161：木曾ならいけるかもしれない（棒） 木曾@717：二連撃で声援もらうほうが良さげと 青葉@832：ふふふ 響@2-1997：51ダメージ必要なんだよなあ･･･ 木曾@717：酸素魚雷二発目、スタイル真上と 木曾@717：2d6+2-2>=5 連撃！ KanColle : (2D6+2-2>=5) → 71,6+2-2 → 7 → 成功 提督@161：妨害込みでも当たる 木曾@717：ではそのまま算出と、魚雷が3×2と最高の勝利で計7 木曾@717：7d6 「どこまで削れるか…！」 KanColle : (7D6) → 231,2,2,3,4,5,6 → 23 木曾@717：34は…遠い 提督@161：まず1点 響@2-1997：大破まで@11かね 木曾@717：4入れれば届きそうではあるけど難しいところ 響@2-1997：つぎ込んじゃう？　一応4d期待値なら大破まではいけるか 木曾@717：くーださい 瑞鳳@829：いいぞぉ！ 北上@1404：( ˘ω˘)スヤァ 響@2-1997：2dで11・・・出してもいいんですよ？ 瑞鳳@829：「まだ動かせる子は・・・よし、いるわね！木曾の支援に向かって頂戴っ！」＋２ 木曾@717：23+2d6 「瑞鳳か、助かる！」 KanColle : (23+2D6) → 23+93,6 → 32 青葉@832：「木曾さぁん！とりあえず、これを使ってくださぁい！」+2 青葉@832：（そう言って、2号砲を投げ 木曾@717：32+2d6 「こいつを使えばいいのか！」受け取って二号砲発射！ KanColle : (32+2D6) → 32+93,6 → 41 提督@161：大破ァ！ 木曾@717：「次でとどめだな！」青葉に二号砲返しつつ 提督@161：次は北上様かな？ 響@2-1997：っぽい！ 青葉@832：「了解です！」 北上@1404：さあ、どちらにしようかなーっと 北上@1404：目標、戦艦タ級elite！ 北上@1404：【61cm五連装(酸素)魚雷】《面白い》を同個性で判定 北上@1404：目標値5の命中装備修正+3！ 北上@1404：2d6+3>=5 「しょうがないなー、じゃあ後始末っと！」 KanColle : (2D6+3>=5) → 21,1+3 → 5 → ファンブル（判定失敗。アクシデント表を自分のＰＣに適用） 北上@1404：おおっと 響@2-1997：ひいいいい 北上@1404：act カモーン！ KanColle : アクシデント表(6) → ううう。やりすぎちゃった！自分の【行動力】が１Ｄ６点減少する。 北上@1404：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 木曾@717：セフセフ 青葉@832：おっそろしい…… 木曾@717：この卓ダイス荒ぶるなあ… 愛宕@2-1823：ですねぇ～ 北上@1404：「ん、あれ？ちょっと調子悪い？」 青葉@832：「大丈夫ですか？北上さん」 提督@161：この卓なかなか波乱ですな 北上@1404：「もしもーし、亀よー！」（五連装酸素魚雷に 北上@1404：「あー、ヘソ曲げちゃったみたーい！ちょっと時間稼ぎよろしくー！」　＞青葉 響@2-1997：「魚雷使いも大変みたいだね」 瑞鳳@829：「臍ってどの辺りなのかしら？」 青葉@832：「いやー……私も色々とアレでして」 北上@1404：「じゃ、ひびきん後はよろしく」 響@2-1997：「ん、任された」 響@2-1997：って訳で私の手番ですね 響@2-1997：「さて、北上の意思を継ごうか」 響@2-1997：目標はeliteタ級！ 響@2-1997：さて攻撃の前に･･･ 響@2-1997：【集中攻撃】　《クール》直上　目標値5 響@2-1997：2d6>=5 「・・・（今日の晩御飯何かな）」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 104,6 → 10 → 成功 木曾@717：めっちゃクール 北上@1404：そーくーる 瑞鳳@829：クールっ 愛宕@2-1823：クール！ 青葉@832：クルッ 響@2-1997：さて本判定 提督@161：kool 響@2-1997：【小口径主砲】で攻撃　《自由奔放》直上　命中補正+2 響@2-1997：2d6+2>=5 「さて、さっさとやっちゃいますか」 KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 31,2+2 → 5 → 成功 響@2-1997：ひっ 北上@1404：カ号であります！ 提督@161：回避1であります！ 響@2-1997：振りなおしで 響@2-1997：響@2-1997の行動力を-5(1D6->5)した（行動力：16->11） 響@2-1997：2d6+2>=5 「ん？今オートジャイロが・・・」 KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 82,6+2 → 10 → 成功 響@2-1997：【魚雷】で連撃　《外国暮らし》直上　命中補正+2　連撃補正-2 瑞鳳@829：「オートジャイロ？気のせいじゃない？」 響@2-1997：2d6+2-2>=5 「ふむ・・・気のせいか」 KanColle : (2D6+2-2>=5) → 94,5+2-2 → 9 → 成功 響@2-1997：ダメージ4d！いきます！ 北上@1404：いっけー！ 青葉@832：かっとべぇ！ 響@2-1997：4d6 「さて、こいつで沈んでくれないかい？」 KanColle : (4D6) → 141,2,5,6 → 14 響@2-1997：声援を要求する！ 提督@161：3点足りない 青葉@832：では 木曾@717：足りなかったら出そう 青葉@832：「（それでは、こちらも支援砲撃を行いますか……流石に少しは働かねば）」＋1 響@2-1997：1d6+14 「っ！青葉か、助かる！」 KanColle : (1D6+14) → 22+14 → 16 北上@1404：一足りない 提督@161：いちたりない 木曾@717：ではでは 菊月@3-72：おのれ妖怪 青葉@832：青葉は仕事をしなかったようだ 響@2-1997：ぐぬぬ･･･ 愛宕@2-1823：妖怪め！ 北上@1404：これもツ級ってやつの仕業なんだ 瑞鳳@829：まじかよツ級最低だな 響@2-1997：マジかよツ級最低だな 菊月@3-72：何だって！？それは本当かい？ 木曾@717：「こっちも援護するぜ」+1 響@2-1997：1d6+16 「ああ、助かるよ！こいつでっ！」 KanColle : (1D6+16) → 11+16 → 17 愛宕@2-1823：足りた！ 瑞鳳@829：コンビネーションカ号であります！ 青葉@832：実質カ号であります！ 北上@1404：…………轟沈だな！ 響@2-1997：おのれカ号！ 提督@161：撃破！ 響@2-1997：「･･･っふう、こんなものかな」 瑞鳳@829：「お疲れ様！　っと・・・来るわね」 北上@1404：「ひびきんナイスー、これが友情ぱわーだー」 響@2-1997：「うん、助かったよ　すぱしーば」 提督@161：ではヲ級かな？ 響@2-1997：いえす 瑞鳳@829：だね 提督@161：では艦爆で攻撃ー 提督@161：choice愛宕,瑞鳳 KanColle : (CHOICE愛宕,瑞鳳) → 愛宕 瑞鳳@829：むっ 愛宕@2-1823：おっと 提督@161：BT4 KanColle :指定個性④(66) → 6-4　《航空戦》 瑞鳳@829：むーｗ 愛宕@2-1823：《索敵》で代用　目標値は7 愛宕@2-1823：2d6>=7 KanColle : (2D6>=7) → 51,4 → 5 → 失敗 響@2-1997：妨害1っぽい？ 瑞鳳@829：まあ失敗っぽい？ 提督@161：ですね 瑞鳳@829：（回避１加えると、感情回避はできるっぽい　振り直しでもいいっぽい　対空で減衰でもいいっぽい 響@2-1997：（でも7dは超対空しても痛いっぽい？　まあ2回対空すればいいっぽいぽい？ どどんとふ：「提督@161」がログインしました。 北上@1404：(好きな方を選ぶっぽい 愛宕@2-1823：振り直しいきます 愛宕@2-1823：愛宕@2-1823の行動力を-0した 愛宕@2-1823：あれ 瑞鳳@829：ん？ 響@2-1997：カウンターリモコン設定ミスっぽい？ 愛宕@2-1823：愛宕@2-1823の行動力を-1(1d6->1)した 響@2-1997：おやすい！ 愛宕@2-1823：できたできた 青葉@832：これも乱数調整じゃ 愛宕@2-1823：2d6>=7 KanColle : (2D6>=7) → 105,5 → 10 → 成功 提督@161：つよい 愛宕@2-1823：[ 愛宕@2-1823：「今のはちょっと危なかったわね」 瑞鳳@829：「中々やっかいねぇ・・・」 提督@161：後は菊月かな？ 響@2-1997：っぽい！ 青葉@832：かな！ 菊月@3-72：だね 北上@1404：っぽい！ 菊月@3-72：目標カ級！ 菊月@3-72：の前に 菊月@3-72：待ち伏せ宣言 菊月@3-72：これでダメージ+5 提督@161：はーい 響@2-1997：（実質損傷1追加である 菊月@3-72：では改めて 菊月@3-72：目標カ 小口径主砲 古風直上 目標値5 命中+2 菊月@3-72：2d6+2>=5 KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 51,4+2 → 7 → 成功 響@2-1997：ナイスヒット！ 菊月@3-72：連撃出来ないのでこのままダメージ 菊月@3-72：2d6+5 KanColle : (2D6+5) → 51,4+5 → 10 青葉@832：ふむ……！ 響@2-1997：ここに1の目があるじゃろ？ 愛宕@2-1823：声援送ります？ 菊月@3-72：まだだ、虎視眈々宣言！ 北上@1404：この1の目をな？ 青葉@832：こうじゃ 菊月@3-72：クール直上 目標値5 菊月@3-72：2d6>=5 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 62,4 → 6 → 成功 響@2-1997：Good! 菊月@3-72：これで1を6に変えて計15！ 響@2-1997：損傷3だな･･･2ラウンド目で落としても問題なさそう？ 菊月@3-72：「これで・・・どうだ！」 木曾@717：かな？ 青葉@832：「あー……皆さんちゃんと仕事してますねぇ」 提督@161：では2巡目かな 瑞鳳@829：「後は若い子に任せましょうかねぇ・・・」 響@2-1997：「命中確認･･･うん、あの潜水艦もうボロボロだよ」 北上@1404：「みんな仕事してるねー、すごいねー」 菊月@3-72：「といってもそっちの大物相手とは話が違うさ・・・」＞青葉 菊月@3-72：「・・・そんなに歳の差あったか？」＞瑞鳳 青葉@832：「いやぁ、私なにもやってませんし？」 菊月@3-72：「後一押しか・・・」＞響 響@2-1997：「今までは、な。今からどでかい花火を打ち上げてくれるんだろう？」 北上@1404：「アタシは5連装酸素魚雷ちゃんがヘソ曲げちゃったから……」 瑞鳳@829：「やぁねぇ、言葉の綾よー」＞菊月 青葉@832：「では、このまま接近戦を仕掛けましょう」 木曾@717：「待ってました！…白兵装備持ってきてないけどな」 青葉@832：ということで、こちらが先に行ってみましょう……弱点砲？奴はお留守番だ 青葉@832：目標、装甲空母鬼。幸運砲目標値5補正は諸々で＋1 愛宕@2-1823：「わかったわ、頑張っていきましょう」 青葉@832：2d6+1>=5 「せめて、一撃は当てたいものですけどねぇ……」 KanColle : (2D6+1>=5) → 104,6+1 → 11 → 成功 青葉@832：スペシャル！ 瑞鳳@829：SP! 青葉@832：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 響@2-1997：ヒャッハー！ 愛宕@2-1823：おお！ 北上@1404：スペシャール！ 菊月@3-72：グッド！ 青葉@832：【勝手は榛名が！】発動宣言 瑞鳳@829：「はいはい、誘導続けるわ！　気を取り直してゴー！」 響@2-1997：サンキューヅッホ 青葉@832：つづいて連撃、自由奔放阿賀野砲目標値5補正諸々で＋1 青葉@832：2d6+1>=5 「む、誘導が……ああ、これなら行けそうです」 KanColle : (2D6+1>=5) → 83,5+1 → 9 → 成功 青葉@832：更に連撃、おおらか2号砲 青葉@832：目標値5、補正は0 青葉@832：2d6>=5 「それでは……これも、おまけぇ！」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 63,3 → 6 → 成功 響@2-1997：文句なーし 響@2-1997：･･･14dか？ 青葉@832：本人火力3、武器火力3+2+2、勝手は榛名が+2、スペシャルで2 青葉@832：14d6 「それでは……あまり火力は出ませんが、狙い打ちますよぉ！」 KanColle : (14D6) → 521,2,2,3,3,3,3,4,4,4,5,6,6,6 → 52 瑞鳳@829：ひええ・・・ 北上@1404：ヒエー 瑞鳳@829：「たーまやー！」 愛宕@2-1823：ひえええ 提督@161：怖すぎなんだけで 木曾@717：うひょー 菊月@3-72：「凄いな・・・」 提督@161：撃破かな？ 木曾@717：「青葉はこうでなくちゃなあ！」 響@2-1997：「これであまり火力が出てないって･･･謙遜しすぎだよ」 青葉@832：【獅子奮迅】発動、行動力を3点回復します 北上@1404：「もうマヂ無理……アタシおうち帰るね？」 青葉@832：「いやまあ……まぐれ当たりは有りましたが本来はもう少し武器はありますしねぇ」 響@2-1997：装甲16　48~が損傷3だから撃破でしょうね 愛宕@2-1823：「十分火力出てるじゃない・・・すごいわ」 響@2-1997：「あの鬼も不慮の事故さえなければまだ生きながらえてただろうに･･･悔しいだろうねえ」 青葉@832：「では、木曾さんにバトンタッチです」 瑞鳳@829：「残敵数２．任せたわよ！」 木曾@717：「おう、行くぜ！」 木曾@717：とここで最高の勝利と 木曾@717：火力が計2上昇 北上@1404：ふえぇ……アタシの出る幕無いねコレ 木曾@717：でヲ級に五連装酸素魚雷を 木曾@717：2d6+2-1>=5 「魚雷第一波発射！」 KanColle : (2D6+2-1>=5) → 94,5+2-1 → 10 → 成功 木曾@717：連撃 木曾@717：五連装酸素魚雷を続けて 木曾@717：エリートは補正ないんだったぜ 木曾@717：2d6+2-2>=5 連撃！ KanColle : (2D6+2-2>=5) → 72,5+2-2 → 7 → 成功 青葉@832：ひゅうっ！ 木曾@717：ダメージは装備6最高の勝利2で8dと 響@2-1997：いけるいけるぅ！ 木曾@717：8d6 「酸素魚雷は伊達じゃない！」 KanColle : (8D6) → 261,1,1,3,4,5,5,6 → 26 提督@161：2点ぴったり 響@2-1997：ジャスト中破！ 北上@1404：ふえぇ 木曾@717：声援もないし終了と 北上@1404：「………え？アタシの番？」 瑞鳳@829：「頑張ってねー」ひらひら 北上@1404：「うそん」 響@2-1997：「ほら、キリキリ動く」 木曾@717：「汚名返上といこうぜ姉さん！」 菊月@3-72：「どの道対潜が残ってただろうに・・・」 愛宕@2-1823：「北上ちゃん、頑張って！」 青葉@832：「あとはまかせましたあー」 北上@1404：「うー、あー……よし」 北上@1404：「そいじゃ、魚雷発射管のギアを上げましょうか！」 北上@1404：目標、空母ヲ級elite！ 北上@1404：第一打！ 北上@1404：【甲標的】《買い物》を同個性で判定！ 北上@1404：目標値5の命中修正+2！ 北上@1404：2d6+2>=5 「スタートユアエンジン！」 KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 71,6+2 → 9 → 成功 北上@1404：6は妨害されないね！ 北上@1404：連撃！ 北上@1404：【61cm五連装(酸素)魚雷】《面白い》 北上@1404：目標値5の命中連撃装備修正+1！ 北上@1404：2d6+1>=5 「止まりかけた心に……！」 KanColle : (2D6+1>=5) → 83,5+1 → 9 → 成功 北上@1404：三連撃！ 北上@1404：【61cm五連装(酸素)魚雷】《おおらか》を同個性で判定！ 北上@1404：目標値5の命中2連撃装備修正-1！ 北上@1404：2d6-1>=5 「さーて……トップギアを回せ！」 KanColle : (2D6-1>=5) → 94,5-1 → 8 → 成功 提督@161：あぁ＾～強いぃぃぃぃぃ 北上@1404：＼フルスロットール！／ 青葉@832：やりおる……！ 響@2-1997：パーフェクト 北上@1404：ダメージ！ 北上@1404：装備火力2+3+3=8d！ 木曾@717：いいねいいね 北上@1404：【飽和雷撃】発動！ 北上@1404：ダメージ+3！ 北上@1404：8d+3 「必殺のぉ………トーピード・タービュランス！！」 KanColle : (8D6+3) → 372,3,4,5,5,6,6,6+3 → 40 提督@161：実際強い 瑞鳳@829：なんかおかしい出目出してるよぉ・・・ 響@2-1997：殺意の波動あふるるダイス 提督@161：ヲ級＝サン、サヨナラ！ 北上@1404：「つり銭は要らないよ……っと！」 響@2-1997：「はらしょー･･･さて、後始末と行こうか」 青葉@832：「流石です……さて、ではフィナーレですか」 響@2-1997：って訳で潜航中のカ級＝サンをロックオン♪ 響@2-1997：攻撃判定の前にー 響@2-1997：【集中攻撃】　《クール》直上　目標値5 提督@161：オーバーキルかな？ 響@2-1997：2d6>=5 「あの深さ程度なら・・・」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 73,4 → 7 → 成功 響@2-1997：んで本判定 響@2-1997：【小口径主砲】で攻撃　《自由奔放》直上　命中補正+2 響@2-1997：2d6+2>=5 「くくくっ・・・血が滾ってきてるよ・・・」 KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 62,4+2 → 8 → 成功 瑞鳳@829：「ひ、響ちゃん・・・？」 響@2-1997：ざんねん、2dでダメージ算出 響@2-1997：2d6 「血祭りにあげてやるよ！Урааааааа！」 KanColle : (2D6) → 31,2 → 3 北上@1404：カ号であります！ 瑞鳳@829：お、おう 提督@161：カ号であります 響@2-1997：「･･･チッ、あたりが悪いね」 北上@1404：「ダイジョーブダイジョーブ、菊月が何とかしてくれるって」 響@2-1997：「次任せたよ、同志菊月」 瑞鳳@829：「私もいるわよ！」 瑞鳳@829：別に・・・倒してしまっても構わんのだろう？ 青葉@832：「おや、瑞鳳さん？」 愛宕@2-1823：「やっちゃって菊月ちゃん！」 響@2-1997：（づほ殴れるん？ 瑞鳳@829：目標カ級、【基本武装】fire！ 木曾@717：あったなそんなんｗ 瑞鳳@829：「あれよ、烈風で殴ればいいの」 菊月@3-72：「任せれた・・・が、その前にもう一人、だな」軽く笑いつつ 提督@161：あれは・・・烈風拳！ 木曾@717：烈風拳！ 瑞鳳@829：KTM 指定個性派はっ KanColle : 個性：一括(3,7) → 《元気／性格7》 瑞鳳@829：食べ物から・・・２！ 北上@1404：「元気に行こう、元気に」 瑞鳳@829：2d>=7 「そうそう、元気よく行きましょっ！ KanColle : (2D6>=7) → 71,6 → 7 → 成功 瑞鳳@829：火力！　１D！ 北上@1404：レッツゴージャスティーン！ 愛宕@2-1823：「あ、そうだったわね；瑞鳳ちゃんも頑張って！」 瑞鳳@829：1d 「これぞ・・・ 烈風拳よ！！」 KanColle : (1D6) → 6 瑞鳳@829：勝ったな・・・！ 木曾@717：すげえ 響@2-1997：殴り倒したー！？ 北上@1404：Foooooooo！！！ 提督@161：烈風拳が入ったぁー！ 愛宕@2-1823：ファッ！？ 木曾@717：「なんだ今の…！？」 瑞鳳@829：「ふっ・・・」　片腕上げたままドヤ顔 菊月@3-72：「命中確認！撃破だ！」 提督@161：やっぱ余裕だったじゃないか（憤慨） 青葉@832：「なんともまあ、奇妙な技を……」 響@2-1997：「あれが･･･幻ともいわれた烈風拳･･･」 木曾@717：「知っているのか響！」 愛宕@2-1823：「な、なにあれ・・・！？」 提督@161：（戦果は通常9特殊戦果1ね） 響@2-1997：「烈風を使いこなせた真の猛者のみがつかえる格闘術、古事記にはそう書いてある」 提督@161：（間違えた　通常8だ） 瑞鳳@829：どうやって倒したんだろう・・・ｗ 提督@161：そりゃあもう烈風を飛ばした衝撃波よ 菊月@3-72：浮いてるならまだしも潜航状態だぞ・・・w 北上@1404：「烈風拳の歴史はその昔、後漢の時代にまで遡る……」 菊月@3-72：「知っているのか北上・・・」 瑞鳳@829：「そう、これは対空に全てを捧げた者だけが得られる力・・・」 響@2-1997：「それを体得していたとは･･･瑞鳳はそれほどまでの高みにいたというんだね」 響@2-1997：------本日ここまで------ 提督@161：点呼開始！ 北上@1404：準備完了！（1/7） 愛宕@2-1823：準備完了！（2/7） 木曾@717：準備完了！（3/7） 菊月@3-72：準備完了！（4/7） 瑞鳳@829：準備完了！（5/7） 響@2-1997：準備完了！（6/7） 青葉@832：準備完了！（7/7） 全員準備完了しましたっ！ 提督@161：戦果からですっけ 響@2-1997：前回のあらすじ：烈風拳炸裂 瑞鳳@829：いやあカ級は強敵でしたね 北上@1404：NKT…… 青葉@832：私達の戦いは、これからだ！ 響@2-1997：夕張提督の次回卓にご期待ください！ 木曾@717：-fin- 菊月@3-72：ご参戦、ありがとうございました！ 提督@161：◆戦果8で特殊1な◆ 瑞鳳@829：はーいっと 菊月@3-72：りょうかーい 提督@161：戦果9だった　ウカツ！ 響@2-1997：体数7,エリート3の10では？ 瑞鳳@829：ええっと・・・戦果9個と、特殊戦果1個？ 提督@161：うん 響@2-1997：あ、なるほど了解です 青葉@832：全部通常でいいんじゃないかな（遠い目 北上@1404：せやな 菊月@3-72：今資源すっからかんだしな・・・ 木曾@717：かな 響@2-1997：まあ、戦果9見てからでも（震え声） 瑞鳳@829：想起「６連打」 響@2-1997：ひいいいいい 菊月@3-72：ま、まだだ、まだ慌てる時間じゃない・・・ 響@2-1997：とりあえず2回戦果振る人決めます？ 青葉@832：旗艦さんが纏めてでいいんじゃないかな 瑞鳳@829：じゃの 北上@1404：あえて複数人で振ることで乱数をばらけさせて結果をばらけさせる高度な作戦 響@2-1997：（まあそれが早い 響@2-1997：んじゃあ旗艦さんに全権委任（意訳略）で 北上@1404：まあとりあえずそこらへんの決定も含めて旗艦にブン投げましょ 菊月@3-72：さんせーい 愛宕@2-1823：賛成ー 響@2-1997：賛成ー 木曾@717：どぞー 北上@1404：おう、そこの眼帯 瑞鳳@829：木曾さん、貴方旗艦よ・・・ｗ 木曾@717：9b6 KanColle : (9B6) → 1,1,2,3,4,5,5,6,6 北上@1404：お、良い感じ 響@2-1997：いい感じにばらけた 瑞鳳@829：まずまず、であります 響@2-1997：任意2つあるし隙は無いかな？ 北上@1404：提督ゥー、通常戦果の実数値見てから特殊決めてもいいかな？ 木曾@717：2d6+14 燃料 KanColle : (2D6+14) → 104,6+14 → 24 木曾@717：1d6+14 弾薬 KanColle : (1D6+14) → 55+14 → 19 木曾@717：1d6+14 鋼材 KanColle : (1D6+14) → 11+14 → 15 木曾@717：1d6+14 ボーキ KanColle : (1D6+14) → 44+14 → 18 北上@1404：おーいキソー 北上@1404：+14ってさー 木曾@717：あっ 響@2-1997：燃料だけやな・・・ 瑞鳳@829：あっ・・・ｗ 木曾@717：24/12/8/11が加算ですね 木曾@717：29/12/11/11と 北上@1404：鋼材うっすーい！ 響@2-1997：満足に入渠すらできやしねえ！ 青葉@832：入渠？忘れちまったねぇそんな言葉 瑞鳳@829：任意、任意資源を 木曾@717：任意でとりあえず鋼材かな？ 青葉@832：ですかね？ 響@2-1997：でしょうな 木曾@717：1d6+7 鋼材 KanColle : (1D6+7) → 33+7 → 10 木曾@717：29/12/21/11 木曾@717：後は使う人が多い弾薬かな？ 北上@1404：それなら燃料でいいんじゃない？ 北上@1404：全員燃料○だし 木曾@717：確かに 響@2-1997：うむ 木曾@717：燃料で行きますか 瑞鳳@829：おお、確かに 北上@1404：弾薬だとアタシと木曾が補給△っしょ？ 青葉@832：やっるぅ！ 愛宕@2-1823：なるほど 木曾@717：1d6+7 燃料 KanColle : (1D6+7) → 22+7 → 9 木曾@717：38/12/21/11 青葉@832：では、あとは感情が2つと 青葉@832：木曾さんと響さんに＋1づつしてチェックを外しますかね 瑞鳳@829：ｈｍ・・・ 響@2-1997：ふむ・・・ 菊月@3-72：どうすっかな・・・ 木曾@717：自分も響と青葉でチェック外しますっと 瑞鳳@829：まあ　木曾と青葉＋だね・・・ 響@2-1997：北上さんに+1でチェックはずし、づほさんに「これが烈風拳・・・」で+1で 瑞鳳@829：木曾＋１　「やだ・・・かっこいい・・・」　　　青葉＋１「運が悪いのは珍しいわね」 北上@1404：木曾に+1「キソれない」　青葉に+1「ちょっとイケてないんじゃな～い？」 青葉@832：（無言のうまい棒） 北上@1404：属性変更。青葉に「女神」 瑞鳳@829：キソる（動詞） 瑞鳳@829：ちょろい 提督@161：んじゃ第二サイクルに入ってもいいかね？ 瑞鳳@829：またれいー 木曾@717：反映 響@2-1997：菊月さんと愛宕さんがまだっぽいー？ 瑞鳳@829：ぽいー 菊月@3-72：愛宕に+1「すごいな・・・」（SP出してたし） 北上に+1「これが魚雷か・・・」 提督@161：オットット 愛宕@2-1823：菊月に+1　瑞鳳に+1「烈風拳・・・！？」 瑞鳳@829：烈風拳！ 菊月@3-72：すいません、内容思考時間かかった・・・ 響@2-1997：（ええんやで 愛宕@2-1823：同じく、の割に薄っぺらいんです・・・ 木曾@717：OK 菊月@3-72：愛宕の方内容変更「流石だな・・・」 （被ってた・・・） 響@2-1997：さて、出揃ったな！ 青葉@832：ですねえ 瑞鳳@829：ああ！ 提督@161：改めてー 提督@161：はげしいたたかい（棒）を終え、無事近海警備を終えた一行 瑞鳳@829：いやいや、中破した子いるよ！ 提督@161：敵から受けたのは何点ですか・・・？（小声） 瑞鳳@829：・・・・・・ 北上@1404：1点は受けてる 響@2-1997：受けた損傷の半分は自滅じゃ・・・ 青葉@832：残りの2点も敵の攻撃により進路が乱れた為である 青葉@832：つまり、全ては敵の仕業なのだよワトスン君 提督@161：そうだったのか 木曾@717：強敵だった… 響@2-1997：アッハイ 瑞鳳@829：まじかよツ級最低だな 北上@1404：ツ級絶対に許さねぇ！ 響@2-1997：ツ級永遠に許さないんで 愛宕@2-1823：おのれツ級！ 菊月@3-72：ツ級、未だに許されません 龍驤（NPC）：「おつかれやね、なんか結構やられたんかな？」 瑞鳳@829：「強敵だったわ・・・」 木曾@717：「衝突誘発できるのは俺達だけじゃないんだな…」 北上@1404：「もーめっちゃ疲れたからアタシお布団で寝るー」 青葉@832：「ええ、全ては深海棲艦の新型兵装により舵が取られたのが原因でした……」 愛宕@2-1823：「なかなかに強かったわ」 響@2-1997：「私は烈風の真髄を見せてもらったきがするよ」 龍驤（NPC）：「ちょいちょい待ちや　今後の方針がある程度まとまったからとりあえず聞いてな？」 菊月@3-72：「どうにかなったな・・・」 瑞鳳@829：「ほうしん？」 青葉@832：「封神？」 北上@1404：「疱疹？」 響@2-1997：「手短に頼むよ、北上が疲れてる」　責任転嫁である 龍驤（NPC）：「天候不良で様子を見てた例の北の島やけど、近々出撃できる見通しが立ったんや」 菊月@3-72：「どうするんだ？」 北上@1404：「あ、そう？頑張ってねー」 青葉@832：「いってらっしゃいませー」 龍驤（NPC）：「割りと大部隊がいるっぽいから頑張ってな？」 響@2-1997：「待機了解」 瑞鳳@829：「あ、響ちゃん。後で買い出しに付き合ってくれないかな？」 龍驤（NPC）：「それと、島から何やら煙が出てたらしいんや」 瑞鳳@829：「原住民かしら」 響@2-1997：「ん、構わないよ。付き合おう」 木曾@717：「山火事かもな」 青葉@832：「野生のネアンデルタール人ですかね」 菊月@3-72：「無人島という話じゃなかったのか？ 愛宕@2-1823：「煙・・・？毒ガスか何かかしら？」 瑞鳳@829：「ありがとっ！」＞響 龍驤（NPC）：「もしかしたら天候不良とかで遭難してる人がおるかもしれんから、もし良かったら調査頼むな」 北上@1404：「野生の提督かもしれない」 瑞鳳@829：「昨今は提督も野生化してるのねぇ」 響@2-1997：「不明な提督たちの秘密会合・・・ってね」 菊月@3-72：「いや、仮にも軍組織なんだから野生はまずいだろ・・・」 木曾@717：「遭難ねえ…こっちの艦娘、提督ならいいんだけどな」 青葉@832：「了解しましたー、キス島へのレベリング時の陸軍さん相手並に覚えておきましょう」 菊月@3-72：「それ顔合わせすらしてないよな・・・」 青葉@832：「まあ、そういう事もありますよねー」 龍驤（NPC）：「んじゃとりあえずゆっくり休んでくれな～ 響@2-1997：「あ、そうだ。出撃前に頼んでた酸素魚雷、用意してくれたかい？」 龍驤（NPC）：「開発担当があのザマなんや　用意できると思ってるん？」 青葉@832：「倉庫に適当に落ちてないんですか？」 響@2-1997：「龍驤・・・君のコネでこうちょいちょいっとならないかな？」 北上@1404：「ケチー！マッククルー！サーフボード―！」 瑞鳳@829：「やめてさしあげなさい」 響@2-1997：「北上、それ以上はいけない」 龍驤（NPC）：「昔夕張が作った旧式の侵食魚雷ならあるかもな？」 菊月@3-72：「それ私達が積めるのか・・・？」 北上@1404：「やってみればいいんじゃない？」 龍驤（NPC）：「使いたいなら勝手に持ってくればええけど、何が起きても知らんで？ 響@2-1997：「気合だ、気合で何とかしよう」 愛宕@2-1823：「侵食魚雷って・・・夕張ちゃんなんてもの作ってるのよ」 提督@161：さて、折角ならば本当に使いたいなら使ってもいいぞい 北上@1404：わーい 響@2-1997：いいのか・・・ｗ 瑞鳳@829：ふええ・・・ｗ 提督@161：【夕張製酸素魚雷（旧式）】火力3　雷撃3　射程：短 響@2-1997：侵食魚雷性能とか教えてもらったりできますー？ 菊月@3-72：というか残ってたんだな・・・ 瑞鳳@829：つよっ 響@2-1997：（あれ？普通に強くね？ 響@2-1997：デメリットありそう 愛宕@2-1823：つよい 提督@161：1.この装備を使用する際の判定時、達成値が3の倍数の時攻撃できない 響@2-1997：ですよねー！ 北上@1404：あ、この性能なら要らないや 青葉@832：懐かしいなぁ 木曾@717：懐かしいなあ、そんなんだったなあ… 提督@161：まぁ北上様はもっといい魚雷あるしなぁ 響@2-1997：Q.出目6に声援2を加えて達成値8にすれば攻撃可能？ 提督@161：2.この装備を使用する際の再判定時、行動力の消費を+1する 提督@161：A.おｋ 響@2-1997：（こういうロマン武器も悪くないかなーって 提督@161：まぁそんな感じです　使いたいならどうぞ 響@2-1997：よし、誰も装備しなければ装備しようか・・・！ 菊月@3-72：振り直し効く分駆逐なら考慮に入るかなぁ・・・？ 提督@161：でも改装はシーンで 瑞鳳@829：行くのか・・・！ 菊月@3-72：・・・死ぬなよ？ 響@2-1997：菊月さんどうするー？積みたい？（悪魔の笑み 菊月@3-72：むむむ・・・ 提督@161：新型試作機ってのもあってぇ・・・ 響@2-1997：ほう！ 瑞鳳@829：ほう！ 提督@161：もっと強いけどもっとデメリットきついのが 愛宕@2-1823：ｈｍ 北上@1404：へぇ 菊月@3-72：ほっほーん？ 提督@161：火力4　雷撃5　1.この装備を使用する際に再判定は出来ない　2.行使前に1dを振り、達成値が1d/2（小数点切り下げ）の倍数の時攻撃失敗　3.クリティカルはファンブルになる 提督@161：声援はOKだから使ってみたいなら止めない 北上@1404：Q.【伊達じゃないから！】 響@2-1997：そこまでデータを用意したんだ、使って欲しいのだろう・・・？ 提督@161：A.適応されない 北上@1404：ゴミ箱にポイーで 響@2-1997：まあ無条件6d+3とか絶対許されないわな・・・ｗ 提督@161：実際倉庫の肥やしですからな 提督@161：まぁ使いたければ改装時に申請お願いします 2サイクル目 提督@161：んではなぜか既にカードが用意されてますが 提督@161：かき混ぜで2サイクル目いきますか 青葉@832：はーい 瑞鳳@829：はーい 響@2-1997：了解よー 愛宕@2-1823：はーい 菊月@3-72：りょうかーい 菊月@3-72：さぁ一番手は誰だ！ 提督@161：ではシャッフルも終わったので・・・ 木曾@717：菊月からかなー？ 提督@161：って古いカード消してなかった 青葉@832：愛宕さんも有り？ 菊月@3-72：行動値的には青葉・北上・愛宕かな？ 青葉@832：（ああ、私は中破で−1補正も出ますので…… 青葉@832：それと、木曾さんは入渠？ 青葉@832：（補給後入渠が多分一番安定でしょうけど 響@2-1997：青葉さん、菊月さん、愛宕さんから診療台使えそうな人が行くのがいいんじゃないですかね 北上@1404：あおあお全判定に-1だってばよ 響@2-1997：あー 菊月@3-72：自分損傷なかったような・・・ 響@2-1997：（他人に使えるんやで 菊月@3-72：（忘れてた・・・ 木曾@717：まあ何にせよ入渠します　燃料鋼材マイナス7か… 青葉@832：はーい 瑞鳳@829：ふえええ・・・ 青葉@832：じゃあ愛宕さんに任せますかね？ 北上@1404：ちょちょちょっと待った 青葉@832：なんだって！？ 北上@1404：まだ感情先変更できる？ 提督@161：許せる！ 響@2-1997：（いいんですか？ 提督@161：（いいんです！ 響@2-1997：づほさんの1点を撤回、青葉さんに+1でチェック消し 響@2-1997：（すまない、さらば烈風拳 瑞鳳@829：（仕方ないね・・・ 青葉@832：（すまぬ……すまぬ…… 提督@161：他には大丈夫？ 瑞鳳@829：おｋっぽい 響@2-1997：っぽい 北上@1404：おｋ－ 青葉@832：ぽいー 愛宕@2-1823：おｋかな 菊月@3-72：おk 木曾@717：おｋ 青葉@832：では？ 北上@1404：ひあうぃごー！ 北上@1404：あ、みんな任務は覚えてるよね？ 瑞鳳@829：なんだっけ！ 響@2-1997：ハッハァー！ 響@2-1997：遠征（ボソッ 青葉@832：知らんな 瑞鳳@829：忘れちまったよ・・・遠征なんて言葉 愛宕@2-1823：遠征・・・知らない子ですね 響@2-1997：誰かが入れてるだろ・・・入れてるだろ？ 提督@161：んで、結局誰が初手です？ 北上@1404：よし、全員覚えてるね 木曾@717：あたごん？ 愛宕@2-1823：かな？ 北上@1404：初手行きたい人ー 青葉@832：へ 瑞鳳@829：私は後ろの方に回りましょ 北上@1404：┌ 木曾@717：GOGO！ 愛宕@2-1823：それじゃあいきます 青葉@832：はい！ どどんとふ：愛宕@2-1823がカードを公開しました。「日常　「そうか！頭のなかに爆弾が！」」 響@2-1997：お許しください！ 瑞鳳@829：えっ 木曾@717：日常…？ 愛宕@2-1823：あれ？遠征は・・・？ 青葉@832：ゆーとーぴーあー 北上@1404：遠征欲しけりゃ自分で書きなさい 愛宕@2-1823：evnt KanColle : 日常イベント表(8) → 銀蝿／ギンバイ：《規律／航海５》で判定。（着任p220） 響@2-1997：ほう！ 瑞鳳@829：何が始まるんです？ 北上@1404：オーケーオーケー 愛宕@2-1823：第三次大戦だ 北上@1404：菊月の布団に忍び込もう 青葉@832：お菓子好きかい？ 北上@1404：アタシが手引きするからついてきな 響@2-1997：菊月を銀蝿する（意味深） 瑞鳳@829：大好きSA！ 愛宕@2-1823：大好きだ！ 青葉@832：では！ 提督@161：菊月秘蔵のお菓子を銀蝿するって流れかな？ 木曾@717：いやな先輩じゃないか・・・w 愛宕@2-1823：心が痛むなー（棒） 北上@1404：菊月秘蔵のお菓子は可哀そうだ 瑞鳳@829：菊月・・・ｗ 響@2-1997：「くくくっ、どうやらザル警備じゃないか・・・どう思う？北上」 北上@1404：「待ちたまえズネーク。もしかしたら罠が仕掛けられてるかもしれない」 響@2-1997：「ふむ・・・慎重に、かつ大胆にってところだね。了解だ」 青葉@832：「何やってるんです、貴方達は……」天井裏から 響@2-1997：「何奴ッ！」 北上@1404：「え？潜入捜査官ごっこ」 愛宕@2-1823：「菊月ちゃんがお菓子を隠し持ってるって聞いてここまできたけど・・・」 青葉@832：「ああ、通りすがりのカメラマンです」 北上@1404：「ほら、段ボールも持ってきたし」 菊月@3-72：「の割りには随分邪な気配を感じたがな・・・」 愛宕@2-1823：「青葉ちゃんどこから・・・？」 響@2-1997：「私はキワモノだがドラム缶だ、金属はいい・・・」 響@2-1997：「なっ、菊月いたのか・・・？」 青葉@832：「あ、ここですここー」天井をコンコンと叩き 愛宕@2-1823：「そんなところから・・・って菊月ちゃん！？まさかもうバレたの！？」 段ボール：「………」 菊月@3-72：「なぁに通りがかりさ・・・で、一体何をしようとしていたのか、ご説明願おうか・・・」 天井裏：「.........」 ドラム缶：......... 愛宕@2-1823：「え、えっと・・・そ、そう！青葉ちゃんから菊月ちゃんがお菓子持ってるって聞いて」 ドラム缶：「（愛宕・・・青葉を売ったな）」 愛宕@2-1823：「みんなでお菓子パーティーしようと思ってーなんて」 瑞鳳@829：「菊月ちゃんとお菓子パーティですって！？」　床下から 菊月@3-72：「ふむ・・・じゃあそこのドラム缶と段ボールは？」 段ボール：「………」 ドラム缶：「.........」 愛宕@2-1823：「さ、さぁ・・・粗大ゴミじゃないかしら」目を逸らしながら 菊月@3-72：「どこから入った来た！？そんなとこ・・・」＞瑞鳳 響@2-1997：あ、このドラム缶横倒し状態な 菊月@3-72：入った→入って 瑞鳳@829：「いえ、水道管直していたのよ」 瑞鳳@829：まあ、こう開くところがあるんだよ 菊月@3-72：「そ、そうなのか・・・」＞瑞鳳 愛宕@2-1823：「そんなこともできたのね～」 瑞鳳@829：「夕張があんな感じだから、誰もやれる人がいないみたいね」 菊月@3-72：「そもそも本当にパーティを開く気なら最初から私に話せば済むことじゃないのか・・・？」＞愛宕 ドラム缶：「.........」　菊月が愛宕と瑞鳳に気を取られてるうちにゆっくりお菓子に近づく 愛宕@2-1823：「ギクッ・・・そ、そうねうっかりしていたわ～」汗 段ボール：「………」(不動 愛宕@2-1823：「えっと菊月ちゃんはどんなお菓子持ってるの？」 菊月@3-72：「さて・・・そろそろそちらにもご説明願おうかな？響」愛宕の方を向いたまま 菊月@3-72：「酒のツマミにでもなりそうなのが主だな・・・」＞愛宕 瑞鳳@829：「意外・・・でもないわね。渋いわねぇ」 ドラム缶：「………私、燃料。響、違ウ」 段ボール：「………」 愛宕@2-1823：「やっぱり菊月ちゃん渋いのね～」 菊月@3-72：「ほう、ではさっき私が居たことに驚いたのは愛宕以外誰だったというのかな？燃料さん」 菊月@3-72：「そうなのか・・・？」＞渋い 響@2-1997：「くくくっ！使命は果たした！全力逃走ゥ！」 天井裏：＼既に気配は無いようだ／ 瑞鳳@829：「ええ、でもそこも魅力ねぇ」＞菊月に 響@2-1997：お菓子、少し減ってますね 響@2-1997：ドラム缶でごろんごろん転がりながら部屋から離脱します 木曾@717：怪しすぎる… 菊月@3-72：「はぁ・・・やられたか・・・」 愛宕@2-1823：「そうね～そこがいいのよ」＞魅力 瑞鳳@829：「器用ね・・・」 菊月@3-72：「しっかし犯人が分かってれば後はいくらでも・・・なぁ？」（ニヤ 愛宕@2-1823：「アレ・・・酔ったりしないのかしら」 菊月@3-72：「まぁ普段の海に比べればマシ・・・なのかもな」 瑞鳳@829：「そういうものなのかしら・・・？」 菊月@3-72：「さて・・・1名が正体を表したが・・・どうするかね、愛宕」 愛宕@2-1823：「うう・・・（まずいわどうにかして状況を打開しないと）」 愛宕@2-1823：「そういえばあ、あの段ボールなんなのかしら」 菊月@3-72：「段ボール？・・・あぁそこのやつか」 菊月@3-72：「粗大ゴミなら捨てておけばいいんじゃないか？」 愛宕@2-1823：「確かにそうね（今のうち・・・？）」 愛宕@2-1823：「じゃあ菊月ちゃんアレ捨てといてくれる？私は皆をお菓子パーティーに誘ってくるから」 菊月@3-72：「いや、どうにもアレは駆逐艦の私には重そうだ・・・用意は私がしよう」 愛宕@2-1823：「じゃ、じゃあ瑞鳳ちゃんと一緒に捨ててきて。私のほうは大丈夫だから！」 瑞鳳@829：「？？」 愛宕@2-1823：「多分菊月ちゃんと二人きりよ」ぼそ 菊月@3-72：「ふむ・・・確かにそれならどうにかなりそうか・・・」 瑞鳳@829：「さっ、菊月ちゃん！」　床から這い上がって 菊月@3-72：「早っ！？」 瑞鳳@829：「ふふ・・・お片付けしましょうか！」 菊月@3-72：「あぁ、ついでだ。菓子ぐらいなら私が持っておくか。捨てて来た後にでも用意すればいいな」 菊月@3-72：「あ、あぁ・・・」＞瑞鳳 愛宕@2-1823：「なっ・・・」 菊月@3-72：「どうした？皆を誘いに行くんじゃないのか？ならその間に用意も済ませば速いだろう？」 愛宕@2-1823：「そ、そうなんだけど・・・」汗 瑞鳳@829：「ほぇ？」 北上@1404：――――――その時である！ 青葉@832：ワッザ！ 段ボール：＼カチッ／ 愛宕@2-1823：「カチッ？」 菊月@3-72：「・・・ん？何だ、今の音」 段ボール：＼ピッ……ピッ……ピッ………／ 瑞鳳@829：「あ、私これ知ってるわ！」 菊月@3-72：「・・・な、何だ？」＞瑞鳳 瑞鳳@829：「ほら、これってあれじゃないかな？」 瑞鳳@829：「時限爆弾」 菊月@3-72：「・・・・・・・・・総員退避！」 愛宕@2-1823：「と、とりあえず逃げましょう！私は菊月ちゃんのお菓子を守るわ」お菓子のある場所まで全力ダッシュ 瑞鳳@829：「この感じだとー・・・　って、え？」 菊月@3-72：「行くぞ瑞鳳！」愛宕と反対側へ 瑞鳳@829：「え、ええ」　着いていきます 提督@161：果たして一行は爆発を回避できるのか！？ 瑞鳳@829：※尚判定は愛宕さん 響@2-1997：フレーバーで回避判定していいのよ？ 北上@1404：はぁい！せんせー！ 北上@1404：弱点を回避して長所で判定を行うことはできますか！ 北上@1404：※例：弱点距離5、長所距離6の場合 提督@161：ルール的に許されないらしい 北上@1404：許されないの？ 響@2-1997：あ、最短じゃなきゃ駄目なんや 菊月@3-72：公式リプだとやってるからGM次第だった希ガス 愛宕@2-1823：なるほど 提督@161：うーん　じゃあ許す 響@2-1997：よし、弱点個性の判定は提督のツッコミを入れてもらおう（ 愛宕@2-1823：では《索敵》で代用　目標値6 北上@1404：あれ、個性指定されてたっけ 菊月@3-72：（ただルルブ的には最短って記述あったはず、やっぱGM次第やなこれ 響@2-1997：いや、デフォは《規律》だけどどう考えてもなあ・・・ｗ 響@2-1997：まだここでは指定されてないよ！ 愛宕@2-1823：一応は《規律》だけど 瑞鳳@829：規律、規律ってなんだ 菊月@3-72：振り返ることさ 響@2-1997：思いっきり規律破ってるじゃないですかーやだー！ 北上@1404：待て！自制心を持ってお菓子を護るのかもしれない！ 北上@1404：自分を律するんだよ！ 北上@1404：あ、失敗したらつまみ食いの方向で 響@2-1997：ついでに爆発にも巻き込まれてもらうぞ！ 愛宕@2-1823：なるほどなるほど 響@2-1997：（というか北上様爆心地にいるのは大丈夫なのか 青葉@832：（本当に居ると思うのかね？ 響@2-1997：（ですよねー 瑞鳳@829：（何っ 菊月@3-72：（瑞鳳が出て来たとこから逃げれそう 愛宕@2-1823：てか成否関わらず愛宕さんは爆発に巻き込まれそう 愛宕@2-1823：ってなんだと！？ 菊月@3-72：北上様床にべったりやし今・・・ 北上@1404：さあ、どうする！ 北上@1404：兎にも角にも判定だ！ 愛宕@2-1823：えと《規律》でいいですか？＞GM 提督@161：おｋ 愛宕@2-1823：2d6>=6 KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 72,5 → 7 → 成功 瑞鳳@829：よっし！ 青葉@832：よし！ 北上@1404：あ、ちなみにづほが出てきた床穴は塞いでおります 瑞鳳@829：え゛ 木曾@717：用意周到な 愛宕@2-1823：「お菓子は・・・あった！えとさっきの穴は・・・塞がってる！？」 響@2-1997：ドラム缶が部屋の扉に当たったのか開きづらくなっちゃってますねー？ 段ボール：＼ピッ……ピッ……ピッ……／ 愛宕@2-1823：「・・・因果応報ねー最初は一人でこっそり食べる気でいたけど・・・菊月ちゃんとパーティーしたかったなぁ～」 愛宕@2-1823：お菓子をきっちり抱えて身構える 菊月@3-72：「・・・なぁ瑞鳳。アレ、主砲で撃って外に出せると思うか？」 段ボール：＼ピッ……／ 瑞鳳@829：「んー、やろうと思えばいけるんじゃない？」 段ボール：＼カチッ／ 瑞鳳@829：「あっ」 菊月@3-72：「なら・・・って何だこの音・・・」 段ボール：『…………』 菊月@3-72：「・・・爆発音はない・・・やるだけやるか」 段ボール：『…………どっかーん！！』@CV.那珂ちゃん 菊月@3-72：「！？」 瑞鳳@829：「きゃぁ！？」 愛宕@2-1823：「え、なに！？」 菊月@3-72：「場は落ち着いた・・・か？・・・行ってみるか？」 北上@1404：◆段ボールを開けますか？◆ 愛宕@2-1823：恐る恐る段ボールを開ける 北上@1404：すると…… 時限爆弾っぽい目覚まし時計：『どっかーん！』@那珂ちゃんボイス 瑞鳳@829：「・・・何かしらこれ」 愛宕@2-1823：「え？時計？爆弾じゃなくて？」 菊月@3-72：「悪趣味な・・・時計・・・か？」 菊月@3-72：「は、ははは・・・何なのさ・・・一体・・・」言いながら座り込む 愛宕@2-1823：「あ、ああーよかった～」 北上@1404：そして、段ボール箱の中からぴらりと 菊月@3-72：「ん・・・何だ？」 瑞鳳@829：「あら？」 北上@1404：『皆で結束して、仲よくするように　by北上』　と書かれた紙が 瑞鳳@829：「・・・素直じゃないわねぇ」　ぼそっと 愛宕@2-1823：「北上ちゃん・・・」うるうる 菊月@3-72：「・・・ったく、やってくれる」 愛宕@2-1823：「ごめんなさい菊月ちゃん！ほんとは菊月ちゃんのお菓子こっそり食べようとしてたの」 菊月@3-72：「はぁ・・・ま、そんな気はしたが・・・まぁ、素直に白状出来るのはいいことか」 菊月@3-72：「・・・その菓子、食べるか？」 愛宕@2-1823：「だから仲直りの代わりに・・・一私のお菓子一緒にたべてくれる？」 菊月@3-72：「・・・あぁ、もちろんだ。ついでだ、私のも食べよう」 愛宕@2-1823：「・・・いいの！？じゃあ食べあいっこしましょ！」 瑞鳳@829：「いいわねぇ、私も混ぜて！」 どどんとふ：「菊月@3-72」がログインしました。 菊月@3-72：「そうだな、それもいいな」 菊月@3-72：「もちろん、歓迎さ」＞瑞鳳 愛宕@2-1823：「ええ、もちろんよ瑞鳳ちゃん！」 瑞鳳@829：「ふふっ、ありがとっ♪　それじゃ、私のは—」　っと広げたりして 響@2-1997：＜チッ・・・仕方ない・・・　　　部屋の外からそんな声 青葉@832：窓の外には、ドローンが飛んでいたがそれはまた別のお話…… 瑞鳳@829：青葉ァ！ 菊月@3-72：新装備か！？ 木曾@717：新技術を導入している… 響@2-1997：黒塗りかな？ 愛宕@2-1823：新しい偵察機か！ 響@2-1997：ちなみに部屋の外にはドラム缶に詰めに詰められたお菓子がおいてあったとか何とか 北上@1404：いやぁ、良い話でしたねぇ 青葉@832：イイハナシダナー 菊月@3-72：「明日にでもカマでもかけようかと思ったが・・・まぁ、いいか」 ドラム缶発見して 北上@1404：とりあえず補給発見開発？ 響@2-1997：まず成功効果だ・・・！ 北上@1404：おっと 響@2-1997：あたごんの最大行動力を+1して行動力全回復、だっけか？ 菊月@3-72：+2やね 愛宕@2-1823：+2ですね 響@2-1997：+2か、時計と勘違いしてたっぽい！ 愛宕@2-1823：最大行動力10→12 北上@1404：やったぜ 青葉@832：では、ドローンを操作ということで航空戦を発見しましょうかね 青葉@832：1d6 今話題の新商品！ KanColle : (1D6) → 3 北上@1404：ドローン最強説 青葉@832：更に、診療台の使用を申請してみるかな 提督@161：はーい 響@2-1997：＜愛宕先生！急患が入りました！ 北上@1404：＜愛宕先生！キューカンバー入りました！ 愛宕@2-1823：なに！？今すぐオペ（マッサージ）の準備を！ 響@2-1997：きゅうりをマッサージしていくのか（困惑） 菊月@3-72：医者にきゅうりってなんだ・・・ 愛宕@2-1823：きゅうりどうすんだこれ 北上@1404：ほら、実家できゅうりの漬物作ってるのかもしれないし 青葉@832：なん、だと…… 青葉@832：ともあれ、使用コスト鋼材燃料2を消費して《衛生》で判定！　　　を愛宕さんに依頼ですね！ 愛宕@2-1823：はーい 愛宕@2-1823：鋼材燃料２消費　《おしゃれ》で代用　目標値7 愛宕@2-1823：2d6>=7 KanColle : (2D6>=7) → 82,6 → 8 → 成功 青葉@832：わぁい！愛宕先生ありがとうございました！ 響@2-1997：名医であったか 青葉@832：これで、損傷は0になる……！ 瑞鳳@829：いい感じー 青葉@832：ラスト、補給申請で燃料を13個程ゴリッと 北上@1404：『教えて、愛宕先生！イケナイ砲火後診察！』　的な 愛宕@2-1823：いいなそれ 木曾@717：はーい 木曾@717：18/12/14/11 青葉@832：ふるぱわー！ 響@2-1997：さて、先ほどの新型試作魚雷だが・・・ 響@2-1997：別に装備してしまっても構わないのだろう？ 瑞鳳@829：ああ、勿論だとも・・・ 響@2-1997：ククク・・・狂気の沙汰ほど面白い・・・！ 響@2-1997：改装だァ！【魚雷】を下ろして【新型魚雷試作機】（装備名あってるか知らん）を《クール》で装備ィ！ 提督@161：【夕張製侵食魚雷（新型試作機）】ですな 響@2-1997：【夕張方侵食魚雷（新型試作機）】・・・いい響きだ、嫌いじゃない 響@2-1997：（ちょっと誤字ったが脳内変換よろしく） 響@2-1997：なんで《クール》で装備したかしら、《外国暮らし》で再装備 提督@161：ついに試作兵器をPCに使わせてしまった（笑顔） 響@2-1997：嬉しいダルルォ！？ 提督@161：後他になければ今日はこの辺ですかね 青葉@832：他の皆様補給発見は無いのかな？ 響@2-1997：食べ物、再発見よろし？ 瑞鳳@829：いいぞぉ！ 菊月@3-72：丁寧再発見いいかな？ 提督@161：どぞー 北上@1404：んー、補給はまだいいかなーって 響@2-1997：1d6 《食べ物》 試作兵器でお料理作るよ！（錯乱） KanColle : (1D6) → 5 菊月@3-72：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 響@2-1997：オモイガー 北上@1404：丁寧にはなれなかった……！ 瑞鳳@829：シュンヲー 菊月@3-72：カケーヌーケーテー 響@2-1997：響@2-1997の行動力を-5した（行動力：11->6） 響@2-1997：補給・・・鋼材4弾薬3とかでもらっていいかな？ 木曾@717：補給はー？ 菊月@3-72：んーこちらはとりあえずこのままかな 北上@1404：んーっと、木曾の分は持って行ってる？ 木曾@717：先に減らしてありますね 北上@1404：それならちょっと補給したいかなーって 北上@1404：当座の分でとりあえず燃鋼から任意で4ぐらい補給したい 木曾@717：はいはい 木曾@717：燃4でいいかな 木曾@717：14/12/14/11 青葉@832：以上、かな？ 響@2-1997：補給として燃料弾薬鋼材から任意の７くださいな！ 響@2-1997：（どこ食えばいいかわからん 木曾@717：どこでも良さげだし燃料2鋼材2弾薬3で 北上@1404：北上@1404の行動力を+4した 響@2-1997：了解ですー感謝感謝 北上@1404：とりあえず行動力13っと 響@2-1997：響@2-1997の行動力を+6した（行動力：6->12） 響@2-1997：響@2-1997の行動力を+1した（行動力：12->13） 木曾@717：12/9/12/11 響@2-1997：自分は以上でー 青葉@832：それでは他に何もなければ？ 北上@1404：なければ？ 青葉@832：次回の宿題を開けて今日はここまで？ 木曾@717：ぽい？ 北上@1404：poi！ 響@2-1997：っぽいー 瑞鳳@829：っぽーい 菊月@3-72：っぽい 愛宕@2-1823：っぽい 提督@161：ぽいぽいぽい 提督@161：では開いてしまえ 北上@1404：ねくすとしーんぷれーやー！ 菊月@3-72：行動力的に自分かな？ 響@2-1997：菊月or青葉かな？ 響@2-1997：あ、補給してたわ 青葉@832：デース！ 響@2-1997：菊月ーGO! 菊月@3-72：あいあいさー 北上@1404：♪.ヒゲダンス 菊月@3-72：1d6 左から KanColle : (1D6) → 5 菊月@3-72：なーにっかなー なーにっかな どどんとふ：菊月@3-72がカードを公開しました。「任務「ツ級、防空辞めるってよ」」 北上@1404：今週は、これ！ 響@2-1997：マジかよ！ツ級最高だな！ 青葉@832：ツ級、フォーエバー 木曾@717：あの…遠征… 北上@1404：ツ級様様だな！ 瑞鳳@829：なんだこれ・・・ｗ 北上@1404：自分で書いてないものを頼るな 菊月@3-72：ETMT KanColle : 任務イベント表(4) → アイドルユニット結成：提督が選んだ（キーワード）に対応した指定個性で判定。思いつかない場合は《アイドル／背景８》で判定。（建造弐p138） 木曾@717：あっ 北上@1404：ンフフ……！ 愛宕@2-1823：あっ 響@2-1997：ツ級アイドル・・・？ 瑞鳳@829：ツ級、防空やめてアイドルになるってよ 提督@161：なんてこったい 北上@1404：深海棲艦始まったな 菊月@3-72：どうすりゃいいんだこれ・・・ 青葉@832：超防空アイドル、ツ級ちゃんです！ 瑞鳳@829：まあ、こんなところ？ 木曾@717：ですね 提督@161：ですかな 菊月@3-72：っぽい！ 北上@1404：っぽい！ 響@2-1997：ですのう 愛宕@2-1823：っぽい 青葉@832：次回、アイドルユニット結成……夕張卓で、君を待つ 瑞鳳@829：ではでは・・・お疲れ様でしたー！ 木曾@717：お疲れ様でした 菊月@3-72：お疲れ様でした！ 北上@1404：今度のPは、君かもしれない……！ 響@2-1997：お疲れ様でしたー！ 愛宕@2-1823：お疲れさまでした～ 提督@161：オツカレサマドスエ 青葉@832：お疲れ様でしたー 北上@1404：お疲れ様でしたー 提督@161：点呼開始！ 北上@1404：準備完了！（1/7） 青葉@832：準備完了！（2/7） 響@2-1997：準備完了！（3/7） 愛宕@2-1823：準備完了！（4/7） 菊月@3-72：準備完了！（5/7） 瑞鳳@829：準備完了！（6/7） 木曾@717：準備完了！（7/7） 全員準備完了しましたっ！ 青葉@832：それでは！ 北上@1404：いざ！ 瑞鳳@829：ゆかん！ 響@2-1997：前回のあらすじ：被害担当艦、菊月 木曾@717：うむ 菊月@3-72：だいたいあってる 瑞鳳@829：前回も、の間違いじゃ・・・ 響@2-1997：細けぇこたあいいんだよ！ 菊月@3-72：反論できぬぃ・・・（遠い目 提督@161：えっと、ツ級Pがヲ級やタ級をアイドルにするって話だったっけ 瑞鳳@829：な、なるほど 北上@1404：そうそう 響@2-1997：そんな感じだったねー（錯乱 菊月@3-72：「・・・ツ級でアイドル？」 瑞鳳@829：「・・・えっ？」 響@2-1997：「・・・うん？誰だい、そんなことを言い出したのは」 愛宕@2-1823：「どういうことなの・・・」 北上@1404：「え？アタシは知らないけど」 青葉@832：「そんな話もあるんですか……」 瑞鳳@829：「さすがにツ級は対象外かな・・・あはは・・・」 響@2-1997：「アイドルといえば瑞鳳だと過去の文献に書いてある、つまり・・・」 木曾@717：「瑞鳳の得意分野じゃないのか、これ」 瑞鳳@829：「私をなんだと思ってるのよ！？」 北上@1404：「………」(瑞鳳に肩ポン 木曾@717：「プロデューサー」 菊月@3-72：「新手のプロデューサー？」 北上@1404：ｂ　(ｸﾞｯ 瑞鳳@829：ｂ（グッ 響@2-1997：「よし、決まりだ。ツ級つれてくるね」 菊月@3-72：「何に共鳴したんだお前ら・・・」 瑞鳳@829：「・・・じゃないわよ？というか、どうやってプロデュースするのかな・・・」 青葉@832：「わーお……」 瑞鳳@829：「えっ」 菊月@3-72：「するのか！？というか連れてこれるものか！？」 響@2-1997：＜あ、もしもし響だけど。うん、ちょっと来てもらっていいかな？ 木曾@717：「（いいともかよ…？）」 菊月@3-72：「なんで連絡取れてるんだ・・・」 瑞鳳@829：「（木曾、今の状況をご文字で頼むわね）」 瑞鳳@829：*5文字 北上@1404：「(いいともはもう放映して無いんだよ・・・)」 愛宕@2-1823：「電話でって・・・響ちゃんの人脈どうなってるの？」 菊月@3-72：「（そういう問題なのか・・・？）」 菊月@3-72：＞いいとも 響@2-1997：「OK,話は（無理やり）つけたよ。ちょっと待っててもらえるかな」 北上@1404：「オーケー、盛大に祝ってあげよう」 瑞鳳@829：「何が始まるの・・・？」 青葉@832：「大惨事でしょうかね」 菊月@3-72：「大惨事だろうな・・・」 瑞鳳@829：「大惨事は勘弁してほしいわねぇ・・・」 北上@1404：「え？菊月も一緒にやるんじゃないの？」 菊月@3-72：「・・・なぜ？」 瑞鳳@829：「菊月ちゃんとツ級のユニット？」 愛宕@2-1823：「とりあえずツ級ちゃんの歓迎の準備しないといけないかしら」 北上@1404：「逆にやらない選択肢があるか否か」 ツ級：「アノ・・・突然ナンデスカネ・・・？」 菊月@3-72：「やる理由自体ないんじゃないか・・・」 北上@1404：「『菊月がアイドルやらない選択肢があるかどうか』」 菊月@3-72：「ホントに来たのか・・・」 瑞鳳@829：「わぁお・・・」 木曾@717：「菊月とコンビ…ダメだ、一文字多い」 北上@1404：「はい解説のづほさん(仮名)、お答えをどうぞ」 響@2-1997：「ああ、すまないね・・・じゃあ瑞鳳、後は頼んだよ」 愛宕@2-1823：「ずいぶんと来るの早いじゃない」 瑞鳳@829：「アイドルとかー・・・いつやるの？」 瑞鳳@829：「今よねっ！菊月ちゃん！」 北上@1404：「はい決定ー」 菊月@3-72：「い、いや、別に、いつでもいいのでは・・・？」 ツ級：「響、ドウイウコトダ、説明シテクレ」 北上@1404：「はい並んで並んでー」 響@2-1997：「え、そこのプロデューサーがさ、深海棲艦をアイドル化してみたいとか何とか」 瑞鳳@829：「任せて頂戴。」ふんす 菊月@3-72：「地味に被害増えてないか・・・と思ったらノリノリだな！？」 ツ級：「オイ待テ、訳ガワカｒ」 響@2-1997：「じゃあ頼んだよ瑞鳳」 瑞鳳@829：「了解、さ、まずはコスチュームからよ！」 瑞鳳@829：「カタチから入るってね」 木曾@717：「ツ級はどんな服が似合うのか…」（品定め 愛宕@2-1823：「頑張って菊月ちゃんをプロデュースしてね瑞鳳ちゃん！」 瑞鳳@829：「おまかせあれ！よ」 菊月@3-72：「え、え、何だ、何のさ・・・？」 ツ級：「ワカラナイ・・・艦娘ッテナンナノダ・・・」 青葉@832：「お任せですよ〜……さて、ではドローンで遠巻きに眺めてるとしましょう」 瑞鳳@829：「（ドローン・・・？また面白いもの導入したのねぇ）」 菊月@3-72：「・・・安心しろ、私にもわからん」＞ツ級 北上@1404：「艦娘ってのはね……みんなにユメとキボーを与える者」 瑞鳳@829：「・・・ふむ。」 瑞鳳@829：「ツきゅうさんも、菊月さんも、クールな印象があるわね」 木曾@717：「ということは？」 北上@1404：「つまり、アタシも艦娘。菊月も艦娘。さあ……ツ級、君も艦娘に」 ツ級：「ト級・・・助ケテクレ・・・」 菊月@3-72：「なんだその理屈・・・」 菊月@3-72：「今度一杯奢ろう・・・」＞ツ級 ツ級：「オ前モ・・・苦労シテイルンダナ・・・」＞菊月 木曾@717：「よーしじゃあサクッと着替えるぞー」 菊月@3-72：「あぁ・・・お互いな・・・」 瑞鳳@829：「スーツとか似合いそうじゃない？」　いつのまにやら２人の服が！ 菊月@3-72：「毎度ながら速いな！？」 瑞鳳@829：「ふふん」 菊月@3-72：「その手際の良さはいつも驚かされるな・・・」 ツ級：「コウナリャ自棄ダ、着テヤロウジャナイカ」 北上@1404：「とりあえず艤装は降ろしちゃおう」 菊月@3-72：「あぁ・・・やるだけやろうか・・・」 ドローン：『………』 ツ級：「オ、オイ　ソノ艤装手荒ニ扱ウンジャナイゾ」 北上@1404：「大丈夫大丈夫、手荒には扱わないってー」 ツ級：「ア、ソノ前ニ」 菊月@3-72：「どうした？」 北上@1404：「あ、はい。何でございましょうか」 瑞鳳@829：「何かしら？」 愛宕@2-1823：「ん、どうしたの？」 ツ級：2d6>=5 ドローン対空 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 51,4 → 5 → 成功 ドローン：2d6>=8 機動 KanColle : (2D6>=8) → 61,5 → 6 → 失敗 菊月@3-72：あぁ！ドローンがやられた！ 木曾@717：さすがツネキ ツ級：「墜チタナ・・・」 瑞鳳@829：墜ちたな 北上@1404：「こらぁ！」 愛宕@2-1823：「あっ・・・」 菊月@3-72：「お見事」 ドローン2：『オメガ1がやられた！』 北上@1404：「これお客さんの前だったらどうすんの！」 北上@1404：「放送事故になっちゃうでしょー、もー。ちゃんとしてよー？」 ツ級：「サア、準備ヲ済マセテクレ　トイウカサッサト終ワラセテクレ」 瑞鳳@829：「パフォーマンスは、場をわきまえなきゃ駄目だからねっ！覚えておくのよ？」 ドローン3：『ワグナス！ ツ級は我らのドローンを撃ち落とすと決定したぞ！』 北上@1404：「ダンターグめ！ツ級の有視界内にドローンを飛ばして見せるなど！」 ツ級：2d6>=10 ドローン対空一斉射 KanColle : (2D6>=10) → 42,2 → 4 → 失敗 ツ級：「数ガ多スギル・・・何故ダ」 瑞鳳@829：「何やってるのよ・・・」 北上@1404：2d6>=5 魚雷バットでスパーン！ KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 51,4 → 5 → 成功 ドローン2：『あーれー』 北上@1404：ツ級をね！ ツ級：「シカラバッ！？」 菊月@3-72：「ツ級！？」 北上@1404：「ほらー、さっきやっちゃダメって言ったとこでしょー」 ツ級：「イ、イエスマム・・・」 北上@1404：「常に見られてることを意識してよー？」 瑞鳳@829：「北上ー？おさわりは禁止よ？」 北上@1404：「あ、ごめんねプロデューサー」 菊月@3-72：「こういう時の連携は凄いぞ・・・」ツにぼそっと 北上@1404：「つい演技指導に熱が入っちゃった」 瑞鳳@829：「北上指導員だったのね。これは失礼したわ！」 愛宕@2-1823：「放送事故が原因で解散とかしたら許さないわよ？」＞ツ級 ツ級：「サーイエスサー！」 菊月@3-72：「（目が本気だ・・・）」 ドローン3：『おおこわいこわい』シュババババと高速で移動しつつ 愛宕@2-1823：「菊月ちゃんのパートナーとしてしっかりしてもらわないといけないんだから」 瑞鳳@829：「ええ、まだまだ先は長い、こんなとこで躓いてちゃ駄目ねっ！」 菊月@3-72：「・・・これ、要るか？」 っ胃薬 ＞ツ級 北上@1404：「立て！確かに道は険しいけど……ツ級なら必ずトップに！シンデレラになれる！」 ツ級：「胃薬？何故ソンナモノガアイドルニ必要ナノダ？」 ツ級：魚雷バットにより洗脳が進んだ模様 菊月@3-72：「・・・おい、帰って来い！今なら間に合う！正気に戻れ！」 菊月@3-72：肩揺らしながら 瑞鳳@829：「目覚めてしまったわね・・・」１人頷いてる 北上@1404：「また罪深い子羊を導いてしまった……」 木曾@717：「ついに深海棲艦まで…北上、恐ろしい子！」 ツ級：「私ハ、コレガ天職ダッタノダナ・・・瑞鳳P!コレカラドウスレバ！」 菊月@3-72：「落ち着け！さっきまでのお前はどうした！」 愛宕@2-1823：「ようやくアイドルとしての意識が芽生えたのね」感心 瑞鳳@829：「さあ、まずは！」　びしっと、菊月ちゃんを指さし 瑞鳳@829：「これからユニットを組む・・・菊月ちゃんと心を通じ合わせるのよっ！」 菊月@3-72：「な、何をする気だ・・・？」 北上@1404：「レッツゴージャスティーン！」 ツ級：「アア！菊月、早クレッスンニ戻ロウ！」 菊月@3-72：「待て待て！お前さっきここ来たばっかりだろ！戻るも何もないだろ！」 ドローン2：『さあ、次のプロダクションマッチフェスティバルも近いです！頑張りましょう！』 ドローン4：『あ、今ならお得なエナドリセットもありますよプロデューサーさん！』 瑞鳳@829：（無言の烈風 木曾@717：（無言の対空砲） ？？？：『刹那、エナンザムは使うなよ！』 ドローン4：パァン 愛宕@2-1823：（あ、悪魔の声が聞こえた 菊月@3-72：あぁ！ドローン2と4がやられた！ ドローン4：『多々買わなければ……ガピー……ザザザ……』 瑞鳳@829：「油断も隙もないわね・・・」 菊月@3-72：「（何だったんだ今のドローン・・・）」 菊月@3-72：「あれ・・・もしかしなくても・・・私、逃げ道なくなってる？」 愛宕@2-1823：「頑張って菊月ちゃん！ファン１号として応援してるわ！」 北上@1404：「………逃げるのか？」 北上@1404：「目の前の壁に臆して、逃げるの？」 菊月@3-72：「その壁は越えるべきものなのか・・・？」 ツ級：「私達ニハ乗リ越エナケレバイケナイモノガアル・・・」 ツ級：「・・・分カッテクレルダロウ？」 瑞鳳@829：←目の前の壁 木曾@717：実際壁 青葉@832：やめろぉ！ 愛宕@2-1823：やめたげてよぉ！ 北上@1404：そんなことしちゃいけない！ 菊月@3-72：「あぁ、少なくとも少し前までは同じものがあったよ・・・」 菊月@3-72：「はぁ・・・で、どうしようって言うんだ・・・」 木曾@717：「まずは決めポーズを練習しよう」 菊月@3-72：「ポーズ？」 木曾@717：「歌の最後で決めるアレだ」 菊月@3-72：「あぁ・・・ああいうのか・・・」 瑞鳳@829：「終わりよければすべてよしって言うじゃない？」 菊月@3-72：「確かにな・・・仕方ない、やってみるか・・・」 木曾@717：「アレはジャケット飾る写真になったりするから大事だぞ」 ツ級：「ハイ！私ニモゴ教授下サイ！」 菊月@3-72：「言われてみればそうだな・・・」＞木曾 菊月@3-72：判定行こう（提案 提督@161：なんてったって《アイドル》 北上@1404：《さわやか》にキメてみるとか 青葉@832：すなおにー！ 北上@1404：あーなたのあかいひとーみがっ！ 瑞鳳@829：わたしをっ！ 青葉@832：ということで《素直》になるも提案してみよう 提督@161：スナオニー 菊月@3-72：一応印象言われてたし《クール》は・・・強引かな？ 菊月@3-72：（今のツにそんなの通じるか怪しい気がするが 瑞鳳@829：トリップしてらっしゃる ツ級：「アア・・・！アイドル！イイ響キダ！」 提督@161：《おしゃべり》してなんとか洗脳を解除する的な 北上@1404：「そう！もっとイメージ！イメージして！」 菊月@3-72：「戻ってこぉぉい！」 ドローン4：エナドリを飲ませればもしかしたら復活するかもしれませんよ！ 菊月@3-72：アリな気がして来た、なんか勿体無い感もある気がするけど＞洗脳解除 瑞鳳@829：「湧くのが早いわねぇ・・・」＞ドローン 菊月@3-72：「管制機でも居るんじゃないか・・・この復帰の速さ・・・」 ドローン3：『………はははそんなまさか』 菊月@3-72：「そういや1機他より高度を取ってるのが居たな・・・」 木曾@717：対空判定かな？ 菊月@3-72：誰が飛ばす？＞対空 ツ級：（ツ級はトリップしてるのですべてを受け入れます） 菊月@3-72：まぁいいや、判定行くか （裏でのダイスの結果）素直に指導を受けるぜ！ 北上@1404：《素直》にー 菊月@3-72：（終わった後にでも酔い潰すせば帰ってこないかなぁ・・・ツ級・・・） 菊月@3-72：《素直》で判定いいかな？ 提督@161：ええよ 菊月@3-72：クールから+1で目標値6 菊月@3-72：2d6>=6 KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 21,1 → 2 → ファンブル（判定失敗。アクシデント表を自分のＰＣに適用） 北上@1404：あっ 菊月@3-72：あっ 青葉@832：あっ 愛宕@2-1823：あっ 響@2-1997：やっぱりアイドルはいやだった菊月 木曾@717：おう 菊月@3-72：とりあえずact振りますか・・・ 菊月@3-72：ACT KanColle : アクシデント表(5) → いててて。損傷が一つ発生する。もしも艦隊戦中なら、自分と同じ航行序列にいる味方艦にも損傷が一つ発生する。 北上@1404：やったね菊月！《×アイドル》だよ！ 菊月@3-72：ぐふっ 瑞鳳@829：あらら・・・・ 響@2-1997：あら、あらあら・・・ 北上@1404：パァン！ 青葉@832：傷は浅い！ 北上@1404：ってならなかったからまだセーフ 菊月@3-72：まだだ、まだ小破だ・・・ 菊月@3-72：「あ、あれ？」何かが噛み合ない 北上@1404：「どうしたのさ、菊月？」 木曾@717：「やっぱ身長差があるからな…」 瑞鳳@829：「・・・あら？」 菊月@3-72：「いや、何故か上手くいかなくてな・・・ってあ」ズルッ 北上@1404：「あっ」 ツ級：「ド、ドウシタ？」 菊月@3-72：壁にゴツンと 瑞鳳@829：「わっ、菊月ちゃん！？」 愛宕@2-1823：「だ、大丈夫！？」 菊月@3-72：「っててて・・・すまない、バランスを崩した・・・」 木曾@717：「大丈夫か…？」と助け起こす 菊月@3-72：「あぁ・・・ちょっと壁にぶつかっただけだ・・・」起こされる 菊月@3-72：「すまんがこのザマだ・・・今回はここまでにしないか・・・？」 瑞鳳@829：「え、ええ。そうね、ここまでねぇ」 ツ級：「ソウカ？折角ナノに仕方ナイ・・・」 菊月@3-72：「悪いな・・・」ふらふらっと 北上@1404：「うむ、アイドル道は一日にして成らず。この日の事を糧に、もうしばらく精進に励むのよ」 響@2-1997：「瑞鳳、経過はどうｄ・・・菊月どうしたんだい」 菊月@3-72：「なに、ちょっとドジっただけさ・・・」 響@2-1997：「ツ級のほうは・・・うん、いいみたいだね」 木曾@717：「やっぱり不安だな、医務室まで連れて行くぜ」ひょいっと抱え上げる、いわゆるお姫様抱っこに 菊月@3-72：「へっ？」抱えられ 瑞鳳@829：「さっすが木曾！素敵ねぇ」 ツ級：「アア、響。ココハ最高ダナ！呼ンデクレテアリガトウ！」 北上@1404：「あー、そこでフラグを立てて行くー」 愛宕@2-1823：「なにこのイケメン」 ドローン2：『青葉、見ちゃいました！』 木曾@717：「そんなふらふらじゃ危ないだろ？」 菊月@3-72：「・・・すまん、助かる」 響@2-1997：「木曾・・・瑞鳳だけじゃ飽き足らないんだね」 木曾@717：「茶化してないでドア開けてくれ、手がふさがってるんだ」 瑞鳳@829：「・・・・・・」ぴしっ、ざわざわ 北上@1404：「づほづほとあんなに暑い夜を過ごしたというのに……」 愛宕@2-1823：「瑞鳳ちゃんのことは遊びだったの！？」 瑞鳳@829：「そんな！私のことは遊びだったっていうの！？」顔を手で覆い 木曾@717：じゃあ菊月を抱き上げたまま瑞鳳に近づいてですね ツ級：「瑞鳳P!大丈夫デスカ！一体誰ガ悪インデス！？」 木曾@717：「後で相手するから、な？」と小声で耳打ち 北上@1404：「その対空砲が悪いんだってさ」 瑞鳳@829：「木曾っ・・・！」ぱああと 北上@1404：「ツっきゅんの対空砲で艦載機の子たちが撃ち落されちゃうって」 瑞鳳@829：「大好きっ！愛してる！」そういって抱きつこうと ドローン2：『（うわぁ……これどうなるんですかね……）』 ドローン4：『とりあえず、パーフェクトコミュニケーションをとれる特製行楽弁当なんてどうでしょう』 ツ級：「マジデスカ、私最低デスネ・・・防空艦ヤメマス・・・」 木曾@717：スッ（菊月抱えてて危ないので瑞鳳を避ける） 北上@1404：「でも大丈夫、ツっきゅんにはもう新しい道が見えるでしょ？」 愛宕@2-1823：「純愛って大切よね」 瑞鳳@829：「あうっ」ごちん 北上@1404：「この果てしなく続くアイドル道が………」 ツ級：「ハイ！私ニハアイドルガアリマス！モウ迷惑ハカケマセン！」 響@2-1997：「うん、つれてきてよかった」　すごく満足そうに 菊月@3-72：「かえって・・・こ・・・い・・・」不調で言いきれない１ 木曾@717：「容態が！走るぜ！」医務室にダーッシュ！ 木曾@717：その後二人で色々したか…はwebで！ 愛宕@2-1823：「これ全ての深海棲艦をアイドルにしたら争いがなくなるんじゃないかしら」錯乱 菊月@3-72：「ち、違う・・・」たぶん届かない！ 瑞鳳@829：「あぅ・・・木曾ぉ・・・」倒れながら ドローン4：『ええ、そうすれば私も嬉しいんですけど♪』 ドローン2：『………予想通り、大惨事ですね、ええ』 北上@1404：続きのシナリオは【深海の歌姫】軽巡ツ級SR+をゲットしたときに貰えるエピソードで！ 提督@161：深デレラガールズかぁ 菊月@3-72：鬼！悪魔！ちひろ！ ドローン4：さあ、プロデューサーさん！その時は走り抜けましょう！ 瑞鳳@829：（無言の烈風二度目 北上@1404：と言うわけで失敗効果ァ！！ 北上@1404：菊月ィ！ 菊月@3-72：行動力1d6減少！ 菊月@3-72：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 5 北上@1404：ゴリッ 菊月@3-72：ぐふぉ！ 響@2-1997：痛いなあ 木曾@717：重いぜ ドローン4：＼パァン／ 瑞鳳@829：あいたたた・・・ 北上@1404：個性変化！ 菊月@3-72：長所の《支援》消して《アイドル》を弱点でとるぜ！ 提督@161：はーい　イベント自体はここまでだっけ 響@2-1997：っぽい？ 北上@1404：いえす 菊月@3-72：っぽい！ 北上@1404：あとは補助行動ねー 青葉@832：ぽぃ 瑞鳳@829：ぽっぽい 北上@1404：流石に菊月の行動力これじゃ心もとないっしょ 青葉@832：デース 菊月@3-72：後は一周した後にもう一回出来るぐらいかな？＞イベント 響@2-1997：5じゃなあ・・・1/3でぶっ倒れるな 菊月@3-72：流石に補給貰おう・・・ 北上@1404：Lv.2だから安いねぇ 北上@1404：入渠資材 瑞鳳@829：そうねぇ・・・ｗ 菊月@3-72：やっべ忘れてた・・・ 菊月@3-72：燃料3 弾薬2 ずつよろしいかな？＞補給 北上@1404：鋼材の方がいいっぽい？ 北上@1404：燃料より鋼材 菊月@3-72：鋼材3 弾薬2 かい？ 北上@1404：だねー 北上@1404：燃料はみんな食べれるからさー 木曾@717：はーい 響@2-1997：重巡組おるからねー燃料は残しておきたいかな？ 北上@1404：あとに残しておくに越したことはないからねー 菊月@3-72：なるほど 木曾@717：12/7/9/11 菊月@3-72：なら 鋼材3 弾薬2 頂いていいかな？ 北上@1404：減らされたっぽい 響@2-1997：（多分もう引いてる 木曾@717：今のが反映後ですね 菊月@3-72：サンクス 菊月@3-72：他の方々はどうします？ 瑞鳳@829：んー・・・様子見 青葉@832：何もなし！ 北上@1404：様子見でー 響@2-1997：様子見ー 木曾@717：パスかなー 愛宕@2-1823：なしでー 木曾@717：いや、燃料3で補給しよう 木曾@717：木曾@717の行動力を+3した 北上@1404：ダニィ 北上@1404：そんじゃアタシも貰おう 北上@1404：燃1鋼2で 木曾@717：8/5/9/11 北上@1404：鋼材もちゃんと減らしてよー？ 木曾@717：（弾薬減らしてた 木曾@717：8/7/711ですね 北上@1404：北上@1404の行動力を+3した 響@2-1997：じゃ次シーンプレイヤーはー？ 北上@1404：ボクだ！ 瑞鳳@829：誰かしら 青葉@832：お前だったのか 木曾@717：どぞー 響@2-1997：GO! 北上@1404：アタシのターン！ 北上@1404：レディースアンドジェントルメーン！ 北上@1404：1d5 ダイスでゴー！ KanColle : (1D5) → 5 北上@1404：一番……右っ！ 瑞鳳@829：さてさて・・・ 北上@1404：さあ、このカードの中にはどんな世界が描かれているのか！ 響@2-1997：オープン・ザ・カード！ 北上@1404：今、その世界が開かれる！ 青葉@832：天空に描け、光のアーク！ 北上@1404：お楽しみはこれからだ！ どどんとふ：北上@1404がカードを公開しました。「任務　猫爆撃」 愛宕@2-1823：ニャーン 北上@1404：＼にゃーん／ 瑞鳳@829：E-0、開幕 青葉@832：猫だァ！ 瑞鳳@829：（正確にはE-0ではないか 響@2-1997：イベント、猫・・・うっ、頭が・・・ 青葉@832：E-0の世界か 木曾@717：遠征ェ 北上@1404：etmt エンタメイト！ KanColle : 任務イベント表(4) → アイドルユニット結成：提督が選んだ（キーワード）に対応した指定個性で判定。思いつかない場合は《アイドル／背景８》で判定。（建造弐p138） 青葉@832：！？ 響@2-1997：ひいっ！ 瑞鳳@829：またかよｗ 愛宕@2-1823：またアイドルｗ 菊月@3-72：かぶりぃ！ 木曾@717：またかw 北上@1404：手本を見せてあげよう 提督@161：なんたることか！ 響@2-1997：ツ級さんもうお役御免だと思ったのにまた動かさなきゃいかんのか・・・？ 青葉@832：遂に巨匠が動く……！ 瑞鳳@829：ふえぇぇぇ・・・ｗ 北上@1404：お楽しみは、これからだ！ 響@2-1997：ひいいいい 北上@1404：続きは明日夜！ 北上@1404：では、本日はこれにて閉幕となります！ 響@2-1997：北上先生の次回作にご期待ください！ 青葉@832：それでは、お疲れ様でした！ 北上@1404：皆様、お足もとにお気をつけてお帰りください！ 瑞鳳@829：お疲れ様でしたっ！ 木曾@717：お疲れ様でしたー 響@2-1997：それでは！お疲れ様でしたー！ 北上@1404：お疲れ様でした！ 提督@161：オツカレサマドスエ どどんとふ：「響@2-1997」がログアウトしました。 どどんとふ：「瑞鳳@829」がログアウトしました。 どどんとふ：「木曾@717」がログアウトしました。 どどんとふ：「北上@1404」がログアウトしました。 どどんとふ：「菊月@3-72」がログアウトしました。 どどんとふ：「木曾@717」がログインしました。 どどんとふ：「青葉@832」がログインしました。 どどんとふ：「菊月@3-72」がログインしました。 どどんとふ：「瑞鳳@829」がログインしました。 どどんとふ：「提督@161」がログインしました。 どどんとふ：「響@2-1997」がログインしました。 どどんとふ：「北上@1404」がログインしました。 どどんとふ：「愛宕@2-1823」がログインしました。 提督@161：点呼開始！ 北上@1404：準備完了！（1/7） 青葉@832：準備完了！（2/7） 菊月@3-72：準備完了！（3/7） 愛宕@2-1823：準備完了！（4/7） 瑞鳳@829：準備完了！（5/7） 響@2-1997：準備完了！（6/7） 木曾@717：準備完了！（7/7） 全員準備完了しましたっ！ 提督@161：あらすじ；アイドルグループ乱立 瑞鳳@829：まあ、そうなるな・・・ 青葉@832：では、本日のトップバッターは北上様だぁ！ 響@2-1997：わけがわからないよ 菊月@3-72：ツ級、ヤツはいいヤツそうだったよ・・・ 響@2-1997：あいつはもう死んだ！ 瑞鳳@829：いいやつだったね・・・だったね・・・ 北上@1404：では！ 響@2-1997：猫爆撃、アイドルユニット・・・つまり？ 青葉@832：猫駆除だぜ！ 瑞鳳@829：猫駆除系アイドル？ 北上@1404：「猫駆除−だー！」 愛宕@2-1823：新しいな 青葉@832：「突然なんですあなたは」 瑞鳳@829：「猫？」 響@2-1997：「北上、君という奴は時々脈絡の無いことを口走るね」 菊月@3-72：「急にどうしたんだ・・・」 青葉@832：「では、ここに猫を用意します」猫を吊るしあげ 瑞鳳@829：「あら、可愛い」 愛宕@2-1823：「いつの間に・・・」 青葉@832：「横須賀鎮守府謹製、初日に出現したという猫の一匹です」 響@2-1997：「猫は不吉の象徴だ、（自主規制）するに限るな」 響@2-1997：試作侵食魚雷を構えつつ 北上@1404：「で、この猫を持ちあげて……」 瑞鳳@829：「持ち上げてー？」 菊月@3-72：「しかしそれをやった結果ネズミ駆除が出来なくなったという話もあるぞ・・・」＞響 北上@1404：「魚雷発射管にセットします」 青葉@832：「更に頭に載せます」菊月の頭にぺとりと二匹目を 木曾@717：「猫耳…！」 菊月@3-72：「へ？」 瑞鳳@829：「ぐはっ・・・」　鼻を手で覆い 愛宕@2-1823：「可愛い～！」 響@2-1997：「菊月、これで-1補正だね（意味深）」 瑞鳳@829：「は、反則だわ・・・！」 木曾@717：メメタァ 菊月@3-72：「だ、大丈夫か・・・？」乗っかったまま瑞鳳の方へ 菊月@3-72：「何の話だ・・・」＞響 金剛（NPC）：「黒死病が流行した原因は猫駆除のしすぎでネズミが増えたかららしいデース　それでは」 響@2-1997：「・・・いや、知らないほうがいい」 北上@1404：「お前はー俺を暑くスルー」 瑞鳳@829：「や、やめて！可愛さで悶死しちゃうの！」目を覆いー 菊月@3-72：「そ、そうか・・・」＞響 愛宕@2-1823：「この瞬間を目に焼き付けないと！」じーっと見つめる 青葉@832：「つーふーせー」 菊月@3-72：「ど、どうしたんだ・・・」＞瑞鳳 瑞鳳@829：（顔を手で覆いばたばたしてます 青葉@832：「で、その魚雷管をどうするんで？」 北上@1404：「………ていっ」(瑞鳳の上に猫を乗せて 響@2-1997：「やってしまうんだろう？」　期待のまなざし 青葉@832：「ほう」 北上@1404：「もいっちょ」(もう一匹 菊月@3-72：「大丈夫か・・・？」＞瑞鳳 瑞鳳@829：「な、何！？何！？」 瑞鳳@829：（目を覆ってるからわからない 木曾@717：「響風に言えば-2だ」 北上@1404：「おかわりDA☆」(猫追加 響@2-1997：「ああ、なるほど。それ以上はもうまずいな」 北上@1404：「でも……限界、見てみたくない？」 青葉@832：「では、貴方にも猫をどうぞ」響の上に猫を 瑞鳳@829：「って、何でこんなに猫がいるのよ！」　いよいよ目を開けて、自分の惨状に気づく 青葉@832：「ああ、先程猫を取り出したじゃないですか」 青葉@832：「あれ……増えるんですよね」 菊月@3-72：「まぁ・・・船乗りには重宝されたという話もあるらしい・・・問題はない・・・か？」 瑞鳳@829：「・・・増えるの？」ごくり 青葉@832：「ええ、こんな感じに……」ひょいひょいひょいひょいひょいと猫をどんどん取り出し 木曾@717：「どこから出てるんだ…？」 北上@1404：「ああ、これは危ないね」(ひょいひょいひょいひょいと猫を瑞鳳に乗せながら 愛宕@2-1823：「どんどん出てくるわね～」 瑞鳳@829：「あら、本当ねぇ・・・一発芸に使えそうね」 瑞鳳@829：「ちょっと！重い！重いわよ！？」 菊月@3-72：「どうなってるんだ・・・」 北上@1404：「こら！女の子に重いとか言っちゃダメでしょ！」 響@2-1997：「・・・」無言の録画 瑞鳳@829：「あっ、ちょ・・・これ以上は・・・」 青葉@832：「どうやらこの子らは因果律の特異点らしく、一定以上に増えると鎮守府が機能停止します」 青葉@832：ひょいひょいひょいひょい 瑞鳳@829：瑞鳳、猫の山で溺死 北上@1404：「限界を超えろ！」(ひょいひょいひょいひょい 菊月@3-72：「瑞鳳！？」 響@2-1997：「あっ、青葉北上！それ以上はいけｎ」 瑞鳳@829：（突き出された手がぴくぴくしてます 北上@1404：判定ィ！ 北上@1404：がんばれ❤がんばれ❤ 北上@1404：《支援》とかどうだ！ 瑞鳳@829：何を支援してるのかな・・・ 北上@1404：がんばれーって声かける 北上@1404：猫は乗せる 菊月@3-72：猫積みの支援？ 瑞鳳@829：知ってた・・・ｗ ： 通信エラーが発生した為、 お手数ですが、オンラインゲームトップより ゲームの再開をお願いいたします。 金剛（NPC）：支援でいいよぅ 北上@1404：ｋｔｋｒ！ 響@2-1997：いいのか・・・ｗ 北上@1404：《支援》を《魚雷》で代用！ 北上@1404：目標値6のかぶり修正-1！ 北上@1404：2d6-1>=6 「づほづほー、がんばれ❤がんばれ❤」 KanColle : (2D6-1>=6) → 72,5-1 → 6 → 成功 北上@1404：ひょいひょいひょい 青葉@832：ひょひょひょいひょ…… 青葉@832：「　　　　　　　　」 木曾@717：「ジェンガか…」 菊月@3-72：「待て、埋まりかけてるぞ・・・」 北上@1404：「でも大丈夫」 響@2-1997：「あっちはまだ積めるみたいよ」 瑞鳳@829：「」 木曾@717：「平らだから安定感あるよな」ひょいひょい 菊月@3-72：「いや、あれは救助するべきでは・・・さっきから何も言ってないぞ・・・」 愛宕@2-1823：「すごい光景だけど・・・瑞鳳ちゃんまだ生きてるかしら？」 北上@1404：「ほら、こうやって菊月のチラリズムを煽ると……」 北上@1404：(菊月のスカートぴらっと 菊月@3-72：「へっ！？」 愛宕@2-1823：「！？」 木曾@717：すげえ！直接行った！ 瑞鳳@829：ガバッ 瑞鳳@829：「何！？パンツ！？菊月ちゃんが私を呼んでる！？」 菊月@3-72：「なっ・・・復活した！？」 北上@1404：「蘇生完了！」 北上@1404：「イッツイリュージョン！」 響@2-1997：「さすがだ、完璧な蘇生術だ」 瑞鳳@829：血走った目で、猫の山から這い出します 青葉@832：「わーお……猫が吹き飛んでいきましたよ……」 菊月@3-72：「呼びかけはしたがそこまではやってない・・・」 北上@1404：「マジックに協力してくれたづほづほには、菊月を進呈します」 瑞鳳@829：「がああ！菊月！菊月ちゃん成分が足りないわ！」 北上@1404：「はいどーぞ」 菊月@3-72：「んなっ！？」 愛宕@2-1823：「死人すら生き返らせるなんて・・・流石菊月ちゃんね」 瑞鳳@829：「お持ち帰りしていくわね！」　その容姿からは想像できない力で菊月を抱きかかえ、瑞鳳は鎮守府の闇へと消えていった・・・ 響@2-1997：「待つんだ瑞鳳・・・もういないか、菊月のこととなると素早いね」 菊月@3-72：「なっ、なんなのさぁぁあ・・・」連れ去られ 木曾@717：「軽空母並みの馬力はあるんだなあ…」 北上@1404：「ねーねー、これ一発芸に使えそうじゃない？」 青葉@832：「消費は1菊月ちゃんですね」 北上@1404：「また快癒祝いの時にこれやろっか」 青葉@832：「その時は、もう少し大規模な猫を呼びましょうかね」 木曾@717：「・・・？何故か寒気が」 響@2-1997：「そうかい？あてはあるから任せておいてくれ」 愛宕@2-1823：「ほんと響ちゃんの人脈どうなってるの」 響@2-1997：「なに、ちょっと大本営を混乱させるだけさ」 青葉@832：「こちらも、横須賀から二式大艇で一気に取り寄せますかねえ……ク◯ネコ大和急便にでも頼んで」 北上@1404：「それじゃ、あの二人はほっといてアタシたちはおやつ食べましょ」 北上@1404：「二人きりの時間も必要だよねー、うん」 響@2-1997：「北上は優しいね、瑞鳳のケアをよく考えてる」 瑞鳳@829：ケア、ケアってなんだ 青葉@832：「（まあ、菊月さんのケアがあれですが……後で猫をわたしましょうそうしましょう）」 北上@1404：めでたしめでたし 木曾@717：ちゃんちゃん 青葉@832：めでたいなぁ 青葉@832：（二重の意味で 北上@1404：成功効果カモーン！ 瑞鳳@829：菊月ちゃんと熱い夜を過ごしました/// 愛宕@2-1823：BEDEND 北上@1404：声援使ってないね 青葉@832：じゃあ、好きな資源を1d6だな！ 北上@1404：と言うわけで燃料貰おう 北上@1404：この燃料ってなんだろ 北上@1404：づほの鼻血？ 瑞鳳@829：えっ 響@2-1997：それで補給できんの・・・？ 北上@1404：あ、それはちょっと……… 青葉@832：油の一滴血の一滴、つまり油≒血、証明完了 北上@1404：1d6 と言うわけで燃料ぽーい！ KanColle : (1D6) → 1 木曾@717：艦娘吸血鬼説 北上@1404：やっす 響@2-1997：はい 木曾@717：9/7/7/11 北上@1404：ツ級が悪い 瑞鳳@829：まじかよツ級最低だな 提督@161：また風評被害が 響@2-1997：何でや！ツ級対空捨てたやろ！ 愛宕@2-1823：まあ、血が出過ぎると瑞鳳死んじゃうし・・・ 瑞鳳@829：出涸らしになっちゃうぅ 北上@1404：とりあえず発見補給開発！ 菊月@3-72：その血を浴びるのは菊月な気がする・・・ 北上@1404：何か！ 響@2-1997：こちらはにゃい！ 青葉@832：無し！ 愛宕@2-1823：なしでー 瑞鳳@829：ボーキ2で補給！ 菊月@3-72：診療所使えましたっけ？ 青葉@832：燃料でもいいのよ！ 木曾@717：はいはーい 青葉@832：（もう使用済みなのじゃ……すまぬ…… 響@2-1997：一回つかったからもう使えんのよ 瑞鳳@829：（まあ、ボーキ得意なの私だけだからねっ 響@2-1997：（おう、遠慮なく食うんじゃ 瑞鳳@829：むしゃむしゃ 瑞鳳@829：瑞鳳@829の行動力が2点回復した。　（行動力：12->14） 菊月@3-72：（各家具それぞれセッション1回か・・・ 菊月@3-72：ならこのまま何もなしかな 青葉@832：では！ 青葉@832：（次菊さん入渠します？ 菊月@3-72：（たぶん行ける時に行っとかないとズルズル行っちゃいそう 菊月@3-72：（RPが楽しすぎるのよ・・・ 北上@1404：おーけーおーけー 木曾@717：レベル2だから2ずつ減らしてと 木曾@717：7/7/5/9 青葉@832：こうして、瑞鳳殿に連れて行かれてから帰らない菊月ちゃんは置いておいて…… 青葉@832：次、誰が行きますかね？ 響@2-1997：んー行動力的に私？ 瑞鳳@829：あゝ、入渠ってそういう 菊月@3-72：えっ 青葉@832：かな？ 木曾@717：どぞー 響@2-1997：OK,じゃあいっちゃいましょー 響@2-1997：1d4 左から KanColle : (1D4) → 2 響@2-1997：さて、何が出てくるの？ どどんとふ：響@2-1997がカードを公開しました。「日常 「評議会」」 提督@161：ワグナス！ 木曾@717：ワグナス！遠征がない！ 瑞鳳@829：ワグナス！ 愛宕@2-1823：ワグナス！ 響@2-1997：evnt 日常の七英雄たち KanColle : 日常イベント表(8) → 銀蝿／ギンバイ：《規律／航海５》で判定。（着任p220） 響@2-1997：！ 瑞鳳@829：！！ 青葉@832：ワグナス！ 菊月@3-72：ワグナス！ 北上@1404：ワグナス！ 響@2-1997：「んー・・・こうじゃない・・・やっぱ本職のようにうまくはいかないか・・・」 青葉@832：「何をやってるんです？」ヒョイッと 北上@1404：「おろ、どうしたのさひびきん」 木曾@717：「どうしたー？」 愛宕@2-1823：「何してるの～？」 響@2-1997：「ああ、これね」 響@2-1997：目の前には食料庫、その鍵穴に針金突っ込んでなにやらしている響が！ 響@2-1997：[] 北上@1404：「あーなるほど、そういう」 青葉@832：「響さん！」 木曾@717：憲兵さんこの人です 青葉@832：「それはダメですよ……」 北上@1404：「ああ、ダメだね。そんなことしちゃいけない」 響@2-1997：「いや、先日プロの集いに参加させてもらってね・・・やり方を教えてもらったのだけれど」 青葉@832：「針金なんかじゃなく、こういうのを使わなきゃあ」ピッキングツールを取り出し 北上@1404：「うむ」(頷き 響@2-1997：「というか青葉も北上もあの評議会には来てたね、忘れていた」 木曾@717：「あれ…想定してた方と違う方に話が進んでるぞ？」 愛宕@2-1823：「・・・なんでそんなもの持ってるの？」 北上@1404：「ほら、木曾もちゃんと見ときなよ？」 青葉@832：「え？商売道具ですよ？戦場カメラマンですし」と言って鍵穴の方に 木曾@717：「いや、俺ならこういうのはぶち破るし…」 響@2-1997：「おお、男らしい。だが派手にやっては足がつくからね」 北上@1404：「ま、そのやり方もあるけどねー」 北上@1404：「あくまで最終手段よ」 愛宕@2-1823：「戦場カメラマンならしかたない・・・のかしら」 青葉@832：「バールでもいいんですけど、流石にエレガントじゃないですからね……では、失礼して」 木曾@717：「青葉は多芸だな」 響@2-1997：「ふむ、やり方をしっかり目に焼き付けておこう・・・」 青葉@832：「ここをこうして、こう……そして、指先の感覚を掴みつつ……こう、と！」カチャカチャ……カシャッ 響@2-1997：「Хорошо、見事だ」 響@2-1997：「青葉、是非その道具を取り扱っているところを教えてくれないか！」食い気味に 愛宕@2-1823：「すごいわね～」 青葉@832：「あー……国内ですと法規制の関係で面倒ですよ？自作とかが結構オススメです、ええ」 響@2-1997：「自作か・・・なるほど、いい勉強になる」 北上@1404：「火力出したいならほら、弾の火薬を補給の時にちょっと拝借するとかね？」 北上@1404：「いろんなところから調達する精神、Goodだね」 提督@161：青葉のピッキングに一同感心している時、後ろから人影でない何かが 響@2-1997：「なるほど、そういう日々の努力も必要なんだね」 愛宕@2-1823：「でも、早く閉めないと。誰かが来たら大変よ？」 北上@1404：「誰か来たらとりあえず記憶を失ってもらいましょ」 青葉@832：「まあ、その時はこの猫爆弾で付近一帯丸ごとをですね……」 響@2-1997：「そうだね、この人数で袋にすればある程度はいけるさ」 木曾@717：「それこそ荒っぽいじゃないか！」 響@2-1997：「最終手段だよ」 愛宕@2-1823：「協力はするけど穏便にお願いね・・・？」 青葉@832：「超法規的措置です」 青葉@832：「では、嫌な予感がするので私はこれで……」 提督@161：見つかった時の対処などを検討している一行のところに謎のロボットが ？？？：「このロボットは警備目的であって怪しくない」 木曾@717：「まて、ここまで来てそれは無いぜ」青葉の襟をつかむ 響@2-1997：「おや、警備ご苦労」 ？？？：「ドーモ、銀蝿師＝サン　ギンバイスレイヤーロボデス」 北上@1404：「うーん、煙幕とかって効くかな？」 瑞鳳@829：あっ 響@2-1997：「ドーモ、銀蝿スレイヤーロボ=さん、響です」 青葉@832：「とりあえず、このEMPグレネード使ってみます？」 愛宕@2-1823：「ロボット！？ここの鎮守府はやっぱりハイテクね」 北上@1404：「ドーモ、ギンバイスレイヤーロボ＝サン。北上です」 響@2-1997：「まあ、手はあるさ・・・任せてくれ」 木曾@717：「夕張もまた変なもの作ったなあ」 響@2-1997：そろそろ判定かな？ 北上@1404：だね！ 提督@161：まぁ折角なので振りましょ 青葉@832：わぁい！ 響@2-1997：《通信》でハッキング、これだ 提督@161：よーし行ってみよう 響@2-1997：では《通信》直上　目標値5 響@2-1997：2d6>=5 （聞こえますか・・・今私はあなたのコアに話しかけています・・・私たちを見逃すのです・・・） KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 94,5 → 9 → 成功 響@2-1997：「さて、スレイヤーロボ君。君はどちらの味方だい？」 ？？？：「提督＝サンへ食料持ち立ちの申請するべし　ハイクを書け」っ紙とペン 響@2-1997：「ふむ・・・仕方ない、素直に書こうか」 響@2-1997：『大和補給1年分の食料持ち出しを申請する、なお拒否権はない』 響@2-1997：「これでよし・・・っと」 北上@1404：「ではではー？」 ？？？：「申請書運ぶべし　サヨナラ！」 木曾@717：鎮守府の財政はボロボロ 瑞鳳@829：これはひどい 青葉@832：「じゃあ、私はこれで！楽しいピッキングでした！」 響@2-1997：「戦果回収の時間だ・・・」 響@2-1997：（そういえばかぶり忘れてたけど成功してるしいいよね！ 提督@161：問題ない 北上@1404：「レッツ……パーリィ！」 青葉@832：では、成功効果？ 提督@161：かね 響@2-1997：保存されていた食料は某艦隊によって1/6まで減らされていた・・・ 響@2-1997：さて、成功効果頂こう・・・！ 青葉@832：一体何処の艦隊なんだ…… 響@2-1997：このセッション中最大行動力を19へ！そして行動力全回復！ ？？？：「第四食料庫がやられたか」「だが奴は我々食料庫四天王の中で最弱」「ピッキング程度で敗れるとは食料庫の名折れよ」 北上@1404：やったぜ 響@2-1997：響@2-1997の行動力を17にした（行動力：13->17） 響@2-1997：響@2-1997の行動力を+2した（行動力：17->19） 北上@1404：くっ……いったいどこの食糧庫なんだ 響@2-1997：さて、補給発見その他あるかしら？ 木曾@717：パース 青葉@832：私は無い！ 愛宕@2-1823：なーい 北上@1404：無し！ 瑞鳳@829：ないよん 北上@1404：全員無し！ 青葉@832：では、次ぃ！ 北上@1404：菊月吊り上げ！ 響@2-1997：菊月を風呂から引き上げてシーンエンドォ！ 瑞鳳@829：「菊月ちゃんを責任持って連れて帰ってきましたっ」ふんす 青葉@832：次は……瑞鳳さん？ 木曾@717：行動的には瑞鳳？ 瑞鳳@829：ほむ、了解ー 菊月@3-72：「責任持って連れられてきました・・・」 瑞鳳@829：では、行こうか・・・ 瑞鳳@829：んー・・・ 北上@1404：ああっ！菊月がツキジめいた姿に！ 瑞鳳@829：ではこれで 響@2-1997：カオスなのたのむぞー（棒読み どどんとふ：瑞鳳@829がカードを公開しました。「遠征「はぐれイ級」」 木曾@717：遠征！ 瑞鳳@829：遠征！？遠征が何故ここに！？ 響@2-1997：！ 青葉@832：遠征！死んだはずじゃ！？ 愛宕@2-1823：遠征だー！ 菊月@3-72：残念だったな、トリックだよ 木曾@717：遠征で…皆に笑顔を… 北上@1404：書いたのか！自力でシーン選択を！？ 瑞鳳@829：EVENT （無言の腹パン KanColle : 遠征イベント表(11) → 対潜警戒任務：《対潜戦闘／戦闘１１》で判定。（着任p224） 瑞鳳@829：お、おう 響@2-1997：潜るイ級 北上@1404：潜水艦イ級 菊月@3-72：霧かな？ 瑞鳳@829：「・・・という目撃情報が寄せられてるのだけど」 北上@1404：「マジかよツ級最悪だね」 菊月@3-72：「潜水する・・・イ級？」 響@2-1997：「・・・まさか、駆逐潜水艦完成していたのか」 青葉@832：「これも全て乾巧って奴の仕業らしいですよ？」 木曾@717：「開幕雷撃しないならいいんじゃないか？」 瑞鳳@829：「私的には、夕張が何かしたんじゃないかなーとか思ってるけど」 菊月@3-72：「何だって！？それは本当なのか！？」＞青葉 木曾@717：「あー…ありそうだ」 青葉@832：「ああ……なるほど……」 瑞鳳@829：「というわけで、私達は今その目撃ポイントにいるのです」 青葉@832：「わあ、びっくりです！」 愛宕@2-1823：「私の夕張ちゃんのイメージがどんどん怖いものになっていくわ・・・」 響@2-1997：「なにもいないね、まあ潜られてるなら当然だけど」 北上@1404：「アタシ対潜面倒だからおせんべ食べてるね」 瑞鳳@829：「構えておくことに越したことはないわ・・・」＞愛宕 木曾@717：「ソナーとかないのかー？」 青葉@832：「私対潜とか無理なんでゆっくりしてますね」 瑞鳳@829：「えーっと・・・」 菊月@3-72：「警戒はしておくか・・・」 瑞鳳@829：「あれ、私もできないわねぇ」 響@2-1997：「というか烈風拳があるから私仕事ないや、おやすみ」 瑞鳳@829：（１ｄしか出せないぞ！ 愛宕@2-1823：「覚悟はあるけど会うときが怖いわ」＞瑞鳳 木曾@717：「こんなことなら潜水装備（スク水）を持ってくればよかったな」 瑞鳳@829：「あるわよ？」　ばばっと 北上@1404：「なんで菊月スク水装備してこなかったのさ？」 響@2-1997：「まあ、そうなるね」 愛宕@2-1823：「私も対潜は無理だからゆっくりしてるわ～」 木曾@717：「あるのか！？」 菊月@3-72：「戦闘もあり得るのに装備してられるか・・・」＞北上 瑞鳳@829：「木曾の分なら」 木曾@717：「えっ・・・俺のだけ？」 瑞鳳@829：「まあ、そうなるわねぇ・・・」 響@2-1997：「へえ・・・木曾のスク水姿とは、激レアじゃないかい？」 響@2-1997：「青葉、撮影たのんだよ」 愛宕@2-1823：「え、持ってきてないの！？残念だわ・・・？」＞菊月 木曾@717：「くっ…夕張め…！」遠くを睨む 青葉@832：「え、そこで夕張さんです？」 菊月@3-72：「潜水できる訳じゃないのにアレを着ても被弾時の被害がいつも以上になるからな・・・」＞愛宕 木曾@717：「いや原因は夕張だろう」 響@2-1997：「・・・ん？あそこ、スク水着たイ級が見えた気がしたんだが・・・」 瑞鳳@829：「そうな・・・いや、まだ夕張が原因って決まったわけじゃないような」 瑞鳳@829：「へっ？」 北上@1404：「マジでか」 菊月@3-72：「なんだそれは・・・」 木曾@717：「よし追うぞ！」バシャバシャ 青葉@832：「なんといいますかまあ……元気ですねぇ」 響@2-1997：「（しかしイ級にしちゃでかかったし人型だったし・・・うん？）」 愛宕@2-1823：「確かに着る側としてはリスクが少し大きいものね～」 瑞鳳@829：「ああ、木曾！危ないわよ！」　着いていきます 北上@1404：「がんばれー」(ハンカチひらひら 木曾@717：「うおおおお！待てー！」 提督@161：そんなやりとりの中、何やら聞き覚えのある声が水中から聞こえる 瑞鳳@829：ほむ？ 愛宕@2-1823：「頑張ってね～」 青葉@832：ふむ？ 菊月@3-72：「・・・とりあえず追うか」 ？？？：「海の中からー」 金剛（NPC）：「金剛デース！」 瑞鳳@829：「・・・・・・」 木曾@717：「捕まえた・・・ってあれ」 提督@161：一行の目の前にスク水を着た金剛が！ 響@2-1997：「・・・」　毒物生成中 北上@1404：「変態が現れた！」 瑞鳳@829：「何やってるの金剛・・・」 金剛（NPC）：「これはデスねー、夕張の新しい開発の実験ネ」 瑞鳳@829：「開発？」 北上@1404：「開発って？」 木曾@717：「やっぱり夕張の仕業か！」 響@2-1997：「恥ずかしく・・・無いんだろうな」（小声 菊月@3-72：「何やってるんだ・・・」 金剛（NPC）：「このスク水はただのスク水じゃなくて、潜水艦の子たちみたいに水中活動が可能になる優れものネ」 瑞鳳@829：「へぇ・・・　って凄いわねそれ・・・」 青葉@832：「まあ、私は遠慮したいですがね！」 金剛（NPC）：「まだ開発段階だから雷撃とかは出来ないのが残念ネー」 響@2-1997：「戦艦が雷撃とか考えたくないけどね」 金剛（NPC）：「それで、みなさんはこんなところで何をしてるネ？」 瑞鳳@829：「ん、えーっとね？」　かくしか 青葉@832：便利！ 金剛（NPC）：「まるうまってことデースね」 瑞鳳@829：「そうデースデース」 金剛（NPC）：「さっきまで水中にいたけど、そんな変なのは見かけなかったデス」 木曾@717：「とんだ災難だ…」（立泳ぎ中 北上@1404：「潜水イ級見かけたから、狩って飼ってどうにかしようって話だったよねー」 瑞鳳@829：「そんな感じだったかしら」 瑞鳳@829：「うーん、空振りなのかなぁ？」 菊月@3-72：「これを誤認した、にしては大きさが違うよな・・・」 瑞鳳@829：「よねぇ・・・」 木曾@717：「いい加減泳ぐの疲れたし空振りなら服を返して貰ってもいいか？」＞着替えを預けた瑞鳳に 瑞鳳@829：「こんな時こそ、偵察機の出番かな？」 瑞鳳@829：「あ、服は・・・」（目そらし 木曾@717：「おい…？」 金剛（NPC）：「さっき海に布が沈んでたけどもしかして」 北上@1404：「まー、残念……ってことで？」 青葉@832：「ここは一つ」 瑞鳳@829：「犠牲になったのよ」 木曾@717：「…」 木曾@717：「…お前らもこっちにこーい！」と瑞鳳の足に掴みかかる！ 瑞鳳@829：「きゃあぁ！？」 瑞鳳@829：ずりずり 青葉@832：「さらば瑞鳳さん！貴方の犠牲は無駄にはしません！」 瑞鳳@829：「青葉ぁ！逃さないわよおおお・・・！」 瑞鳳@829：判定かな！ 菊月@3-72：「落ち着け木曾！」 北上@1404：「闇に飲まれよ！」(脱走 提督@161：ハンテジツ 青葉@832：「ははは、私はつかまりませぇん！」ダッシュ 瑞鳳@829：「烈風！全力で妨害しなさい！」 瑞鳳@829：「あーおーばー！」 提督@161：《対潜戦闘》で問題ねぇな？ 瑞鳳@829：せ、せやな？ 青葉@832：「すたこらさっさデース！」 響@2-1997：せやろな 瑞鳳@829：では・・・ 瑞鳳@829：対潜戦闘直上　目標値５！ 北上@1404：「あおあおはアタシの為にスク水少女になってよ！」(脱兎 響@2-1997：「もう訳がわからないね」 菊月@3-72：「全くだ・・・」 青葉@832：「とりあえず響ちゃんを代わりにどうぞぉ！あと菊月ちゃぁん！」機関全速 瑞鳳@829：2d>=5 「たまには、一緒に行こう？」（笑顔 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 94,5 → 9 → 成功 瑞鳳@829：青葉を釘付けだ・・・！ 響@2-1997：「青葉は・・・ああ、駄目だね。別ルートから逃げよう」 瑞鳳@829：2d>=6 自由で代用である KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 51,4 → 5 → 失敗 青葉@832：「こうなりゃ自棄です……駆逐艦二名もぉ！」ドウグ社製フックロープで響を捕捉する！ 菊月@3-72：「流石にまた身代わりなるわけには・・・」 青葉@832：2D6>=5 幸運で逃げよう！ KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 31,2 → 3 → 失敗 青葉@832：逃げれない！ 瑞鳳@829：勝った！ 提督@161：水上を高速で移動する青葉の足を、金剛が水中から掴む！ 北上@1404：えーっと…… 青葉@832：え、金剛？ 青葉@832：「ならぁ！」 青葉@832：2D6>=6 対潜戦闘で叩き落とそう KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 82,6 → 8 → 成功 金剛（NPC）：「アババー！」 北上@1404：2d6>=7 楽しそうなので【身代わり】の指定個性、《おしゃれ》判定 KanColle : (2D6>=7) → 61,5 → 6 → 失敗 瑞鳳@829：2d6>=5 同じく叩き落とそう KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 71,6 → 7 → 成功 北上@1404：くっ、突き落せなかったか 青葉@832：2d6>=5 「そしてぇ！」自由奔放で高速機動！ KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 62,4 → 6 → 成功 響@2-1997：2d6>=5 自由奔放対抗！青葉足止め！ KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 51,4 → 5 → 成功 金剛（NPC）：「提督、ヴァルハラから（ｒｙ 瑞鳳@829：何個のカオスぅ 響@2-1997：チッ 北上@1404：2d6>=5 ならばならばぁ！【白兵戦闘】！！ KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 73,4 → 7 → 成功 北上@1404：ぶっちぎれぇ！ 北上@1404：「ハーッハッハァ！おうちかえぅ！」 菊月@3-72：「何なのさ・・・一体・・・」離脱中 青葉@832：「ふ……、ではこれにてごめーん！」 響@2-1997：「・・・疲れた、帰るね」 瑞鳳@829：「ちょ、待ち、あー！」 木曾@717：「俺と一緒に…遠泳しようぜええええ！」 北上@1404：「二人とも、お幸せにねー」 瑞鳳@829：「でも木曾と一緒なら・・・いいか・・・良くないわよおおお！？」 菊月@3-72：「流石に何度も捕まりたくはないが・・・放っておいていいのか・・・？」 北上@1404：「ほっときましょほっときましょ」 北上@1404：「あっちはアレで楽しいんだから。多分」 金剛（NPC）：「いやー逝ったかと思いましタ」 響@2-1997：「平和だねー、平和っていいよね」 菊月@3-72：「楽しい・・・のか・・・？」 瑞鳳@829：「薄情者ー・・覚えておきなさいよー・・・」 北上@1404：めでたしめでたし 青葉@832：めでたし！ 北上@1404：補助行動！ 提督@161：めでたい　いいね？ 響@2-1997：アッハイ 愛宕@2-1823：アッハイ 青葉@832：非平常！ 北上@1404：発見のみ！ 提督@161：（イベント効果は 北上@1404：えーっと、なんだっけ 青葉@832：バケツをゲット！ 木曾@717：時すでにお寿司感 響@2-1997：まあ、そうなるな・・・ 北上@1404：頭にかぶったら防御力上がんないかな 提督@161：バケツの代わりに燃料か鋼材を1dでもいいぞー　許すぞー 響@2-1997：（お、バケツテンプレか？ 北上@1404：しかしシーンプレイヤーは離席中 提督@161：仕方ないね 青葉@832：ともあれ、これにてサブ任務達成と 菊月@3-72：あれ1回でOKでしたっけ？ 響@2-1997：うむ 提督@161：遠征で「資源を3個以上」獲得する　ですぞ 響@2-1997：・・・あれ？そうだっけ？ 青葉@832：む 北上@1404：ふむ 響@2-1997：幸運艦ー！早くきてくれー！ 木曾@717：むむむ 瑞鳳@829：・・・遠征がもう一枚ある気がしないぞ 青葉@832：まあ、その時は諦めましょう。遠征なんざ好き好んで選びたくは無い（真顔 北上@1404：とりあえず成功効果が燃料1d6に置き換わったよ 瑞鳳@829：（ですね、見落としてました 菊月@3-72：（一応燃料or鋼材じゃねぇっけ 瑞鳳@829：1d6 そぉい！ 燃料って何ゲットしたんでしょ KanColle : (1D6) → 4 瑞鳳@829：わぁい！ 青葉@832：wasshoi! 北上@1404：やったぜ 響@2-1997：ワザマエ！ 木曾@717：やったぜ 愛宕@2-1823：おお！ 木曾@717：補給できないしシーン〆？ 瑞鳳@829：かしら？　発見もないっぽい？ 菊月@3-72：っぽい 北上@1404：なーし 響@2-1997：っぽーい 青葉@832：ぽーいぽいぽい！ 愛宕@2-1823：ぽい 響@2-1997：SP決めてカードめくって今日は終わりっぽい？ 青葉@832：かな？ 提督@161：ですなー 北上@1404：一応任務達成ですぜアニキ 瑞鳳@829：ぽいぽい 提督@161：めでたいのう 北上@1404：と言うわけでGMから何も無ければシーンプレイヤー決めかな！ 提督@161：ないぞーないぞー 木曾@717：次はどっちでもいいな…先行きますね 青葉@832：お願いしますー 木曾@717：まずはこれ！ どどんとふ：木曾@717がカードを公開しました。「遠征 「猫」」 菊月@3-72：遠征だと！？ 響@2-1997：遠征！まだ生きていたのか！ 瑞鳳@829：遠征！？何故遠征がここに！？（２回目 提督@161：まさか自力で脱出を！？ 木曾@717：EVENT 皆に笑顔を… KanColle : 遠征イベント表(7) → 海上護衛任務：提督が選んだ（キーワード）に対応した指定能力で判定。思いつかない場合は《不思議／性格２》で判定。（着任p224） 菊月@3-72：（無言の腹パン 北上@1404：(無言のカレーパン) 北上@1404：海上護衛任務だー！ 木曾@717：なかなか美味しいやつだったかな 青葉@832：ですねー 響@2-1997：猫なんて守るもんじゃねえ！この海域に捨て置け！ 愛宕@2-1823：弾薬と鋼材か 北上@1404：おいC 北上@1404：……と、言うわけで 響@2-1997：固定6個とか素敵！ 瑞鳳@829：ここまでかしらねー 青葉@832：ですねー 木曾@717：ぽいー 響@2-1997：ですかねー 菊月@3-72：っぽい 愛宕@2-1823：ぽい 提督@161：また次回 木曾@717：お疲れ様でしたー 響@2-1997：では！お疲れ様でしたー！ 北上@1404：お疲れ様でしたぁ！ 愛宕@2-1823：お疲れさまでした～ 瑞鳳@829：お疲れ様でしたー！ 菊月@3-72：お疲れ様でした！ 青葉@832：お疲れ様でしたー！ 提督@161：お疲れ様でしたー どどんとふ：「木曾@717」がログアウトしました。 どどんとふ：「響@2-1997」がログアウトしました。 どどんとふ：「北上@1404」がログアウトしました。 どどんとふ：「木曾@717」がログインしました。 どどんとふ：「青葉@832」がログインしました。 どどんとふ：「菊月@3-72」がログインしました。 どどんとふ：「瑞鳳@829」がログインしました。 どどんとふ：「提督@161」がログインしました。 どどんとふ：「愛宕@2-1823」がログインしました。 どどんとふ：「北上@1404」がログインしました。 どどんとふ：「響@2-1997」がログインしました。 提督@161：点呼開始！ 北上@1404：準備完了！（1/7） 木曾@717：準備完了！（2/7） 菊月@3-72：準備完了！（3/7） 響@2-1997：準備完了！（4/7） 愛宕@2-1823：準備完了！（5/7） 青葉@832：準備完了！（6/7） 瑞鳳@829：準備完了！（7/7） 全員準備完了しましたっ！ 青葉@832：本日も、よろしくお願いします！ 北上@1404：れっつぱーちー！ 瑞鳳@829：よろしくお願いしますー！ 菊月@3-72：よろしくお願いします！ 愛宕@2-1823：よろしくお願いします～ 響@2-1997：よろしくお願いしまーす 木曾@717：よろしくでーす 木曾@717：猫を海上護衛かー 響@2-1997：木曾に-1補正が・・・ 瑞鳳@829：どういうことだってばよ 青葉@832：オスカーを海上護衛なんてどうかな！いける？ 菊月@3-72：じっさい被りで-1補正である 北上@1404：猫一杯だねー 木曾@717：猫を他の鎮守府に輸送…！ 瑞鳳@829：テロかな 響@2-1997：なるほど、押し付けていくのか・・・ 青葉@832：横須賀からの贈り物 木曾@717：「これを見てくれ」と言って猫吊るしを取り出す 北上@1404：「見ざる」 菊月@3-72：「・・・何だ？」 響@2-1997：「猫、多いね最近」 青葉@832：「言わざる」 愛宕@2-1823：「また猫？」 瑞鳳@829：「聞かざる？」 青葉@832：「まあ、某所で猫が大量発生しましたからねぇ……」 木曾@717：「なんでも超強力な新兵器らしい、これを苦戦している鎮守府に出荷しろ…と夕張が言ってた」 青葉@832：「それ、トドメになりませんかねぇ……？」 響@2-1997：「大量のこの猫を利用して新兵装を開発する・・・？」 菊月@3-72：「頭を冷やすにはいい・・・のか？」 瑞鳳@829：「まあ、ある意味で解放はされるわね・・・」 北上@1404：「とてつもない虚脱感が得られるらしいよー」 青葉@832：「こう、ボス前に利用すると効果倍増らしいですね」 木曾@717：「…？つまり大物戦の時にサプライズ登場して使えばいいわけだな！」 響@2-1997：「というかもうその辺うろついてる戦艦水鬼あたりに引き渡せばいいんじゃない？」 北上@1404：「飛行場の方がいいんじゃない？」 響@2-1997：「ああ、違いない」 瑞鳳@829：「それ以上はいけないわ」 青葉@832：「泊地棲鬼さんが当初は大量に使用していたらしいですねぇ」 瑞鳳@829：「へえ、あの子が？意外なのね」 響@2-1997：＜んで、水鬼ちゃんこれ使うかい？　　　　　　　　　　　　　　イヤ、ソレハチョット・・・＞ 木曾@717：「どうした瑞鳳、これの何が怖いんだ？」と猫吊るしを近づけるぜ 瑞鳳@829：びくっ 瑞鳳@829：「ひっ！？」 青葉@832：「こう、設立間もない提督たちが悲しみの底に落ちていったらしいですね……」 瑞鳳@829：「そ、それを近づけないで！なんだか本能的な恐怖を感じるの！」 愛宕@2-1823：「もしかしてさっきのがトラウマになっちゃってる？」 菊月@3-72：「大丈夫か・・・？』 青葉@832：「では、これなんてどうでしょう？」猫艦爆っぽい物を取り出し 響@2-1997：「青葉、それ以上はいけない」 瑞鳳@829：「うっ、頭が・・・」 木曾@717：「へぇ、瑞鳳にも苦手なものがあったんだな…」と猫吊るしをふりふり 瑞鳳@829：そう、頭を抱えてふらーふらーと 青葉@832：「ああ、これはレプリカですよ？勿論」ジャグリングをしつつ 響@2-1997：「いや、その猫本物だよ。よく見てみるんだね」 瑞鳳@829：「いやああぁぁｌ！猫が！猫がっ」　猫を目にして 菊月@3-72：「落ち着け瑞鳳・・・って言われて出来るならトラウマとは言わんか・・・」 瑞鳳@829：まあ、そうなるな・・・ 木曾@717：「ほーらパース！」瑞鳳に近寄った菊月に猫吊るしを投げる！ 青葉@832：「そして、とうっ！」猫艦爆型ソフトボールを響にパス 菊月@3-72：「へっ？」思わず抱きかかえ 響@2-1997：「悪いが返却だ」　魚雷バットで迎撃 瑞鳳@829：（部屋の隅で震えてます 青葉@832：「おーっと、これは外野に届くかぁ！？」ボールを目で追う 響@2-1997：「あっ、瑞鳳あぶｎ」 瑞鳳@829：えっ 北上@1404：「えー、アンタはノイマン。そっちはサムソン。あっちは……ジョブズで」(猫に命名 菊月@3-72：「・・・・・・」猫を頭に乗っけてみる 瑞鳳@829：「きゃいんっ！？」　ごちーん 青葉@832：「おー……綺麗な放物線を描いて瑞鳳さんに」 愛宕@2-1823：「だ、大丈夫瑞鳳ちゃん？」 菊月@3-72：「直撃だぞ・・・大丈夫か？」駆け寄り 瑞鳳@829：「は、犯人は・・・あ・・・お・・・」　ばたん 菊月@3-72：「瑞鳳ーっ！」 青葉@832：「犯人はあお……つまりツ級さんの仕業ですか」 木曾@717：「目を覚ませ、瑞鳳ー！」 菊月@3-72：「それ『あ』の字もないぞ！」＞青葉 木曾@717：（とここで起こせるかどうかを判定してもいいですか） 愛宕@2-1823：「しっかりしてー！、まだ死んじゃダメよ！」 瑞鳳@829：「ああ・・・菊月ちゃんと猫・・・ここが天国・・ね・・・」　抱き起こされながら、ハイライトは多分無い 響@2-1997：「・・・瑞鳳、幸せそうだね。私はあえて謝らないよ・・・」 青葉@832：「蒼（あお）ということで蒼龍さん……？いや、アオリイカ……青カビ……」 北上@1404：「んで、そこのはハネクリボーで、こいつはカーバンクルのルビー。伝説上の生き物さ」(猫名付け継続 菊月@3-72：「現実だ！私達はまだ生きてるぞ！」 青葉@832：「伝説って？」 木曾@717：「ああ！」 北上@1404：「それってフルフラット？」 青葉@832：「はい、RJちゃんは向こうでテニスをしています」 瑞鳳@829：「ふふ・・・スク水の霞ちゃんが見えるわ・・・」 愛宕@2-1823：「そこが天国ならちょっと羨ましいけど還ってきて！」 北上@1404：「なんだって！羽子板持って行かなきゃ！」(瑞鳳を抱えながら 響@2-1997：「それは過去の記憶だ、そろそろ目を覚ましてもいいよ、瑞鳳」 菊月@3-72：「おい！ここに居ないのまで見えてるぞ！戻ってこい！」 愛宕@2-1823：「霞ちゃんって誰なの！？誰かダメコンをー！」 青葉@832：「ああ、懐かしいですねえ……霞さん」 北上@1404：「こういう時はー」 木曾@717：「霞…そうか！」例のカメラを取り出す 菊月@3-72：「何が手があるのか・・・？」 青葉@832：ここで判定か……？ 瑞鳳@829：「うふふ・・・・・・」 北上@1404：叩けば治る！ 菊月@3-72：それトドメやw 木曾@717：「待ってろ瑞鳳、今助ける！」部屋のプリンターにカメラをUSB接続！ 瑞鳳@829：何やる気だ・・・ 木曾@717：瑞鳳が目をさますような写真を印刷できるかどうか…！判定したい！ 北上@1404：《えっち》 響@2-1997：《えっち》か 愛宕@2-1823：それだ！ 青葉@832：《えっち》、か…… 瑞鳳@829：おう、お前ら瑞鳳をなんだと思ってるんや 木曾@717：ロリコン 青葉@832：プロデューサーさん！ 北上@1404：自給自足できそう 響@2-1997：両方正解 木曾@717：えっちなら2差…！降ってもいいかな！？ 木曾@717：振っても 瑞鳳@829：ひどい！ 北上@1404：このづほならサーフボードになれるかもしれない 菊月@3-72：一応他に案出すなら《電子戦》？ 木曾@717：遠い（真顔） 青葉@832：あるいは、《空想》を刺激する 北上@1404：心の栄養を《補給》させる 提督@161：《空想》のほうが合ってるかなぁ 木曾@717：よーし、瑞鳳の空想刺激しちゃうぞー＾＾ 木曾@717：空想で判定、猫もとい被りで-1 木曾@717：2d6+2-1>=5 「イメージしろ…！」 KanColle : (2D6+2-1>=5) → 83,5+2-1 → 9 → 成功 木曾@717：+2いらないぜ 瑞鳳@829：何されるんだ・・・ 響@2-1997：瑞鳳の趣味を網羅してらっしゃる・・・ 木曾@717：出目が3,5の7で成功かな 木曾@717：「瑞鳳の目をさますようなクールな写真は・・・これだあ！」つ着物菊月の写真！ 提督@161：かな どどんとふ：「響@2-1997」がログインしました。 瑞鳳@829：ガバッ 北上@1404：ガッ 瑞鳳@829：「言い値で買うわ！」 木曾@717：「おお、さすが効果バツグンだ」 菊月@3-72：「起きた！？」 北上@1404：「もう一度眠らせとく？」 愛宕@2-1823：「よかった起きたわ！」 菊月@3-72：「無限ループになりそうだから別にいいだろう・・・」＞北上 響@2-1997：「・・・くくっ」　瑞鳳に猫ぽーい 瑞鳳@829：「きゃあああっ！？」 木曾@717：その猫に合わせて写真ポーイ 北上@1404：その写真に合わせて魚雷ポーイ 青葉@832：では、ソフトボールをポーイ 瑞鳳@829：「ひゃああぁ・・・って魚雷じゃないのよ！」 愛宕@2-1823：「やりたい放題ね・・・」 瑞鳳@829：「痛っ！　誰、ボール投げたの！？」 北上@1404：「ツ級」 青葉@832：「これはひどい」 菊月@3-72：「居ないだろ・・・」 響@2-1997：「ツ級最低だね」 愛宕@2-1823：「あ、木曾ちゃんその写真私にも頂戴」 瑞鳳@829：「そうなの、ツ級さん最低ねぇ・・・」 木曾@717：「高射砲で撃ちこんできたに違いない…お、わかったぜ」刷りましして渡す 木曾@717：「そうこう言ってるうちにさっきの写真は窓の外までとんでったぞ、瑞鳳」 愛宕@2-1823：「ありがとう～これでまたコレクションが増えたわ♪」 瑞鳳@829：「！！！」 菊月@3-72：「・・・また？」 瑞鳳@829：「私の菊月ちゃんが！」　そういって窓からダイブ 木曾@717：「ゆーきゃんふらーい（棒）」 青葉@832：「今回は、無事でしたね？」と菊月に ツ級：「ナ、ナニ？マサカ艦載機カ？」 北上@1404：「あ、やっほーツっきゅん」 菊月@3-72：「あぁ・・・今回は生け贄にならずに済んだよ・・・」 ツ級：2d6>=5 振ってくる瑞鳳を《対空戦闘》で迎撃 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 61,5 → 6 → 成功 瑞鳳@829：えっ 愛宕@2-1823：あっ 北上@1404：パララララ 青葉@832：2d6>=5 大量のソフトボールをドガガと《航空戦》 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 115,6 → 11 → 成功 瑞鳳@829：2d>=5 《航空戦》 烈風！ツ級を倒せー！ KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 31,2 → 3 → 失敗 瑞鳳@829：あっ ツ級：「サヨナラ！」 北上@1404：づほへの追撃かな？　＞ソフトボール 提督@161：損傷かな？ 青葉@832：直後、瑞鳳の落下地点に居たツ級ごと大量のソフトボールによる支援砲撃の雨あられが ツ級：「ヌワーッ！？」 瑞鳳@829：「・・・・・・えっ？」　見上げれば白い雨 菊月@3-72：「瑞鳳ーっ！？」 木曾@717：「これだけのソフトボールの直撃…一溜りもあるまい」 北上@1404：「なーむー」 響@2-1997：「ああ、これはひどいね」 愛宕@2-1823：「瑞鳳ちゃんー！？」 青葉@832：「瑞鳳さんを撃ち落とさんとするツ級の気配がしたので青葉、支援砲撃しちゃいました！」 木曾@717：「いい援護だった」 響@2-1997：「で、肝心の瑞鳳には気をつけたかい？」 北上@1404：「気を付ける必要があるの？」 瑞鳳@829：（落下地点でヤムチャしやがって状態 菊月@3-72：「完全に射線上だったぞ・・・」 青葉@832：「瑞鳳さんなら避けてくれるだろうという信頼が……って、あー……」 愛宕@2-1823：「今ドッグ空いてるかしら・・・？」偵察機飛ばす 菊月@3-72：「大丈夫か・・・？」駆け寄る 木曾@717：「そうだ青葉、借りっぱなしで悪かったな」カメラパース 青葉@832：「おっと、受け取りましたー」 響@2-1997：「菊月・・・瑞鳳に駆け寄ってよかったのかな・・・？」 響@2-1997：「ほうら！」　猫艦爆で支援砲撃Part2 瑞鳳@829：overkill!! 菊月@3-72：「なっ！？」 愛宕@2-1823：「それ以上いけない！」 木曾@717：「瑞鳳、菊月を守れー！」 瑞鳳@829：「！！！」　ガバっと、白目向きながら 響@2-1997：2d6>=5 《自由奔放》でてんやわんや KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 126,6 → 12 → スペシャル（判定成功。【行動力】が１Ｄ６点回復） 瑞鳳@829：あっ 菊月@3-72：「待て待て待て！私空爆には弱いんだぞ！」 響@2-1997：よし！ 北上@1404：「たーまやー」 響@2-1997：「ああ、きれいな花火だ・・・」 青葉@832：「流し斬りが完全に入りましたね……」 瑞鳳@829：「菊月ちゃんは私が守・・・って、ええ！？」 菊月@3-72：「ぐあっ！」1発いいのが直撃 愛宕@2-1823：「そんな！？菊月ちゃんまで！」 瑞鳳@829：「マモレナカッタ・・・」 菊月@3-72：「いや・・・死んでは・・・ない・・・」ふーらふーら 青葉@832：「ともあれ、これにて！ですかね？」 響@2-1997：「・・・あれ？本来の目的はなんだったっけ？」 響@2-1997：「・・・まあ花火見れたしいいかな」 菊月@3-72：「な、何なのさ・・・」ばたり 木曾@717：なぜこれで資源が増えるのか 瑞鳳@829：ああ、これ遠征だったっけ・・・ｗ 菊月@3-72：ワグナス！海出てすらいない！ 青葉@832：猫が運んできたのよ！ 木曾@717：弾薬と鋼材が1d6増えると 木曾@717：1d6 弾薬＆鋼材 KanColle : (1D6) → 3 響@2-1997：6個固定じゃなかったっけ 青葉@832：固定なのだよ 青葉@832：そこが、強いのです 瑞鳳@829：ほー 響@2-1997：遠征の良心よねー 青葉@832：なお、他 響@2-1997：はい 菊月@3-72：まぁ一応これ期待値だし・・・ 木曾@717：11/13/11/9 青葉@832：では、発見はあるかね？ 響@2-1997：なしですな 菊月@3-72：補給出来ないしパスで 木曾@717：なーし 青葉@832：なら、ラストシーンの蓋を開けましょう…… 青葉@832：（任務リプレイで無理やり補給はできますぜ？ 響@2-1997：自由人がSP・・・コワイ！ 瑞鳳@829：（おお、それがありましたね 青葉@832：ともあれ、本当に良いのだね？ 菊月@3-72：（ここで出来ない、が正しいか 青葉@832：では、開けましょう 瑞鳳@829：ふえぇ・・・ どどんとふ：青葉@832がカードを公開しました。「遠征　「ぱんつ」」 瑞鳳@829：うわぁ・・・ 青葉@832：（無言の台パン 響@2-1997：ひいっ！ 北上@1404：遠征3連打！ 愛宕@2-1823：ぱんつ！？ 木曾@717：出たな被り 青葉@832：EVENT 遠征を仕込んだのは誰だぁ！（バァン KanColle : 遠征イベント表(7) → 海上護衛任務：提督が選んだ（キーワード）に対応した指定能力で判定。思いつかない場合は《不思議／性格２》で判定。（着任p224） 響@2-1997：キーワード無視できるかも・・・アッハイ 瑞鳳@829：どういうこっちゃ 青葉@832：「ということで、猫の他にもこんな物を運べという話が出てましてね……」 青葉@832：ゴソゴソとバッグを 青葉@832：「……？」 木曾@717：「どうした？」 愛宕@2-1823：「なにが入ってるの？」 青葉@832：「ああいえ、資料といいますか試供品を貰っていたはずなのですが」 青葉@832：「まあ、とある布製品を大量に運ぼうという愉快な話も入っていまして」 北上@1404：「ふむふむ」 響@2-1997：「布製品ね・・・あまりいい予感はしないね」 瑞鳳@829：「布？　マスクとかかしら」 青葉@832：「ってああ、ありましたありました……猫艦爆モドキと一緒に射出してました」 青葉@832：そう言って、丸まって瑞鳳達に射撃された丸い物体を取り上げ広げる 青葉@832：「まあ、所謂下着ですね」 瑞鳳@829：そんなもの当てられてたのか・・・ｗ 響@2-1997：「青葉・・・君という奴は・・・」 北上@1404：「これをづほに被せまして」 木曾@717：「どこから捕ってきた！言え！」 瑞鳳@829：「被せられましてー」 瑞鳳@829：「って、そうじゃないでしょもうー」　びしっ 菊月@3-72：「さっきの・・・かなり痛烈だったぞ・・・」 北上@1404：「あ、もしもし憲兵さんですか？」 青葉@832：「未使用の試供品ですって……私はこれでもクリーンです、真っ白です、天使です」 響@2-1997：「青葉は純白のぱんつ・・・っと」　メモメモ 瑞鳳@829：「待ちなさい、憲兵はマズイわ」 青葉@832：「ふふ、それはどうでしょうね？」＞響に 木曾@717：「古鷹お手製の毛糸のだったりしてなー」 青葉@832：「ともあれ、こんな物を大量に積んだ船団の護衛を頼まれているわけですよ。何故か」 瑞鳳@829：「どういうことなのかしら」 菊月@3-72：「まぁ衣服なら需要はあるんじゃないか・・・たぶん」 木曾@717：「瑞鳳をしっかり見張っておかないとな」 瑞鳳@829：「えっ」 愛宕@2-1823：「謎ねー下着メーカーの船団なのかしら・・・？」 響@2-1997：「瑞鳳、あまり疑いたくないが・・・口を大きく開けてみてもらおうか」 瑞鳳@829：「いや、何を疑ってるのよ・・・」 木曾@717：「えっとかじゃなくてさ、ない胸に手をあてて自分の所業を振り返ってみろよ」 青葉@832：「胸に無いなら手を当てても無駄なのでは」 瑞鳳@829：ない胸に手を当てて・・・ 北上@1404：「手遅れだね」 瑞鳳@829：「・・・・・・」 瑞鳳@829：「わからない、わからないわ・・・！」 青葉@832：「ともあれ、こんな奇妙なお話も入っていますし少しはまじめにやりますかね？」 北上@1404：「…………かくなるうえは、憲兵にしょっ引かれる前に介錯を」 響@2-1997：「ハラキリか？日本伝統のハラキリなのか？」 菊月@3-72：「どうしてそうなる・・・」 青葉@832：「報酬を見ると資源の他にも寄せてあげるブラだの面白い品もくれるらしいですし」 青葉@832：リストを眺めつつ 瑞鳳@829：「資源も混じってるのねぇ」 北上@1404：「魚雷は？」 青葉@832：「残念長良……」 響@2-1997：「十分だろう？」 愛宕@2-1823：「一応まともな任務なのね」 青葉@832：「ええ、それはもう。生活物資の輸送護衛ですしね」 青葉@832：「……その中身はともかく、ですがね」 瑞鳳@829：まぁ、無いと死活問題よね「」 青葉@832：「あと、艦娘はこれらの消費も激しいですしね？」 響@2-1997：「これそんな激しい消耗品でもないだろう？」 菊月@3-72：「戦闘中にダメになることも多い・・・のかもな」 木曾@717：「被弾しなけりゃだいぶ持つけどな」 響@2-1997：「ああ、被弾ね・・・すっかり忘れていた」 青葉@832：「当たらなければどうということはない、とはいいますが事故は起きるものですよ……」 瑞鳳@829：「まあ、どうしてか都合良く破れるものねぇ」 響@2-1997：「そうだね、慢心はいけない」　ミドルを思い出しながら 瑞鳳@829：せやな・・・ 菊月@3-72：「事故はどうしようもないからな・・・」 青葉@832：「噂では、ダメージの転移技術があるそうですが……まあ、そこら辺は極秘事項でしょう」 青葉@832：「ということで、秘密の下着輸送船団……護衛します？」 北上@1404：「注意一秒怪我一生ーっと」 響@2-1997：「しなければいけないんだろう？ならば全力でやるさ」 瑞鳳@829：「なんだか犯罪臭がする護衛船団ねぇ・・・」 木曾@717：「なんだかいかがわしいが…やらないとな！」 愛宕@2-1823：「慢心ダメ絶対ね」 愛宕@2-1823：「任務ならやりましょう」 響@2-1997：「そして胸を張って言おう。『私たちはぱんつを運んできました』・・・ってね」 菊月@3-72：「護るのも大事だからな・・・」 青葉@832：「では、こんなのはちゃっちゃと終わらせてしまいましょうかね！」 青葉@832：ということで判定を要求！ 青葉@832：《えっち》で判定の《幸運》による補正とかどうかな！ 提督@161：元がキーワード拾う系のやつかぁ 提督@161：《えっち》で判定はおｋ 響@2-1997：《えっち》やろなあ 菊月@3-72：《真面目》に護衛・・・とか？ 瑞鳳@829：おしゃれとか？ 青葉@832：まあ、補正は無くていいや。目標値6補正は−2、かぶり3であります 青葉@832：2d6-2>=6 ささっと判定、ささっと終わらせるのだよ KanColle : (2D6-2>=6) → 52,3-2 → 3 → 失敗 青葉@832：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 青葉@832：2d6-2>=6 KanColle : (2D6-2>=6) → 82,6-2 → 6 → 成功 瑞鳳@829：うむ 北上@1404：うむ 青葉@832：ということで、下着輸送船団の護衛は完遂……弾薬鋼材を6個ずつと瑞鳳に寄せてあげるブラを獲得あｄ 瑞鳳@829：えっ 響@2-1997：よかったね瑞鳳・・・報われるんだね\\\ 瑞鳳@829：「いや、私服装的にさらしじゃない・・・？」 北上@1404：おめでとう……おめでとう……！ 愛宕@2-1823：おめでとう！ 木曾@717：おめでとう！ 響@2-1997：おめでとう！ 青葉@832：「おや、使わないんですか？凄いらしいですよ？これ」 北上@1404：(パチパチパチ 瑞鳳@829：「・・・・・・」　ごくり 菊月@3-72：「というかそれも報酬なのか・・・」 青葉@832：「結構な人気商品で入荷待ちのところもあるとか。」 瑞鳳@829：「ま、まあ・・・受け取っておこうかなっ」 青葉@832：「某所の正規空母のZさんも大絶賛らしいです」 北上@1404：「Zさん……いったいどこの飛行甲板なんだ……」 瑞鳳@829：「やめてあげなさい」 響@2-1997：「0には何をかけても0だけどね」　希望を両断する一言 青葉@832：「ということで……これにて護衛作戦は完了！長く苦しい戦いだった！」 響@2-1997：「NKT!NKT!」 青葉@832：「デレデレデェェェン！」 響@2-1997：ってことで？ 瑞鳳@829：かしら？ 愛宕@2-1823：IGAAAAA 青葉@832：シーン遠藤！ 菊月@3-72：「IGA、未だに許されないな・・・」 瑞鳳@829：（ところで、どうして私は三連続でオチ要員なんですかね 響@2-1997：（全部ツ級が悪い 青葉@832：（これも全て、乾巧って奴の仕業なんだ 菊月@3-72：（何だって！それは本当かい！？ 北上@1404：それは本当かね！？それは……気の毒に…… 菊月@3-72：（私はもう何回襲われたか知れないよ・・・ 青葉@832：では、資源を11/19/17/9にしてターンエンド！シーンリプレイはどうするね！ 北上@1404：別に成功してしまっても構わんのだろう？ 響@2-1997：リプレイしないと開発できない（真顔 菊月@3-72：リベンジ行きたいと思わなくもない 青葉@832：では、リプレイは……サクッと判定のみをやります？ 響@2-1997：アイドルとかもうおなか一杯だしー？ 提督@161：いや、折角ならRPしたいでしょう？ 提督@161：あーでもアイドルかぁ 青葉@832：その、なんだ。同一イベントを3回は、うん 響@2-1997：ほんとそれな・・・ｗ 提督@161：確かに蛇足感すごいかも？ 響@2-1997：まあそこ含めてとりあえず明日決定かしら？ 青葉@832：では、今日はこれまでとしましょうかね 提督@161：あ 提督@161：はーい 青葉@832：それでは、本日もよろしくお願いしまーす！ 響@2-1997：さあ、今日も協奏曲（カオスセッション）を奏でようではないか・・・！ 提督@161：前回のあらすじ：寄せてあげる猫 響@2-1997：よろしくお願いしますー！ 菊月@3-72：よろしくお願いします！ 北上@1404：よろしくおねがいしまーふ！ 木曾@717：猫祭り 愛宕@2-1823：よろしくお願いします～ 瑞鳳@829：よろしくお願いしますー 菊月@3-72：さて、任務リプレイ＆RP どうしましょ？ 響@2-1997：RP、やりたいのだろう？ 北上@1404：その欲望……解放しろ 菊月@3-72：正直言えばやりたいが・・・いいのかい？ 北上@1404：RPをしたいと思った時にはッ！ 青葉@832：いい言葉を教えよう。汝の為したいように為すが良い 響@2-1997：梨太陽である 菊月@3-72：じゃあ折角だ、行かせて貰っていいかな？ 響@2-1997：構わん！やれ！ 北上@1404：旗艦権限を木曾から奪い取って勝手に承認！ 菊月@3-72：「・・・・・・」少し想いふけた様子 瑞鳳@829：「はぁ、酷い目にあったわ・・・　んっ」　ぴこん 響@2-1997：「どうした菊月？こんなところで呆けているとまた瑞鳳につかまｒ・・・あっ」 菊月@3-72：「はぁ・・・どうしたものかな・・・」 瑞鳳@829：「どうかしたの？」 菊月@3-72：「ん？・・・瑞鳳か、いや何、別に大したことではないのだがな・・・」 菊月@3-72：「この間のアレ、結局失敗してそのままだろう？何かそれが妙に引っかかってな・・・」 瑞鳳@829：「アレ？っていうと？」 菊月@3-72：「この間の、ツ級すら巻き込んだアレだ・・・」 瑞鳳@829：「んー・・・ああ、アレね」 北上@1404：「説明しよう！"アレ"とは先日のアイドル活動、略してアイカツの事である！」 青葉@832：「有りましたねぇ、そんなことも……」 菊月@3-72：「それは誰に向けての説明なんだ・・・」 北上@1404：「決してアタシがよく言う"アレ"の事ではないので注意するよーに」 瑞鳳@829：「引っかかる・・・っていうと・・・」 瑞鳳@829：「あのまま有耶無耶になったことかなぁ？」 響@2-1997：「なんかあったのかい？」　そのときはツ級を投げ捨ててどこかに行ってました 木曾@717：「響がボールぶちまけた時か」 瑞鳳@829：せやったな・・・ｗ 菊月@3-72：「どうにも失敗したまま、というのがな・・・ただ、元々私はそういうのは興味がない方だからな・・・」 菊月@3-72：「それも含めて『妙に』、なんだが」 響@2-1997：「多分そのときではないね、あれの首謀者は青葉だよ」目そらし＞木曾 瑞鳳@829：「・・・？　ふぅん・・・」 青葉@832：「残念長良、響さんがトドメを刺してましたね！」笑顔で 瑞鳳@829：「青葉、後で工廠裏ね？」 菊月@3-72：「まさか救護者にすら被害が来るとは思わなかったぞ・・・」＞響＆青葉 北上@1404：「まあ、要約すると菊月はアイカツに目覚めたと」 青葉@832：「つまりは瑞鳳さんの出番、と」 瑞鳳@829：「なるほど」 木曾@717：「やったな瑞鳳」 瑞鳳@829：グッ 菊月@3-72：「どうだろな・・・多少は『またあんなことを』というのもなくはないんだがな」軽く笑いながら 愛宕@2-1823：「ファン第一号として嬉しい限りね～」 響@2-1997：「私も隠れた支援者だからね、同胞を提供しただろう？」 菊月@3-72：「犠牲者を出した、の間違いではないのか」顔は笑いつつ 瑞鳳@829：「そうねぇ、それじゃぁ・・・」 瑞鳳@829：がさごそと、取り出しますはいつぞやのスーツ 瑞鳳@829：「形だけ入ってみるのも、悪くはないんじゃないかな？」 北上@1404：スッ……(無言のスク水差し出し) 木曾@717：「彼女はグラビアではない（腹パンの素振り）」 青葉@832：「アイドルで……皆に、笑顔を……」すぅ……と気配を消しながら 菊月@3-72：「ふむ・・・まぁ、今度は上手くいけば何か引っかかりがなくなるかもな・・・」 響@2-1997：「北上、君は本当にブレないね・・・菊月の服も・・・あっ」 木曾@717：そういや仕込んでたな…！ 瑞鳳@829：あっ・・・ 菊月@3-72：「あぁ・・・それか・・・何故か私の部屋の箪笥にあったんだが・・・何なんだ・・・あれ」 北上@1404：「え？アタシは知らないけど」 響@2-1997：「考えてはいけない、察するんだ」 響@2-1997：「で、だ。スク水とスーツどっちを着てステージに立ちたいんだい？」 菊月@3-72：「そ、そうなのか・・・？」 瑞鳳@829：「スク水スーツ、これよ」（真顔 青葉@832：「あるいは、ジャージとメガネなんてのも」 木曾@717：「スーツの下にスク水なんてどうだ（錯乱）」 菊月@3-72：「流石にスク水を着てどうこうしようなんて気はないぞ・・・」 北上@1404：「あー、最近暑いし、スーツからスク水に変身みたいなそんな感じ？」 愛宕@2-1823：「いい・・・いいわねそれ」 瑞鳳@829：「そうそう、クールビズってやつ？」 木曾@717：「そうそう」 菊月@3-72：「そんなクールビズがあってたまるか！」 響@2-1997：「スーツを溶ける素材で作ろう！」 木曾@717：「響…やはり天才か」 菊月@3-72：「それスーツとして致命的だよな！？」 青葉@832：「そういえば、ウェットスーツ素材で作られたスーツもあるとか」 瑞鳳@829：「へぇ・・・面白いわねぇ」 菊月@3-72：「そんなのもあるのか・・・」 瑞鳳@829：「いざというときの人命救助もばっちりね！」 響@2-1997：「という訳でウェットスーツ素材のスーツ、用意させていただきました」 木曾@717：「用意がいいな！」 菊月@3-72：「あるのか・・・」 響@2-1997：「とりあえず着てみたらどうかな？」 北上@1404：「はやい！もうできたのか！」 愛宕@2-1823：「相変わらず準備がいいのね～」 菊月@3-72：「まぁそこまでこだわりがある訳じゃないが・・・まぁ、折角か」 菊月@3-72：「少し借りるぞ・・・」更衣室へ 瑞鳳@829：「・・・はっ」　更衣室に入った後 愛宕@2-1823：「わくわく」 響@2-1997：「・・・あっ、間違えた。あれ水に溶けるタイプだった」　菊月を見送った後小声で 木曾@717：「（意外と追わないんだな）」 瑞鳳@829：「あの場合って、下着は身に付けるの・・・！？」 愛宕@2-1823：「えっ」 北上@1404：「……………」 北上@1404：「しーらない」 木曾@717：「基本つけないんだろうな」 青葉@832：「響さん、あーた……」 響@2-1997：「いや、すまないうっかりしていた。」 響@2-1997：「本物はこっちだった、手触りが完全に違うのにどうして間違えたんだか」 北上@1404：「よくあるよくある」 瑞鳳@829：「間違えたなら仕方ないわね」 響@2-1997：「まあ面白そうだし放っておこうか」 愛宕@2-1823：「間違いは誰にでもあるわ、仕方ないことね」 木曾@717：「（やっぱり追わないんだな）」 瑞鳳@829：「（木曾は私をなんだと思っているのよ・・・）」 北上@1404：「(からあげクンください)」 青葉@832：「（ローマさんください）」 響@2-1997：「（すまないね、それ昨日までだったんだ）」 瑞鳳@829：「（あっ、それ来月からなんですよ）」 菊月@3-72：「何故脳内会話が始まってるんだ・・・」着替え完了 菊月@3-72：ぱっと見はスーツ 瑞鳳@829：「ほう、ほうほう・・・」 響@2-1997：「ふむ・・・やはり凛々しさに磨きがかかるな」 木曾@717：「少し袖が余っているのが非常に好感が持てる」 響@2-1997：「ところで菊月、その素材・・・試してみたくはないか？」 青葉@832：「んー、個人的にはスーツやワイシャツの長さとかもしっかり決めたいものですが……」 菊月@3-72：「そう・・・なのか？」＞凛々しさ 青葉@832：うーむ、とメジャーを取り出し採寸しつつ 響@2-1997：「なんていったって特殊素材だからね・・・実際に水に入って試してみて欲しいんだ」 北上@1404：「少し気だるげなアンニュイさが良い感じ」 愛宕@2-1823：「かっこいい菊月ちゃんに萌え袖、ギャップが実にいいわね～」 菊月@3-72：「流石に臨時で用意したものだからな・・・仕方ないだろう・・・」＞青葉 瑞鳳@829：「うんうん」愛宕に同意 菊月@3-72：「水に浸かっても問題ない、だったか・・・確かに、気にはなるな・・・」＞響 木曾@717：「（いざという時のために着替えておくか…）」更衣室へ 響@2-1997：（重要な単語は伏せてはいるが、嘘はついてないな！ 北上@1404：「さ、レッツダイビング」 青葉@832：「まあ、こう……可愛さアピールもいいですがスーツは別種の戦闘服でもありますからね……っと」 青葉@832：「とりあえず、採寸はしましたし普通のスーツも発注してみますかねぇ……では、私はこれで」 瑞鳳@829：「まあ、可愛さの戦場だからねぇ」 瑞鳳@829：「？　いってらっしゃーい」 青葉@832：シュタっと手を上げ一瞬で逃げ去る 菊月@3-72：「あ、あぁ・・・そんなに急ぐことなのか？」＞青葉 菊月@3-72：「試してみるか・・・」海へ 北上@1404：「ステンバーイ」(シュノーケル装備 響@2-1997：「・・・くくっ、実にいじりがいがある」小声 瑞鳳@829：「用意いいわねぇ・・・」 菊月@3-72：「ん・・・なっ！これ、溶けてないか！？」 響@2-1997：「青葉、聞いているんだろ。撮影頼んだよ」 木曾@717：「そうかー？こっちからはわからないぞー？」 青葉@832：居ないよ！ 響@2-1997：ありゃ、彼女のことだから盗聴器やらなにやら仕掛けまくってると思ってた 木曾@717：ドローン飛んでくるかと 瑞鳳@829：「わっ、本当に溶けてるのねぇ・・・」　ビデオカメラスタンバイ 愛宕@2-1823：確かにそう思ってた 菊月@3-72：撮影用で離脱かと 青葉@832：かわいい写真は撮ったりするがアウトな物は基本取らないもん！ 響@2-1997：な、なんてKENZENなんだ・・・ 木曾@717：「そっちにいくぜー」と海に入っていく 響@2-1997：まあそれなら遠目から菊月があわてる様子を見ておこう 菊月@3-72：「いや確実に溶けてるぞこれ！響！これ大丈夫な素材じゃなかったのか！？」 北上@1404：「ひゃっはー」とクロールで突撃 愛宕@2-1823：「じわじわと溶けていくのね～」 瑞鳳@829：「映像として記録に残さないとねっ」　すいーっと、近づく 響@2-1997：ちょっと遠くにいるため聞こえてません（聞こえてない振り） 木曾@717：「ありゃ、ほんとに溶けてるな…こりゃまずい」溶けて露出した肩甲骨のあたりを撫でながら 菊月@3-72：「響！聞こえてるだろ響！？」だんだん如月チョイスな下着があらわに・・・ 瑞鳳@829：「ぶっ！？　な、なんてものを隠し持っていたというの！？」　それを見て 菊月@3-72：「あぁ・・・すまないな・・・」 菊月@3-72：＞木曾 木曾@717：なお水を広げている模様 愛宕@2-1823：「！？あんな下着つけてたの！？」驚愕 北上@1404：「うーむ、こりゃまずいね」(よく溶けるように水をかけながら 瑞鳳@829：ひっでえ・・・ｗ 響@2-1997：「眼福眼福・・・実に愉快愉快っと」口角を吊り上げつつ 青葉@832：ナムサン！これがショッギョムッジョな鎮守府だ！ 響@2-1997：どこで判定いくよこれ・・・ｗ 菊月@3-72：「あれ・・・さっきより溶けるペース早くないか・・・？」 菊月@3-72：着地点不透明ですまぬ・・・ 瑞鳳@829：いつものことじゃないですかね・・・！ 提督@161：いつもどおりですな 木曾@717：「そうだ、これで隠そう！」つマント 菊月@3-72：「すまない・・・助かる・・・」 木曾@717：マントは艤装だから濡れて重くなったりしないよ（便利設定） 響@2-1997：「そういえば菊月のスーツの他に溶ける水着とか仕込んで置いたんだけど・・・誰に仕込んだっけ？」 木曾@717：なお見た目は裸コートに近しい模様 瑞鳳@829：「・・・ありだわっ！」 愛宕@2-1823：「・・・！？」カメラスタンバイ 菊月@3-72：「！？（何だ」 北上@1404：「さあ、誰だろうね？」 響@2-1997：「あー駆逐艦つながりで瑞鳳に少し仕込んだかも・・・ね」 菊月@3-72：「（何だ、何かかなりのプレッシャーが私に・・・）」 響@2-1997：駆逐艦呼ばわり、ひどい奴である 瑞鳳@829：えっ 瑞鳳@829：（スク水着用中 瑞鳳@829：（なお、菊月に夢中で自分の惨状に気がついていない模様 木曾@717：「瑞鳳…いくら興奮してるからって全裸で突っ込んでくるのはどうかと思うぞ」 響@2-1997：「くくっ・・・中破、いやもう大破レベルじゃないか・・・」 瑞鳳@829：「・・・へっ？」 北上@1404：「うわーお、大惨事だねぇ」 瑞鳳@829：「にゃっ！？」　 愛宕@2-1823：「眼福眼福・・・って瑞鳳ちゃんなにその格好！？」写真撮り終わってから 菊月@3-72：「まさか・・・またなのか・・・？」 菊月@3-72：また＞溶ける素材リターンズ 木曾@717：「しょうがないな、これで隠せ」つ眼帯3つ 瑞鳳@829：「たっ、助かるわっ！」パシィ 瑞鳳@829：「・・・なんで眼帯そんなに持ってるの？」 北上@1404：「でもさー」 愛宕@2-1823：「あんなにスペアがあるのね・・・」 菊月@3-72：「いや流石にそれは限界があるだろう・・・ないよりはマシか？」 菊月@3-72：「どうした？」＞北上 北上@1404：「………これだけやっててひびきん無傷っておかしくない？」(ニヤリと特大水鉄砲を構えながら 木曾@717：「戦場で服が大破した時のための予備だぜ、不審な点は無い」 響@2-1997：「……へえ、私とやるっていうのかい」　海に向かいつつ 瑞鳳@829：「なるほど、大変なのね」　裸に眼帯３つ 菊月@3-72：「・・・使うか？私は一応下着があるしな・・・・・・」っ木曾’sマント 響@2-1997：「そんなデカブツ動きが鈍くなるだけさ・・・玄人はこれだよ」　小型水鉄砲2丁 瑞鳳@829：「ありがとっ、助かるわね」＞マント貰い 北上@1404：「へぇ……それじゃあ闘ろうか？」 響@2-1997：「いいよ、当てれるものなら当ててみな！」 菊月@3-72：「とりあえずはあの二人から離れるか・・・」 菊月@3-72：所で位置関係的に瑞鳳の目の前に下着菊月ですよねぇ？（ニヤ 瑞鳳@829：まあ、そうなるわねぇ 北上@1404：せやな？ 響@2-1997：お、おう 青葉@832：貴様、何を……！ 菊月@3-72：遠目からであんな反応だったんだし・・・ねぇ？ 瑞鳳@829：はっ・・・ 愛宕@2-1823：「そうね～離れましょう」 瑞鳳@829：「しかし、驚いたわねぇ・・・」　じろじろ 菊月@3-72：「ん？何がだ？」 瑞鳳@829：「菊月ちゃん、意外と攻める子だったのね」　口元を抑えながら 愛宕@2-1823：「ほんと驚きよね～」じーっと 菊月@3-72：「あぁ、これか・・・これは如月姉さんがな・・・ 菊月@3-72：『菊月ちゃんだってこんなの似合うわよ〜』とかなんとか言って私にくれるんだよ・・・」 瑞鳳@829：「（如月ちゃん、ナイスよ！）」 愛宕@2-1823：「なんてできるお姉ちゃんなの・・・！」尊敬 菊月@3-72：「まぁありがたいのも事実だが・・・ん？どうした二人とも」 木曾@717：「姉の言うことは鵜呑みにしちゃいけないんだぞ」（真顔） 菊月@3-72：「妙に実感があるな・・・」＞木曾 響@2-1997：・・・ところで遠くで聞こえていた北上＆響の水鉄砲合戦の音ですが 響@2-1997：徐々にそちらに近づいてきているのにお気づきですか？ 愛宕@2-1823：「（そうやって誘導すれば摩耶ちゃんにも可愛い服を着せられるのね・・・）」 菊月@3-72：「・・・戦闘音、近くなってるか？」 瑞鳳@829：「ふえ？」 愛宕@2-1823：「・・・えっ？」 木曾@717：「ん？」 響@2-1997：「あははっ！まだまだぁ！」　水鉄砲乱射中 菊月@3-72：「とりあえずこの場を切り抜けようか・・・」 菊月@3-72：判定いこう（提案 提督@161：何がいいかねぇ 響@2-1997：《機動》でその場から離脱とかぱっと思いついた 提督@161：よいぞよいぞ 菊月@3-72：《退却》で離脱 反撃なら・・・なんだろ？ 青葉@832：《クール》に切り返せ！ 菊月@3-72：それもいいねぇ・・・＞機動 提督@161：反撃なら機動になりそう 菊月@3-72：《退却》or《機動》or《クール》かな？ 菊月@3-72：退却で判定行くぜ！ 提督@161：いけいけー 北上@1404：おうちかえう！ 響@2-1997：さあ逃げてみやがれぇ！ 菊月@3-72：おしゃべりから3差で目標値8 +かぶり2！ 北上@1404：退却だと目標値10だぞ！ 菊月@3-72：ごめん、機動だった・・・ 青葉@832：なんだっていい、判定！判定です！ 響@2-1997：それでもピンゾロ振らなきゃいけるんだしへーきへーき 北上@1404：何だっていい！ダイスを振るチャンスだ！ 菊月@3-72：機動で判定 2d6-2>=8 菊月@3-72：2d6-2>=8 KanColle : (2D6-2>=8) → 71,6-2 → 5 → 失敗 響@2-1997：今です！感情を菊月に！ 瑞鳳@829：いいですとも！ 北上@1404：ぱんぱかぱーん！ 愛宕@2-1823：いくぞぉ！ 瑞鳳@829：「菊月ちゃん！危ないっ！」　こう、身を挺してだね　＋２ 青葉@832：突然、海に大量の支援砲撃。弾幕のカーテンを作りましょう＋1 菊月@3-72：「っとと・・・すまん、助かった・・・」 愛宕@2-1823：菊月に声援+1　「こっちならいけるわ！」　 愛宕@2-1823：おっと遅かったか 菊月@3-72：「な、なんだぁ！？ ・・・けど、ありがたい！」＞弾幕 響@2-1997：遅かろうが突っ込んでいいのです・・・ 木曾@717：「今こそ反撃の時だ！」 木曾@717：+1 菊月@3-72：「おぉ・・・これなら！」 提督@161：極論RPなのだから0でも問題ない 菊月@3-72：「あぁ・・・やってやろう！」 愛宕@2-1823：なるほど 北上@1404：「フッハハハハハ！我は北上！すべてを水へと溶かす者！！」+1 響@2-1997：「クククッ！我は響だ！みな我が銃により貫いてやろう！」+1 瑞鳳@829：おうなんか２人おかしいぞ 北上@1404：立ち向かうべき壁になるのだ 響@2-1997：我々を越えるがよい！ 響@2-1997：はい！なんと大台の十日目でございます！ 北上@1404：さあ、始まるザマスよ 青葉@832：いくでがんす！ 菊月@3-72：いくでガンス 瑞鳳@829：ふんがー 提督@161：まともに始まらない（確信） 北上@1404：いくでガンスが2つ……来るぞ、遊馬！ 響@2-1997：前回のあらすじ：溶ける駆逐艦（？） 木曾@717：来ねえぞアストラル！ 瑞鳳@829：お、おう 菊月@3-72：どうしろと言うのだ・・・ 提督@161：イベント効果からだっけ 青葉@832：ともあれ、声援まみれな最後でしたがアレで終わりでいいのかね 北上@1404：いいんじゃないかな！ 響@2-1997：あの後めちゃくちゃ水遊びした、ってことでひとつ・・・ 北上@1404：成功効果で菊月宛の声援チェックが外れて、任意の資材が1d6だっけ？ 菊月@3-72：んー・・・なら一言だけ 響@2-1997：RPか？いいよ！こいよ！ 菊月@3-72：「いい加減、ここでおとなしくなってもらおうか！」 菊月@3-72：とでも言って戦闘止めに行きましょう 北上@1404：止め(とどめ)とか菊月こわい 響@2-1997：止めにはいった菊月が響と北上に集中砲火されるのはまた別のお話・・・ 瑞鳳@829：無常なり 木曾@717：なお着用しているのは下着のみの模様 提督@161：やっぱりダメだったよ 菊月@3-72：機動で成功だしどうにかなるさ・・・きっと 響@2-1997：ってことで成功効果頂きましょう 提督@161：効果は好きなPCを好きなだけ選んでチェック消して好きな資材1ｄ個か 菊月@3-72：あと菊月固有の対象決定 提督@161：つよい 響@2-1997：資材は燃料ｏｒボーキ？ 青葉@832：お好きな様に、なのです 瑞鳳@829：まあなんでもいいっぽい？ 青葉@832：個人的には燃料の方がいいかなーとは 菊月@3-72：使える人多いし燃料のが安定かな？ 響@2-1997：とはいえ次決戦なのよねー 響@2-1997：ここで補給しなきゃいけない人いたっけ？ 瑞鳳@829：はーい 菊月@3-72：固有のこともあるし貰っときたい 北上@1404：とりあえず菊月の固有の対象は 青葉@832：発見してから補給かな？ 響@2-1997：っぽい？ 響@2-1997：あ、私補給と発見は華麗にスルーで 北上@1404：戦術面からみると、中破したら機能停止するアタシか木曾 木曾@717：同じくスルー 北上@1404：RP面からみると菊月の想うがままにするがいいや！ 菊月@3-72：大雑把に言えばこちらから不死鳥効果だが・・・どうしましょうか＞固有 北上@1404：さあ、好きな方を選びたまへ 愛宕@2-1823：私もスルーで 響@2-1997：釘持ってるし負担かかるのはキソーっぽい？ 木曾@717：俺は避けるし北上姉さんに頼むぜ（謎の自信） 木曾@717：（中破アビあるし 響@2-1997：・・・という意見もあるんで梨太陽でおねがいしますね！ 北上@1404：とりあえず菊月が考えてる間に…… 瑞鳳@829：ボーキで2点補給ー 響@2-1997：燃料1ｄ振っちゃいます？ 瑞鳳@829：っと、どうぞー 北上@1404：うむ 菊月@3-72：資源のダイス先振ろう（思案中 菊月@3-72：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 1 響@2-1997：菊月さんどぞー 北上@1404：…… 響@2-1997：（目そらし 青葉@832：さ、補給だ 響@2-1997：せやな 北上@1404：アタシは補給が無いので 瑞鳳@829：改めて、ボーキ２！ 青葉@832：私も行動終了だ 響@2-1997：（ちなみに開発はするんです？ 木曾@717：12/19/17/7 北上@1404：まあ待ちたまえ君たち 木曾@717：開発込みでーす 北上@1404：「へっへっへ……良いものあるよー？」 愛宕@2-1823：「何かしら北上ちゃん？」 響@2-1997：「うん？」 木曾@717：補給だった 北上@1404：と言うわけでアタゴンに 北上@1404：【思い出の品～菊月が被ったパンツ～】 北上@1404：をパス！ 愛宕@2-1823：受け取るぜ！ 愛宕@2-1823：「こ、これは・・・！？」 瑞鳳@829：ひどい・・・ｗ 提督@161：密売かぁ 響@2-1997：いや、うん間違ってはないかも 青葉@832：ゲシュタポさぁん！ 菊月@3-72：間違っちゃいないけど・・・ 北上@1404：「かつて、あの菊月が被ったパンツ……どうする？」 愛宕@2-1823：「もちろんいただくわ！」大事に抱える 北上@1404：「まいどありっ♪」 木曾@717：けんぺーい！ 北上@1404：と言うわけで譲渡しました 響@2-1997：「・・・見なかったことにしよう」小声 愛宕@2-1823：「ありがとう北上ちゃん！」 北上@1404：「いやー、それほどでもー」(ドヤ顔 菊月@3-72：固有は瑞鳳で ミドル前守るって言ったし（あと裏でのダイス 瑞鳳@829：わーい！ 愛宕@2-1823：「これでまたコレクションが増えたわ」 菊月@3-72：あと補給は・・・弾薬3 鋼材5 頂けますかな？ 青葉@832：ふえ、た……？ 瑞鳳@829：愛宕・・・さん・・・？ 青葉@832：発見は、いいんです？ 響@2-1997：青葉ァ！どれだけ提供した！ 青葉@832：（補給は1回のみですけど 瑞鳳@829：瑞鳳@829の行動力が2点回復した。　（行動力：14->16） 北上@1404：発見ー、発見だよー 青葉@832：私は無実です。普通に着物を着た画像ならあるだろうがなぁ！ 愛宕@2-1823：コレクションは写真だけです！健全です！ 木曾@717：12/16/12/7 菊月@3-72：（弱点3つで次の調整の時に丁度いいかな感 菊月@3-72：＞発見 響@2-1997：（裏を返せばこの決戦は地獄だがな 青葉@832：（むせる 菊月@3-72：まj 菊月@3-72：ミス 木曾@717：摩耶さまに雷撃集中させなきゃ（使命感） 北上@1404：まｊ 青葉@832：まj 菊月@3-72：割とガチのミスなんです１ w 瑞鳳@829：やめたげてよお！ 青葉@832：では、補給してエンド？ 菊月@3-72：かなぁ 木曾@717：開発…しないんですか？ 響@2-1997：ね！みんな開発忘れてるよね！（ジャンキーの目） 北上@1404：開発は、菊月が開発したい表でいいのよ？ 青葉@832：してもいいぞぉ！ 瑞鳳@829：開発・・・ああ、開発・・・ 菊月@3-72：とりあえず弾薬3 鋼材5 で18に回復よろし？ 木曾@717：OKです 青葉@832：いいんじゃないかな 北上@1404：減らされてるはず 響@2-1997：青葉さんは・・・ああ、行動力は自給自足なのね 青葉@832：ん？ああ 青葉@832：（以前全回復まで補給したと思ってたがアレか、シーンで使ったか 青葉@832：では、弾薬を4点頂きましょう 青葉@832：12/15/17/7ですかね,これで 木曾@717：12/15/17/7 菊月@3-72：さて・・・開発、すりゅ？ 響@2-1997：21:07：木曾@717：12/16/12/7 響@2-1997：なんか食い違ってるけどいいのかこれ 青葉@832：あら？ 木曾@717：あれさっき操作した分が反映されてないのか 青葉@832：（ああ、表に反映されてなかったのか 木曾@717：ってことは弾薬が12ですね 響@2-1997：っぽい？ 青葉@832：12/12/12/7でうsね 響@2-1997：リソースの問題も解決したところで・・・ 北上@1404：開発じゃあああああ！！ 響@2-1997：ヒャッハー！ 愛宕@2-1823：いえーい！ 瑞鳳@829：さてさてー？ 菊月@3-72：レシピは砲でいいかな？ 響@2-1997：さてシーンプレイヤー菊月！　回したいレシピを宣言シタマエ！ 菊月@3-72：通常か砲かねぇ 北上@1404：さあ、鎮守府の資材を数えろ！ 木曾@717：3553減らしてー 青葉@832：6や 木曾@717：6でした・・・ 木曾@717：9/6/11/4 響@2-1997：この消費資材は・・・砲レシピだあああああああああ！ 響@2-1997：（9/6/6/4な 木曾@717：今度は鋼材が… 北上@1404：諦めロン 青葉@832：奴は死んだ 菊月@3-72：ユクゾッ！ 菊月@3-72：WPCN KanColle :砲開発表(燃料3/弾薬6/鋼材6/ボーキ3)(134,3,1,5) → 小口径主砲(着任p249) 響@2-1997：まそ 瑞鳳@829：はい 木曾@717：まそ 北上@1404：まそっぷ 愛宕@2-1823：まそ 北上@1404：はいじゃあ次行こー 瑞鳳@829：はいはいー 響@2-1997：やっぱ渋いな砲レシピ・・・ 青葉@832：では、決戦がんばりましょー（流し 響@2-1997：摩耶さまー 青葉@832：えるたそ～ 提督@161：スク水が溶けたり砲レシピがしょっぱかったりしながらも 提督@161：作戦まで十分な時間つぶしができた一行 龍驤（NPC）：「というわけで作戦決行の時間が迫ってきた訳やが」 北上@1404：「頑張ってね？」 木曾@717：「準備何にもしてない気がするな」 青葉@832：「それでは、おみやげ楽しみにしてますね〜」 響@2-1997：「待機命令でしょ？任せておいてくれ」 瑞鳳@829：「働きたくないわねぇ・・・」ぐでー 木曾@717：「よし、行ってくるぜ…ってお前らも来るんだよ！」 菊月@3-72：「・・・大丈夫かこれ？」 青葉@832：「えっ、私これから見たいテレビがあるんですけど」 響@2-1997：「旗艦なんだろう？頑張ってきてくれ、な？」 愛宕@2-1823：「なんだかんだで大丈夫なんじゃないかしら」 北上@1404：「アタシはおこたに潜って寝るって言う仕事があるのよ」 菊月@3-72：「それは仕事とは言わないだろう・・・」 瑞鳳@829：「はーい、まぁ行きますかー」のびーん 龍驤（NPC）：「それは仕事やないからとっとと行って終わらせてな」 北上@1404：「ヤダ！面倒くさい！」 響@2-1997：「っとまあこいつ（侵食魚雷試作型）の試し撃ちもしなきゃいけないし・・・いきますか」 龍驤（NPC）：「魚雷ボッシュートするで＾＾」 愛宕@2-1823：「終わってから炬燵でのんびりしましょう？」 北上@1404：「お？やる？」(臨戦態勢 青葉@832：「若い子はやる気が溢れてますねぇ……まったく、仕方がありませんか」 北上@1404：「はー……仕方ないなぁ」 青葉@832：「風邪の特効薬なんて休息と栄養程度な気もしますが……行きますかー」 北上@1404：「魚雷ボッシュートは次言ったらマジメに造反起こすからねー？」 響@2-1997：「そういえばそんな任務だったっけ」 瑞鳳@829：「ああ・・・そんなんだったわね」 龍驤（NPC）：「念のため確認するけど、目的は北部の無人島周辺の敵の撃退と無人島の調査な」 青葉@832：「だそうですよ、木曾さん」 龍驤（NPC）：「無人島に薬草があるとか、昨日までの天候不良が原因で遭難者がいる可能性があるからよろしゅうな」 瑞鳳@829：「まあ、薬草はともかく遭難者の捜索程度はやりましょうか？」 木曾@717：「遭難者の可能性あり、と」 響@2-1997：「了解了解、とりあえずは敵の撃破ね」 青葉@832：「とりあえず、不審者を見かけたらサーチアンドデストロイと」 北上@1404：「せんせー、目の前に板みたいな不審者がいまーす」 青葉@832：「北上さん、まな板に失礼ですよ」 愛宕@2-1823：「それ以上いけないわ北上ちゃん」 龍驤（NPC）：（あれは後で○す） 菊月@3-72：「盛大に傷をえぐりにいくなお前ら・・・」 木曾@717：「姉さんそれはブーメランだ」 響@2-1997：「もう壁はほっといてさっさと出撃しよう」 青葉@832：「ああっ、ブーメランがっ！」 北上@1404：「アタシはあるもん。ほら、あの水着回とか」 木曾@717：「出てない世界のことは知らないなあ」 青葉@832：「ともあれ、しゅっぱーつしんこー」 北上@1404：「おー」 愛宕@2-1823：「ヨーソロ～」 提督@161：やる気−10割ぐらいの一行は何はともあれ無人島へと向かった 瑞鳳@829：「行きましょうかねぇ」 菊月@3-72：「了解だ」 響@2-1997：（要するに0 北上@1404：(いや、-100%だからむしろ敵のお手伝いをするレベルだ 提督@161：さて、無人島へやって来たのはいいが 提督@161：敵らしい影は見えない 木曾@717：「さっさと採集して帰るかー」 青葉@832：「ですねぇー」 菊月@3-72：「だな・・・」 愛宕@2-1823：「そうしましょう～」 瑞鳳@829：「採集、あそこを思い出すわねぇ」 提督@161：しかし、龍驤の行っていたように無人のはずの島から煙が漂っている 提督@161：（言っていた 響@2-1997：「お、見てみなよ狼煙だ。古風だねえ」 木曾@717：RJが放火したのかと 瑞鳳@829：「狼煙・・・戦いでもあったのかしらね」のほほん 北上@1404：「もしかしたらお肉焼いてるのかも」 青葉@832：「ああ、どうせ野生の北京原人ですよ。ともあれ面倒なので帰りましょー」 響@2-1997：「そうだね、薬草も取ったしさっさと帰って寝よう」 瑞鳳@829：「北京原人が自生してるの！？」 北上@1404：「報告書、きょうはなにもないすばらしいいちにちだった……っと」 瑞鳳@829：*棲息 愛宕@2-1823：「焼いているのは魚かもしれないわ」 菊月@3-72：「いや、確認ぐらいはしないとマズいだろ・・・」 木曾@717：「見てこい菊月」 青葉@832：「ただのカカシですな」 菊月@3-72：「あ、あぁ・・・」 愛宕@2-1823：「そ、それフラグじゃないのよ！」 北上@1404：「上から来るぞ！気をつけろ！」 菊月@3-72：「なぁに小屋へ向かうんじゃないんだ、そう問題はあるはずなぞ・・・」 瑞鳳@829：「上？」 北上@1404：(瑞鳳の烈風を指差す 北上@1404：「ほら、危ない」 瑞鳳@829：「いやいや、やらないわよ？」 北上@1404：「やらないの？」(残念そうに 青葉@832：[] 瑞鳳@829：「不意打ちは武士道に反するからね」　盗撮？知らない 響@2-1997：「さて、ちょっとこの辺の深海棲艦とコミュニケーションとってきますかね・・・いればだけど」 北上@1404：「なるほど」(ポン、と手を叩いて 北上@1404：「がんばれー。アタシはここで待ってるからさー」 菊月@3-72：「さて・・・何がくるか・・・」煙の方へ向かい 瑞鳳@829：「さて、私ももうちょっと調査しようっと。面白いもの無いかしら」 木曾@717：なんやかんやで菊月についていく 愛宕@2-1823：同じく 青葉@832：では、こちらは北上様とまったりと 瑞鳳@829：北上と青葉のそばでフィールドワーク 木曾@717：「実際山火事だったらやばいよなー」 提督@161：菊月が煙の方へ向かおうとすると、近くの草むらからガサガサと音が 瑞鳳@829：「野生のポケ○ンかしら」ちらっと 菊月@3-72：「・・・何だ？」 木曾@717：「！」菊月をかばうように前に 愛宕@2-1823：「何！？」 提督@161：身構えた先には一部には見たことのある顔が ？？？：「あん？なんだお前ら」 木曾@717：「お前は！」 摩耶（NPC）：「あ、お前あの時の！」 瑞鳳@829：「ん？」 菊月@3-72：「・・・知り合いなのか？」 木曾@717：「青葉に煽られまくってた憤怒の摩耶じゃないか！どうしてここに？」 響@2-1997：「ただいま。この近海深海棲艦いないんだｇ・・・ヲッ？」 摩耶（NPC）：「煽られてたは余計だろ！別にこのへんに用事があっただけだよ」 愛宕@2-1823：「え、摩耶ちゃん？」 瑞鳳@829：「あらあら？」 愛宕@2-1823：「こっちの摩耶ちゃんはそんなことされてたの？」 木曾@717：「見ての通りこいつ血の気が多いだろ？青葉とは相性がいいみたいでね」 瑞鳳@829：「青葉ー、あんたの知り合いがいるわよー」 摩耶（NPC）：「うっせ！うっせ！んなことどうでもいいだろうが！」 青葉@832：＼幼女以外ならパスでーす／ 木曾@717：「ちょっと待ってろよ、青葉も来てるからな」 北上@1404：＼越後製菓／ 菊月@3-72：「そういう問題じゃないだろ・・・」＞青葉 瑞鳳@829：「んー・・・幼女じゃないわねぇ」 摩耶（NPC）：「青葉ってあいつか・・・思い出しただけで腹立ってきた」 瑞鳳@829：「青葉、あんたターゲットにされてるわよ」 青葉@832：＼えー、ならあれですか、ゲッター長門さんですか／ 愛宕@2-1823：「可愛いけど幼女じゃないわね～」 木曾@717：「お前の知り合いだぞー」青葉に 響@2-1997：「まあまあ、そう怒りなさんなって。皺増えるぞ」 青葉@832：「えー……誰ですかー……って、うわぁ……」露骨に嫌そうな顔をして 摩耶（NPC）：「・・・んだよその顔 青葉@832：「誰かと思えば切れる若者代表、木曾さんにあっけなく退場させられた摩耶さんじゃないですか」 北上@1404：「何々？あー……そういう？」(青葉について来て 響@2-1997：「なるほど・・・くくっ、こういうのはいじりがいがあるね」小声 瑞鳳@829：「懐かしいわねぇ」 青葉@832：「それで、木曾さんにあっけなく退場させられた摩耶さんが何故ここに？」 木曾@717：「山焼きのバイトでも始めたのか？」 摩耶（NPC）：「こいつ○してぇ　　・・・このへんに用事があってって言ってるだろ」 青葉@832：「それともあれですか、迷子ですか。迷子なんですか。迷子なんですね。」 響@2-1997：「ああ、迷子なんだ。迷子ね、仕方ないよね」 摩耶（NPC）：「う、うるせぇ　決して悪天候が原因で迷ったとかたまたま見かけた島に数日滞在してたとかそんなんじゃねぇ」 瑞鳳@829：「（楽しそうねぇ、ふたりとも）」 北上@1404：「まあまあ落ち着いて、まむしドリンク飲む？」 菊月@3-72：「それ持って来てたのか・・・」＞ドリンク 響@2-1997：「うんうん、そうだよね。やっぱ迷ってたんだよね」口角吊り上げつつ 青葉@832：「大丈夫です、迷子なんて誰にでもあります。とりあえずこのうまい棒でも食べて落ち着きなさい。」 愛宕@2-1823：「（なんとまあ、わかりやすいわね～）」 摩耶（NPC）：「飲まねぇよ　ていうかお前らは何しに来たんだよ」 瑞鳳@829：「えーっと・・・迷子の捜索・・・？」 響@2-1997：「この無人島に『遭難者』がいるとか何とかでね・・・」 瑞鳳@829：ちらっ 木曾@717：「悪天候が原因で迷ったとかたまたま見かけた島に数日滞在してた人がいるかもしれないから探索ってのと他の探しものだ」 青葉@832：「あとは、幻のイ級を探しに来たのですよ」 摩耶（NPC）：「迷子とか遭難者は私じゃねぇだろ！　んで探しものってなんだよ 北上@1404：「なんだっけ？パンツ？」 木曾@717：あれ？今更だけど薬草探さなきゃいけないのに山火事ってやばくない？ 響@2-1997：「そうそう、ぱんつぱんつ」 青葉@832：「デパ地下の行列の出来るスイーツなんてどうでしょう」 愛宕@2-1823：焼けちゃう！ 青葉@832：もーえろやもえろーよ、ほのおよもーえーろー 菊月@3-72：まだ煙が見えるってだけだから・・・（震え声 摩耶（NPC）：「まぁ何を探してんのかは知らんが、人探しって話ならそういえば変わった子ならいるぞ」 瑞鳳@829：】 瑞鳳@829：「？」 青葉@832：「ええ、今目の前に」 菊月@3-72：「変わった子？」 木曾@717：「お前じゃなくて？」 愛宕@2-1823：「どんな子なのかしら」 摩耶（NPC）：「白い服を着たちっちゃい子だ。そういえばその子に魚焼いてたの忘れてた」 北上@1404：「白い服……小っちゃい子………」 北上@1404：「おまわりさーん」 瑞鳳@829：「こんな所に？」 青葉@832：「ふむ、じゃあ私はこれで」 響@2-1997：「ちっちゃい子に・・・摩耶、君って奴は・・・」 摩耶（NPC）：「・・・なんだよ」 瑞鳳@829：「青葉、嫌な予感がするから残っておきなさい」引っ掴んで 響@2-1997：「あ、青葉待たないか。私というものがありながら・・・」ついていきます 青葉@832：「（こう、今の海域かつ白い服とか嫌な予感しかしませんしねえ……）」そろりそろりと島から離れようと 菊月@3-72：「名前とかは聞いてないのか？」 摩耶（NPC）：「それが教えてくれないんだよなぁ　分かれば親とか探せるだろうが」 響@2-1997：「瑞鳳、君は特に注意したほうがいいかもしれないね」（小声 愛宕@2-1823：「それは困ったわね～」 瑞鳳@829：「え、私？」 木曾@717：「そっちは俺らが探せって言われてた遭難者だな、案内してくれるか？」 響@2-1997：「あ、いやなんでもない」 北上@1404：「こういうのはね、異文化コミュニケーション能力が必要になってくるからねー」 摩耶（NPC）：「おう、分かった　こっちだ」 菊月@3-72：「こんな所に・・・何者だ・・・？」 提督@161：そうして一行が上陸したのと反対方向の海岸にやってきたのだ（一部除く） 青葉@832：（一部除く） 北上@1404：イクゾー 瑞鳳@829：これはひどい・・・ｗ 響@2-1997：提督が言ってるんだ、間違いないさ 提督@161：そこには焚き火と焼き魚と白い服を着たちっちゃい子が ？？？：「マヤー」 摩耶（NPC）：「おう、待たせちまったな　魚も丁度良さそうだ」 北上@1404：「ヘイヘーイ、元気ー？」 摩耶（NPC）：「この子なんだが、なにか知ってるか？」 木曾@717：「（まんま捨て犬拾うヤンキーじゃないか）」 瑞鳳@829：「（なんか様になってるわねぇ）」 愛宕@2-1823：「本当に真っ白な子ね」 響@2-1997：「あーあ・・・まあ期待を裏切らないね」 菊月@3-72：「（面倒見良さそうだな・・・）」 木曾@717：あっ白服ってこっちか！まるゆだとばかり 北上@1404：「あー、この白い子ね」 青葉@832：”北方”海域だぜ！ 北上@1404：「お菓子好きかい？」 ？？？：「スキー！」 響@2-1997：「そうかい、ならば君には瑞鳳の烈風をあげよう」 北上@1404：「うむうむ、あおあおから貰ったこのんまい棒をあげよう」 瑞鳳@829：「あげないわよ」　響に軽くちょっぷ 菊月@3-72：「それお菓子関係ないだろ・・・」＞響 木曾@717：「摩耶、この子を見つけたのか？ちゃんと連れて帰って面倒を見るんだぞ」 摩耶（NPC）：「見つけたというか、気がついたらいたんだよ」 瑞鳳@829：「ちゃんと、温水を入れたペットボトルとタオルも添えるのよ？」 響@2-1997：「そうか・・・この子ゼロ戦とか烈風とか好きそうな空気が出てたから・・・」 ？？？：「ゼロクレルノー？」 木曾@717：「摩耶の人徳だな！任せるぞ！」 木曾@717：艦徳？ 摩耶（NPC）：「嫌だよ！なんとかしてくれよ！」 響@2-1997：「そうだよー、このお姉ちゃんがくれるよー」　摩耶の背中を押す ？？？：「マヤモッテナイノー」 響@2-1997：「そうなのかい・・・摩耶、君には失望したよ・・・」 青葉@832：時雨的なニュアンス 摩耶（NPC）：「私は重巡だぞ　何を期待してるんだ」 木曾@717：「世の中には飛行甲板があって艦載機が積める重巡がいるらしいじゃないか」 摩耶（NPC）：「んで、この子は結局何なんだ？知ってるんだろ＿」 北上@1404：「仕方ないなぁ……じゃあ、このカードをあげよう」　＞ゼロ・フォース 瑞鳳@829：「？　北方棲姫じゃないの？」 響@2-1997：「まあ・・・そろそろ親御さんたちが迎えに来る頃かもねー」　海を見ながら 木曾@717：「お前は出来ないのか？前にあった三隈はやってたぞ？」 木曾@717：会った 摩耶（NPC）：「深海棲艦か何かか？ 瑞鳳@829：「あなたのお名前はなーに？」　近づいて、屈んでだね 菊月@3-72：「確かそれで積めたのは違う機種じゃなかったか・・・」＞木曾 木曾@717：「瑞鳳のセンサーに反応あり！」 ドローン：『切れる若者とは思っていましたが……深海棲艦の種類はしっかり覚えないとダメですよ〜……』 ？？？：「ゼロクレルノー？」 瑞鳳@829：おう、さすがに対象外だぞ 木曾@717：良かった、ペド好きな瑞鳳は居なかったんだね 北上@1404：「もっとゼロほしいのー？もー、欲張りだなぁ」　＞ゼロ・ガードナー 摩耶（NPC）：「深海棲艦ってのはあそこにいるみたいな黒い奴じゃないのか？」 瑞鳳@829：ペド好きはちょっと・・・ 響@2-1997：「あ、やっぱ黒っぽいのいるの？」 菊月@3-72：「・・・あそこ？」 木曾@717：ブラックRXかな？ 青葉@832：逃げよう 愛宕@2-1823：「あらあら・・・お迎えが来たわよ」 提督@161：振り返るとそこには保護者っぽいのが ？？？：「カエルー　マヤアリガトネー」 摩耶（NPC）：「なんか腑に落ちないけど、じゃーなー」 北上@1404：「ばいばーい」ノシ 響@2-1997：「気をつけて帰るんだよ」 瑞鳳@829：「めでたしめでたしね」 木曾@717：「となると…結局遭難者はお前だけか」 愛宕@2-1823：「じゃーねー」 ドローン：『ふむ、何も無しですか……それなら何よりですか』 提督@161：さて、平和っぽい雰囲気が流れる裏で青葉はそのままお先に帰ろうとしたのだが 青葉@832：えっ 提督@161：なんかもう青葉の目の前にいかにも敵意持ってそうな黒いのが 青葉@832：「Hi,how are you?」手を上げ健やかに挨拶をしましょう 響@2-1997：「青葉、何やってるんだい？帰るよ」　ドローンに ？？？：「There is no need to answer.」 青葉@832：「Oh...that's too bad」残念そうに肩を竦め ドローン：『こう、未知との遭遇的な状態ですかね？とりあえずここは友好的に行きたかったのですが交渉決裂のご様子で』 響@2-1997：「あーうん、私も連絡先聞きたいからちょっと引き止めておいてくれ」 北上@1404：「マジで？ちょっとさっきの未知呼び戻して未知と未知の遭遇やる？」 菊月@3-72：「毎度ながらなんで連絡出来てるんだ・・・」 木曾@717：[] 瑞鳳@829：「気にしたら負けかしら」 木曾@717：「援護はいるかー？」 提督@161：ほっぽを迎えに来た艦隊は何やら一斉に島の反対側へ向かっていくようだ 木曾@717：「追ってみるか！」 ドローン：『はぁ……まったく、私は日々平穏に過ごしたいだけなのですが』 響@2-1997：「まったくだね」　青葉の隣で 青葉@832：「ともあれ、向こうがやる気なら摩耶さんを投げつけても無駄そうですねぇ」 瑞鳳@829：「まあ、放って死なれると寝覚めが悪いしね。助太刀するわよー」 響@2-1997：「あ、お姉さんがた日本語分かる？よかったら電話番号教えてくれないかな？」 北上@1404：「で、奴さんどこー？」 青葉@832：「アレですかね？」 愛宕@2-1823：「烈風を友好の印にして和解・・・は無理よね」 提督@161：追いかけて行くとなんかもう戦艦っぽいのが青葉に主砲向けてるのが見えるな？ 響@2-1997：Q.おおきい？ 木曾@717：「青葉ー！生きてるかー！」 提督@161：A.おおきい 北上@1404：「もしもし亀よー」 瑞鳳@829：「亀さんよー！」 青葉@832：「あ、はーい！あぁ、敵はまだこちらに気づいていないよ！　　　っととりあえず言ってみますかー」 青葉@832：ピースしつつ 瑞鳳@829：「青葉、あんたそんなキャラじゃないでしょ」 響@2-1997：「ちょっとアレと肩組んでくる」 青葉@832：「いやぁ……こう、異文化交流なら少しは明るく行かないととも思いまして」 北上@1404：「マジでかびっきー」 北上@1404：「アタシも混ぜて混ぜてー」 瑞鳳@829：「ま、たしかにそうかも？雰囲気は大切よね」 響@2-1997：「お、一緒に行くかい？」 菊月@3-72：「・・・取り合う気の無さそうな相手にやれるのか？」 提督@161：明らかにやる気あるのを目の前で割りと余裕で草 木曾@717：「今のうちにこっちは戦闘準備を済ませろってことだろう、彼女たちの犠牲は忘れない」 響@2-1997：さて、アレはいるとは思うけど敵構成はなにかなー？ 菊月@3-72：「・・・そうだな」＞木曾 愛宕@2-1823：「そうね、自分から向かってったんだもの後悔はしてないでしょ」 木曾@717：トリプルダイソンかな？ 提督@161：いいの？ 響@2-1997：やめろォ！ 青葉@832：「しっかしまぁ……いきなり砲を突きつけてちゃうとかまぁ……面倒といいますかなんといいますか」 愛宕@2-1823：トリプル・・・ 北上@1404：北上様は前回トリプルダイソン戦やってるんで…… 青葉@832：こわーい 菊月@3-72：なにそれすげぇ 愛宕@2-1823：ヒエ・・・ 瑞鳳@829：なにそれ怖い・・・ 響@2-1997：あの卓いったのな・・・ｗ 響@2-1997：敵構成の発表を（小声 提督@161：戦艦棲姫・空母棲姫・泊地棲姫・eliteカ級・ヨ級・eliteワ級・ワ級 北上@1404：つよい 響@2-1997：わあい！姫たくさんいる！ 瑞鳳@829：・・・・・・！？ 青葉@832：きゃー 木曾@717：今回のE-6より強いｗ 愛宕@2-1823：アカンわ 青葉@832：フラが居ないな！ 響@2-1997：「あ、お姉さんの隣のあなたしゃべれます？この黒いお姉さんの好みを教えてもらえません？」 北上@1404：「やっほー、久しぶりー。一発いっとく？」 摩耶（NPC）：「なんか、すごい事になってんな　手伝うか？」 北上@1404：「うーん、あそこの若白髪の人ね」 青葉@832：「ふむ、やる気満々では対処も出来ませんし対空カットインって出来ます？こう、艦載機をバァン！って」 北上@1404：「あの人アタシ知らないから怖いの」 木曾@717：「いいのか？」（青葉の方を見つつ） 北上@1404：「ほら、アタシ人見知りだからさー」 響@2-1997：「なんか蝿がたくさん飛んでるから蚊取り線香でも炊いておいてくれないか？」 摩耶（NPC）：「・・・あいつをボコんのは私だ」 青葉@832：「ともあれ、死中に活有り。シチューは……おや？」 瑞鳳@829：「今日はシチュー？」 菊月@3-72：「航空戦力多いな・・・嫌な思い出しかないが・・・摩耶？」 青葉@832：「まあ、ともあれ……やる気があるならそちらは任せましょう。」 青葉@832：「ああいう航空攻撃雨あられな相手は面倒ですしね」 木曾@717：「いいねぇそういうの！じゃ、よろしく頼むぜ、摩耶！」 北上@1404：「あの板っぽい龍驤にメールしとこう。今晩はシチューでお願いします……っと」 響@2-1997：「あ、今日はここまで？姫さんがたすまないね、また次回お相手願うよ」 響@2-1997：って感じでお時間です、また次回お会いしましょう　お疲れ様でした！ 青葉@832：お疲れ様でしたー 北上@1404：お疲れ様でした！ 愛宕@2-1823：お疲れさまでした～ 菊月@3-72：お疲れ様でした！ 瑞鳳@829：お疲れ様でしたー！ 木曾@717：お疲れ様でしたー！ どどんとふ：「木曾@717」がログアウトしました。 どどんとふ：「響@2-1997」がログアウトしました。 どどんとふ：「瑞鳳@829」がログアウトしました。 どどんとふ：「北上@1404」がログアウトしました。 どどんとふ：「菊月@3-72」がログアウトしました。 どどんとふ：「木曾@717」がログインしました。 どどんとふ：「瑞鳳@829」がログインしました。 どどんとふ：「北上@1404」がログインしました。 どどんとふ：「青葉@832」がログインしました。 どどんとふ：「提督@161」がログインしました。 どどんとふ：「愛宕@2-1823」がログインしました。 どどんとふ：「菊月@3-72」がログインしました。 どどんとふ：「響@2-1997」がログインしました。 どどんとふ：「響@2-1997」がログインしました。 どどんとふ：「響@2-1997」がログインしました。 提督@161：点呼開始！ 瑞鳳@829：準備完了！（1/7） 菊月@3-72：準備完了！（2/7） 響@2-1997：準備完了！（3/7） 愛宕@2-1823：準備完了！（4/7） 北上@1404：準備完了！（5/7） 木曾@717：準備完了！（6/7） 青葉@832：準備完了！（7/7） 全員準備完了しましたっ！ 青葉@832：さあ、今宵の恐怖劇を始めよう 青葉@832：よろしくお願いします！ 響@2-1997：よろしくお願いしまーす！ 木曾@717：よろしくおねがいします！ 菊月@3-72：よろしくお願いします！ 愛宕@2-1823：よろしくお願いします～ 瑞鳳@829：よろしくお願いしますー 北上@1404：よろしくおねがいします！ 提督@161：今日のGMは「戦艦姫のステ見てたらちょっと流用すればSW2.0で通用するのではないかと思った」私です 提督@161：よろしくお願いします 響@2-1997：さて、本日はプロットからかしらー？ 提督@161：ですなー 青葉@832：わはー 瑞鳳@829：ｈｍ・・・ 提督@161：摩耶様はお手伝いとして超対空がなんかすごいよ！ 北上@1404：ではではー？ 響@2-1997：いやーどうしよ、万一姫系統の対面に立ったら死ぬなあ！ 瑞鳳@829：ほんとねぇ！ 青葉@832：なぁに、最悪沈むだけさ 瑞鳳@829：だな 響@2-1997：シークレットダイス 提督@161：戦闘前にその手の話をして本当に沈んだPCを見たことがない 木曾@717：シークレットダイス 菊月@3-72：シークレットダイス 木曾@717：逆フラグ 提督@161：つまり逆フラグである　実際安全な 愛宕@2-1823：シークレットダイス 響@2-1997：つまり私が最初の英雄になれるかもしれないんですね！ 青葉@832：シークレットダイス 北上@1404：シークレットダイス 瑞鳳@829：シークレットダイス 響@2-1997：出揃ったな！偵察の時間だ！ 瑞鳳@829：愛宕さんしかいない！ 北上@1404：あ、アタシは寝とくからよろしく 愛宕@2-1823：戦艦棲姫を偵察！ 提督@161：シークレットダイス 青葉@832：では、私も寝ておきましょう 瑞鳳@829：では、私も 響@2-1997：（敵側を忘れていた、失礼 響@2-1997：え、寝てていいの？ 青葉@832：皆でお昼寝だ！ 愛宕@2-1823：2d6>=5 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 115,6 → 11 → 成功 菊月@3-72：対象宣言忘れてますぜ 提督@161：実際凄い数値だ　戦艦姫でいいんだよね 瑞鳳@829：戦艦棲姫だね 愛宕@2-1823：ですです 提督@161：戦艦姫は4です 瑞鳳@829：（上で宣言してる 木曾@717：ほうほう 響@2-1997：お、前のめりの6かと思ったが違うのか 青葉@832：ふむ、珍しい 菊月@3-72：（ごめん、見逃してた すいません 北上@1404：こわいこわい 青葉@832：まあ、これにてPC側は以上デスかね 提督@161：摩耶様も偵察機を飛ばしてくれるぞ！（謎救済） 瑞鳳@829：ぽい 瑞鳳@829：摩耶様・・・ 響@2-1997：で、誰見るよ　おばさん？ 提督@161：【偵察機】を持っているものとして目標値5で誰か振ってくだされ 愛宕@2-1823：ありがたやありがたや 青葉@832：では、木曾さんに一任しましょう（何 木曾@717：はーい 木曾@717：エリワか姫のどっちかですかね 響@2-1997：あー面倒なヒーラーもいたなあ・・・ 瑞鳳@829：エリワは開幕攻撃で何とか、と考えれば　厄介な姫？ 青葉@832：かな？ 木曾@717：開幕があるか、じゃあ姫見ましょう 木曾@717：加賀っぽいどもとい空母姫を 木曾@717：2d6>=5 マヤタソ～ KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 31,2 → 3 → 失敗 響@2-1997：摩耶ァ！ 瑞鳳@829：木曾ォ！ 木曾@717：摩耶ァ！ 青葉@832：摩耶ァ！ 愛宕@2-1823：摩耶ァ！ 提督@161：振り直すなら消費0の代わりに目標6でどぞ 瑞鳳@829：・・・摩耶ァ！ 響@2-1997：多数決により全責任は摩耶にあると決定しました 北上@1404：おい摩耶ァ！ 菊月@3-72：ひどい暴論である 木曾@717：よーしパパ振りなおしちゃうぞー 瑞鳳@829：わーい 木曾@717：2d6>=6 カーニバルダヨ! KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 82,6 → 8 → 成功 響@2-1997：◆実際有情な◆ 瑞鳳@829：おお 提督@161：おｋおｋ 提督@161：◆空母姫は2な◆ 北上@1404：なんだ！摩耶様有能じゃん！ 瑞鳳@829：２か・・・ 青葉@832：では、敵偵察的な 響@2-1997：さて誰が縛られるかなー♪ 提督@161：敵偵察なしっ！ 響@2-1997：わあい！ 木曾@717：やったぜ！ 愛宕@2-1823：おお！ 北上@1404：やったぜ！ 瑞鳳@829：マジかｗ 菊月@3-72：やったぜ 青葉@832：お、おう 青葉@832：だが私は変えないッ！ 響@2-1997：んー・・・ 瑞鳳@829：ふーむ 木曾@717：シークレットダイス 菊月@3-72：こちらも変更なしで 木曾@717：間違えた 瑞鳳@829：シークレットダイス 愛宕@2-1823：シークレットダイス 北上@1404：神は言っている……再プロットをしろと 木曾@717：シークレットダイス 北上@1404：シークレットダイス 響@2-1997：シークレットダイス 響@2-1997：変更出揃ったっぽい? 響@2-1997：A, 青葉@832：B, 響@2-1997：提督側をまた忘れてたよ！ 瑞鳳@829：まあ、提督は変えないんじゃないかな 瑞鳳@829：（偵察してないし 提督@161：偵察してないから変更もなにもないな？ 響@2-1997：アッハイ 青葉@832：では？ 提督@161：おーぷん？ 響@2-1997：ぷん！ 菊月@3-72：s1d6 序列1 KanColle : (1D6) → 5 青葉@832：すか！ 青葉@832：s1d6 序列6 売られた喧嘩は真正面から叩き潰すとしましょうかね KanColle : (1D6) → 1 愛宕@2-1823：s1d6 【5】 KanColle : (1D6) → 5 響@2-1997：s1d100 変更前：2→変更後3 KanColle : (1D100) → 83 木曾@717：s1d6 航行序列：5 KanColle : (1D6) → 2 木曾@717：s1d6 航行序列：5 変更 KanColle : (1D6) → 2 木曾@717：s1d6 序列4 KanColle : (1D6) → 6 瑞鳳@829：s1d6 序列２（変更） KanColle : (1D6) → 5 北上@1404：s1d6 ダイス神の御心のままに！ KanColle : (1D6) → 5 響@2-1997：姫こわかったんや・・・許してくれ 瑞鳳@829：ああ、私が相手をしよう 提督@161：s1d6 空母姫：2 戦艦姫：4 泊地姫：5 ワ級：5 エリワ：4 ヨ・カ：1 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 青葉@832：なぁに……別に、先に倒してしまっても構わんのだろう？ 響@2-1997：まーた潜水艦浮いてるぞデコイか 木曾@717：また単従陣めいた陣形に？ 提督@161：潜水艦浮かせがちな提督 北上@1404：空母姫？何それ？アタシ序列5☆ 木曾@717：ではここで釘付けを 響@2-1997：あれーフリーになったなあ 木曾@717：対象は泊地棲姫 木曾@717：2d6>=5 「もっとだ！もっと来い！」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 72,5 → 7 → 成功 響@2-1997：あれやる気満々じゃないですかー！やだー！ 提督@161：一列・・・固有・・・あっ（察し） 瑞鳳@829：リーダーさっすがぁ！ 響@2-1997：ミドル開幕雷撃の悲劇を忘れてはならない・・・ 北上@1404：流石チームブラックパイレーツのリーダーだ！ 青葉@832：ここで満足するっきゃねえ！ 菊月@3-72：やめろ 愛宕@2-1823：あざっす！リーダー！ 青葉@832：奴を釘付けで拘束しろ！ 青葉@832：ということで、他にあるかな？ 瑞鳳@829：なさそう？ 響@2-1997：こちらはないっぽい 菊月@3-72：こちらもないです 提督@161：無ければ航空戦かな？ 青葉@832：かな？ 北上@1404：航空戦っぽい 響@2-1997：っぽい！ 瑞鳳@829：ぽぽい 提督@161：んじゃその前に瑞鳳ちゃん1dお願い 愛宕@2-1823：っぽい 瑞鳳@829：ほむ？ 瑞鳳@829：1d KanColle : (1D6) → 5 響@2-1997：高め 提督@161：もういっかい 瑞鳳@829：1d なんだろう KanColle : (1D6) → 6 提督@161：さいごに2d 瑞鳳@829：2d どどーん KanColle : (2D6) → 51,4 → 5 提督@161：摩耶様がこの戦闘で超対空5を3回使ってくれるぞい 木曾@717：やったぜ 瑞鳳@829：！？ 北上@1404：やったぜ！！！ 響@2-1997：やっぱそんな感じだと思った 愛宕@2-1823：やったぜ 瑞鳳@829：やったぜ・・・ 木曾@717：さすがはチーム大罪の下っ端だ！ 菊月@3-72：やめ・・・なくていいか 摩耶（NPC)：下っ端ってなんだ 北上@1404：チーム大罪の鉄砲玉！摩耶様とはコイツの事よぉ！ 青葉@832：縁の下の力持ちって意味ですよ、褒めてるんですよ 木曾@717：なんかこき使われてそう（偏見） 響@2-1997：Q.戦場,勝利条件 提督@161：A.振りたい？ 青葉@832：まさか！ 響@2-1997：A.断じてNO! 提督@161：じゃあ同航戦　勝利条件は普通の艦隊戦と同じとする 瑞鳳@829：はーい 響@2-1997：普通が一番なのです！ 響@2-1997：さて、航空戦か　摩耶様に全部投げよう 瑞鳳@829：だな 北上@1404：摩耶様おねがいしやーす 響@2-1997：単縦陣だからな！1dでどれが出ても誰か当たっちゃうぞ！ 青葉@832：さあ、アニメ1話で退場した泊地ちゃんのエントリーだ 響@2-1997：やめたげてよぉ！ 木曾@717：ゲームで会ったこと無いなー 菊月@3-72：確か13春に出てそれっきりだっけ・・・ 北上@1404：13秋に出てなかったっけ？ 提督@161：あっそうか泊地からか 響@2-1997：どっちにしろ古参組しか会ってないイメージ 青葉@832：おう 提督@161：艦爆どーん 提督@161：1d KanColle : (1D6) → 4 北上@1404：あ、木曾だ 瑞鳳@829：キソー！ 提督@161：ダメージ5ｄをどーん 提督@161：5d KanColle : (5D6) → 252,5,6,6,6 → 25 響@2-1997：木曾が麻耶様を頼らざるを得なくなった！屈辱だね！ 瑞鳳@829：ちょｗ 響@2-1997：というかたけーよ！ 愛宕@2-1823：高いよ！ 木曾@717：「っ…！摩耶っ！」 瑞鳳@829：摩耶様頼んだー 木曾@717：支援くださーい 摩耶（NPC)：「任せろォ！」 提督@161：じゃあキソー振っちゃってー 木曾@717：5d6 摩耶「アタシに任せなあ！」 KanColle : (5D6) → 232,4,5,6,6 → 23 提督@161：余裕かぁ 菊月@3-72：たっかーい 瑞鳳@829：高過ぎるだろw 愛宕@2-1823：こっちも高い！ 提督@161：まだ超対空を使うタイミングではない 響@2-1997：出目の応酬だなあ 青葉@832：摩耶が仕事している、だと…… 北上@1404：誰だ！お前は！ 青葉@832：では、次ィ！ 提督@161：空母おばさんの6連航空攻撃だ！ 響@2-1997：まだまだ続くよ敵の爆撃！ 瑞鳳@829：ふえぇ・・・ 提督@161：艦爆から 北上@1404：ふえぇ 提督@161：1d KanColle : (1D6) → 2 提督@161：3d だめーじ KanColle : (3D6) → 81,3,4 → 8 瑞鳳@829：かーん 菊月@3-72：かきーん 青葉@832：すっごいまな板だよこれ！ 提督@161：1d 2回目 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 木曾@717：久しぶりに弾いたの見た気がするぜ 瑞鳳@829：「青葉後で表ね」 提督@161：3d だめーじ KanColle : (3D6) → 61,1,4 → 6 響@2-1997：キソー！ 青葉@832：「えっ」 菊月@3-72：かーん 北上@1404：「キソー、それなりにあぶなーい」 提督@161：よし！さっきの5Dで出目は腐ったな！ 青葉@832：すっごいまな板だよこれ！ 木曾@717：マントで防御！ 瑞鳳@829：さっすがリーダー！ 響@2-1997：空母棲姫有情過ぎる・・・もうおばさんとか言いません 提督@161：1d 3回目 KanColle : (1D6) → 3 青葉@832：イベントで全力を出しているからな…… 響@2-1997：あっこれはいけない 提督@161：3d だめーじ KanColle : (3D6) → 92,3,4 → 9 瑞鳳@829：ひびっきーどうする？ 響@2-1997：どうせフリーだし不死鳥撃っとくか 青葉@832：響・フェニックスだ！ 北上@1404：イヤッホォォォォウ! 響@2-1997：【不死鳥】宣言！行動力を4減少させ、ダメージを4点減少！ 響@2-1997：響@2-1997の行動力を-4した（行動力：19->15） 響@2-1997：「こんなものかい？まだまだだね・・・」 提督@161：ダメージが5点になって弾けるシナプス 提督@161：では本番　新型艦攻だ 瑞鳳@829：ひえっ 提督@161：1d 1回目 KanColle : (1D6) → 2 木曾@717：づほづほ 響@2-1997：まな板狙われてんなあ・・・ 提督@161：6d だめーじ KanColle : (6D6) → 191,1,3,3,5,6 → 19 瑞鳳@829：んー 北上@1404：あ、板にひび入りそうなダメージ 青葉@832：摩耶ァ！ 瑞鳳@829：摩耶ァ！ 北上@1404：摩耶ァ！ 愛宕@2-1823：摩耶ァ！ 響@2-1997：積極的に切るべき、摩耶ァ！ 摩耶（NPC)：「いちいち叫ぶのやめろォ！」 提督@161：瑞鳳ちゃん振っちゃってー 瑞鳳@829：あ、攻撃対象が振るのねー 瑞鳳@829：19-5d 「摩耶、助かるわね！」 KanColle : (19-5D6) → 19-181,2,4,5,6 → 1 響@2-1997：摩耶有能じゃん・・・本物？ 提督@161：（自分が振って不正を疑われるのを防ぐ立ち回り） 瑞鳳@829：（テートクー！ 響@2-1997：（ここの提督が振ると出目腐るからな・・・ 摩耶（NPC)：元々防空艦だっつーの 提督@161：では2回目 提督@161：1d KanColle : (1D6) → 5 北上@1404：「うわー、やーらーれーるー」 提督@161：choiceあたご,きたかみ KanColle : (CHOICEあたご,きたかみ) → きたかみ 提督@161：6d だめーじ KanColle : (6D6) → 161,2,2,2,4,5 → 16 北上@1404：「うわあ、ホントにこっち来た」 提督@161：おいダイスぅ！ 瑞鳳@829：摩耶ァ！ 響@2-1997：これ超対空4を切ったほうが無難なんかね？ 北上@1404：「テクマク摩耶コン　テクマク摩耶コン」 菊月@3-72：向こうの超対空残ってるしなぁ・・・ 青葉@832：「なんといいますか、摩耶さんも大変ですねぇ……あ、この新味美味しいですね」野菜ジュースちゅうちゅう 北上@1404：「あの航空機を追い払ーって！」 響@2-1997：「青葉が摩耶のことを気にかけるなんて珍しいじゃないか・・・あ、それ艦隊戦が終わったら分けてくれ」 摩耶（NPC)：「魔法少女じゃねーんだぞ！」 青葉@832：「はーい、トマト風味が中々イケますよ」 瑞鳳@829：「あれ、気にかけてるのかしら・・・」 提督@161：北上様振っちゃってー 北上@1404：はーい 北上@1404：16-5d 「あ、アタシはちょっと持ってきたおやつ食べるのに忙しいから」 KanColle : (16-5D6) → 16-101,1,1,2,5 → 6 北上@1404：なんだ、摩耶か 響@2-1997：「はじいたけどさ・・・摩耶？」 提督@161：間違いなく仕事してるのにこの言われようである 瑞鳳@829：摩耶だな 青葉@832：では、そんな摩耶様をよそにお次はどーこだ！ 響@2-1997：後1発あったか 瑞鳳@829：さて、これラストだっけか 提督@161：1d 3回目ー KanColle : (1D6) → 3 響@2-1997：げっ 北上@1404：だん 提督@161：6d KanColle : (6D6) → 223,3,3,4,4,5 → 22 愛宕@2-1823：むむ 響@2-1997：ひいっ 木曾@717：アイエッ！？ 瑞鳳@829：「夫、そうは問屋が卸さないわ」 瑞鳳@829：*おっと 瑞鳳@829：烈風、超対空５ 瑞鳳@829：超対空：瑞鳳@829の行動力を2点消費した。　（行動力：16->14） 瑞鳳@829：22-5d 「吹き飛んじゃいなさい！」 KanColle : (22-5D6) → 22-141,1,1,5,6 → 8 瑞鳳@829：ありゃ 響@2-1997：んー少し足りない 瑞鳳@829：もひとつ載せましょ 響@2-1997：すまないね、助かる 瑞鳳@829：紫電使用 瑞鳳@829：超対空：瑞鳳@829の行動力を2点消費した。　（行動力：14->12） 瑞鳳@829：8-4d 「紫電も合わせてっと」 KanColle : (8-4D6) → 8-172,4,5,6 → -9 瑞鳳@829：何かがおかしい　まあいいか・・・ｗ 提督@161：制空地31かー 提督@161：空母姫の艦戦　超対空6 響@2-1997：駆逐艦１隻に本気を出さなくてもいいんですよ？（震え声） 提督@161：このタイミング以外で使い道が無いんだよぉ！ 提督@161：6d KanColle : (6D6) → 161,2,2,3,3,5 → 16 瑞鳳@829：烈風で返すよー 青葉@832：ああ、一人の駆逐艦を巡って大規模な航空戦が…… 提督@161：ダメージが7になるんかな 瑞鳳@829：5d KanColle : (5D6) → 112,2,2,2,3 → 11 瑞鳳@829：総ダメージ、-4 瑞鳳@829：超対空：瑞鳳@829の行動力を2点消費した。　（行動力：12->10） 提督@161：泊地の深海棲艦戦　超対空5 提督@161：5d KanColle : (5D6) → 243,4,5,6,6 → 24 瑞鳳@829：ファッ！？ 響@2-1997：！？ 菊月@3-72：たっけぇ！？ 瑞鳳@829：ダメージ２０とな 北上@1404：わーおこわい 愛宕@2-1823：なんぞ！？ 提督@161：元が22点だからほぼ元通りか 瑞鳳@829：「直掩機！」 瑞鳳@829：超対空：瑞鳳@829の行動力を2点消費した。　（行動力：10->8） 瑞鳳@829：20-4d 「響ちゃんをー」 KanColle : (20-4D6) → 20-151,3,5,6 → 5 提督@161：すげぇ 響@2-1997：安全区域 瑞鳳@829：「・・・守るのよっ！」 提督@161：うーん、こっちにはもう無いからね　仕方ないね 響@2-1997：「おー・・・なんか真上で激しい航空戦が・・・ん？」　カキーン 瑞鳳@829：「はぁ、疲れたわー　私寝てるわね」 青葉@832：「うわぁ……ド派手にブチかましますねぇ」 菊月@3-72：「凄い制空戦だな・・・」 青葉@832：「りょうかーい、おつかれさまでーす！」 提督@161：んでは航空戦おしまい 愛宕@2-1823：「あれが航空戦・・・」 響@2-1997：「まあ瑞鳳、助かったよありがとう」 青葉@832：地獄の始まりだ……！（開幕雷撃戦 提督@161：（白目） 瑞鳳@829：「どういたしましてっ」 提督@161：んじゃ行きましょ　開幕雷撃フェイズー 北上@1404：「ふいー……あ、終わった？」 木曾@717：おー！ 瑞鳳@829：「終わったわ、後はよろしくね？」 青葉@832：「だそうですよ？リーダー」 北上@1404：「はーい、それじゃあ……」 北上@1404：「"切り札"の登場と行きましょうかね！」 とあるUSBメモリ：＼ジョーカー！／ 北上@1404：まずはアタシのターン！ 北上@1404：Count the abilities 1,2 and 3！ 北上@1404：固有アビリティ3連コンボ！ 北上@1404：【スーパー北上様】で自身の装備の〈雷撃〉の数値を1上昇！ 北上@1404：【伊達じゃないから！】で行動力を1消費し、雷撃の《魚雷》判定を絶対成功！ 北上@1404：【飽和雷撃】でダメージが自身の〈雷撃〉を持つ装備の数だけ上昇！ 北上@1404：【61cm五連装(酸素)魚雷(1)】【61cm五連装(酸素)魚雷(2)】【甲標的】 北上@1404：全部ひっくるめて行動力-3で5d6+3の三連攻撃だ！ 北上@1404：ダイイチダァ！ 北上@1404：【61cm五連装(酸素)魚雷(1)】の目標はー……… 北上@1404：潜水艦！カ級elite！ 北上@1404：北上@1404の行動力を-1した 北上@1404：判定スキップ！ダメージ算出！ 北上@1404：5d6+3 「さあ、アタシの魚雷たち！」 KanColle : (5D6+3) → 152,2,2,4,5+3 → 18 提督@161：（エリカの装甲ミスってたやん・・・） 提督@161：2点 響@2-1997：イニ表のステータスエリート補正入ってないね・・・ 響@2-1997：こいつはケジメ案件では？ 提督@161：致命的な致命傷になる前だったからゆるして 青葉@832：さて、では第二打だ 北上@1404：まあとりあえず第二打！ 北上@1404：も一本いっとく？ 響@2-1997：まあ落としちゃってもいいっぽい？ 北上@1404：【61cm五連装(酸素)魚雷(2)】！ 北上@1404：追撃のカ級elite！ 北上@1404：北上@1404の行動力を-1した 北上@1404：5d6+3 「潜水艦を貫け！ストライク・トーピード！」 KanColle : (5D6+3) → 221,3,6,6,6+3 → 25 提督@161：爆発四散！ 響@2-1997：爆発四散！ 瑞鳳@829：サヨナラ！ 愛宕@2-1823：ゴウランガ！ 木曾@717：ここで！最高の勝利発動！ 青葉@832：「やはり、雷巡の方々はえげつないですね……いやほんと」 北上@1404：「言ったでしょ？"切り札"だってさ」 菊月@3-72：「命中確認！一つ落ちたぞ！」 響@2-1997：「本当に私出る幕無いんじゃない？とりあえず戦艦棲姫ちゃんにサインもらって帰ろうかな」 瑞鳳@829：「いやー、本当に寝てるだけで終わりそうねぇ」 北上@1404：サンレンダァ！ 北上@1404：【甲標的】の目標は、エリワだ！ 北上@1404：北上@1404の行動力を-1した 北上@1404：判定スキップ！ 北上@1404：ダメージ算出！ 北上@1404：5d+3 「もう一発！連撃の……シャイニング・トーピード！」 KanColle : (5D6+3) → 151,1,3,4,6+3 → 18 北上@1404：ターンエンド！ 瑞鳳@829：いい感じー 提督@161：2ダメ入って実際いい感じ 青葉@832：木曾ぉ！ 木曾@717：行くぜ！ 北上@1404：「あとはお願いね？」 木曾@717：「俺に任せなぁ！」 青葉@832：「もう全力で任せましょう、ええ」 木曾@717：まずはエリワに五連装酸素魚雷！ 木曾@717：2d6>=5 「先制攻撃で数を減らす！」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 52,3 → 5 → 成功 青葉@832：危ないがセーフッ！ 響@2-1997：通ればよかろうなのだ！ 瑞鳳@829：うむうむ 木曾@717：ダメージ 木曾@717：4d6 「沈みなぁ！」 KanColle : (4D6) → 131,3,3,6 → 13 提督@161：判定振ってるのがなんか新鮮に見えてしまった　1点ー 北上@1404：しずまーないーたーいよぉー 木曾@717：この瞬間、衝突誘発！ 木曾@717：2d6>=5 「こういうのもあるんだぜえ！」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 94,5 → 9 → 成功 響@2-1997：「ほー水上でも玉突き事故って起こるんだねー」 北上@1404：「いやー、お見事お見事」 青葉@832：「非常にテクニカルな技ですけどねー」 北上@1404：「これに比べればアタシの雷撃何てとてもとても」 瑞鳳@829：「さっすがぁ！」 木曾@717：損傷通したところでエリワにトドメさしちゃいましょう 青葉@832：いぇい！ 響@2-1997：わーいいっちゃえー 木曾@717：2d6>=5 先制攻撃 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 82,6 → 8 → 成功 木曾@717：あっ甲標的ですね 提督@161：はーい 木曾@717：4d6 「これで！」 KanColle : (4D6) → 141,3,5,5 → 14 瑞鳳@829：どどーん 木曾@717：やったぜ 響@2-1997：ワザマエ！ 提督@161：爆発四散！ 青葉@832：ブッダエイメン！ 木曾@717：ラストの魚雷は…まあワ級削るくらいしか出来ないね 木曾@717：ワ級に五連装酸素魚雷 木曾@717：2d6>=5 先制攻撃 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 104,6 → 10 → 成功 木曾@717：4d6 「摩耶、これが俺の力だ！」 KanColle : (4D6) → 192,5,6,6 → 19 響@2-1997：大破までいったなあ 木曾@717：見せつけていく 瑞鳳@829：いいねぇ・・・ 北上@1404：「うへー、木曾強いねー」 愛宕@2-1823：おお～ 青葉@832：「えー、補給船撃破1に大破1、姫クラス纏めて小破……お見事です」メモメモ 菊月@3-72：「もう流石としか言えんなこれは・・・凄い」 瑞鳳@829：「さっすが木曾、愛してるわ！」 響@2-1997：「雷撃・・・ね、こいつは大丈夫かな」（装備した侵食魚雷を見つつ） 青葉@832：「まあ、雷巡は秘密兵器ですからねぇ」 愛宕@2-1823：「ほんとすごいわ～！」 木曾@717：振り向かずに瑞鳳に手を振る 北上@1404：「木曾すごーい、頑張れー」 青葉@832：「後もこの調子でまかせましたー」 瑞鳳@829：そんなの見てきゃーきゃーと 北上@1404：「うん、がんばってー」 響@2-1997：「最高にクールじゃないか、かっこいいぞ木曾」 摩耶（NPC)：「やっぱ雷巡装備作ってもらうべきなんかな」 木曾@717：ターンエンド！ 提督@161：砲撃戦だー 瑞鳳@829：わふー 提督@161：超遠距離、戦艦姫ー 青葉@832：わふー 瑞鳳@829：と、私だー 響@2-1997：「さて・・・彼女が動くよ」 瑞鳳@829：「頑張って、木曾！」 提督@161：16inch連装砲、対象は木曾 青葉@832：「木曾さーん、アレは攻撃を避けて攻撃を叩き込めば沈む木偶の坊ですよー」 木曾@717：「任せな！」 提督@161：KST 指定個性 KanColle : 個性：性格表(6) → 負けず嫌い 青葉@832：ひゅう、打ち抜いていく 響@2-1997：【援護射撃】はいかがっすかー 木曾@717：いじわるで代用、目標9 木曾@717：援護射撃もらっとこうかな、お願いします 響@2-1997：了解！ 響@2-1997：「おっと、弾幕張って気をそらすくらいの仕事はしようかな！」 響@2-1997：【援護射撃】響@2-1997の行動力を-1した（行動力：15->14） 木曾@717：2d6+1+>=9 回避！ KanColle : (2D6+1+>=9) → 105,5+1 → 11 → 成功 北上@1404：YKS！ 響@2-1997：やっぱ援護入れたら走るな 木曾@717：「当たらんさ！」 北上@1404：(やっぱり木曾はすごい！) 瑞鳳@829：流石だなぁ 北上@1404：「YKS！YKS!」 響@2-1997：「YKS!YKS!」 木曾@717：「何だそのコール！？」 瑞鳳@829：「YKS!YKS!」 愛宕@2-1823：「YKS！YKS!」 木曾@717：泊地は短のみかな 木曾@717：「YKS！YKS！」（ヤケクソ） 菊月@3-72：「言われてる本人が言ってどうする・・・」 青葉@832：「YKK!」 瑞鳳@829：泊地さんは長だね 菊月@3-72：「・・・・AP？」 青葉@832：なのかな！ 響@2-1997：とりあえず回避成功で次かしらー？ 青葉@832：瑞鳳のムーブ？ 提督@161：かな？ 瑞鳳@829：（忘れてた 瑞鳳@829：では！ 瑞鳳@829：【空中観測！】　目標は青葉！ 瑞鳳@829：「観測、始めってね。青葉、頑張るのよー」 青葉@832：「びびっと観測データを受信！適度に適当に適切に頑張りまーす」 青葉@832：ということで超遠距離は終了？ 瑞鳳@829：「びびっと送信っと」 瑞鳳@829：っぽい 響@2-1997：っぽいー 北上@1404：アタシは短距離まで寝るからよろしくね！ 木曾@717：同じく待機モード 提督@161：長距離イクゾー 提督@161：泊地姫の艦爆だー 瑞鳳@829：ひえー 響@2-1997：ああ！木曾に！木曾に！ 提督@161：KSNT 指定 KanColle : 個性：戦闘表(5) → 対空戦闘 木曾@717：待機から4で目標9 響@2-1997：きついとこばっかりくるねー 木曾@717：ねー 木曾@717：2d6+1>=9 回避！ KanColle : (2D6+1>=9) → 115,6+1 → 12 → 成功 瑞鳳@829：テートクー！ 瑞鳳@829：流石すぎる・・・ 北上@1404：YKS！ 響@2-1997：ひえっ！ 菊月@3-72：たっけぇ！ 響@2-1997：YKS! 北上@1404：「YKS!YKS!」 響@2-1997：「YKS!YKS!」 愛宕@2-1823：「YKS！YKS!」 青葉@832：「わぁ……相っ変わらず素敵な程に駆け抜けてますねえ……」 瑞鳳@829：「全くねぇ・・・」 菊月@3-72：「見事だな・・・」 提督@161：攻撃おわりー　中距離かな 響@2-1997：ですかね？ 青葉@832：では、参りましょうかね！ 瑞鳳@829：いっけー！ 青葉@832：「さぁて、こちらも……少しは真面目に行きましょうかね」 木曾@717：GO！ 青葉@832：攻撃目標、瑞鳳さん前のおばさん！ 青葉@832：航空戦20.3連装砲目標値5補正＋1 瑞鳳@829：「あ、助かるわねー」 青葉@832：空中観測で+2ですね！ 青葉@832：2d6+2>=5 「では、動いていない相手を狙うとしましょう」 KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 82,6+2 → 10 → 成功 響@2-1997：まあ余裕 提督@161：つよい 青葉@832：命中かい？ 北上@1404：おつよい 響@2-1997：泊地さん回避2あるんや・・・まあ当たってる 青葉@832：では、命中とみなして連撃だ 青葉@832：連撃、幸運20.3で目標値5補正0だ 青葉@832：2d6>=5 「もういっちょ！」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 72,5 → 7 → 成功 青葉@832：連撃、自由奔放阿賀野砲連撃−4命中2武器1の博覧1で目標値5補正0 響@2-1997：いけるやん！ 青葉@832：2d6>=5 「もっともっとぉ！」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 41,3 → 4 → 失敗 青葉@832：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 3 青葉@832：2d6>=5 「ガンガン行きますよぉ！」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 51,4 → 5 → 成功 響@2-1997：すり抜けたねえ・・・ 瑞鳳@829：わぁお・・・ 青葉@832：おおらか二号砲連撃−6命中2武器2の博覧1で目標値5補正−1 北上@1404：MOTTO！MOTTO！ 響@2-1997：ヨンレンダァ！ 青葉@832：2d6-1>=5 「こいつもおまけで、どうぞぉ！」 KanColle : (2D6-1>=5) → 104,6-1 → 9 → 成功 瑞鳳@829：ひゅー！ 青葉@832：スペシャル、回復だ 瑞鳳@829：SP! 青葉@832：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 6 響@2-1997：ヒューッ！ 木曾@717：攻めの青葉 木曾@717：ヒューッ！ 北上@1404：ビューティフォー 菊月@3-72：ヒューッ！ 青葉@832：2+3+3+2+2の火力にスペシャル2,合計14と非常に火力が少ないが行ってみよう 愛宕@2-1823：ヒューッ！ 木曾@717：少ないって？ 瑞鳳@829：ああ、少ないな・・・ 青葉@832：「まったく……今の状況じゃあ本気は出せませんが……」 青葉@832：14d6 「少しは切り札、切らせて頂きましょう！」 KanColle : (14D6) → 351,1,1,1,1,1,1,2,3,3,4,5,5,6 → 35 青葉@832：ひくーい 瑞鳳@829：ひっくーい・・・ 木曾@717：腐った 響@2-1997：なんか赤いのたくさーん 提督@161：損傷1点 愛宕@2-1823：今回１多いなー 菊月@3-72：感情で中破まで持ってく？ 響@2-1997：感情砲、撃つのですか？ 青葉@832：勿論！ 瑞鳳@829：まあ、2点は与えたいよね 瑞鳳@829：ってわけで行こうかぁ！ 北上@1404：誰の声援が欲しい！ 青葉@832：残りは45点ですし瑞鳳さん北上様木曾さんで！ 木曾@717：いくぜー 瑞鳳@829：「観測・・・精度・・・もっと、もっと突き詰めてっ！」　＋４ 木曾@717：「お前の活躍、また見せてくれよ！」+4 北上@1404：「持ってけあおばん！追撃式突撃魚雷(トーピード・ブースター)！！」+3 青葉@832：11d6+35 「ええ、ここでは終わらせませんとも……次発装填、第二打ァ！」 KanColle : (11D6+35) → 251,1,1,2,2,2,3,3,3,3,4+35 → 60 青葉@832：ひっくーい 北上@1404：やっすぅーい！ 響@2-1997：腐るなあ・・・ｗ 青葉@832：まあほら、青葉って火力無いし 瑞鳳@829：青葉・・・ｗ 響@2-1997：4の目以上が4ひとつだけってどうなんです・・・？W 瑞鳳@829：仕方ないね 木曾@717：うーんこの 青葉@832：では、残りの声援も全部貰いましょうかね 愛宕@2-1823：はーい 響@2-1997：「さて、こいつもおまけにつけよう。侵食魚雷試作型、発射っと」　+2 菊月@3-72：「まだ落ちないのか・・・援護する！こいつももってけ！」+1 愛宕@2-1823：「青葉ちゃんとみんなの援護で！」+1 響@2-1997：おう菊月は+2やで 響@2-1997：（感情メモ見つつ 青葉@832：では、4点で どどんとふ：「木曾@717」がログインしました。 青葉@832：4d6 「まあ、ダメで元々程度で行きましょうかね」 KanColle : (4D6) → 152,4,4,5 → 15 青葉@832：まあ、そうなるな 響@2-1997：せやろな・・・ 青葉@832：では、このまま流して愛宕さん！ 瑞鳳@829：仕方ないね 青葉@832：「あー……やっぱり私の火力ではここが限界ですか……まあ、皆さんが適当に決めてくれるでしょう」 提督@161：おかしい、ワンパンで空母姫が瀕死ってのはかなりおかしいはずなのだが 響@2-1997：4dで20は分が悪いしね,しゃーない 愛宕@2-1823：【20.3cm連装砲】でワ級に攻撃！ 愛宕@2-1823：2d6>=5 「きっちり当てて・・・」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 51,4 → 5 → 成功 愛宕@2-1823：あぶな 北上@1404：これで沈むかな？ 響@2-1997：まあ4dあれば大丈夫でしょ（慢心 愛宕@2-1823：5d6 「・・・沈めたいわね！」 KanColle : (5D6) → 162,2,3,4,5 → 16 瑞鳳@829：どーん 提督@161：余裕の撃破だ 愛宕@2-1823：よかったー 木曾@717：やったぜ 青葉@832：わぁい！ 響@2-1997：余裕の火力だ、出目が違いますよ 提督@161：次は短距離かな 瑞鳳@829：ですね 北上@1404：「え？またアタシの出番？」 響@2-1997：「そうだよ、魚雷撃っていいんだよ」 瑞鳳@829：「頑張って！」 北上@1404：「しょうがないなー」 愛宕@2-1823：「目の前の敵は沈めたから頑張ってー！」 瑞鳳@829：あ、空母おばさん放置でもいいかも 青葉@832：「私みたいなか弱い重巡のためにも頑張ってくださーい」 北上@1404：「クラスカードセット！」 ギョライダーベルト：＼トーピード・クルーザー／ 北上@1404：さあ、誰を狙おうか！ 北上@1404：ふむ 北上@1404：………泊地棲姫、やっていい？ 響@2-1997：梨太陽である 北上@1404：オーケイ！ 北上@1404：目標、泊地棲姫！ 北上@1404：【甲標的】《買い物》を同個性で判定！ 北上@1404：目標値5の命中修正+2！ 北上@1404：2d6+2>=5 「まずはアレスト・トーピード！」 KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 41,3+2 → 6 → 成功 北上@1404：さて、いかが？ 提督@161：回避3だから妨害で達成値3かな 北上@1404：オーケイ、振り直し！ 北上@1404：北上@1404の行動力を-4(1d6->4)した 北上@1404：2d6+2>=5 再判定！ KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 52,3+2 → 7 → 成功 響@2-1997：これは泥沼の予感 北上@1404：一足りないね 北上@1404：声援1でペイしよう 北上@1404：づほづほー！ 瑞鳳@829：お、私？ 瑞鳳@829：オーケイ 瑞鳳@829：「どーん！ずぱーん！って行くのよ！」　＋１ 北上@1404：「さんきゅーヅッホ！」 北上@1404：「加速して行こう！」 北上@1404：【61cm五連装(酸素)魚雷(1)】《面白い》を同個性で判定！ 北上@1404：目標値5の命中連撃装備修正+1！ 北上@1404：2d6+1>=5 「ネクストウェポン！アクセル・トーピード！」 KanColle : (2D6+1>=5) → 52,3+1 → 6 → 成功 北上@1404：おーい、ちょっとーぅ 北上@1404：振り直し！ 北上@1404：北上@1404の行動力を-6(1d6->6)した 提督@161：3出るねぇ 北上@1404：重いなー 響@2-1997：ごりっ 北上@1404：2d6+1>=5 さあ、これはどう？ KanColle : (2D6+1>=5) → 82,6+1 → 9 → 成功 青葉@832：まあ、そういうこともあるよねー 北上@1404：choice飛べる,待て早まるな KanColle : (CHOICE飛べる,待て早まるな) → 飛べる 木曾@717：ゆーきゃんふらーい 北上@1404：神は言っている……天高く舞い上がれと 響@2-1997：声援リソース切ったほうが火力にアッハイ 青葉@832：もっとだ、もっと加速してフィールを高めるんだ！ 北上@1404：三連撃！ 北上@1404：【61cm五連装(酸素)魚雷(2)】《おおらか》を同個性で判定！ 瑞鳳@829：いいぞぉ！ 北上@1404：目標値5の連撃連撃命中装備修正-1！ 響@2-1997：飛べよォ！ 北上@1404：2d6-1>=5 「来い！トーピードラグーン！！」 KanColle : (2D6-1>=5) → 63,3-1 → 5 → 成功 北上@1404：最悪だね 響@2-1997：ごっそり 提督@161：これはひどい 青葉@832：ワグナスッ！ 瑞鳳@829：わーお 木曾@717：3ばっかりや 北上@1404：神が囁く 響@2-1997：えっ 北上@1404：行動不能の味を知ってしまえと 瑞鳳@829：・・・・ふふ 提督@161：ここで2とか1なんやろ？知ってるで 青葉@832：なぁに、逝ける逝ける 北上@1404：さあ、行こうか！ 青葉@832：輝け、魚雷ソウル！ 北上@1404：今のアタシはどこまでだって飛べる！ 北上@1404：北上@1404の行動力を-3(1d6->3)した 北上@1404：ちーん 北上@1404：( ˘ω˘) 瑞鳳@829：（敬礼 北上@1404：「あ、ガス欠」 響@2-1997：「おーい北上ー・・・あ、ほんとに寝てるねあれ」 木曾@717：「おい姉さん！？」 青葉@832：「まあ、そういうこともありますよねー……わかります」 愛宕@2-1823：「ちょ、北上ちゃん！？」 瑞鳳@829：「ま、仕方ないわねぇ」 北上@1404：「いや、7割は仕事終わったし……がくっ」 菊月@3-72：「なっ・・・大丈夫か！？」 響@2-1997：「北上は犠牲になったんだよ・・・」 青葉@832：「さーて、では北上さんは置いておいて次行ってみましょう！」うまい棒でも投げつけておいて 青葉@832：「それでも食べてゆっくりしていてくださいな……では、木曾さぁん！」 北上@1404：(サクサク 木曾@717：「おう！」 木曾@717：と言ってダメージ通せるかどうか 木曾@717：泊地に五連装酸素魚雷！ 木曾@717：2d6+2+1>=5 「魚雷発射！」 KanColle : (2D6+2+1>=5) → 52,3+2+1 → 8 → 成功 響@2-1997：補正でねじ伏せたな 木曾@717：通らば連撃 提督@161：おｋでーす 木曾@717：五連装酸素魚雷、追撃だ！ 木曾@717：2d6+2-2+1>=5 連撃！ KanColle : (2D6+2-2+1>=5) → 94,5+2-2+1 → 10 → 成功 瑞鳳@829：ひゅー 青葉@832：やっるぅ！ 提督@161：ｔぐよい 提督@161：つよい 青葉@832：これが、木曾サンダー 木曾@717：さーてダメージは３，３、１で７dだ 木曾@717：7d6 「どうだ？」 KanColle : (7D6) → 221,2,3,3,4,4,5 → 22 提督@161：1点通る 響@2-1997：（お、感情全ぶっぱか？ 木曾@717：とりあえず中破に？ 青葉@832：します？ 菊月@3-72：攻撃前から1点あったから中破までは確定やね 響@2-1997：今損傷1だからー勘定入れて大破まで？ 木曾@717：意外と自分宛てのが少ない 響@2-1997：*感情 木曾@717：とりあえず3くだーさい 瑞鳳@829：はーい 瑞鳳@829：「木曾！そのままやっちゃってー！」＋３ 木曾@717：22+3d6 「おう！」 KanColle : (22+3D6) → 22+72,2,3 → 29 木曾@717：2で足りるかな？ 瑞鳳@829：むう 響@2-1997：後5点だし大丈夫だと思いたいなあ 木曾@717：北上さーん！ 北上@1404：∑( ゜ω゜)パチッ 北上@1404：「木曾！これを受け取れー！」 北上@1404：と北上式魚雷をパス！+2 木曾@717：「これは！」 北上@1404：[] 北上@1404：「今の木曾なら使えるはず！やっちゃえ！」 木曾@717：29+2d6 「姉さん直伝の魚雷…キーック！」 KanColle : (29+2D6) → 29+52,3 → 34 木曾@717：ピッタリ 北上@1404：ジャスト！ 瑞鳳@829：キック・・・キック？ 菊月@3-72：ビンゴ！ 響@2-1997：あぶねえ！ 提督@161：キックとは・・・ 青葉@832：キックは強い 北上@1404：ｂ　(グッ 木曾@717：ｂ 提督@161：次は響かな？ 青葉@832：「しっかりと決めて行きますね、しかし」 北上@1404：「そいじゃまた後で」 響@2-1997：あ、そうか私だ 北上@1404：( ˘ω˘) 瑞鳳@829：「おやすみー」 響@2-1997：「私か・・・さて、どいつをこの侵食魚雷の錆にしようか」 響@2-1997：「よし、決めた。泊地棲姫、君に相手してもらおう」 響@2-1997：って訳で目標泊地棲姫！ 響@2-1997：さて、夕張よ・・・力を貸してもらおうか 提督@161：※勝手に借りてきただけです 響@2-1997：【夕張製侵食魚雷（新型試作機）】で攻撃！　《外国暮らし》直上　目標値5　命中補正+2 響@2-1997：さて運ゲーの時間だ・・・1d6いくぞー！ 響@2-1997：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 1 北上@1404：イクゾー 響@2-1997：次の方どうぞー 提督@161：確定失敗かぁ 北上@1404：よし、失敗は無い！ 木曾@717：1だと…うん 北上@1404：ん？ 青葉@832：失敗は無いね！ 菊月@3-72：小数点切り下げなら成功っぽい？ 北上@1404：1÷2=0.5 瑞鳳@829：０の倍数　かしらね 青葉@832：1/2の小数点切り捨ては0,0の倍数は,0だ 響@2-1997：！ 北上@1404：小数点切り下げなので0の倍数の時失敗 北上@1404：つまり…… 北上@1404：単純に当てたまえ！ 提督@161：あ、ほんまや 青葉@832：やっちゃえバーサーカー！ 北上@1404：大成功の出目ってことだよ！ 提督@161：やっちゃえー 響@2-1997：（え？いいの？ 提督@161：いいぞー 北上@1404：だってテキストにそう書いてあるもん！ 響@2-1997：わあい！ 提督@161：どんな数字も0の倍数にはならないな！ 響@2-1997：2d6+2>=5 「さて、どんなものかな・・・」 KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 61,5+2 → 8 → 成功 北上@1404：やったぜ 響@2-1997：もちろん連撃ですよ 響@2-1997：【小口径主砲】で連撃　《自由奔放》直上　目標値5　連撃命中補正計 響@2-1997：（補正０な 響@2-1997：っとその前に【集中攻撃】を宣言 響@2-1997：【集中攻撃】　《クール》直上　目標値5 響@2-1997：2d6>=5 「・・・（あれ、鎮守府の鍵閉めてきたっけ…）」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 93,6 → 9 → 成功 響@2-1997：ってことで本判定 響@2-1997：2d6>=5 「魚雷だけじゃ・・・ね」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 104,6 → 10 → 成功 木曾@717：集中力とは 北上@1404：ご飯食べると養われる 瑞鳳@829：ひゅー 提督@161：つよい 木曾@717：集中クリ初めて見るぜ 青葉@832：まじかよ！ 響@2-1997：4+2+2,8d参ります！ 愛宕@2-1823：おおお 菊月@3-72：（一応行動力回復もかな？ 響@2-1997：（そうだった 響@2-1997：先に行動力回復いきます 響@2-1997：響@2-1997の行動力を+3(1d6->3)した（行動力：14->17） 響@2-1997：順当 響@2-1997：では改めて8dダメージ！ 響@2-1997：8d6 「駆逐艦だからといって侮ってもらっては困るよ」 KanColle : (8D6) → 322,2,3,3,5,5,6,6 → 32 提督@161：撃破！ 瑞鳳@829：ひえっ 木曾@717：ひびきんかっこいい！ 菊月@3-72：「凄い・・・これが侵蝕魚雷か・・・」 木曾@717：「事故らなくて良かった…」 響@2-1997：「へえ・・・なかなかいいものだね、これこっそり持って帰ろうかな」 瑞鳳@829：「さすがに危ないんじゃないかなぁ」 青葉@832：「なんといいますか……アレですね、私は本当に火力が無いなぁといいますか、ええ」 瑞鳳@829：「どんまい・・・」 愛宕@2-1823：「すごいけど、危ないわよこれ・・・」 瑞鳳@829：「さて」 北上@1404：( ˘ω˘)スヤァ 瑞鳳@829：空母棲姫、来たまえ 提督@161：新型艦攻～ 提督@161：KSNT KanColle : 個性：戦闘表(6) → 突撃 瑞鳳@829：避けませーん 青葉@832：なん、だと……？ 響@2-1997：潔いなおい！ 木曾@717：ライフキャッチずほキュア 瑞鳳@829：青葉、働いてもらおうか！ 提督@161：避けなくても超対空で軽減じゃねぇかクソァ！ 菊月@3-72：ついでに菊月固有もあるで 瑞鳳@829：ですのう 響@2-1997：調整がさらに楽に！ 瑞鳳@829：心強い 提督@161：6d KanColle : (6D6) → 231,2,4,4,6,6 → 23 瑞鳳@829：6d？ 提督@161：8dか 響@2-1997：せやね 提督@161：8d KanColle : (8D6) → 281,1,2,4,4,5,5,6 → 28 提督@161：おかしくねぇ？ 響@2-1997：いうて期待値 瑞鳳@829：いやまあ期待値だし・・・ 瑞鳳@829：紫電ー 瑞鳳@829：超対空：瑞鳳@829の行動力を2点消費した。　（行動力：8->6） 瑞鳳@829：28-4d 「あ、紫電。お願いねっ！」 KanColle : (28-4D6) → 28-91,2,2,4 → 19 響@2-1997：あぶねえ！ 瑞鳳@829：菊月ー！ 北上@1404：いけるいける 響@2-1997：（出目19を空目した 瑞鳳@829：２点減少、お願いしますね 北上@1404：ここでダメージ調整職人菊月の出番だ 瑞鳳@829：心強いねー 菊月@3-72：「この機動・・・瑞鳳危ない！」 木曾@717：菊月の朝は早い 青葉@832：毎朝、9時に起きる事から始まる 菊月@3-72：【礼は言わぬ・・・】宣言 行動力-2してダメージ2点減少 提督@161：ダメージが17点になって損傷1になるのかぁ 瑞鳳@829：「っと・・・危なかったわねぇ・・・」 瑞鳳@829：「ありがと！助かったわ！」 青葉@832：「瑞鳳さん！？」 木曾@717：「瑞鳳、大丈夫か！？」 青葉@832：【勝手は！榛名が！許しません！】の発動条件を満たしました 瑞鳳@829：「あー私ピンチだわー青葉たすけてー」 響@2-1997：「瑞鳳大丈夫か？・・・無傷では無いようだね」 愛宕@2-1823：「大丈夫！？」 菊月@3-72：「守ると言ったんだ・・・これくらいな」 瑞鳳@829：手をひらひらと振って、無事をアピール 瑞鳳@829：無傷じゃないけど 青葉@832：「はぁ……まったく、余裕余裕と思っていましたが」 青葉@832：「少しはやるしか無いですかねぇ」 北上@1404：( ˘ω˘) 青葉@832：_(：3」∠)_ 木曾@717：次は菊月か 響@2-1997：とりあえず菊月対潜（水艦）しよう 北上@1404：やっちゃえばーさーかー 菊月@3-72：「さて、私もやるか・・・」 菊月@3-72：小口径主砲で攻撃 目標はヨ！ 菊月@3-72：古風直上 命中2 目標値5 菊月@3-72：2d6+2>=5 KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 93,6+2 → 11 → 成功 響@2-1997：待ち伏せの宣言ってまだ後でいいんだっけ？ 菊月@3-72：・・・あ＞待ち伏せ 響@2-1997：GMが有情なのを祈ろう 北上@1404：HEY！GMぅ！ 提督@161：許す 響@2-1997：わぁい！ 北上@1404：許された 菊月@3-72：ありがとう！ 菊月@3-72：さて、【魚雷】で連撃行きます 菊月@3-72：2d6+2-2>=5 KanColle : (2D6+2-2>=5) → 105,5+2-2 → 10 → 成功 木曾@717：いいね 響@2-1997：余裕だねえ 菊月@3-72：ダメージ 主砲2d+ 魚雷2d +待ち伏せ5 菊月@3-72：2d6+5 「・・・行けっ！」 KanColle : (2D6+5) → 104,6+5 → 15 響@2-1997：もう2d振り足そうか 菊月@3-72：ごめんダイス足んない 菊月@3-72：2d6 KanColle : (2D6) → 93,6 → 9 木曾@717：24だ 響@2-1997：・・・あれ？これ撃沈してね？ 北上@1404：やったか！？ 青葉@832：素晴らしい出目だな 愛宕@2-1823：やった！ 響@2-1997：虎視眈々を使うまでも無いとは・・・ 提督@161：あ、ほんとに死んでる 木曾@717：やっこさん死んだよ 菊月@3-72：「睦月型を甘く見るなよ・・・」 北上@1404：( ˘ω˘) 響@2-1997：ちょくちょく入る北上カットインやめてくれｗ 青葉@832：「なんといいますか……もしかして仕事してないのって私だけですか、これ」 木曾@717：「次に期待してるぞー」 響@2-1997：「空母棲姫を一撃大破・・・どこが仕事してないだって？」 愛宕@2-1823：「綺麗に沈んでったわね」 青葉@832：「倒せなきゃ無意味ですよあんなの……といいますか、あの程度を倒せないで何が……まったく」 菊月@3-72：「相手が違うんだ・・・比較にはならんさ」＞青葉 北上@1404：……と、言うわけで？ 青葉@832：で？ 響@2-1997：「じゃあリベンジマッチと行くかい？先ほどの空母棲姫よりすこーし硬いのが残ってるよ」 青葉@832：「では、ちょっとだけ本気で殴りに行きますかねえ……」 青葉@832：では、二巡目かな？ 響@2-1997：っぽい！ 提督@161：もうただの掃討戦である ドローン2：攻撃目標ダイソン（戦艦棲姫）航空戦20.3cm連装砲目標値5補正+2 青葉@832：はっ 青葉@832：攻撃目標ダイソン（戦艦棲姫）航空戦20.3cm連装砲目標値5補正+2 青葉@832：2d6+2>=5 「さぁて……では踊りましょうか、戦艦さん！」 KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 62,4+2 → 8 → 成功 青葉@832：回避は3、命中だな？ 青葉@832：【勝手は！榛名が！許しません！】発動、以後連撃の度に火力＋1 青葉@832：幸運20.3cm連装砲目標値5補正0 瑞鳳@829：ひゅー 響@2-1997：おお、怖い怖い 青葉@832：2d6>=5 「更に、一撃！」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 104,6 → 10 → 成功 青葉@832：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 3 瑞鳳@829：いいねぇ 響@2-1997：ヒューッ！ 青葉@832：あ、スペシャル回復ね！ 青葉@832：連撃の自由奔放阿賀野砲目標値5補正0 青葉@832：2d6>=5 「もう一発！」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 104,6 → 10 → 成功 響@2-1997：！！ 青葉@832：スペシャル！ 木曾@717：いいねえ 青葉@832：更に連撃おおらか2号砲目標値5補正−1 愛宕@2-1823：SP！ 響@2-1997：出目が安定して高いなあ！ 青葉@832：2D6-1>=5 「こいつも……おまけぇ！」 KanColle : (2D6-1>=5) → 104,6-1 → 9 → 成功 青葉@832：スペシャル！ 瑞鳳@829：わーお・・・ 響@2-1997：うわあ・・・うわあ・・・ 菊月@3-72：ヒュー！ 北上@1404：ミンチよりひでぇや 青葉@832：火力2、装備火力3+3+2+2、勝手は榛名で＋3、スペシャル3で＋6、合計21 瑞鳳@829：やっべえ・・・ｗ 木曾@717：スペシャルで+６ｗ 愛宕@2-1823：２１ｗｗ 提督@161：このログは伝説になる 青葉@832：「生憎と、私には目的があるので……ここで止まるつもりはないのですよ。だから……」 響@2-1997：重巡の火力じゃねえ！ 菊月@3-72：見ろよヤツの火力を・・・ 青葉@832：21D6 「そこを、退いて貰いましょうかぁ！」 KanColle : (21D6) → 711,1,1,1,2,2,2,2,3,3,3,3,4,4,5,5,5,6,6,6,6 → 71 木曾@717：うひょー 響@2-1997：ヒューッ！！ 菊月@3-72：ヒューッ！ 瑞鳳@829：やや低め・・・だが 愛宕@2-1823：ヒューッ！ 青葉@832：低すぎる…… 北上@1404：( ˘ω˘) 響@2-1997：そんなのささやかな問題です・・・死ねばよかろうなのです 瑞鳳@829：「さっすが青葉ぁ！信じてたわよ？」 提督@161：71÷23・・・3.08だな　撃破 木曾@717：「それでこそ青葉だ！」 青葉@832：「あ”ー……流石に疲れました、といいますか流石に瑞鳳さんの手助けが無ければ辛かったです、ええ」 響@2-1997：「・・・ははっ！あの戦艦棲姫が一撃で吹き飛ぶんだ！仕事人じゃないか！」 瑞鳳@829：「お疲れ様、まあこれぐらいしか出来ないからね」 青葉@832：「あの程度を、手助け無しで倒せなきゃ意味がないのですが……まあ、今はこれでいいですかね」 菊月@3-72：「お見事・・・としかもう言えないぞ！」 瑞鳳@829：「青葉・・・？　まあ、今は目の前ね」 青葉@832：「さぁ、愛宕さん！ということで後は任せましたぁ！」 愛宕@2-1823：「すごいわ青葉ちゃん！私も頑張らないといけないわね！」 愛宕@2-1823：「ええ！張り切っていくわ！」 愛宕@2-1823：【20.3cm連装砲】で空母棲姫を攻撃！ 愛宕@2-1823：2d6>=5 「最後はかっこよく・・・」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 41,3 → 4 → 失敗 愛宕@2-1823：うそーん 愛宕@2-1823：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 2 木曾@717：お安い 青葉@832：なぁに、次で決めれば良い 愛宕@2-1823：2d6>=5 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 93,6 → 9 → 成功 響@2-1997：命中が3でも当たってるな 青葉@832：ああ、そのまま……決めてしまえ！ 提督@161：問題なし　沈めてしまえー 愛宕@2-1823：5d6 「いきたいわ！」 KanColle : (5D6) → 181,2,4,5,6 → 18 木曾@717：足りない 愛宕@2-1823：くそうくそう 北上@1404：さあ、菊月出番だ 響@2-1997：菊月ィ！ 菊月@3-72：あいよー！ 愛宕@2-1823：頼みます！ 青葉@832：いっそ、ここで思い出の品を使って2にして確殺というのも 瑞鳳@829：あれ、使うんか・・・ｗ 北上@1404：大丈夫だ、その時は任せろ！ 青葉@832：ひょう！ 響@2-1997：とりあえず+1で倒せなかったら思い出でいいんじゃない？ 愛宕@2-1823：ですね 菊月@3-72：（エンター押す前で良かった・・・ 木曾@717：ぱんつ！ぱんつです！ 菊月@3-72：「ついでだ・・・こいつもくらえ！」+1 愛宕@2-1823：1d6+18 「これで沈んで！」 KanColle : (1D6+18) → 55+18 → 23 響@2-1997：菊月、有能 提督@161：撃破ー 木曾@717：厳しい戦いだった… 北上@1404：( ˘ω˘) 愛宕@2-1823：「やったわ！菊月ちゃん援護ありがとう！」 提督@161：やっぱり楽勝だったじゃないか 愛宕@2-1823：NKT・・・ 響@2-1997：受けた損傷は出来レースの1点だけなんだよなあ・・・ 瑞鳳@829：ああ・・・ 提督@161：なんだよ姫4とかでもよかったじゃん どどんとふ：「青葉@832」がログインしました。 瑞鳳@829：行動不能１、小破１　強敵であった 菊月@3-72：「何、私は大したことはしてないさ・・・」 響@2-1997：「完全サポートの瑞鳳を除けば一人一殺だったかな？なかなかじゃないか」 瑞鳳@829：「皆、やるわねぇ。ふふ」 青葉@832：「ふぅ……終わりましたか。ああ、長く苦しい戦いでした」 菊月@3-72：「な、なんとかなったか・・・」 響@2-1997：「まあ、一応・・・摩耶『最初は』いい対空だったよ、感謝する」 愛宕@2-1823：「やっと終わったわね～」 青葉@832：「といいますか、摩耶さんはなんでこんな所まで出てきたんですか……」 北上@1404：( ˘ω˘) 青葉@832：「ああ、北上さんはとりあえずこの野菜ジュースでも飲んで復活してください」 木曾@717：「薬草探しながらその辺を聞き出すか」 北上@1404：(ぢるぢるぢる どどんとふ：「木曾@717」がログアウトしました。 北上@1404：∑( ゜ω゜)パチッ 響@2-1997：---本日ここまで--- 青葉@832：──── お疲れ様でしたの裏 ──── どどんとふ：「青葉@832」がログアウトしました。 どどんとふ：「北上@1404」がログアウトしました。 どどんとふ：「響@2-1997」がログアウトしました。 どどんとふ：「菊月@3-72」がログアウトしました。 どどんとふ：「青葉@832」がログインしました。 どどんとふ：「瑞鳳@829」がログインしました。 どどんとふ：「菊月@3-72」がログインしました。 どどんとふ：「響@2-1997」がログインしました。 どどんとふ：「愛宕@2-1823」がログインしました。 どどんとふ：「北上@1404」がログインしました。 どどんとふ：「木曾@717」がログインしました。 どどんとふ：「菊月@3-72」がログインしました。 どどんとふ：「提督@161」がログインしました。 提督@161：点呼開始！ 菊月@3-72：準備完了！（1/7） 瑞鳳@829：準備完了！（2/7） 愛宕@2-1823：準備完了！（3/7） 北上@1404：準備完了！（4/7） 青葉@832：準備完了！（5/7） 響@2-1997：準備完了！（6/7） 木曾@717：準備完了！（7/7） 全員準備完了しましたっ！ 北上@1404：はいはーい 青葉@832：では！ 瑞鳳@829：謎の村雨嬢現る 響@2-1997：妖怪戦果くれ 瑞鳳@829：いっくぞー！ 青葉@832：闇将軍家康ゥ！ 北上@1404：イクゾー 菊月@3-72：よろしくお願いします！ 響@2-1997：よろしくお願いしまああああす！ 提督@161：特殊2通常7　がんばれ＾ 北上@1404：よろしくおねがいしまーっす！！ 愛宕@2-1823：よろしくお願いしますー！ 青葉@832：よろしくお願いします！ 瑞鳳@829：よろしくお願いしまーす！ 木曾@717：よろしくお願いします 青葉@832：では、戦果は旗艦さんが纏めて？ 木曾@717：通常ふっちゃいます 北上@1404：ごーごー 木曾@717：９B& 木曾@717：9B6 KanColle : (9B6) → 1,1,1,2,2,4,4,5,6 瑞鳳@829：ほむ 響@2-1997：鋼材が少し薄いくらいか 北上@1404：良い感じではある 青葉@832：ですねぇ 響@2-1997：（通常を9個振ってるけど特殊は無しの方向で？ 青葉@832：（まあ、その、あれだ。資源がほら 瑞鳳@829：まあ、ねえ・・・ｗ 響@2-1997：（せやったな 木曾@717：（実はタイプミスなんです 木曾@717：7B6 改めて KanColle : (7B6) → 1,1,1,3,3,3,4 瑞鳳@829：弾薬は死んだ！ 北上@1404：もういない！ 響@2-1997：弾薬一派も一枚岩ではないからな・・・ 木曾@717：3d6+21 燃料 KanColle : (3D6+21) → 122,4,6+21 → 33 木曾@717：3d6+21 鋼材 KanColle : (3D6+21) → 122,5,5+21 → 33 木曾@717：1d6+7 ボーキ KanColle : (1D6+7) → 44+7 → 11 木曾@717：42/6/39/15 青葉@832：いい感じね！（凸凹から目をそらし 瑞鳳@829：ま、まあ補給は出来るな！ 北上@1404：良い感じね！(↑の凹凸から目を逸らし 木曾@717：特殊どうしますー？ 響@2-1997：凹凸無いだろ！いい加減にしろ！ 北上@1404：無いからだよ…… 響@2-1997：（青い文字の人を流し目で見つつ 瑞鳳@829：「？　誰のことかしら」 愛宕@2-1823：やめたげてよぉ！ 響@2-1997：「気にしてはいけない」 瑞鳳@829：「そう？」 北上@1404：「何も無かった。いいね？」 菊月@3-72：「 響@2-1997：「アッハイ」 青葉@832：「ええ、山も谷もオチもありませんね」 北上@1404：特殊ねー 響@2-1997：さて、特殊も通常かしら 北上@1404：振りたい人ー！ 青葉@832：いいえ、私は遠慮しておきます 瑞鳳@829：愛宕さんと菊月さんなんてどうでしょう 響@2-1997：ああ、いいんじゃないかなそれ 菊月@3-72：・・・いいのかい？ 北上@1404：ごーごー！ 愛宕@2-1823：いいんですか？ 北上@1404：構わん、行け 菊月@3-72：（通常でおk？ 北上@1404：木曾から奪い取った旗艦権限で承認しちゃる！ 瑞鳳@829：其れ含めて、振りたいものを！ 響@2-1997：汝の梨太陽である、特殊行きたかったらいけばいいし通常行きたかったら（ry 青葉@832：自らの可能性に懸けるんだ……！ 菊月@3-72：choice通常,特殊 KanColle : (CHOICE通常,特殊) → 特殊 愛宕@2-1823：んー特殊のほうで！ 北上@1404：ぎょーらーい！ぎょーらーい！ 菊月@3-72：折角だから、俺はこの特殊を選ぶぜ！ 菊月@3-72：spsnt KanColle : 特殊戦果表(1) → すべての資材／＋３ 愛宕@2-1823：spsnt KanColle : 特殊戦果表(6) → 新特殊開発表を使用する(資材は消費しない) 青葉@832：ひゃあ！ 瑞鳳@829：ほー 北上@1404：だ、弾薬は増えたから…… 菊月@3-72：正反対かw 木曾@717：45/9/42/18 愛宕@2-1823：wpmcn KanColle :新特殊開発表(燃料6/弾薬3/鋼材6/ボーキ3)(74,3) → 電探(着任p252) 青葉@832：電探！ 響@2-1997：でんたーん 北上@1404：アタゴンには美味しいか 瑞鳳@829：ですねぇ 青葉@832：ですのう 愛宕@2-1823：desu 愛宕@2-1823：ですね 青葉@832：では、これにて戦果処理は終了かな？ 響@2-1997：っぽい 瑞鳳@829：ですかねぇ　感情もなかったし 提督@161：ですな 提督@161：それじゃエピローグ的なあれ 青葉@832：わぁい！ 北上@1404：はっじまっるよー！ 瑞鳳@829：わぁい！ 菊月@3-72：わぁい！ 愛宕@2-1823：わぁい！ 響@2-1997：わぁい！ 木曾@717：わぁい！ 提督@161：激戦（大嘘）を切り抜けた一行 瑞鳳@829：激戦だったよ！ 響@2-1997：強敵でしたね・・・ 青葉@832：恐ろしい敵であった 瑞鳳@829：ああ、損傷も受けたしな・・・ 愛宕@2-1823：激戦激戦 提督@161：出来レース損傷1と再挑戦連打行動不能を激戦とは認めん（白目） 北上@1404：アタシを行動不能に陥らせるとは…… 菊月@3-72：もうダメかと思ったよ 青葉@832：超激戦でしたよ！私もうぼろぼろです！ 瑞鳳@829：行動力も！ほら！１２も減ってますよ！ 瑞鳳@829：１０だったてへぺろ 提督@161：全部超対空じゃねぇか！ 北上@1404：アタシの行動力を見てください！ 提督@161：まぁそれはさておき 北上@1404：提督さん！0ですよ！Zero！ 青葉@832：さておかれ 提督@161：自分で全部使ったじゃないですかーやだー 菊月@3-72：（実際摩耶居なかったらやばかったよねコレ 瑞鳳@829：（まあ面倒な事にはなってた 提督@161：摩耶いなかったら激戦（笑）が激戦（？）ぐらいにはなってたかも 青葉@832：火力が足りなかったよぉ…… 提督@161：薬草も集めて摩耶も回収してとりあえず帰るのかな 響@2-1997：え、摩耶回収する？ 青葉@832：かねえ……長く苦しい戦いであった 瑞鳳@829：まあ、そうなるか・・・？ｗ 愛宕@2-1823：するよね・・・？ 木曾@717：しますよｗ 北上@1404：「動けなーい」 響@2-1997：「北上任せてくれ、鎮守府まで引きずってあげるから」 北上@1404：「ので、木曾のマントを掴んで帰りましょー」 北上@1404：「木曾ー、頑張ってー」 青葉@832：「じゃあ、北上さんは木曾さんに頼みましょう。私は適当にブラブラしてまーす」 木曾@717：「しょうがねえな…」と肩を貸します 響@2-1997：「おっと・・・これで3/6人攻略だね」 瑞鳳@829：「面白い草花が生えてるわねぇ・・・　あ、薬草っぽいのは採取したわよー」 菊月@3-72：「なら私は薬草を探してこようか・・・っと、もう見つかってたか」 青葉@832：では、ぶらぶらしつつ周辺警戒を厳にしておきましょうかね 愛宕@2-1823：「はやいわねー」＞瑞鳳 響@2-1997：「ところであの北方棲姫はちゃんと帰れたのかな」 瑞鳳@829：「まあ、時間はあったしねぇ」＞愛宕 摩耶（NPC)：「なんだ、遭難者とやらを探しに来ただけじゃなかったのか」 青葉@832：「まあ、遭難者も見つかりましたけどねー」 愛宕@2-1823：「摩耶ちゃんお疲れさま。あの対空すごかったわよ～」 摩耶（NPC)：「ま、あの程度なら何の問題もないってことよ」 瑞鳳@829：「そうね、だいぶ助かったかなぁ」 菊月@3-72：「お陰でこちらは助かったんだ・・・大したものだ」 愛宕@2-1823：「妹が活躍して、お姉ちゃん嬉しいわ～」ナデナデ 摩耶（NPC)：「やめろぉ！撫でるなぁ！」 青葉@832：「いやあ、あの摩耶さんも姉には勝てないんですねぇ？」 響@2-1997：「ほうほう・・・眼福眼福」ニヤニヤ 瑞鳳@829：「あらあら・・・」 北上@1404：「そんなことよりマカロン食べたい」 愛宕@2-1823：「あーもう、照れてる摩耶ちゃん可愛いわ～」 青葉@832：「ま、流石に疲れましたし回収するものを回収したら引き上げましょう……木曾さん！」 摩耶（NPC)：「照れてねぇし！照れてねぇし！やめろぉ！」 菊月@3-72：「仲良きことは美しき・・・かな」クスリと笑いつつ 木曾@717：「そうだな、引き上げるぞー！」 瑞鳳@829：「了解っ！」 菊月@3-72：「了解！」 響@2-1997：「了解だ」 北上@1404：「走る街を見下ろして～♪」 愛宕@2-1823：「了解よ～」 愛宕@2-1823：「さて、一緒に帰りましょ摩耶ちゃん」 青葉@832：「了解でーす、菊月さんと響さんは対戦警戒を厳にお願いしますねー」 摩耶（NPC)：「お、おう・・・」 響@2-1997：「あーそういうのは菊月に・・・いや、冗談だ。こういうのくらい真面目にやろう」 菊月@3-72：「了解だ・・・何ごとも起きなければいいのだがな・・・まぁ、任せてくれ」 青葉@832：「良い子ですっ！では木曾さん・北上さんを中心に輪形陣ですかね？」＞木曾さんに 木曾@717：「根さんは動けないしそれで行こう」 木曾@717：姉さん 北上@1404：「まあいざとなっても何とかなるなる」 青葉@832：「ラジャー！」 菊月@3-72：「了解だ・・・」 北上@1404：「だからお家にかえろー」 愛宕@2-1823：「はーい」 響@2-1997：「了解、帰投する」 愛宕@2-1823：あ、摩耶と仲良く手をつないで帰投しよう 摩耶（NPC)：手を半ば無理やり繋がされて顔真っ赤にしてるんだろう 愛宕@2-1823：真っ赤になってるのを見てさらにご機嫌になるでしょうね 瑞鳳@829：「やれやれ、ね」　そんな様子を後ろで　対空見張りしつつかな 提督@161：そんなわけで帰りは特に何もなく帰ってきたのである 龍驤（NPC）：「おかえり～　どうやった？」 青葉@832：「なにもありませんでしたよ？平穏無事な航海でした」 木曾@717：「遭難者がいたくらいだな」 北上@1404：「ほれ見なさい、あれだけ出たがらなかったアタシを駆りだしたおかげでこのありさまだよ？」 菊月@3-72：「ま、何とかなった・・・かな」 北上@1404：「と言うわけで今度こそ有給休暇を」 瑞鳳@829：「平穏無事が一番ってね。あっ、これ薬草ね」 響@2-1997：「北上は自爆しただけだからね、有給は私に譲ってもらおう」 龍驤（NPC）：「怪我ないやん　勝手に寝ればええやろ」 青葉@832：「うわー、ブラックな職場ですー、これあれですよ、鬱は気の迷いみたいに言う職場ですよー」 龍驤（NPC）：「うん、確かにこの薬草やな　んじゃ早速山城あたりに煎じてもらうで」 北上@1404：「酷いねー、労基に訴えてやろう」 菊月@3-72：「休むのを悪く言う気はないが・・・そこまで取り合うものか・・・？」 響@2-1997：「おお、こわいこわい・・・やっぱり器の大きさは胸の大きさと比例するんだね」 北上@1404：「いやぁ、人に寄るんじゃない？」 瑞鳳@829：「響ちゃん、それ自分に返ってきてない？」 北上@1404：「ほら、アタシはこの通り菩薩のような器の大きさだから」 龍驤（NPC）：「なんで営業行くのに走って疲れたから明日休ませてーみたいなのを受理せにゃならんのや」 青葉@832：「まあ、胸なんて飾りですよ。偉い人いんは分からんのです」 響@2-1997：「ブーメラン楽しいじゃないか、ねえ？」 菊月@3-72：「気にするものでもなかろうに・・・」 北上@1404：「つまり元々器が………あ、口が滑った。今のオフレコで」 瑞鳳@829：「そんな響ちゃんに・・・」 愛宕@2-1823：「確かにこれは人によるわね」 瑞鳳@829：「じゃーん！取り出しますは刃のブーメラン（諸刃）」 響@2-1997：「お、投げていいのかい？自分に戻る前に数人抉るよ」 瑞鳳@829：そもそも投げる時点で手に刺さるような・・・ 青葉@832：「抉れた人を更に抉るつもりですか……」 龍驤（NPC）：「もうええわ・・・勝手にしたらええやん・・・」 菊月@3-72：「それもう凶器の分類じゃないか・・・？」 瑞鳳@829：「あー、それは危険ね・・・」 瑞鳳@829：「ダメ押しは良くないわ」仕舞い 龍驤（NPC）：「とりあえず仕事やからちゃんと今回の書類出しといてな　休暇申請用紙も置いとくから勝手にせいや」 響@2-1997：「ほら、龍驤がいじけた。かわいそうに、誰にいじめられたんだい？」 青葉@832：「へーい」 木曾@717：「休暇は何日がいい？」 北上@1404：「1年ぐらい？」 青葉@832：「謙虚な私は半年で良いですよ？」 響@2-1997：「（それ有給休暇の届けじゃないんだけどなー・・・まあ放っておこう）」 龍驤（NPC）：「ただでさえ慣れない事やって疲れてるとこにこれやからな・・・ウチもう戻るわ」 瑞鳳@829：「（ていうか、提督と夕張いれば基本私達仕事ないわよねぇ）」 菊月@3-72：「お疲れさまだ・・・」＞龍驤 青葉@832：「まあ、どうせ私も直ぐにどこかに向かうんでしょうけどねぇ……」 木曾@717：「そういえば摩耶は？」 瑞鳳@829：「忙しいわねぇ」 龍驤（NPC）：「んじゃ金剛、後よろしゅうな・・・」 金剛（NPC）：「エッ」 愛宕@2-1823：「あら？さっきまでそこに居たんだけど・・・」 金剛（NPC）：「・・・摩耶ならさっきお花摘みに行くって勝手に出て行ったネ」 響@2-1997：「ふうん・・・摩耶は何かに怒ってる様子でもあったかい？」 金剛（NPC）：「うーん、誰か探してるみたいだったネー」 響@2-1997：「そうかい、しかし憤怒の名が泣きそうだねこれは」ちょっと笑いつつ 青葉@832：「まあ、そういうこともありますよ〜」 北上@1404：「また迷子になるんじゃない？」 瑞鳳@829：「まっ、ちょっと怒りっぽい気のいいお姉さん。ってことでいいんじゃない？」 摩耶（NPC)：「ここの鎮守府広すぎだろ・・・少し迷っちまった」 木曾@717：方向音痴なのでは？ 青葉@832：そして怒るのか…… 瑞鳳@829：ドジ属性も入ったな・・・ 北上@1404：「あ、噂をすればみつばちマーヤが」 青葉@832：「あらー、摩耶さん、こんな所へようこそぉ」 摩耶（NPC)：「なんだ、お前らここにいたのか」 木曾@717：「よお、トイレは見つかったか？」 青葉@832：「むしろ、貴方がこんな所に来たんですかという感想ですよ」 摩耶（NPC)：「ちげーよ、人探してたんだよ」 菊月@3-72：「人探し？ここに知り合いでもいるのか？」 響@2-1997：「んで、見つかったのかい？」 摩耶（NPC)：「まあな、でも今手が離せないらしいから暫く待ってるぜ」 瑞鳳@829：「人探し・・・手が、離せない、ねぇ」 木曾@717：「摩耶の知り合いとなれば…あいつだろうな」 摩耶（NPC)：「元々あいつに用事があってここに来るよ霊だったからな　丁度良かったんだ」 摩耶（NPC)：*予定 金剛（NPC）：「ひとまずお仕事は片付いたネ、報告書まとめたら後はゆっくり休むといいネー」 瑞鳳@829：「はーい・・・っと。それじゃ、木曾？よろしく頼むわね」 青葉@832：「後のことは頼みましたぁー」 響@2-1997：「了解、それじゃ私は報告書を誰かに任せた休むとするよ」 北上@1404：「じゃあアタシは寝るからよろしくね？」 木曾@717：「はいはい、これも旗艦の仕事だからな」 菊月@3-72：「了解・・・ま、これで一段落か」 愛宕@2-1823：「旗艦は大変ねー」 瑞鳳@829：「ま、手伝いぐらいはするわよ？」　腕に抱きっ 木曾@717：「助かるぜ」空いた手で抱き寄せー 瑞鳳@829：「えへへ・・・」　るんるん 提督@161：こうして木曾と瑞鳳の謎いちゃつきで報告書を書き上げたのだ 瑞鳳@829：邪魔してそうだよね・・・ｗ 北上@1404：めでたしめでたし 青葉@832：めでたしめでたし！ 提督@161：その後取ってきた薬草は山城が煎じて飲ませて提督の風邪は翌日治ったとのこと 瑞鳳@829：めっ、めでたしめでたし！ 木曾@717：めでたいなあ 愛宕@2-1823：めでたしめでたし 提督@161：めでたしや 響@2-1997：Mission Complete! 提督@161：終了処理だぁ 菊月@3-72：めでたし！ 青葉@832：わぁい！ 北上@1404：わぁい！ 瑞鳳@829：わぁい！ 愛宕@2-1823：わぁい！ 菊月@3-72：わぁい！ 響@2-1997：わぁい！ 提督@161：メイン任務とサブ任務共に完遂、120点 青葉@832：すごい！ 瑞鳳@829：わおわお 響@2-1997：新鮮な経験値だあー！ 提督@161：戦闘勝利2回で20点 北上@1404：アタシLv.6だよ 木曾@717：ヒャッハー！ 提督@161：艦種ボーナスは各自計算で 北上@1404：奮迅リジェネと石火移動とどっちにしようかな！ 瑞鳳@829：ここまで１５０と 青葉@832：合計150と 響@2-1997：160だな 提督@161：MVP決定のお時間 北上@1404：ここまで140と 木曾@717：140だ 響@2-1997：木曾旗艦忘れてるね 提督@161：おっとっと 木曾@717：150 提督@161：旗艦って10点だっけ？ 菊月@3-72：160かな 北上@1404：うむ 提督@161：さて、MVPと理由をプロットしてーな 青葉@832：シークレットダイス 瑞鳳@829：シークレットダイス 北上@1404：ふむ、悩む 菊月@3-72：迷うなぁ・・・ 愛宕@2-1823：悩む・・・ 木曾@717：シークレットダイス 響@2-1997：シークレットダイス 北上@1404：シークレットダイス 愛宕@2-1823：シークレットダイス 菊月@3-72：シークレットダイス 菊月@3-72：待たせて申し訳ない 提督@161：全員おｋかな 青葉@832：揃ったか…… 響@2-1997：揃ったな 提督@161：ではおーぷん 青葉@832：s1d6 北上様 フリーダム、一瞬に命を懸けるその姿勢が素晴らしい KanColle : (1D6) → 6 瑞鳳@829：s1d6 菊月「毎シーン、何かしらで絡んでた気がしますね・・・ 被害艦同士？お疲れ様でした・・・！ｗ」 KanColle : (1D6) → 3 響@2-1997：s1d6 北上：いついかなるときでも他人を振り回す傍若無人な感じがたまらなかった！参考にしますね！ KanColle : (1D6) → 2 菊月@3-72：s2d6 響 フリーダムすごかった！ KanColle : (2D6) → 72,5 → 7 木曾@717：s1d6 瑞鳳 「かわいい、かわいい（大切なことなので二回言いました）」 KanColle : (1D6) → 2 愛宕@2-1823：s1d6 【青葉】 大火力！そして、大切なコレクション（写真）をありがとう KanColle : (1D6) → 4 北上@1404：s1d6 響「さらばだひびきん、またどこかで逢おう」 KanColle : (1D6) → 5 提督@161：北上・響2　瑞鳳・菊月・青葉1　かな？ 瑞鳳@829：わーい木曾愛してるー！（なお、こちらからはない模様 北上@1404：うわーお、2つも貰っちゃった 響@2-1997：ご指名ありがとうございます！あなたの響です！ 青葉@832：合計160点、頂戴して経験点は2040点となりました…… 響@2-1997：いや、2つもありがとうございます！ 北上@1404：合計160点、980+160=1140点 北上@1404：Lv.6だね 木曾@717：150貰って1660っと 菊月@3-72：被害艦同士ホントお疲れ様でした！w （なお（r 響@2-1997：合計180点ありがたく頂きます　累計300点ジャストLv3で 瑞鳳@829：いやぁ・・・ｗ 瑞鳳@829：160点、合計2340点、と 提督@161：ではレベルアップ等の処理は各自でwikiaとかにあれする感じで 青葉@832：はぁい 瑞鳳@829：はーい 響@2-1997：りょうかーい 愛宕@2-1823：はーい 菊月@3-72：170点 計340でlv3 と 菊月@3-72：りょうかーい 青葉@832：ここで、ちょっと装備アビリティに関して。12.7高角砲を鎮守府から取り戻して阿賀野砲を愛宕さんに上げましょう 提督@161：今回はとっても長引いてしまい申し訳ありませんでした 北上@1404：何、終わりよければ全てよし 青葉@832：いえいえ……楽しかったですよ！ 木曾@717：楽しかったでーす 瑞鳳@829：いえいえ・・・ですね 提督@161：今度やるときはちゃんと土日予定空けてやりたいなぁと思いましたとさ 愛宕@2-1823：楽しかったですよ～！ 響@2-1997：すっごく楽しかったです！毎日濃かったのなんのって・・・ｗ 菊月@3-72：楽しかったよ！ 提督@161：凄い濃いRPありがとうございました　お陰でログがすごい＾ｑ＾ 北上@1404：フハハハ 瑞鳳@829：HAHAHA 北上@1404：ログ上げ地獄に苦しむがいい！ 提督@161：ログ上げは早ければ明日明後日中に終わらせたいなと思います 響@2-1997：クククッ！さあ編集を頑張るんだな！ 青葉@832：らじゃーです 瑞鳳@829：はっやーい！ 提督@161：それでは今回はどうもありがとう御座いました！ 木曾@717：ありがとうございましたー！ 瑞鳳@829：ありがとうございましたー！ 菊月@3-72：ありがとうございました！ 愛宕@2-1823：ありがとうございましたー！ 北上@1404：ガッチャ！楽しいセッションだったぜ！ 響@2-1997：ありがとうございました！ 青葉@832：ありがとうございましたぁ！ 北上@1404：ありがとうございました！ 提督@161：【大罪】の来訪者～憤怒の摩耶編～　おしまい！　お疲れ様でしたー！ 響@2-1997：お疲れ様でしたー！ 瑞鳳@829：お疲れ様でした！ 愛宕@2-1823：お疲れさまでした～！ 菊月@3-72：お疲れさまでしたぁ！ 木曾@717：お疲れ様でしたー！ 青葉@832：お疲れ様でしたー！ 提督@161：その後のお話 青葉@832：ほう 響@2-1997：おおっと 提督@161：摩耶はとある人に用事があってここに来たのだ　まぁ誰かはなんとなく解ってるのだが 菊月@3-72：ほっほ〜ん？ 北上@1404：ほうほう 摩耶（NPC)：「・・・という事なんだ」 提督@161：「・・・そうか、そんな状況になってるのか」 夕張（NPC)：「私達も急がないといけないね・・・」 提督@161：「夕張、例のアレはどれぐらい完成してるんだ？」 夕張（NPC)：「5割ぐらいかな・・・まだ時間かかりそう」 提督@161：「そうか・・・済まないがそう伝えておいてくれ」 摩耶（NPC)：「分かった。あとこれは個人的なことなんだが・・・」 摩耶（NPC)：「この間の悪天候で装備がダメになってしまって・・・頼めるか？」 夕張（NPC)：「あー、そのぐらいならすぐやっちゃうよ」 提督@161：提督の言う例のアレとは一体、摩耶の用事とは何だったのか 提督@161：次回「【大罪】の来訪者　～暴食と色欲編～」に続く